


62 Stunden...

by Blue_Amber, magicdrusilla



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Kidnapping, Benedict Cumberbatch Best Friend, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fangirls, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Rape, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Warning: Loki, loki is an asshole
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 120,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Amber/pseuds/Blue_Amber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: Da wollen zwei Freundinnen einfach nur zu einer Kinopremiere nach London fahren und nebenbei ein wenig ihren Lieblingsschauspieler stalken, doch dann treffen sie auf jemanden, den sie nicht erwartet hätten und der ihnen hilft, sich besagtem Lieblingsschauspieler zu nähern … und plötzlich artet es komplett aus und sie wissen nicht mehr, ob sie sich in einer wundervollen Fantasie oder einem Alptraum befinden... [Tom Hiddleston/OC/Loki/OC/...] [WARNUNG: Englischkenntnisse von Nöten; es kann und wird ALLES passieren, was passieren kann]





	1. ...die so beginnen

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkungen der Autoren:  
> Diese Geschichte ist eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit von Blue_Amber und mir.  
> Ohne zu wissen, was die andere für die Charaktere plant, haben wir abwechselnd je eine Seite geschrieben, womit die Story für uns selbst jeden Tag aufs Neue eine Überraschung war … und enorm ausgeartet ist :P  
> Wir hatten riesigen Spaß, während des Schreibens und wir hoffen, dass ihr Spaß beim Lesen habt.  
> Ganz liebe Grüße,  
> Amber und Dru
> 
> Warnung: Es kann (und wird) ALLES passieren, was passieren kann. Gewalt, Smut und derbe Sprache auf jeden Fall. Detaillierte Warnungen erscheinen am Anfang jedes Kapitels.
> 
> Aber nun wünschen wir viel Spaß mit der Geschichte!

Es gibt viele verschiedene Arten von Fans. Vor allem von Fangirls. Es gibt dezente, kreischende, träumende und – die wohl gefährlichste Art – psychopathische.  
Und dann gibt es noch die, die nicht wissen, dass sie psychopathisch sind...

»Wie weit noch?«, fragte Amber und schielte ihrer Freundin über die Schulter.  
Diese zoomte auf ihrer Karte etwas näher ran. »Nicht mehr weit, noch zwei Querstraßen.«  
»Nice! Regents Park, wir kommen!«  
Vielleicht war es etwas ungewöhnlich, dass sich zwei Frauen derartig freuten, den Londoner Regents Park zu besuchen. Doch wenn man Dru und Amber kannte, so wusste man, dass es für sie gar nicht mal so seltsam war.  
Sie hatten sich vor etwa einem Jahr auf einer Convention kennengelernt, waren sofort Freunde geworden und hatten sich seither regelmäßig über ihre Lieblingsthemen ausgetauscht. So waren sie beide riesige Fans des Marvel Cinematic Universes und noch größere Verehrerinnen des – in ihren Augen – tollsten Mannes der Welt, des britischen Schauspielers Tom Hiddleston.  
Vor einiger Zeit hatten die beiden den Entschluss gefasst, gemeinsam zur Premiere von Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 nach London zu fliegen und den Film mit als erste zu sehen – und natürlich die Stars.  
Wie es sich so gehörte, waren sie einige Tage früher angereist. Sie hatten sich ein kleines Cottage ein Stück außerhalb von London gemietet, denn das, zusammen mit dem Preis für einen Mietwagen, war günstiger gewesen als sich etwas in der City zu suchen. Bis in drei Tagen die Premiere anstand, wollten sie die Zeit noch ein wenig für Sightseeing nutzen – oder um Drehorte in der und um die Hauptstadt zu besuchen. Ganz oben mit dabei das Barth's Hospital und die North Gower Street, in denen Teile der BBC-Serie Sherlock gedreht worden waren, doch heute Vormittag stand erst einmal der Regents Park auf der Liste, in dem – wie sie auf Twitter erfahren hatten – Tom Hiddleston von Zeit zu Zeit Joggen ging.  
Wie cool wäre es denn bitte, wenn man ihm dort über den Weg laufen würde?!  
Die Chancen waren verschwindend gering, trotzdem fühlten sich die beiden elektrisiert.  
Ja, Amber und Dru waren erwachsene Frauen, obwohl man es manchmal bezweifeln konnte, wenn man sich ihr fangirliges Verhalten ansah.  
»Oh, mein Gott, wir sind da!«, quietschte Amber aufgeregt, sowie sie den Park betraten. »Siehst du ihn irgendwo?  
Dru blinzelte mehrmals, als sie durch das Eingangstor der gigantischen Parkanlage schlenderten. »Amber? Kneif mich bitte mal! Das hier ist doch keine Parkanlage! Das ist wie eine andere Welt! Ihm hier über den Weg zu laufen ist wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu finden.... Na, Mahlzeit!«  
Damit nahm sie einen großen Schluck aus ihrem riesigen Take-away-Latte-Macciato-Scheiße-es-ist-erst-kurz-nach-5-Uhr-morgens-Becher.  
Amber schien schon voll im Sherlock-Holmes-Modus zu sein, nahm Dru an der freien Hand und zog sie tiefer in den Park. »Komm schon, Dru wir sollten uns einen sinnvollen Beobachtungsposten suchen, damit er uns nicht entwischt!«  
Und schon hatte sie ihre Freundin wieder davon überzeugt, dass sie doch eventuell eine verschwindend geringe Chance hatten, dass Tom Hiddleston ausgerechnet am heutigen Morgen genau in diesem Sektor des Parks seinen Morgenlauf machen würde.  
»Hier! Das sieht doch gut aus!« Dru zeigte auf eine Bank, die etwas zurückgesetzt stand und umgeben von allerlei Grünzeug nicht gleich einzusehen war.  
»Perfekt!«, bestätigte Amber und ließ sich erschöpft auf diese sinken. »Es ist eindeutig zu früh, um auf den Beinen zu sein«, teilte sie gähnend mit, während sie das Internet auf ihrem Smartphone nach Toms Spuren durchsuchte.  
Langsam erwachte der Park zum Leben, die Vögel nahmen ihre Morgendusche in einem der Seen, der in unmittelbarer Nähe der beiden war, und begannen sich angeregt zu unterhalten, während die Eichhörnchen im Grass herumwuselten und sich hektisch auf die Bäume verzogen, wenn sie ein unbekanntes Geräusch vernahmen.  
»Verdammter Kaffee!«, zischte Dru, während sie unbehaglich auf ihrem Platz herumrutschte.  
Sie blickte sich nach einem geeigneten Platz um und überhörte das Kichern von Amber.  
»Du und dein Sextaner-Bläschen!«  
»Ha ha, nicht witzig... Pass du lieber auf, dass Tom uns nicht entwischt und tackle ihn nieder, sollte er hier vorbeikommen.« Damit verschwand Dru im Dickicht, um den Kaffee wegzubringen.  
Amber zuckte bei jedem Knistern und hoffte inständig, dass jedes nächste Geräusch einen extrem gut aussehenden Briten als Ursache haben würde. Doch außer ein paar Parkangestellten und Menschen, die zur Arbeit einen Abstecher durch die Natur machten, tauchte leider niemand auf. Und auch Dru ließ auf sich warten.  
»Verdammt nochmal, wo bleibt sie denn?« Amber lehnte sich etwas vor, scannte den Weg auf gutaussehende Briten und als weit und breit nichts zu sehen war, entschied sie, nach ihrer Freundin zu schauen. Sie schlich ins Dickicht, wo sie Dru zuletzt gesehen hatte und rief sie leise. Doch es kam keine Antwort.  
Auf einmal sah sie ihre Freundin, auf den Knien, demütig ihren Kopf gesenkt und von einem grün-goldenen Licht umgeben. Ambers Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Ursache des Geschehnisses erfasste.  
Sie war sich unsicher, welche Reaktion hier angemessen wäre. Vor Freude quietschen, einen Herzinfarkt kriegen oder die Nummer einer Psychiatrie raussuchen, das alles wären in ihren Augen durchaus passende Aktionen. Doch sie entschied sich dazu, die Klappe zu halten und es Dru gleich zu tun und vor dem Gott niederzuknien, der soeben Mitten im Gebüsch im Regents Park aufgetaucht war und in seiner Rüstung noch wesentlich besser aussah als sie es sich hätten vorstellen können – falls das überhaupt noch möglich war, denn schließlich sah er sogar noch ein bisschen besser aus als in den Filmen.  
Erlaubte sich hier gerade jemand einen Scherz mit den beiden?  
Loki blickte auf die beiden Fangirls verwundert hinab. »Solch einen Empfang hätte ich nicht erwartet.« Seine Stimme fuhr den beiden Frauen tief in die Eingeweide. So dunkel und samtig, Erotik pur. »Wer seid ihr?«  
Damit fiel schon einmal weg, dass sie Tom Hiddleston vor sich hatten. Der Schauspieler sprach zwar ein wenig deutsch, doch nicht so akzentfrei wie der Mann, der nun vor ihnen stand.  
»Amber und Dru«, fand letztere ihre Sprache wieder und deutete auf ihre Freundin und dann auf sich.  
»Ihr seht nicht so aus, als hättet ihr mich erwartet«, stellte Loki fest.  
»Eigentlich sind wir ziemlich überrascht, dass es dich überhaupt gibt«, murmelte Dru und hätte sich dafür am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.  
So etwas konnte man doch nicht zu Loki sagen!  
»Positiv überrascht!«, fügte sie hastig hinzu.  
»Und doch habt ihr mich sofort erkannt«, sagte der Gott des Unheils. »So stimmen also die Gerüchte, die auf Asgard kursieren, dass die Menschen Midgards Filme über uns drehen.«  
Amber und Dru nickten gleichzeitig.  
»Tolle Filme«, sagte Amber leise.  
»Das mag man halten, wie man will«, bemerkte Loki verächtlich.  
»Was führt dich hierher?«, erkundigte sich Dru, die – aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Loki sie noch nicht getötet hatte – ein wenig die Scheu davor verlor, mit ihm zu sprechen.  
Loki blickte sich um. »Ich wollte dem Menschen, der es wagt, sich für mich auszugeben, eine Lektion erteilen und das verzerrte Bild, das eure Art von mir hat, zurechtrücken.«  
Was?  
Die beiden Frauen erstarrten.  
Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen!  
Er wollte Tom Hiddleston etwas antun?  
Und zurechtrücken, das klang so nach Unterwerfung.  
Dru und Amber wechselten einen verzweifelten Blick.  
»Nein!«, sagte Amber, auf einmal wieder mutig genug, um zu sprechen, und sah zu Loki auf.  
»Und warum nicht?«, fragte dieser mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
»Weil die Leute dich lieben!«, mischte sich nun auch Dru ein.  
Immerhin ging es hier um Tom Hiddleston!  
»Das stimmt. Loki hat hier auf der Erde Millionen von Fans, vor allem viele Verehrerinnen!«, pflichtete Amber ihr bei. »All diese würden ebenso vor dir knien wie wir.«  
Die Miene des Halbgotts erhellte sich schlagartig und man konnte förmlich seine schmutzigen Gedanken sehen. »Millionen...meint ihr!? Ihr würdet es doch nicht wagen den Gott der Lügen anzulügen!«  
Beide schüttelten energisch den Kopf.  
»Niemals – wir sind doch nicht lebensmüde«, antwortete Dru entschlossen und fügte, wie sie hoffte, nur für Amber hörbar, hinzu: »Wir können noch nicht sterben – denk mal an Ragnarök und die Infinity Wars!«  
Loki, der mit verschränkten Armen hinter seinem Rücken langsam auf und ab ging und allem Anschein nach einen teuflischen Plan schmiedete, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, ging blitzschnell auf Dru zu, packte sie am Hals und zog sie auf seine Höhe. »Was redest du da von Ragnarök?«  
Drus Augen weiteten sich und sie versuchte krampfhaft, mit ihren Füßen wieder den Boden zu berühren und gleichzeitig nach Luft zu schnappen. Irgendwie hatte sie es immer geahnt, dass ihr loses Mundwerk eines Tages ihr Ende sein würde.  
»Loki...bitte...« Ambers Stimme klang verzweifelt, was nicht verwunderlich war – in dieser Situation. »Tu ihr nichts! Sie sprach von Filmen, nicht von den echten Begebenheiten!« Sie schluckte und merkte erst in diesem Moment, wie trocken ihre Kehle war.  
Der Gott blickte zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her, seine Augen formten sich kurz zu Schlitzen, bevor er sich wieder entspannte.  
»Erkläre es, Erdenfrau!«, forderte er Dru auf und setze sie langsam wieder auf dem Boden ab.  
Seine Hand verblieb noch an ihrem Hals, aber sein Griff lockerte sich etwas.  
Dru schnappte nach Luft und japste: »Danke, mein Gott!«  
Bei dieser Ansprache erschien ein Lächeln auf Lokis Gesicht, das locker einen Eiswürfel zur spontanen Selbstentzündung hätte bringen können. In diesem Moment merkte Dru mal wieder, dass sie irgendwie nicht normal sein konnte; Gerade hatte sie noch um ihr Leben gefürchtet und im nächsten Moment lief ihr das Wasser zwischen den Beinen zusammen – nur weil er mal gelächelt hatte.  
Fangirling sollte als ernsthafte Erkrankung anerkannt werden!  
Loki zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
»Interessant«, bemerkte er und Dru hoffte inständig, dass er nicht in der Lage war, ihre Erregung zu riechen.  
Sie schluckte und begann leise zu sprechen: »Amber hat recht, es geht um die Filme, die Marvel in den nächsten Jahren ins Kino bringt. Du, beziehungsweise Tom Hiddleston, spielt dort mit und ich möchte die unbedingt erleben.«  
Loki schüttelte den Kopf, ließ von Dru ab und blickte beide abwechselnd finster an.  
»Ich will, dass ihr diesen Tom Hiddleston zu mir bringt – ich möchte ihn mir einmal genauer anschauen!«


	2. ...in denen jemand entführt wird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Kidnapping, Fangirls

Die beiden blickten sich an und verstanden sich, dann ergriff Amber das Wort: »Einverstanden... Und wenn du uns jetzt noch sagst, wie wir das anstellen sollen....?«  
Der Gott des Unheils schien für einen Moment zu überlegen, dann zog er etwas aus einer verborgenen Tasche seines Mantels, das ein wenig an einen Kugelschreiber erinnerte. Einen aus Gold.  
Er überreichte Amber den Gegenstand, die ihn ein wenig ratlos ansah.  
»Das ist ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel, es wird aus dem Gift einer Schlangenart Vanaheims gewonnen und betäubt jedes Wesen, ganz gleich welcher Größe und Widerstandsfähigkeit für eine Weile«, erklärte Loki augenrollend. »Den Menschen für einige Stunden.«  
»Ah, ja, klar, logisch«, murmelte Amber, während Dru sich fragte, wieso Loki so etwas mit sich herumschleppte. »Und wo sollen wir ihn hinbringen? Asgard ist für uns schwer erreichbar.«  
»Wir könnten ihn ins Cottage bringen«, schlug Dru schnell vor, als sie sah, wie sich Lokis Miene verfinsterte, und fügte erklärend hinzu: »Wir haben etwas außerhalb von London ein Haus gemietet. Abgelegen, ungestört.«  
Und wie soll der bitteschön wissen, wo das genau ist?, fragte sich Amber sarkastisch.  
Doch das schien für den Gott das geringste Problem zu sein. Er nickte und packte Dru am Handgelenk. Für einen kurzen Moment brannte seine Berührung, doch es hielt kaum länger an als die Überraschung. Als er sie wieder losließ, zog sich ein in sich verschlungenes, dunkelgraues Muster über Drus Handgelenk.  
»Was hast du getan?«, fragte Amber.  
»Ein einfacher Zauber, mit dem ich euch fortan immer finden kann«, sagte Loki, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat. »Verschwendet nicht meine Zeit und beeilt euch! Bringt mir Tom Hiddleston und ihr sollt belohnt werden.«  
Okay, vielleicht sollte sie im Bezug auf erotische Fanfictions ein bisschen kürzer treten, denn das Wort Belohnung hörte sich für Amber so unglaublich nach Sex an und einen Moment später war sie genauso erregt wie ihre Freundin.  
»Wir tun, was wir können«, versprach Dru.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken wandte sich Loki ab und verschwand zwischen den Büschen. Amber und Dru sahen ihm noch für einen Moment hinterher, bevor sie sich langsam umdrehten und Richtung Weg zurückgingen.  
»Alter, was war das denn gerade?«, schnaufte Amber. »Du hast das auch gesehen, oder?«  
Dru nickte. »Oh ja.« Sie ließ sich auf die Bank fallen und sah ihre Freundin an. »Haben wir wirklich gerade Loki versprochen, dass wir Tom Hiddleston kidnappen?«  
Amber schloss ihre Augen und nickte langsam. »Scheiße, ja, dass haben wir!«  
Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, hielt ihr Dru ihr Smartphone entgegen. »Mach bitte mal ein Foto von meinem Handgelenk.«  
Sie strich fast schon zärtlich über das wunderschöne Muster, dass sich erhaben über ihre helle Haut schlang.  
Amber zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben, doch noch bevor sie die Frage stellen konnte, sagte Dru: »Äh, HALLO, ich bin gebrandmarkt! Von Loki höchstpersönlich! Wie geil ist das denn!? Sollte es jemals wieder verschwinden, lasse ich mir das direkt tätowieren!« Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen kraus bevor sie weitersprach: »Denkst du, ich könnte ihn nach einem Autogramm fragen?«  
Amber grinste nur und begann von allen Seiten Lokis Stempel zu fotografieren. Und sie konnte ihre Freundin absolut verstehen.  
Während Amber die letzten Fotos machte, blickte sich Dru im Park um, als sie auf der anderen Seite des Sees eine große, schlanke Person wahrnahm, deren Anblick ihren Herzschlag zum Aussetzen brachte.  
»Holy fucking cow! Amber, entweder ich verliere gerade endgültig den Verstand oder da hinten joggt wirklich Tom!«  
Ihre Freundin drehte so blitzschnell den Kopf, dass ihr Nacken protestierend knackte. Sie scannte das Opfer in bester Terminator-Manier und befand, dass ihre Freundin recht hatte.  
»Shit, das ist er! Ich glaube, ich überlebe das nicht!«  
Dru atmete scharf ein. »Wenn wir das verbocken, auf jeden Fall nicht! Denk nur mal daran, was Loki mit uns macht!«  
Diese Aussage reichte, um Amber wieder einigermaßen klar denken zu lassen. Es sah alles danach aus, als liefe der Schauspieler um den See herum, also würde er in jedem Fall an ihnen vorbei kommen.  
»Wenn er nur halb so hilfsbereit ist, wie man es ihm nachsagt, würde er eine junge Frau, die gerade ziemlich böse umgeknickt ist, doch sicher nicht sich selbst überlassen? Oder was denkst du, Amber?«  
Diese grinste nur diabolisch. »Dann zahlt sich mein Schauspielkurs, dem ich meine letzten Semesterferien geopfert habe, ja vielleicht doch noch aus!«  
Die beiden Frauen gaben sich einen High five und begannen, den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen und so die verbleibende Zeit, bis Tom an ihnen vorbeilaufen würde, sinnvoll mit Aufwärmen zu verbringen. Zum Glück hatten sie sich sportlich gekleidet, was ihr Vorhaben um einiges vereinfachte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hörten gleichmäßige Laufgeräusche auf dem mit Kies bestreuten Boden, die in gemäßigtem Tempo lauter wurden. Wenn sie jetzt losliefen, sollte es nicht lange dauern, bis Tom sie einholte. Langsam setzten sich die beiden Fangirls in Bewegung und bereits jetzt hatte ihr Puls ein schier unmenschliches Level erreicht.  
Dru verfluchte sich für ihre Faulheit in den letzten Monaten und das sie nicht regelmäßiger ihre Bauch, Beine, Po-Übungen gemacht hatte.  
Sie spürten, dass er jetzt sehr nah war und Amber bereitete sich innerlich auf ihre hoffentlich Oscar-reife Vorführung vor.

Okay, jetzt kam es drauf an, sie würde nur diesen einen Versuch haben.  
Amber hielt sich selbst zwar für eine miserable Schauspielerin, aber das dürfte sie ja wohl noch hinbekommen.  
»Bleib nicht stehen«, raunte sie Dru zu und als sie wirklich sicher war, dass Tom nicht mehr zu weit entfernt war, machte sie einen unsauberen Schritt und verdrehte sich absichtlich den Fuß.  
Sie spürte die Dehnung, doch weh tat es nicht. Trotzdem ließ sie sich fallen und schlug hart auf dem scharfkantigen Kies auf.  
»Fuck!«, schimpfte sie, während Dru noch ein paar Meter weiterlief.  
Amber mimte den Versuch, wieder aufzustehen, der jedoch von starken Schmerzen vereitelt wurde. Also blieb sie knien und rieb sich den Knöchel. Nicht einmal einen Wimpernschlag später spürte sie eine große Hand auf ihrer Schulter.  
»Oh, dear!«, drang die Stimme Tom Hiddlestons an ihr Ohr. »Are you hurt, Miss?«  
Amber blickte auf und den Schauspieler an. Bisher hatte sie Tom Hiddleston nur in Filmen gesehen, niemals live, und jetzt war sie ihm so nah, dass sie praktisch seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Er roch nach Minze. Ihr Mund wurde trocken.  
»I don't think so. My foot...«, murmelte sie und versuchte wieder, diesen zu belasten.  
»It looked pretty bad«, sagte der Schauspieler mitfühlend. »Do you want to sit down for a moment? Let me help you!«  
Genau wie Dru vermutet hatte, er würde eine Dame in Not niemals hängen lassen. Es widerstrebte Amber zutiefst, was sie gleich tun würde, aber es war notwendig.  
Für ihr Überleben und das ihrer Freundin.  
Während Tom einen Arm unter ihre Schultern und den anderen unter ihre Knie schob und sie mit Leichtigkeit hochhob, umklammerten ihre Finger das Spritzenteil, das Loki ihr gegeben hatte, so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Tom trug sie zurück zu der Bank, auf der die Freundinnen gerade noch gesessen hatten und legte sie darauf ab. Amber stöhnte auf und verzog das Gesicht.  
Sofort war Tom mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck wieder über ihr. »I'm sorry, did I hurt you?«  
Wie konnte ein Mann nur so perfekt sein?  
Diese wundervollen Augen, die im Moment unwahrscheinlich blau wirkten, die markanten Gesichtszüge, diese Aura...  
Amber riss sich zusammen und rammte ihm die Kanüle des Betäubungsteils in den Hals und berührte den Kolben am anderen Ende. Tom Hiddleston zuckte, bevor er innerhalb einer Sekunde zusammenbrach. Sofort war Dru bei ihr und verhinderte, dass er sie unter sich begrub.  
»Uff, er ist schwerer als er aussieht« stöhnte sie auf, während sie versuchte, ihn irgendwie in eine sitzende Position zu hieven.  
Amber half ihr so gut es ging.  
Irgendwie schafften es die Frauen dann doch – und sogar gänzlich ohne fangirlische Attacken. Der betäubte Tom saß jetzt zwischen den beiden auf der Bank, sein Kopf ruhte auf Ambers Schulter.  
»Herrje, wie kann ein Mann nur so gut riechen? Dru, ich falle gleich hier und jetzt über ihn her!«  
Dru lachte auf. »Süße, ich bezweifele ja stark, dass Loki in das Betäubungsmittel auch gleich noch Viagra gemischt hat! Aber sag mal, hast du eine Idee, wie wir den jetzt zum Auto befördern sollen?«  
Als hätte irgendjemand ihnen zugehört, kam ein Obdachloser mit einem ausrangierten Einkaufswagen, in dem er seinen kompletten Hausstand transportierte, an den beiden Damen vorbei.  
»Jackpot!«, rief Amber ganz aufgeregt. »Kannst du ihn mal nehmen?«  
Behutsam beförderte sie Toms Kopf an Drus Schulter, die sogleich zu brummeln anfing.  
Die junge Frau stand auf, zückte ihre Geldbörse und ging auf den Obdachlosen zu.  
Dru konnte nicht verstehen, was sie mit ihm besprach, da ihr Herz so laut schlug, dass ihre Ohren nichts anderes als ihren Puls wahrnehmen konnten. Da lehnte Tom Hiddleston an ihrer Schulter und roch wie ein frischer Bergsee. Dru schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und genoss die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, und stellte sich vor, wie es sein müsste, ihn ganz auf sich zu spüren.  
Das Klappern des ausgedienten, aber dennoch funktionierenden, Einkaufswagen riss sie aus den durchaus sehr angenehmen Tagträumen.  
»Tadaa!« Amber stand freudestrahlend mit ausgebreiteten Armen neben dem Stahlmonster, dahinter der Obdachlose. »James hier leiht uns sein Haus und hilft uns, Tom zum Auto zu bringen. Er kennt das sehr gut, wenn man zu viel getrunken hat.«  
Amber zwinkerte Dru verschmitzt zu und zusammen verfrachteten sie den Schauspieler, weitestgehend unbeschadet, in den Einkaufswagen. Nur seine dunkle Jogginghose wurde an der Innenseite seiner rechten Wade aufgerissen.  
Dru zog ihre Jacke aus und legte sie über Toms Gesicht, damit ihn niemand erkannte, der ihnen entgegen kam.  
Und so machten sich die drei mit ihrer brisanten Fracht auf den Weg in Richtung des Autos, das, zum Glück nicht allzu weit weg geparkt, auf sie wartete. Amber öffnete den Wagen und sie schafften es mit vereinter Kraft, Tom auf die Rückbank zu legen.  
Amber drückte James noch einen 20-Pfund-Schein in die Hand. Dieser bedankte sich überschwänglich und setzte seinen Weg um 50 Pfund reicher im Park fort. Die beiden Frauen ließen sich erschöpft auf die Vordersitze des Autos fallen und atmeten tief durch.  
»Ich glaube er wird ganz schön angepisst sein, wenn er aufwacht«, sagte Dru, während sie den Wagen startete.  
Amber blickte besorgt nach hinten. »Wenn Loki uns nicht verarscht hat und er wirklich wieder aufwacht.«  
»Sag sowas nicht!«, herrschte Dru sie an. »Zumindest lebt er noch.«  
»Und dafür, dass wir null vorbereitet waren, dass noch nie gemacht und nichts durchdacht haben, läuft unser erstes Kidnapping doch bisher überraschend gut«, grinste Amber, bevor sie mit einer Hand die Augen bedeckte. »Guter Gott, ist dir klar, dass wir uns hier gerade mega strafbar machen?«  
Ihre Freundin nickte. »Ich weiß. Aber was sollen wir tun? Wenn wir es nicht getan hätten oder Tom jetzt irgendwo abladen, killt uns Loki.«  
»Auch wieder wahr.« Amber schielte wieder auf die Rückbank. »Hoffentlich schläft er die ganze Fahrt über.«  
»Loki hat doch was von mehreren Stunden gesagt. Selbst mit viel Verkehr sind wir in anderthalb beim Cottage«, beruhigte Dru sie.  
Ihre Freundin nickte stumm.  
Drus Blick fiel auf ihr Handgelenk.  
Wie schnell würde Loki sie aufsuchen?  
Und was für eine Art von Belohnung würde sie erwarten?  
Sofort kramte ihre Vorstellungskraft die Kiste mit den schmutzigen Fantasien raus und es verlangte Dru einiges ab, sich auf den ungewohnten Linksverkehr zu konzentrieren.  
»Fahr mal ran!«, schreckte sie Ambers Stimme auf.  
Verwirrt leistete sie Folge und hielt am Straßenrand, direkt vor einem Geschäft mit Herrenanzügen. Noch bevor sie fragen konnte, war Amber schon aus dem Auto gesprungen und in eben diesem Laden verschwunden, ließ Dru mit einem bewusstlosen Tom alleine zurück. Diese stellte noch einmal sicher, dass ihre Jacke das Gesicht des Schauspielers wirklich verdeckte.  
Nur wenige Minuten später rutschte Amber wieder auf den Beifahrersitz und hielt eine Tüte in den Händen.  
»Was hast du gekauft?«, fragte Dru verwirrt.  
»Krawatten«, gab Amber zurück. »Schließlich ist unser Cottage im Bezug auf Fesseln reichlich schlecht ausgestattet. Und irgendwie müssen wir ihn ja am Abhauen hindern. Denn körperlich ist der uns über.«  
»Du denkst aber auch an alles!« Dru war beeindruckt.  
»An viel zu wenig. Dabei plane ich aus Spaß Morde und Entführungen schon seit Jahren...« Sie grinste. »Das heute war nur sehr überraschend.«  
»Wem sagst du das?«, murmelte die Fahrerin und fädelte sich wieder in den Verkehr ein. »Und ich dachte, der Tag heute würde langweilig oder enttäuschend werden...«  
Zum Glück lag der morgendliche Berufsverkehr, der London für gewöhnlich verstopfte, gerade hinter ihnen, sodass sie recht gut aus der Stadt kamen. Amber schaltet das Radio an, um die angespannte Stille etwas zu überbrücken, denn beide Frauen waren in tiefe Gedanken und Sorgen versunken.  
Was würde jetzt geschehen?  
Würden sie unbemerkt bleiben?  
Würde Tom Hiddleston sie verklagen?  
Dru bemühte sich, absolut anständig zu fahren, um auch nur keine Polizei auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie erreichten das abgelegene Cottage und Dru parkte den Wagen so nah an der Eingangstür wie möglich.  
»Du, Amber?«, begann sie leise den Satz und als die andere Frau sich ihr zugewandt hatte, sprach sie weiter. »Mir geht gerade echt der Arsch auf Grundeis! Was haben wir uns eigentlich dabei gedacht?«  
Amber nickte verständnisvoll und versuchte ihre Freundin und sich zu beruhigen. »Mir geht es genauso und ich glaube, es wäre vielleicht echt gut, wenn Tom wach wird, bevor Loki auftaucht! Ich meine stell dir mal vor, was der für einen Schrecken bekommt, wenn der Gott des Unheils plötzlich leibhaftig vor ihm steht!«  
Dru nickte nachdenklich. »Du hast Recht, ich meine wir sind das ja quasi durch unsere lebhafte Fantasie gewöhnt, dass er hin und wieder auftaucht und uns nette Dinge ins Ohr flüstert et cetera p.p., aber Tom... Doch jetzt müssen wir ihn erst mal in die sicheren vier Wände verfrachten. Und ich glaube ich weiß auch schon wie...«  
Die beiden stiegen aus dem Auto und während Dru die Tür des Cottages aufschloss und kurz im Inneren verschwand, öffnete Amber die Türen des Autos und nahm Drus Jacke von Toms Gesicht. Er schlief so friedlich und seine Vollkommenheit raubte ihr für einen Moment den Atem.  
»Süße, kannst du mir mal helfen?« Dru stand an der Eingangstür und zog eine der Sonnenliegen mit Rollen, die auf der Veranda standen, hinter sich her.  
»Herrje, du bist echt genial!«, rief Amber, während sie auf Dru zutänzelte.  
Die beiden zogen Tom behutsam auf die Liege und transportierten ihn samt selbiger ins sichere Haus. Sie entschieden sich, ihn dort liegen zu lassen, bis er wieder zu sich kam.


	3. ...in denen ein Mann auf sein Ebenbild trifft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki ist nicht nett!!!

»Sollen wir ihn wirklich fesseln? Das ist schon ein bisschen krass, denkst du nicht?«, gab Dru Amber zu bedenken, während sie über ihr Handgelenk mit Lokis Muster strich.  
»Okay, lass uns das Haus verriegeln und hoffen, dass, wenn er uns nicht zuhört oder glaubt, Loki im richtigen Moment auftauchen wird. Und vielleicht hat der ja Verwendung für die Krawatten.« Amber grinste verwegen und strich über den weichen Stoff des Schlips'.  
»Sollen wir mal versuchen, ob wir ihn wach kriegen?«, fragte Dru, den Blick auf den Schauspieler gerichtet.  
Amber nickte. »Aber wie denn? Eimer Wasser?«  
»Wäre einen Versuch wert«, meinte Dru schulterzuckend und fing bei dem Gedanken an einen durchnässten Tom Hiddleston fast wieder an zu sabbern.  
Amber machte unterdessen etwas ganz anderes zu schaffen. »Warte noch kurz«, sagte sie leise.  
»Was denn?«  
Amber biss sich auf die Lippe.  
»Jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache!«, verlangte Dru gespannt.  
Schließlich konnte es wichtig sein.  
»Wollen wir ihn nicht doch lieber fesseln und darauf warten, dass Loki eintrifft?«, brach es aus ihrer Freundin heraus.  
»Warum?«, wollte Dru wissen. »Hatten wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, dass das zu krass ist?«  
»Ja, schon«, murmelte Amber. »Aber ich denke gerade die ganze Zeit daran, wie er uns ansehen wird, wenn er aufwacht. Das mit Loki wird er uns nicht glauben, er wird uns ansehen als wären wir geisteskrank. Er wird uns hassen. Und das möchte ich nicht«, fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu.  
Da musste Dru ihr irgendwie recht geben. Allein der Gedanke, dass Tom Hiddleston sie nicht freundlich, nicht mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, ansehen könnte, dass sie in seinen Augen Hass erblicken würden, war unerträglich.  
»Aber was genau hast du vor, um das zu verhindern?«, erkundigte sie sich dann.  
In nur wenigen Sätzen erklärte Amber, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, und schaffte es sogar, ihre Freundin von der Idee zu überzeugen.  
Mit vereinten Kräften verfrachteten sie Tom von der Sonnenliege auf einen der stabilen Stühle die in der Küche um den Esstisch standen. Sowie er darauf saß, band Amber überraschend fachkundig seine Handgelenke mit den Krawatten an den hinteren Stuhlbeinen fest.  
»Gibt es etwas, was du mir noch nicht gesagt hast?«, fragte Dru mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. »Machst du das öfter?«  
»Nein«, antwortete Amber, während sie eine weitere Krawatte in eine 1-A-Augenbinde verwandelte. »Liegt wohl in meiner Natur. Einige können Zeichnen, andere können singen, ich kann Leute fesseln.« Sie grinste. »So, jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass Loki damit zufrieden ist. Und dass er her eintrifft, bevor Tom aufwacht. Und vor allem, dass niemand verletzt oder getötet wird.«  
»Ich brauche einen Drink«, stellte Dru fest und ging schnurstracks in die schnuckelige Wohnküche.  
»Bist du dir sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist, in dieser Situation zu trinken?« Amber folgte ihr nachdenklich.  
»Du, ehrlich, ich kenne keine bessere!« Die andere Frau war gerade dabei, Eiswürfel in ein halbhohes Glas zu füllen, um dann aus dem Kühlschrank die Flasche Absinth, die Amber ihr am Abend zuvor geschenkt hatte, zu holen.  
Sie kippte einen ordentlichen Schluck in das Glas und wartete, bis sich das Getränk den Weg durch die Eiswürfel gebahnt hatte. Kälte hatte ihr noch nie viel ausgemacht, solange sie selbst es kuschelig hatte.  
Dru nahm einen viel zu großen Schluck und die hochprozentige grüne Flüssigkeit kribbelte angenehm in ihrer Kehle. »Ob Loki dieses Eisriesending auch in echt drauf hat?«  
Amber lachte laut auf.   
»Man muss dich einfach lieb haben, Dru!«, sagte sie und knuffte ihrer Freundin in die Seite.  
Die hielt das kalte Glas in der Hand, um deren Gelenk sich das Mal von Loki rankte. Plötzlich begann das graue Muster blau zu schimmern.  
»What the fuck?!«, rief Amber, die es als erstes bemerkte, da Dru mit den Gedanken abwesend war, aus. »Es reagiert auf die Kälte! Das ist ja ein geiler Scheiß!«  
»Ihr Menschen redet ganz eigenartig! Und nein, es reagiert nicht auf Kälte!« Loki stand in voller Montur vor ihnen.  
Amber sank sofort auf die Knie, doch Dru war durch den Absinth mutiger geworden und zog stattdessen eine Schnute. »Das ist ja doof!«   
Sie wusste, dass sie keinen Alkohol vertrug, versuchte es aber immer wieder.  
Amber zog an ihrem Shirt und zischte: »Dru, runter!«  
Das Problem bei Dru und dem Alkohol war, dass ihre Gedanken noch ungefilterter als im normalen Zustand den Weg in ihren Mund fanden, und so ging sie einen Schritt auf Loki zu, ihr leicht verschwommener Blick auf die golden Hörner fixiert.  
»Darf ich die mal anfassen?«  
Noch bevor sie mit ihrer freien Hand auch nur in die Nähe seines Helms kommen konnte, packte Loki sie am Handgelenk und zwang sie auf die Knie.  
»Wag es nicht, kleiner Mensch!«, herrschte er sie an und seine Augen glühten kurz blutrot auf.  
Dru war schlagartig wieder nüchtern und sank noch tiefer vor ihn.  
Seltsam, in ihren Träumen hatte er nie was dagegen gehabt, wenn sie seine Hörner anfassen wollte – oder anderes.  
»Verzeih mir, Herr!«, flüsterte sie beleidigt und als sie eine Hand unter ihrem Kinn spürte, die sie mit sanftem Druck dazu brachte, ihren Kopf zu heben, blickte sie direkt aber trotzig in seine verschmitzten Augen.   
»Dich zu zähmen, wird mir ganz besonders viel Spaß bereiten!« Er richtete sich wieder zu seiner voller Größe auf und klatschte in die Hände. »Aber zuerst knöpfe ich mir diesen Tom Hiddleston vor!«  
Zähmen?  
Dru hatte sich eigentlich für sehr handzahm gehalten.  
Der Gott des Unheils näherte sich dem noch immer bewusstlosen Briten.  
»Du provozierst es echt!«, zischte Amber ihrer Freundin zu. »Für dich erstmal keinen Alkohol mehr!«  
»Na, wenigstens habt ihr ihn mir schneller gebracht als erwartet«, unterband die Stimme Lokis die Diskussion, die nun zweifelsohne begonnen hätte. »Das habt ihr gut gemacht.«  
Gott, das klang schon wieder so verdammt sexy!  
Amber biss sich auf die Lippe und hoffte, dass ihm unbewusst auffiel, dass sämtliche Krawatten, die Tom festhielten, schwarz und grün mit teilweise goldenem Muster waren.  
»Nun denn, dann wecken wir ihn mal auf«, grinste Loki und berührte den Schauspieler am Hals.  
Sofort fuhr jener zusammen, versuchte sich zu orientieren, was sich jedoch dank der Augenbinde schwierig gestaltete. Er wollte sich von ihr befreien und musste herausfinden, dass er gefesselt war. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Panik in ihm aufstieg.  
Amber und Dru tat das so leid, aber sie würden einen Teufel tun, Loki irgendwie in die Quere zu kommen.  
So lebensmüde waren sie nicht!  
»Hello!«, fragte Tom mit leicht zitternder Stimme. »Is anybody there?«  
»Oh, yes«, antwortete Loki.  
»Thank god!«, seufzte Hiddleston und hatte keine Ahnung, wie richtig er damit doch lag. »Can you help me? I don't know how I got here...«  
Loki lachte auf. »I won't help you. You are where you are now because I wanted you to be there and you will stay until I want you to leave, little mortal!«  
Man konnte die Zahnräder in Toms Kopf förmlich rattern hören. »That voice... Do I know you?«  
»It depends on«, sprach der Gott des Unheils weiter und strich mit seinen langen Fingern über Toms Schultern, während er den Schauspieler umrundete. »Let's make this a little game! You think you know me, you think you understand me, you portrayed me and now everyone on this world thinks I'm a … softie as you would say. Who am I?«  
»I... I...«, stammelte Tom, noch immer sichtlich überfordert mit der ganzen Situation.  
Die beiden Frauen beobachteten die Szene stumm, wagten kaum zu atmen. Es erinnerte Amber so stark an den Anfang einer Frostpudding-Fanfiction. Es würde nur ihr komplettes Weltbild zerstören, wenn die beiden jetzt wirklich gleich rummachen würden.  
»Fine, I'll help you with the answer«, seufzte Loki und riss die Krawatte von Toms Augen.  
Der Schauspieler kniff die Augen zuerst zusammen und öffnete sie dann langsam wieder.  
Der Schock, der den Briten traf, fegte Amber und Dru fast von den Beinen. Die beiden sackten zurück auf den Boden und blieben dort hocken, beobachteten das Geschehen weiter.  
Er öffnete und schloss den Mund, doch es kam kein Wort über seine Lippen.  
»Now you are speechless, little human!«, lachte Loki triumphierend auf.  
Der Schauspieler musterte sein schwarzhaariges Ebenbild mit weit aufgerissen Augen, bevor doch ein einziges Wort über seine trockenen Lippen kam: »How?«  
Der Gott des Unheils kam dem Schauspieler gefährlich nahe und zischte in dessen Gesicht: »Because I am real! And you have no right to act like me at all!«  
Tom nahm seinen kompletten Mut zusammen und erklärte sich mit zittriger Stimme: »You are right, Loki! But I really didn't know that you really exist! If I had known, I would have asked you if you allowed it.«  
Die beiden Frauen blickten sich erstaunt an. Dru gab Tom glatt ein Thumbs up für seine kleine Ansprach. Vielleicht gab es doch eine kleine Chance, dass Loki den Schauspieler am Leben ließ, wenn der ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er ihn im Grunde ja verehrte und die höchste Form der Verehrung ja zweifelsohne das Porträtieren einer Person war.  
Loki trat einen Schritt zurück und begutachtete den Schauspieler erneut.  
Tom blickte sich rasch in dem Raum um und seine Augen streiften kurz die beiden Frauen. Beide erwiderten seinen Blick entschuldigend und mitfühlend.  
Selbstverständlich entging dies Loki nicht.   
»Well, well, let's not forget about these two. Some women who happen to like you and who were so kind to kidnap you for me! Isn't that lovely!«, spie er aus.  
Die beiden Frauen blickten traurig den Boden vor sich an.  
Was würde Tom jetzt nur von ihnen denken?  
Das alles konnte und wollte Dru nicht auf sich sitzen lassen!  
Sie hob ihren Blick und sah zwischen Tom und Loki hin und her. »He forced us to...«

Ihre Worte wurde von Lokis Hand erstickt, der sie brutal auf die Beine zog. Amber nutzte die Zeit, in der Loki abgelenkt war, kroch zu Tom und begann dort mit geschickten Fingern die Krawattenfesseln zu lösen.  
Wenn einer Dru jetzt noch helfen konnte, dann war es Tom!  
»Please, help us!«, flehte sie.  
Tom rieb sich die Handgelenke und beobachtete aufmerksam den Halbgott.

»You little minx! Have I allowed you to speak?«, fauchte dieser gefährlich leise.  
»Please, Loki, don't hurt us.« Dicke Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und fanden bald den Weg über ihr vor Aufregung gerötetes Gesicht zu ihren Lippen.  
Der Halbgott grinste und leckte die salzige Flüssigkeit mit seiner Zungenspitze ab, bevor sie auf Drus T-Shirt tropfen konnte.  
»Mhhh, I really enjoy your fear and pain, darling!«, sagte er lächelnd und strich ihr über die Wange und ganz absichtlich über ihren Busen.  
Während er sich die Lippen leckte, wurden seine Augen dunkel vor Lust. Dru fragte sich, was genau bei ihr falsch laufen musste, dass sie sich jetzt schon wieder erregt fühlte.  
Irgendeinen Dachschaden musste sie doch haben!

Amber sah zu Tom, der anscheinend noch nicht so richtig wusste, was er jetzt tun sollte. Es war eindeutig, dass er Dru und sie nicht mit Loki allein lassen wollte, sein Bedürfnis, sich aus dem Staub zu machen – verständlicherweise – aber auch sehr dominant war. Schließlich riss er sich am Riemen und fällte eine Entscheidung.  
Amber betete, dass alles gut ausgehen würde.  
»Loki«, sagte Tom deutlich und ging zu dem Gott. »It might be the case that I don't really know you but I thought you'd be better than scaring young ladies and use them for...«   
Er verstummte, als Loki den Blick von Dru abwandte, die das schon beinahe wieder schade fand, und stattdessen den Schauspieler fixierte.  
»That's right«, erwiderte er. »You don't know me. You don't know what I would do. What I will do. So now return to your chair since I did not allow you to move!«  
Die beiden Frauen konnten es Tom nicht verübeln, dass er unter Lokis Blick und bei dessen Ton leicht zurückwich und gehorchte.  
Loki war unberechenbar!  
»Und du«, wandte sich der Gott des Unheils nun an Amber, die schon einmal vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurücktrat, »missachtest meine Befehle und befreist den jämmerlichen Schauspieler? Ist das deine Vorstellung von Treue?«  
Amber konnte nicht sagen, woher sie den Mut für ihre nächsten Worte nahm, der Alkohol konnte es nicht sein, sie hatte schließlich nichts getrunken. Vielleicht war es die Art gewesen, wie er Dru behandelt hatte.  
»Du hast meine Freundin bedroht! Wir haben bisher alles für dich getan und du hast uns behandelt wie sonst was!«, sagte sie deutlich. »Und gegen irgendeinen Befehl habe ich schon gar nicht verstoßen! Dein einziger war bisher, dass wir Tom schnell hierher bringen sollen und das haben wir getan! Der einzige, der hier seine Versprechen nicht hält, bist du! Denn von irgendeiner Art der Belohnung haben wir noch nichts gesehen! Du verhältst dich nicht im geringsten wie ein Gott, wie jemand, den man anbeten könnte, sondern wie ein gemeiner Sadist!«  
Innerhalb von weniger als einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde war allen Anwesenden klar, dass Amber einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war. Selbst Tom, der kein Wort von dem verstanden hatte, was sie Loki an den Kopf geworfen hatte, schien sich dessen mehr als bewusst zu sein.   
Während sie gesprochen hatte, war Loki bedrohlich immer näher gekommen, sodass sie ihrer tapferen Worte zum Trotz unwillkürlich zurückgewichen war, bis sie die Wand im Rücken spürte. Loki stand nun genau vor ihr und sie versuchte, nicht zu zittern.  
Okay, das war es wohl für sie.  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und hoffte, dass egal was jetzt geschehen würde, schnell passierte.

Dru biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass diese aufsprang und sie ihr Blut schmecken konnte. Noch nie im Leben hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt und war so stolz auf jemanden gewesen wie jetzt. Amber hatte sich quasi dem fiesen Löwen zum Fraß vorgeworfen, um sie zu retten.  
Während Dru wie ein Reh im Kegel eines Autoscheinwerfer dastand und verzweifelt überlegte, was sie nur machen könnte, um ihre Freundin zu beschützen, saß Tom wie ein geprügelter Welpe auf dem Stuhl und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
Das alles war so unfassbar!

»Oh, du wirst schon lernen, wie anbetungswürdig ich bin, meine liebe Amber!« Lokis Stimme klang wie flüssiges Gold. »Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir spreche!«  
Langsam öffnete Amber ihre Augen und eine Tränenflut bahnte sich ihren Weg. Lokis Körper presste sie nun fest gegen die Wand und Amber konnte nichts mehr wahrnehmen außer dem starken Ledergeruch, der von dem Halbgott ausging.  
Ja, genau so hatte er immer in ihren Träumen gerochen.  
Hart und so unwiderstehlich!  
Amber war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Loki die ganze Sache so richtig genoss, denn da war plötzlich ein Körperteil mehr und es drückte sich gerade ziemlich hart und groß gegen ihren Bauch.  
Plötzlich stand Tom auf und ging auf Loki zu, tippte ihm auf die Schulter und wartete mit verschränken Armen auf dessen Reaktion.  
»Nicht bewegen!«, fauchte der Gott und drehte sich gefährlich langsam zu dem Briten um.  
Tom atmete tief ein und blickte Loki direkt in die mit Wut gefüllten Augen. »Loki, this is between us. Please do these ladies no harm. It's me you wanted and now you have me. So let's talk about everything or are you more like Thor? First beat, then ask?«

Drus Augen fielen fast aus den Höhlen, als Tom Thor erwähnte.  
War er wahnsinnig?  
Er konnte doch nicht...  
Lokis Arm begann, in grünlichem Licht zu schimmern und mit einer kleinen Bewegung schleuderte er den Schauspieler einmal quer durch den Raum. Tom landete an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und blieb dort regungslos liegen.

»Wer spricht denn hier von schlagen?« Der Halbgott drehte sich grinsend wieder zu Amber, die sich verzweifelt gegen die Wand stemmte, als könnte es ihr gelingen, wenn sie nur fest genug daran glaubte, mit dieser zu verschmelzen. »Wo waren wir? Ach ja jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein!«  
Loki packte sie am Arm und drehte sie um. Ein grünlicher Schimmer erhellte die düstere Szene kurz und Amber spürte auf ein mal die Kälte der Steinwand überall auf ihrer Vorderseite. Der Halbgott drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt diese zu spreizen, dann hörte sie das Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Gürtels.  
»Du wolltest doch deine Belohnung! Ich lasse mir doch nicht nachsagen, dass ich meine Versprechen nicht halte.«


	4. ...in denen ein Gott überwältigt wird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Leichter Smut, Muttergefühle :P

Plötzlich knallte etwas in Ambers Kopf komplett durch und sie begann, aus vollem Hals zu lachen. Das Gelächter hatte mehrere Untertöne; Nervös, hysterisch und absolut verrückt.  
Das glich jetzt wirklich komplett einer smutty Fanfiction!  
Und noch dazu war es genau das, was sich Amber unter Belohnung als erstes vorgestellt hatte.

Ihre komplett geisteskranke Reaktion ließ die anderen Anwesenden nicht unberührt. Loki hatte verblüfft innegehalten, Tom, der mittlerweile wieder zu sich gekommen war, guckte wie ein Auto und Dru war sich nicht sicher, dass sie wirklich richtig sah.  
Da stand ihre Freundin nackt vor Loki, lachte sich einen ab und schien sich gar nicht mehr einzukriegen!  
What the fuck?

Der Gott selbst sah reichlich verwirrt aus, während Amber immer noch schallend lachend ihren Hinterkopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Er fragte sich offenbar auch, ob die junge Frau den Verstand verloren hatte.  
Darüber war sie selbst sich auch unklar, möglich war es aber allemal, nach allem, was an diesem Morgen passiert war.  
»Was ist so lustig?«, fauchte Loki schließlich, als Amber wieder langsam zu Atem kam und drehte sie grob um.  
Diese grinste und sah ihn von unten her an. »Oh, das ist genau die Art Belohnung, die wir uns erhofft hatten.« Sie linste über Lokis Schulter und ihr Blick traf den von Dru, die das Funkeln darin sofort richtig verstand.

Schlimmer konnte es nun auch nicht mehr werden und Ambers Idee gefiel ihr sofort.  
»Wir wollen doch aber unsere liebe Dru nicht vergessen!«, sprach diese weiter, während Dru neben Loki auftauchte und über das weiche Leder an seinem Arm strich. »Im Doppelpack sind wir unglaublich!«  
Der Blick des Gottes huschte zu Dru, die ihn von der Seite her anlächelte, und dann zurück zu Amber und wieder zu Dru, die sich auf einmal auch wieder mutiger fühlte.  
»Was ist? Hast du Angst, du könntest mit uns beiden gemeinsam nicht fertig werden?«, fragte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln. »Oder uns zufriedenstellen?«  
Loki schnaubte und in einem goldenen Schimmer entmaterialisierten sich das Cape, die Rüstungsteile und – zu Drus Bedauern – auch der tolle Helm.  
»Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was ich mit euch machen kann!«, sagte er gefährlich.  
Da Amber noch immer etwas eingeklemmt an der Wand stand und sich kaum bewegen konnte, trat Dru hinter Loki und krallte die Finger in den Kragen seines Mantels.  
»Worauf wartest du dann noch?«, hauchte sie ihm herausfordernd ins Ohr, während sie ihn mit einem Ruck des Ledermantels beraubte.  
Der Gott ließ ein dunkles Knurren hören und keinen Wimpernschlag und ein grünes Aufleuchten später vermisste auch Dru ihre komplette Garderobe.  
Lokis Knurren hatte in Drus Innerem etwas ausgelöst, dass sich wie ein Vulkanausbruch anfühlte. Sie unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, ihre Blöße zu verdecken und genoss den Blick des Gottes auf ihrer nackten Haut, die angenehm vor Aufregung und Vorfreude kribbelte. Loki konnte nicht widerstehen und strich über ihre großen Brüste.  
Seine Augen waren fast schwarz vor Lust und er schien nichts mehr außer den beiden Frauen zu sehen oder zu hören. Amber strich aufreizend langsam über seinen Oberkörper und lächelte ihm verführerisch zu.  
Auf einmal gab es einen Schlag und der Gott des Unheils sackte in sich zusammen und blieb erstmal regungslos auf dem Steinboden liegen.  
Tom hatte eine der Tonvasen, die zur Dekoration im Raum standen, genommen und auf Lokis Kopf zerschlagen.  
Sofort reagierte Amber geistesgegenwärtig, sammelte sämtliche Krawatten ein und begann, den Gott professionell und äußerst geschickt zu verschnüren.  
»Thank you!« Dru fiel Tom um den Hals und vergaß für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass sie splitterfasernackt war.  
Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis es ihr wieder einfiel, da sie merkte, dass Tom nicht wirklich wusste wo er seine Hände hinlegen sollte. Ihr wären da sicher einige Stellen eingefallen doch das wäre in dieser Situation etwas unangebracht.  
Der Schauspieler räusperte sich peinlich berührt und flüsterte heiser: »Never mind.«  
»Haha, verpackt und verschnürt!«, grinste Dru mit Blick über die Schulter auf Loki. »So sollte er nicht entkommen können.«  
Und tatsächlich hatte Amber tolle Arbeit geleistet. Der Gott der Lügen war an Händen und Füßen mit den zu Fesseln umfunktionierten Krawatten verbunden, so wie auch sein Mund und seine Augen von jenen verdeckt wurden.  
Dru gab Amber einen High Five und lächelte dann verschmitzt. »Vielleicht sollten wir uns etwas anziehen. Ich glaube, Tom ist das ganze sichtlich peinlich.«  
In der Tat hatte der Schauspieler leicht rote Wangen und wusste nicht so recht, wo er hinschauen sollte.  
»Oh my god, you're too cute and such a Gentleman. I can't believe this!« Dru klatschte in die Hände und lächelte Tom verführerisch an, während sie Lokis Ledermantel überzog.  
Das zarte Leder kühlte ihre aufgeheizte Haut und fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Amber ging ins Bad und kam mit ihrem halbdurchsichtigen Morgenmantel bekleidet zurück.  
»We should go and leave him here. Maybe we can find a safe place somewhere«, schlug der Schauspieler nach kurzem Überlegen vor.  
Dru blickte nachdenklich auf ihr Handgelenk, dann sah sie zu Tom und Amber auf und sagte fest entschlossen: »I think there is no safe place for me but you two should leave!« Sie zog den Ärmel des Mantels nach oben und zeigte Tom Lokis Markierung. »Because of this, he's able to find me anywhere.«  
Amber nickte. »Okay, then let's go!«  
Sie nahm Tom am Arm und zog ihn hastig quer durch den Raum.  
Dru blieb der Mund offen stehen.  
Sie hatte zwar gesagt, dass die beiden alleine abhauen sollten, aber dass sie es wirklich tun würden, das hätte sie von Amber nie erwartet.  
Fassungslos starrte sie auf die Tür.  
Dann hörte sie ein Lachen und die beiden kamen wieder herein.  
»Oh, mein Gott, ich kann's nicht fassen, dass du darauf reingefallen bist!«, kicherte Amber und umarmte ihre Freundin. »Das war ein Scherz! Ich lass dich doch nicht alleine!«  
Dru wusste nicht, ob sie ihr eine scheuern sollte oder ebenfalls lachen. »Dein Humor ist wie immer sehr fragwürdig!«  
»Deswegen magst du mich doch!«, sagte Amber, bevor sie sich an Tom wandte. »Okay, I think we have to find something else than trying to escape.«  
Der Schauspieler nickte. »That's a bit too much for me.«  
»For us too, believe it«, murmelte Dru.  
»At least, I have two ideas«, sagte Amber und fummelte an Lokis Mantel herum, sodass sie ihre Freundin beinahe wieder auszog, was diese mit einem empörten »Hey!« kommentierte. Dann hielt Amber drei weitere Spritzendinger in der Hand. »This is the stuff I used to knock you out«, unterrichtete sie Tom, während eine leichte Röte in ihre Wangen stieg. »These three will assure that Loki will sleep for at least 6 hours. We just have to inject it the moment he wakes up.«  
»Good idea!«, lobte Dru. »And the other one?«  
Amber grinste verschmitzt und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Einen Moment später kam sie mit einer Flasche in der Hand zurück.

»Jameson Whiskey«, teilte sie mit, während sie in der Küche drei Gläser herauskramte und zwei davon mit Eiswürfeln bestückte, bevor sie die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in alle drei füllte. »We can't go anywhere. I'm sure we all need a drink right now and then I think we have to do some explaining and find a solution for a certain problem.«  
Sie deutete auf Loki, während sie die Gläser mit Eis an Tom und Dru verteilte. Sie selbst trank lieber pur, unverwässert.  
»Sounds good to me«, sagte Dru und steuerte die Sitzecke an.  
Der Schauspieler folgte mit einem knappen Nicken. Anscheinend fragte er sich noch immer, in was er hier herein geraten war.  
»Well«, began Dru. »To finally introduce ourselves; My name is Dru and this is Amber.« Diese winkte. »As you might have heard, we're from Germany and came here for the Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 premiere. This morning when we were in Regents Park, Loki appeared all of a sudden and told us to kidnap you.«

Dass die beiden sich regelrecht auf die Lauer gelegt hatten, um den Schauspieler zu finden, diese Info ließ Dru dann doch besser aus. Sie zog es vor, Loki als den gemeinen Stalker zu enttarnen.  
Sie nippte kurz an dem Whiskey, schüttelte sich angewidert, stand auf und kam mit einer kleinen Flasche Ginger Ale zurück, mit dem sie großzügig den Whiskey streckte.  
Als sie Toms erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste sie herzlich lachen. »Sorry, I like my drinks sweet.«  
Tom lachte sein berühmtes Lachen und die beiden Mädels versanken gleich etwas tiefer in der Sitzecke. Er nahm jetzt endlich auch einen Schluck von seinem Drink und schloss kurz genüsslich die Augen. Dann stellte er das Glas vor sich auf dem Tisch ab, stand auf und reichte erst Amber und dann Dru die Hand und stellte sich den beiden höflich vor.  
Ein lautes Knurren schreckte die Frauen aus ihrem Fangirlmodus, von dem sie sich bemühten, ihn so gut es ging unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Doch das markerschütternde Grummeln kam nicht von Loki, wie sie zuerst befürchtet hatten, sondern von Toms Bauch, den er sich nun hielt und etwas peinlich berührt feststellte: »I'm so sorry, Ladies, but I'm starving. I had only drunk a bit of juice before I left for a run.«  
»Oh, dear!«, kam es von Amber, als sie sah, wie Drus Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte.  
»Awww, poor baby!« Drus mütterliche Fürsorge setzte sofort ein.  
Immerhin war sie ein Jahr älter als der Schauspieler und hatte so das Recht, sich um ihn zu sorgen!  
Sie sprang auf und machte sich daran, ihm etwas zu Essen zu zubereiten.

»Don't!« Amber schüttelte den Kopf und machte Tom so verständlich, dass es besser war, Dru nicht in der Küche zu stören.  
Außerdem wollte Amber mal die Chance nutzen, mit dem Briten ein bisschen alleine zu sein, ihm vielleicht sogar das eine oder andere Geheimnis zu entlocken...

Dru dagegen war vollkommen in ihrem Element und die Zubereitung des Frühstücks für Tom Hiddleston war genau die richtige Ablenkung in dieser abgefuckten Situation.  
Sie entschied sich für Omelett mit gebratenen Pilzen und Kräutern, außerdem brühte sie frischen englischen Frühstückstee auf. Dru huschte hin und her, während sie den Couchtisch mit allem, was der Kühlschrank hergab, deckte. Das frische Sodabrot, was sie am Abend zuvor zubereitet hatte, stellte sie noch kurz in den vorgeheizten Ofen, damit es lauwarm war, wenn es auf den Tisch kam.  
»Oh Dru, you are too good to us«, stellte Amber fest und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu.  
Zum Schluss brachte diese das extra große Omelett für Tom, das ihr auch besonders gut gelungen war und das Brot, dass sie in ein Küchenhandtuch eingeschlagen hatte, damit es die Wärme hielt.  
»Wow, thank you. That looks delicious!« Tom machte sich gleich über seinen Eierpfannkuchen her und Dru grinste zufrieden, denn sie wusste genau, dass ein satter Mann ein zufriedener Mann war.  
»Alright«, sagte Amber, die sich einfach eine Scheibe Brot genommen hatte, und leerte ihr Glas Whiskey in einem Zug. »As nice as this whole thing is but what the hell should we do with Loki?«  
Die beiden anderen blickten sie ratlos an.  
»Well, you two are free to leave, he won't be able to find you«, sagte Dru langsam.  
»But he was after me«, sagte Tom. »Why? Just because he was mad about the way I portrayed him? That's hard to believe!«  
»Nevertheless, we still have to deal with a big problem!«, sagte Amber. »We knocked him out! He'll be so pissed when he wakes up. And we just have a limited amount of time we are able to ensure he's sleeping. I don't know how strong his magic powers really are. Are we safe when he's tied up? Can he really teleport himself? Can he use magic without the ability to speak?«  
»So what do you suggest?«, fragte Dru.  
Amber zuckte die Schultern.  
»If this all is real, couldn't we contact Thor or Heimdall?«, überlegte Tom, der sein Essen heruntergeschlungen hatte.  
»I don't know.« Dru stützte den Kopf auf den Handflächen ab und schielte in Richtung Loki. »Argh, ich hab ihn echt mal für heiß und tief im Innern freundlich gehalten!«  
»Ich auch«, seufzte Amber,  
»What are you talking about?«, erkundigte sich Tom.  
»Just that we used to think of him as hot and kind of gentle«, unterrichtete ihn Amber, die sich noch einmal Whisky nachschenkte. Dru fand es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie viel ihre Freundin vertrug. »But it seems more like we just loved your Loki.«  
Tom leerte ebenfalls seinen Whisky – den Tee hatte er noch nicht angerührt, er brauchte wohl auch erst einmal etwas stärkeres – und Amber schenkte auch ihm nach.  
»What a weird morning!«, murmelte er.  
»Yeah, kidnapped by two crazy fangirls, threatened by a god, then you knocked the god out and now you're stuck in here with the same two fangirls and the mentioned god«, nickte Amber. »Is that a ten on the weirdness scale?«  
»A nine«, korrigierte Tom. »The ten is reserved for way weirder stuff.«  
»It's not even 10 o'clock, I think, there are still plenty of opportunities today to make it a ten«, murmelte Amber.  
»Sorry to interrupt you, but what do we do with Loki?«, mischte sich Dru ein.  
Amber zuckte mit ihren Schultern. »The only way to really ensure our safety would be to kill him. Like stab him in the eye and the heart. That should work.«  
Dru blickte ihre Freundin ungläubig an und wartete erstmal ein paar Atemzüge ab, ob Amber sich doch wieder einen Scherz mit den Beiden erlaubt hatte – doch diese blieb ernst.  
»No way! We can't kill him! First: We are fangirls and no killers. Second: If this all is true, his daughter Hel will never allow him to pass the borders of Helheim!«  
Tom nickte zustimmend.  
»Du musst deine innere Harley Quinn wohl doch etwas zähmen, Süße!« Dru lächelte Amber an und knuffte ihr in die Seite, bevor sie mit den Worten »My turn!« vom Tisch aufstand, sich eine der goldenen Spritzen schnappte und zu Loki, der wohl langsam zu sich kam, ging.  
Tom und Amber folgten ihr sogleich.  
Dru ließ sich rittlings auf dem Halbgott nieder, die Spritze im Anschlag.  
»Okay, mein Lieber! Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten! Entweder du bist brav und benimmst dich oder du schläfst nochmal eine Runde und wir setzen alles daran, dem Allvater zu sagen wo du bist!« Dru wusste selbst nicht, woher sie den plötzlichen Mut nahm.  
Aber sie hatte die Faxen einfach Dicke.  
Sie war zutiefst enttäuscht, dass der Mann, den sie für so missverstanden gehalten hatte, den sie ihn immer und überall verteidigt hatte, so ein Arsch war.  
Amber übersetzte Tom soeben, was Dru zu dem Halbgott gesagt hatte, als sie hörte, wie Lokis Kiefer vor Wut mahlte, er wusste wohl, dass er in seiner aktuellen Situation keine Chance hatte.  
Dru nahm die Spritze vorsichtig zwischen die Zähne und begann die Augenbinde von Loki zu lösen, damit er sie ansehen konnte.  
Amber hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit einer weiteren Spritze bewaffnet und wartete nur darauf, sie Loki, sollte er auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machen, ins nächstbeste Körperteil zu rammen.  
Als die Krawatte fiel, glaubte Dru, sie würde Angst in seinen Augen erkennen.  
»Echt jetzt? Du hast Angst vor dem alten Mann?«, fragte Dru sarkastisch.  
Der Halbgott kniff seine Augen zusammen und nickte zaghaft.  
Amber blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor es aus ihr rausbrach: »Ich fass es nicht! Mister Ich bin so böse und unterwerfe alle und wenn sie nicht gehorchen, stoße ich sie mir zurecht hat Angst, dass ihm sein Vater den Arsch versohlt! Herrje, dass ist ja einfach nur köstlich!«  
Der Halbgott knurrte etwas, dass sich nach »Er ist nicht mein Vater« anhörte.  
»Egal, du hast trotzdem Schiss vor ihm, also falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast; Amber und ich sind echt gut darin, Probleme zu lösen, also wir helfen dir und du lässt uns in Frieden...«  
»Momentchen mal, was?«, fragte Amber, die weiterhin brav für Tom übersetzt hatte. »Wobei sollen wir ihm helfen? Weltherrschaft? Odin umlegen? Wir haben doch keine Ahnung, was er eigentlich will!«  
Dru biss sich auf die Lippe.  
Da hatte ihre Freundin recht.  
»Okay, dann erstmal eine Verständnisfrage: Warum bist du auf die Erde gekommen?«, erkundigte sich Dru während sie langsam Lokis Knebel löste. »Und ich rate dir, zu kooperieren, Amber hat gerade eine ihrer Psycho-Phasen und wollte dich eigentlich töten.«

Lokis Augen huschten zu Amber, die die Schultern zuckte. Musste er ja nicht wissen, dass sie zwar darüber ernsthaftig sprach, es jedoch nicht tun würde.  
»Thor wollte vor einigen Wochen Jotunheim einen Besuch abstatten, nachdem ein paar Eisriesen auf Vanaheim Probleme gemacht hatten, um ihnen eine Lektion zu erteilen«, berichtete Loki zähneknirschend. »Seine Freunde und ich begleiteten ihn. Der Besuch verlief ... suboptimal. Es kam zu einem Kampf. Ich konnte alle irgendwie retten, doch einer der Eisriesen packte mich dabei am Arm.«  
»Und du bist blau geworden, anstatt verletzt zu werden«, nickte Dru und fügte auf Lokis überraschten Blick hinzu: »Ja, kennen wir aus dem Film.«  
»Sowie wir wieder in Asgard waren, bat Thor Heimdall über unsere Tat Stillschweigen zu wahren, sodass es keine Probleme mit Odin geben würde«, fuhr Loki fort. »Ich begab mich in die Schatzkammer.«  
»Und hast die Urne angefasst und so herausgefunden, dass du ein Eisriese bist. Du hast Odin zur Rede gestellt«, wollte die Frau auf ihm das ganze beschleunigen.  
»So ist es«, knurrte Loki. »Er offenbarte mir, dass ich Laufeys Sohn sei und dass er mich als Säugling gestohlen hatte und als Unterpfand behalten, bis ich in dem Konflikt mit Jotunheim von Nutzen sein könnte.« Er schnaubte. »Ich hatte nie die Möglichkeit, Thronfolger zu werden, Asgard würde diesem Hohlkopf von Thor zufallen. Ich war nur eine Geisel. Ich verließ Asgard durch geheime Pfade, um gegen niemanden als Druckmittel eingesetzt werden zu können.«  
»Und warum bist du auf die Erde gekommen? Als wir dich trafen, sagtest du, dass du Tom Hiddleston eine Lektion erteilen wolltest«, erinnerte sich Dru. »Stimmt das?«  
Loki zögerte einen Moment. »Zum Teil. Was man auch sagen mag, ich wurde aufgezogen, um eines Tages die neun Welten zu schützen. Ich erfuhr, dass Thanos nach den Infinity-Steinen sucht, von denen mindestens einer auf Midgard ist. Er würde diese Welt dem Erdboden gleich machen, um ihn zu finden. Ich hoffte, indem ich Aufmerksamkeit errege, den Besitzer des Steins auf den Plan zu rufen, da es sonst hier keine Macht gibt, die mir gewachsen wäre. Ich plante, den Stein zu erringen.«  
»Um ihn an Thanos zu verkaufen«, folgerte Amber, die immer noch schnell für Tom übersetzte. »Im Tausch wofür?«  
»Die Sicherheit dieser Welt«, sagte Loki, bevor er finster hinzufügte: »Und den Tod Odins und seines Sprosses.«


	5. ...in denen ein Plan gefasst wird

»Also, jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, was ist das denn immer mit dieser Bruderrivalität? Herrgott, reißt euch doch mal zusammen!« Dru verlagerte ihr Gewicht und als sich der Gott unter ihr auch bewegte und mit einem seiner Bauchmuskeln eine nicht unempfindliche Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen traf, keuchte sie unwillkürlich auf.  
Herrje, sie hatte komplett vergessen, dass sie unter dem Mantel ja nichts anhatte und jetzt saß sie breitbeinig über besagtem Gott, dessen Bauchmuskeln echt nicht von schlechten Eltern waren.  
Das könnte böse enden, dachte sie noch, als sie deutlich fühlen konnte wie gewisse Körperstellen ordentlich durchblutet wurden.  
»Are you alright?«, fragte Tom sogleich besorgt.  
Loki, der tief durch seine Nase Luft eingesogen hatte und jetzt breit grinste, antwortete mit tiefer Stimme: »Oh yes, she is doing very well.«  
Dieser Mistkerl konnte ihre Erregung riechen, dessen war sich Dru ganz sicher, doch es nützte ihr nichts, denn ihr Unterstübchen hatte bereits Entscheidungsmacht übernommen und eine warme Feuchte breitete sich zwischen ihren Beinen aus. Loki lachte leise auf und das machte die Situation nicht gerade besser für Dru.

Amber, die ihren Kopf schief gelegt hatte und ihre Freundin beobachtete, kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck genau.  
»Tom, could you please get Dru a water?«, richtete sie ihre Bitte an den Schauspieler, der nickte und sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte.  
»Oh ja, sie sollte dringend etwas trinken, bevor sie noch dehydriert.« Der Halbgott schien die ganze Situation von allen Beteiligten am meisten zu genießen.  
Und Dru wusste genau, wäre das jetzt eine ihrer Fanfictions, würde sie nicht lange fackeln sich eine Etage tiefer setzen und Yee Haw!  
Der Gott dachte nicht daran, das Anspannen seiner Bauchmuskeln zu lassen und reizte Dru immer mehr. Sie wollte aber auch nicht aufstehen, da sie wusste, dass sie deutliche Spuren auf der schwarzen Tunika hinterlassen hatte.  
Tom kam aus der Küche zurück mit einem großen Glas Wasser, das er Dru reichte. Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck und kippte – natürlich ganz aus Versehen – den restlichen Inhalt über Lokis Oberbekleidung.  
Problem fürs Erste gelöst, doch ihre Erregung raubte ihr fast den Verstand.  
Sie ging mit verschränkten Armen und innerlich bebend zu Amber, nahm sie zur Seite und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: »Oh, Gott, der macht mich fertig! Sag mir bitte, dass es dir genauso geht!«  
Amber kicherte. »Oh, ja. Wobei es mir noch ein wenig schlimmer geht, ich stand gerade die ganze Zeit ganz nah neben Tom, du hast ja keine Ahnung, was bei mir gerade los ist! EY!«, fügte sie laut hinzu und stürzte sich auf Loki, der gerade so ausgesehen hatte, als wollte er versuchen aufstehen oder etwas anderes machen.  
Sie setzte sich auf den Platz, den Dru gerade verlassen hatte, und drückte das Spritzending in den Hals des Gottes. »Ganz brav sein, wir sind hier noch nicht fertig!«   
Amber spürte das kalte Wasser, das Dru verschüttet hatte und rutschte intuitiv von dem nassen Fleck weg – natürlich nach unten, was sie einen Moment später realisierte, als sie sich auf seinen unteren Körperregionen niederließ.  
Ups.  
Sie lachte kurz auf, als sie hörte, wie der Gott scharf die Luft einsog, konzentrierte sich dann jedoch auf das noch immer ungeklärte Thema Nummer eins.  
»Alright, so let me sum this up: You want to attract attention to find the infinity gem. You want to get the gem and sell it to Thanos to save Earth. And you want Odin and Thor dead.«   
Sie wandte sich an Dru, die noch immer reichlich erhitzt in der Ecke stand, und Tom, während sie wie zufällig auf dem Schoß des Gottes herumrutschte. Sie selbst verging zwar fast daran, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie Loki damit reizte.   
Und das war es wert.   
»What do you think? Should we help him or get back to my plan A and kill him?«  
»How could we even help him?«, fragte Tom. »Sure, we know where all the gems are and the one that he's looking for might probably be the … strange one but it's a terribly bad idea to let Thanos come close to possessing all of them.«  
»You know where to find the gem?« Loki schien überrascht.  
»Of course«, sagte Amber völlig cool.  
»Maybe we could make some kind of deal«, meinte Dru. »I really don't want Thanos to come here because we have absolutely no defense against him. So what if we help Loki to find it and then he can give it to Thanos if the titan promises to never approach Earth ever again – not until he has all six gems and we'd all be screwed anyway.«  
»Are you insane?«, zischte Amber. »What about the whole Thor and Odin killed? I mean, I don't care but...« Sie gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, als Loki sich unter ihr bewegte.  
Scheiße, er drehte den Spieß um!  
Doch sie musste sich gerade fokussieren!  
Mit einer kleinen Bewegung des Daumens spritzte sie etwa die Hälfte des Betäubungszeugs in Lokis Hals, der sofort das Bewusstsein verlor. Die junge Frau richtete sich auf und bemerkte die Blicke. »Was? Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren! Außerdem können wir jetzt frei reden.«

»Damn! Why didn't that crossed my mind?«, empörte sich Dru, dass sie nicht selbst auf diese Idee gekommen war, Loki ruhig zu stellen.   
Wobei sie eigentlich genau wusste, dass sie ihn gar nicht ruhig stellen wollte.  
Nein!  
Eigentlich wollte sie ihn richtig wild und hart.  
Amber räusperte sich und tippte ihrer Freundin auf die Schulter, die gleich noch rosigere Wangen bekam, da sie sich leicht ertappt fühlte.  
»Sorry … alright! Where were we? … Infinity gems, right?« Sie versuchte ihre Stimme so bestimmt und aufmerksam wie irgend möglich klingen zu lassen.  
Tom nickte. »As I mentioned, there seem to be certain similarities to the MCU. If that really is the case, there should be two infinity gems on Earth at the moment.«  
»Yeah«, stimmte Dru ihm zu. »The one from Dr. Strange. That was Nepal, wasn't it? Kamar-Taj?« Sie wartete auf ein Nicken der beiden anderen. »And then there has to be the Tesseract somewhere.«  
»Oh, I see!«, sagte Amber aufgeregt. »So if there are really two on Earth, we'll help Loki to find one of them. And then we force him to make a deal with Thanos, make him promise that he won't return to Earth until he will have gained all six gems. And since that won't be possible because the last one missing is here, the universe will remain safe.« Sie rieb sich die Augen. »Assumed that the two gems really are on Earth.«  
»Well, if we tell Loki where to find the Kamar-Taj one, the sorcerers will try to stop him«, überlegte Dru.  
»I think I read about a small history museum in Norway some days ago where there are shown some artifacts that were said to be belongings of the gods«, meinte Tom. »I don't think the Tesseract has the same appearance like it has in the films. We should check but I think the chances of one of these artifacts being the Tesseract are quite high.«  
Die beiden Frauen klebten ihm förmlich an den Lippen.   
Es war klar, dass jemand sie entweder mit einem Schlauch abspritzen musste oder sie schnellstmöglich eine kalte Dusche nehmen sollten!  
Tom spürte offensichtlich, dass die beiden Frauen kurz davor waren, ihn zu bespringen und wich einen Schritt zurück.  
Er zückte sein Smartphone. »Okay, Ladies, what about this; I will look for a flight to Norway, so one of us will be able to go there and check if one of the artifacts might be the Tesseract. That person will also be able to go and check if there is a temple in London with a connection to Kamar-Taj. I'll also watch him« – er deutete auf Loki – »and you two find something suitable to dress.«  
Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn verliebt an und nickten.  
Was war das heiß, wenn er ein bisschen rumbosste!  
»Erste!«, rief Dru und lief ins Bad, schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich des Mantels entledigte und unter die Dusche stieg.  
Sie quiekte, als das eiskalte Wasser ihren erhitzen Körper traf.

Tom nahm sich einen Stuhl stellte ihn über Lokis Beine und setzte sich darauf, dann begann er, nach geeigneten Flügen und Unterkünften in der Nähe des Museums zu suchen.  
Amber schaute ihm neugierig über die Schulter, während sie sich fragte, wer wohl am besten fliegen sollte. Es schwante ihr fast, dass es an ihr hängen bleiben würde, da Tom sehr bekannt war und es auffallen würde, sollte er auf einmal nach Norwegen reisen, und Dru markiert, was bedeutete, dass Loki sie zu finden vermochte.  
Tom riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er mit den Schulterblättern rollte und kurz aufstöhnte. Er begann, mit einer Hand seine linke Schulter zu massieren.  
»Should I?« Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, legte Amber ihre Hand auf seine Schultern und machte das, was sie schon unzählige Male in ihren Träumen gemacht hatte.  
Mit zarter Kraft massierte sie seine angespannten Muskeln.  
»Oh, that feels good. Have you learned that somewhere?«, erkundigte er sich interessiert.  
Amber lächelte. »No, it seems like I'm a natural talent.«  
Tom steckte sein Smartphone in seine Hosentasche, schloss die Augen und genoss Ambers Behandlung seiner verspannten Muskeln.  
Sie musste sich mehrfach fest auf die Zungenspitze beißen, um nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, seinen Hals zu küssen.  
»We should really look for a flight!«, ermahnte sie ihn und ganz besonders sich selbst.  
»Not now, this feels way too good!«, murmelte er und es kehrte eine kurze Stille ein, bevor er sich leise erkundigte: »Would you really kill him?«  
Amber schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dann wurde ihr klar, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte und antwortete: »No. It's more like … in my mind I would but in reality... No... There are a lot of things I would do in my mind and most of the time I wish to have the courage to really do them but I would never dare. I'm only a little psycho inside.«  
»Besides killing people, what else do you want to do but you wouldn't?«, erkundigte er sich.  
Amber biss sich auf die Lippe. »Lots of things«, murmelte sie.  
»Like what?«, fragte Tom weiter.   
Sie vermutete, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
Er wollte also wissen, was in ihrem kranken Kopf so vorging?  
Bitte.  
Sie stoppte die Massage und ihre Hände fuhren über seine Schultern, streiften seine Schlüsselbeine und strichen dann sanft über seine Brust nach unten. Amber beugte sich nach vorne, um etwas weiter zu kommen, in die Nähe einer sehr aufregenden Region. Sie hörte, wie er hörbar Luft einsog und lächelte.   
»Something like that«, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.   
Dann zog sie die Hände zurück und widmete sich wieder der normalen Massage.  
Sie kniff einmal kurz die Augen zusammen.  
Gott! Was tat sie hier nur?  
Sie überkreuzte die Beine, um das erregte Ziehen etwas unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
»I can't even say that this was unexpected«, sagte Tom nach einem Moment.  
Amber lachte auf. »No, it wasn't.« Sie gab sich einen innerlichen Facepalm. »I don't even want to know what you might think of me now! Of me and Dru.«  
Der Schauspieler bewegte die Schultern und Amber ließ ihn los. Tom erhob sich und sah von oben auf die junge Frau herab.  
»I think that you should better hurry and put some clothes on«, sagte er und klang ein wenig heiser. »Otherwise I can't guarantee for anything.«  
Zu schade...  
»Okay then«, murmelte Amber und hoffte, dass er ihr die Enttäuschung nicht ansah. »Then I go and change, I don't need a shower anyway. And you can find us … me a flight.«  
Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Aus dem Bad hörte sie das Laufen von Wasser.  
Die erhitzte Dru brauchte wohl wirklich eine ziemlich lange kalte Dusche!  
Amber kniete sich vor ihren Koffer, suchte neue Kleidung heraus, zog dann den Bademantel aus und begann sich anzuziehen. Sie hatte nicht einmal ganz die Unterwäsche an, als sie eine warme Männerhand auf ihrer Schulter fühlte.


	6. ...in denen ein Schauspieler verführt wird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ;-)

Ambers Herz machte einen Satz von ihrer Brust in ihren Hals und pochte dort wie verrückt.  
War ihre Vorstellungskraft jetzt so weit, dass es sich so real anfühlte?  
Oder war Tom ihr tatsächlich in ihr Schlafzimmer gefolgt und hielt sie davon ab, ihren BH anzuziehen?  
So ein Quatsch! Amber, du fantasierst schon wieder, schalt sie ihre Vorstellungskraft.  
Als sie mit geschickten Fingern die schwarze Spitzenwäsche hinter ihrem Rücken verschließen wollte, spürte sie zwei Finger, die genüsslich langsam ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter strichen. Amber erschauderte und fühlte, wie sich ihre Nippel aufrichteten. Sie schluckte hart und versuchte, mit ihren wackligen Knien halbwegs elegant auf die Beine zu kommen.  
Noch immer rechnete sie damit, dass, wenn sie sich nun umdrehte, dort niemand sein würde, doch dieser niemand war niemand geringeres als Tom Hiddleston, der nun ganz nah vor ihr stand. Sein Atem ging schneller und seine blauen Augen musterten ihr Gesicht fragend.  
»Hey Tom, did you find a flight?« Amber blinzelte mehrmals und versuchte, sich den BH so gut es ging vor die entblößten Brüste zu halten.  
Tom lächelte verwegen, leckte sich kurz über die Lippen. Mit seinem Daumen strich er eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, bevor seine warmen Lippen über ihre streiften.  
Amber ließ sich vollkommen in den Kuss fallen, öffnete bereitwillig ihre Lippen und liebkoste die Zunge des Briten. Seine Hände umklammerten sie und zogen sie so nah an ihn, dass sie beinahe den Verstand verlor.  
An ihrem Bauch pochte unmissverständlich der Beweis, dass es für Tom kein Zurück mehr gab.  
Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft den Schauspieler so heiß zu machen, dass er sie nun unbedingt haben wollte!  
»Normally I don't do such things«, hauchte er atemlos zwischen den lustvollen Küssen.  
Es kostete Amber echt Überwindung, doch sie unterbrach den Kuss, schnappte erhitzt nach Luft. »You don't make out?«  
Tom lachte auf. »Of course I do, but I don't do it with« – er pausierte kurz und blickte sie verschmitzt an – »you know... fangirls.«  
»Oh, right … so you want to stop?«, erkundigte Amber sich vorsichtshalber.  
Tom blickte sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren, hob sie hoch, ging mit ihr zur anderen Seite des Raums und setzte die junge Frau auf der – für ihn – hüfthohen Kommode ab. Der Schauspieler streifte ihr den BH ab und nahm ihre harten Nippel nacheinander in den Mund während seine Hände ihren Rücken und Po massierten.  
Amber stöhnte laut auf, als sie fühlte, wie die Feuchtigkeit durch ihr dünnes Spitzenhöschen drang.

Dru hatte ihre ausgiebige Duschorgie beendet, trocknete sich rasch ab und schlüpfte in den kühlen Satinmorgenmantel. Sie band den Gürtel locker um ihre Taille und verließ das Badezimmer in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers. Als sie an dem ihrer Freundin vorbeilief, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.  
Anscheinend war Amber die letzten paar Minuten echt nicht untätig geblieben.  
Mal ernsthaft, wie hatte sie das geschafft?  
Ihre Freundin saß oben ohne auf der noch nicht vollständig eingeräumten Kommode, hatte den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt und atmete schwer, während Tom Hiddleston vor ihr stand und ihre Brüste mit dem Mund verwöhnte.  
Ohne jede Frage war sie hier gerade in etwas reingeplatzt. Sie sollte ganz dringend gehen, doch sie konnte nicht. Das lustentrückte Gesicht ihrer Freundin hatte etwas nahezu hypnotisches und auf einmal fühlte sie sich nicht mehr peinlich berührt sondern verzaubert von der Schönheit der Situation und sofort wurde ihr klar, dass die Dusche im Prinzip keinen Sinn gemacht hatte.  
In diesem Moment öffnete Amber die Augen und erblickte Dru. Für einen Moment fühlte die sich wieder ertappt.  
Was mochte Amber jetzt von ihr denken?  
Immerhin stand sie gerade hier im Türrahmen herum und beobachtete sie und Tom beim Rummachen!  
Doch das Lächeln, das sich auf Ambers Gesicht legte, ließ auf nichts davon schließen, ganz im Gegenteil, es lag etwas seltsames darin, was sie noch nicht genauer bestimmen konnte.  
»Dru«, sagte sie leise und Tom ließ von ihr ab, drehte sich mit leicht geröteten Wangen zu ihrer Freundin um, bevor er peinlich berührt den Blick gen Boden richtete. »You won't believe what Tom just told me! He said he normally doesn't make out with fangirls.«  
»Really?«, hakte Dru nach, die es irgendwie näher zu den beiden zog, und sah Tom an. »What a pity«, stellte sie dann fest, als sie direkt neben dem Schauspieler stand. »'Cause there is nobody who can love you better than a fangirl. Our love is unconditional. Our love is pure devotion.«  
Sie begegnete Toms Augen mit ihrem Blick und sofort erkannte sie, dass der Mann rettungslos verloren war. Das nur mit allergrößter Mühe gezügelte Verlangen in seinen Augen ließ sie sofort wieder so feucht werden, dass sie den Tropen alle Konkurrenz machte.  
Diesen einen lächerlichen Vergleich konnte sie noch ziehen, bevor ihr Denken aussetzte, als Tom ihre Lippen mit den seinen eroberte.  
Holy shit, konnte der geil küssen!  
Kein Wunder, dass Amber so verzückt gewesen war.  
Diese glitt lächelnd von der Kommode herunter.

Wie schön, dass es funktionierte.  
Sie hatte diese Idee spontan gehabt, als sie die Badezimmertür gehört hatte. Natürlich hätte sie Tom auch gerne für sich alleine, aber ein solches Geschenk an die Frauen konnte sie ihrer Freundin nicht vorenthalten, nur weil sie etwas schneller gewesen war.  
Amber ließ ihre Hände von hinten unter Toms Shirt gleiten und küsste ihn in den Nacken.

Die warmen Hände des Briten strichen über Drus Satinmantel, glitten dabei über ihre aufgerichteten Nippel, was sie unwillkürlich in seinen Mund stöhnen lies. Er fand den Gürtel und einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später fiel der Stoff zu Boden und entblößte ihren nackten Körper.  
Dru hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, in diesem Urlaub bisher mehr nackt als angezogen gewesen zu sein.  
Toms Lippen glitten langsam von ihrem Mund über ihr Kinn runter zum Hals, den sie ihm bereitwillig entgegenstreckte.  
OMG formte sie mit ihren Lippen, als Amber kurz von seinem Rücken abließ und sie verzückt ansah.  
Mittlerweile war Tom bei ihren Brüsten angekommen und kümmerte sich genauso liebevoll um diese wie zuvor bei ihrer Freundin. Er hielt sie mit festem Griff, was auch gut so war, da ihre Beine gerade offiziell ihren Dienst gekündigt hatten.  
»Mhhh, you two taste so good«, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

Das war für Amber das Stichwort.  
Sie wollte ihn auch kosten.  
Sie glitt mit einer Hand zwischen die beiden und fand die Härte in seiner Trainingshose, die diese Berührung mit einem Zucken erwiderte.  
Die beiden Freundinnen verstanden sich ohne Worte und Dru wich einen Schritt zurück, was ihr einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck des Schauspielers einbrachte.  
»Wait and see!«, zwinkerte sie ihm zu und tauschte auf sehr wackeligen Beinen den Platz mit Amber.  
Während ihre Freundin vor dem Briten auf die Knie sank, half Dru ihm, das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, damit sie sich auch seiner muskulösen Rückseite widmen konnte.  
Beinahe ehrfürchtig strich sie über den Rücken ihres Lieblingsschauspielers.  
Ambers Hände strichen neckend über Drus Po und fanden den Gummibund seiner Hose. Ohne zu zögern zog sie das störende Textil samt Slip nach unten und genoss den Anblick, der sich ihr bot.  
Er war schöner, als sie ihn sich in ihren Träumen hätte ausmalen können. Ebenmäßige Adern verliefen an seinem Schaft und er pulsierte warm und hart nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht. An seiner Spitze hatten sich dickflüssige Lusttropfen gesammelt.

Dru konnte ihre Neugier nicht unterdrücken, lies kurz von seinem Rücken ab und riskierte ein Blick.  
Er war perfekt und sie konnte es kaum abwarten, dieses Prachtstück in sich zu haben.

Amber leckte sich die Lippen, blickte lächelnd zu ihrer Freundin, bevor sie genussvoll langsam über seine Eichel leckte und ihn in ihren Mund gleiten ließ.  
Die salzige Flüssigkeit vermischte sich mit ihrem Speichel und sie verwöhnte ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst.  
»Jesus Christ!«, stöhnte Tom während sie ihn näher und näher seinem Höhepunkt entgegen trieb.  
Obwohl sie sich wünschte, ihn zu schmecken, entließ sie sein Glied mit einem Grinsen und ließ ihre Zunge von seinem Schritt aus nach oben über seinen Oberkörper wandern, während sie sich langsam erhob.  
So leicht kam er hier nicht davon!  
Amber wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Dru, die diesen mit einem Nicken quittierte. Sie nahmen jede eine Hand von Tom und zogen ihn langsam Richtung Bett.  
Sie ließen sich in die Laken sinken und sahen den Schauspieler verführerisch an. Dieser blickte zwischen den beiden willigen Fangirls hin und her.  
»God, where have you been all the time?«, fragte er heiser.  
»In Germany«, wisperte Dru lächelnd. »Always waiting for you!«  
»And now, finally we are here«, fügte Amber hinzu. »So what are you waiting for?«  
Diese Worte brachten Tom dazu, sich zwischen den beiden ins Bett fallen zu lassen, wo er sofort Amber an sich zog und sie in einen heißen Kuss verwickelte, während seine Finger den Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel und zu ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle fanden.  
Sie keuchte auf, als er begann, sie zu reizen, spürte gleichzeitig seine Lippen an ihrem Hals und hätte fast die Worte überhört, die er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: »Your mouth felt so good!«  
Sie war schon immer leicht erregbar gewesen, doch der heutige Tag, seine unmittelbare Nähe, seine unglaublich gute Handarbeit und diese Worte waren gerade echt deutlich zu viel für sie. Amber fühlte den ersten Höhepunkt durch ihren Körper rasen und legte, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet, den Kopf gegen Toms Schlüsselbein, bis sie wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte.  
Ihr Blick streifte Dru, die mit vor Lust dunklen Augen den Briten bei seiner Tätigkeit beobachtet hatte und ihre Freundin nun verklärt anlächelte.  
»Oh, I really think you'd also like the feeling you'll be able to experience with Dru«, hauchte Amber dem Mann ins Ohr. »I bet she's amazing to fuck.«  
Sie grinste, als der Schauspieler sich von ihr zurückzog und Dru zuwandte, die zärtlich seinen Rücken gestreichelt hatte.  
»Your friend told me that you'd be amazing«, teilte Tom ihr mit. »I'm dying to find out if she speaks the truth.«

Es kostete Dru einiges an Kraft, die Fassade der Femme Fatale aufrecht zu halten, doch sie wollte jetzt wirklich nicht zu einer sabbernden Pfütze zerfließen, während der Brite gerade dabei war, mit seinen langen Fingern über ihren Bauch zu streichen.  
Sie bäumte sich auf, als er ihren Venushügel fand und sie mit sanfter Gewalt dazu brachte, ihre Schenkel für ihn zu öffnen. Seine geübten Hände glitten zwischen ihre Beine.  
»So fucking wet for me«, wisperte er und streichelte über ihre feuchte Scham, bevor er mit einem Finger in sie eindrang und sie langsam fickte.  
Sein Daumen massierte in gleichmäßigen kreisenden Bewegungen ihren Kitzler. Dru bäumte sich auf, blickte mit glasigen Augen zu Amber und formte mit ihrem Mund Hammer, der absolute Hammer.  
Tom glitt auf sie und während er sich richtig zwischen ihren Schenkeln positionierte, verschmolz sein Mund mit ihrem zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Dru spürte mit einem Mal einen leichten Druck, als er langsam in sie drang. Seine Härte dehnte sie auf köstliche Art und Weise und sie konnte nichts anderes mehr fühlen, nur den delikaten Druck, als sein Schwanz nach und nach in ihre Enge vordrang.  
»Oh, shit, Tom... you feel so amazing!«  
Sie hob ihr Becken an und schob ihn so tiefer in sich, was er mit einem heiseren Aufstöhnen, nah an ihrem Hals, belohnte. Er stütze sich auf seine Arme und stieß in gleichbleibendem Rhythmus immer wieder in sie.  
Dru hatte sich schnell an seine beträchtliche Größe gewöhnt, spreizte weiter ihre Schenkel, um es ihm einfacher zu machen, sie härter zu nehmen. Doch er behielt seine Geschwindigkeit bei.  
Dru richtet sich ein Stück auf und flüsterte ihm in Ohr: »Tom, I might like my drinks sweet, but I need to be fucked hard.«  
Sie konnte Amber auflachen hören, die sich ans Kopfteil des Bettes gesetzt hatte, um so alles besser sehen zu können, und musste auch lächeln über ihre plötzliche Unverfrorenheit. Und dann sah sie direkt in Toms mit Lust geflutete Augen, als dieser sein Tempo steigerte und sie härter zu ficken begann.  
Seine Scham rieb immer wieder über ihren empfindlichsten Punkt und trieb sie weiter einem markerschütternden Höhepunkt entgegen. Drus Haut fühlte sich mit einem Mal zu eng für ihren Körper an und die kleinen Härchen überall auf diesem stellten sich auf.  
Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so genommen worden zu sein.  
»God...you are so tight«, keuchte Tom völlig außer Atem, verlor jedoch nicht an Kraft und Geschwindigkeit.  
Dru verspürte ein pochendes Zucken und hätte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen können, ob es von ihr und von ihm kam, vermutlich waren es beide und dann krampfte sich in einem köstlichen Gefühl ihr gesamter Unterleib zusammen, als sie in einem heißen Schwall an Feuchtigkeit um ihn herum kam.  
Er hatte Schwierigkeiten ihren Muskelkontraktionen entgegenzuwirken und nur einige Sekunden später ergoss er sich heftig pulsierend in ihr und brach erschöpft zusammen.  
Dru strich ihm in absoluter Glückseligkeit durch die Haare und über die Schulterblätter und genoss sein Gewicht auf ihr, bis sie langsam, sehr langsam wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück fand.  
»Thank you«, flüsterte sie dem Schauspieler ins Ohr, bevor dieser sich wieder aufrichtete und langsam aus ihr zurückzog.  
»No, I have to thank you!«, murmelte Tom und küsste sie noch einmal auf den Hals.  
Plötzlich fürchtete sie, dass er aufstehen würde und einfach gehen, doch da war auch schon Amber wieder bei Tom und irgendwie bezweifelte Dru nicht, dass ihre Freundin genau die richtigen Worte finden würde, um dem Schauspieler wieder einzuheizen.  
»Oh, don't dare to think that we are already finished with you«, sagte sie rauchig und hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Nacken. »Lay down and enjoy!«  
Amber begegnete Toms Blick und es wirkte fast so, als würde ihrer den Mann in die Laken drücken, während ihr Mund sich auf die Reise über seinen Oberkörper begab. Dru stemmte sich, nun endlich wieder bereit, am Geschehen teilzunehmen, auf ihren Unterarm und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sehr Tom die Behandlung durch ihre Freundin genoss, wie sehr es ihm wieder einheizte. Sofort überkam sie das Bedürfnis zu helfen und so begann auch sie seine muskulöse Brust zu liebkosen.  
»Danke«, murmelte sie Amber zu und meinte damit, dass sie ihr den Vortritt gelassen hatte bei Tom.  
»Nichts zu danken«, wisperte Amber zwischen den Küssen zurück. »Ich wusste doch, wie sehr du dir das gewünscht hast. Dafür durfte ich ihn schmecken.« Sie hielt für einen Augenblick inne und fügte dann lächelnd hinzu. »Außerdem kann ich warten.«  
Wäre Dru nicht noch immer so gefangen in den Erinnerungen an den fantastischen Sex eben, hätte sie vielleicht auch bemerkt, was Amber aufgefallen war. Doch alle ihre Sinne waren auf Tom fixiert.


	7. ...in der eine Maus einen Jaguar reizt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Ihr Lieben,
> 
> wir hoffen Euch gefällt unsere Geschichte bisher und Ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie wir beim Schreiben hatten.  
> Wir würden uns sehr freuen, mal was von Euch zu hören.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Amber und Dru

Amber wiederum hatte ein Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer gehört und ihre Fantasie hatte soeben ein neues Szenario vorgeschlagen. Die junge Frau ließ zwar nicht von dem Briten ab, wandte den Blick jedoch Richtung Schlafzimmertür, in der ein wieder sehr wacher Gott des Unheils stand. Er hatte sich von den Fesseln befreit und betrachtete die Geschehnisse in dem Zimmer mit einer Mischung von Interesse, Verärgerung und sehr starkem Verlangen.  
Nun, das dürfte doch nicht so schwer werden!  
Sowie Lokis Blick Ambers streifte und er das eindeutige Schmunzeln darin sah, leckte sie sich aufreizend langsam über die Lippen, bevor sie sich auf selbige biss und grinste. Dann brach sie den Blickkontakt und fuhr stattdessen liebevoll mit der Zunge die Konturen von Toms Bauchmuskeln nach.  
Noch während der Schauspieler lustvoll aufstöhnte, spürte Amber ein neues Gewicht neben sich auf der Matratze und dann eine neue, große und etwas kühlere Männerhand, deren Finger sanft über ihren Rücken strichen und sie erschauern ließen.

Dru blickte neugierig zu Amber, die soeben aufgehört hatte, Tom zu liebkosen, und nun sah auch der Schauspieler leicht empört auf, warum seine V.I.P.-Behandlung so plötzlich beendet worden war. Hinter ihrer Freundin hatte es sich Loki bequem gemacht.  
Als er die Blicke der beiden bemerkte, biss er Amber verspielt in die Schulter und sah dann verständnislos zwischen Dru und Tom hin und her. »Really? You choose him over a god? Girl, you still have to learn a lot.«  
Dru biss sich auf die Lippe und ging sofort in den Gegen-meinen-Tom-sagt-niemand-was-Modus.  
»Also jetzt hör mal gut zu, Loki!«, polterte es aus ihr raus und weil sie aufgeregt war, konnte sie ihn nur auf Deutsch zusammenscheißen.  
Der Halbgott verzog den Mund zu einem Grinsen und wartete geduldig ab, was sie zu sagen hatte.  
»Erstens, wieso bist du überhaupt frei? Und zweitens, du kannst dir überhaupt kein Urteil über Tom erlauben. Ich bin noch NIE so gut gekommen in meinem Leben!«  
Loki lachte dunkel auf und sorgte bei beiden Frauen für ein sehr ausgeprägtes Kribbeln Down under. Sie pressten unwillkürlich ihre Schenkel zusammen und Drus Wut war schneller verflogen als sie gekommen war.  
»To be honest with you, he is exactly where I want him to be. Here in bed with us«, gab Amber ihrer Freundin zu verstehen.  
»Oh!«, kam es kleinlaut von Dru, als sie begriff, was Amber, die ihr verschmitzt zuzwinkerte, vorhatte. »Oh! Fuck yes! That is totally fine with me!«, stimmte sie dem Vorhaben ihrer Freundin zu.  
Drei Augenpaare ruhten nun auf dem Briten und warteten auf eine Regung. Er hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und seine Wangen waren mindestens eine Schattierung röter geworden.  
»No one can resist me!«, stellte der Halbgott fest, als Toms Glied langsam hart wurde.  
Er ließ seine Kleidung verschwinden und widmete sich ausgiebig Ambers Rücken, welche es mit einem verzückten Schnurren genoss.  
Dru strich über Toms erhitze Wange und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. »Let's do this, it will be great fun.«  
Tief in ihrem Inneren sehnte sich Dru danach, auch von Loki so verwöhnt zu werden, doch Amber hatte in jedem Fall das Recht, ihn als Erste zu genießen.  
Während ihre Augen auf dem Halbgott und ihrer Freundin ruhten, glitten ihre Fingerspitzen zärtlich über den ganzen Körper des Schauspielers. Sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass Zuschauen etwas sehr erregendes für sich hatte.

Amber unterdessen drehte sich langsam um und blickte Loki direkt in die Augen. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper, sodass sie nun über ihre Kurven strichen. Sie senkte den Blick und ließ ihn über seinen – das musste sie zugeben – enorm göttlichen Körper wandern. Er war eine Spur blasser als Tom, doch ansonsten ähnelte er dem Schauspieler sehr. Amber wusste nicht, wieso sie es nicht sein lassen konnte, sie liebte es einfach, Leute – und vor allem Männer – herauszufordern.  
»So, do you really think you are able to love me better than the mortal men?«, erkundigte sie sich rauchig – wobei das eigentlich gar nicht in ihrer Absicht lag – und kehrte mit dem Blick zu seinem Gesicht zurück.  
In seinen Augen begann es zu funkeln und der Ausdruck schoss ihr sofort wieder zwischen die Beine. Dann sog sie scharf Luft ein, als sich seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte und das empfindliche Fleisch massierte.  
»Oh, yes«, gab er schließlich zur Antwort.  
»I'm not convinced«, stichelte Amber weiter und fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie sehr sie den Gott noch weiter reizen konnte, ab welchem Punkt es gefährlich wurde.  
»You will see«, prophezeite er mit so dunkler Stimme, dass sie erschauderte.  
Seine nächste Bewegung war so schnell, dass alle Anwesenden leicht zusammenzuckten. Und doch gleichzeitig so elegant. Loki hatte einhändig beide von Ambers Handgelenken gegriffen und sie über ihrem Kopf in die Laken genagelt, während er selbst zwischen ihre gespreizten Schenkel geglitten war und ihren Mund mit einem Kuss verschloss, der ihr für einen Moment wirklich den Atem raubte.  
Zugegeben, so war Amber noch nie geküsst worden. Sie konnte nicht bestimmen, wonach er schmeckte, doch er forderte alles von ihr. Dann entfuhr ihr ein lautes Aufkeuchen, als die Finger von Lokis anderer Hand über ihren pochenden Kitzler strichen und darauf das feuchte Zeugnis ihrer Lust verteilten.

Dru und auch Tom konnten ihre Augen nicht von dem Schauspiel lösen, das gerade neben ihnen im Bett stattfand. Loki zu beobachten, war irgendwie wie einem Meister bei der Arbeit zuzusehen, einem Panther auf der Jagd.  
Hypnotisch.  
Und zugleich unheimlich erregend.  
Amber bäumte sich unter Lokis Handarbeit auf, während der Gott ein tiefes Glucksen von sich gab.

»So wet«, stellte er fest und zog seine Finger zurück. »Perfect!«  
Amber wollte schon protestieren, irgendetwas herausforderndes sagen, doch die Worte verpufften in ihrem Kopf, als sie die Spitze seines Glieds an ihrem Eingang spürte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Normalerweise machte sie kurz vor dieser Stelle Halt, sagte dem Typen, dass ohne Kondom nichts laufen würde, da sie kein Fan von der Pille war.  
»Afraid?«, wollte der Gott wissen, der ihre Zerrissenheit wohl sah.  
»Just of getting pregnant«, murmelte sie kaum hörbar.  
Loki lachte leise auf und kam mit seinen Lippen ganz nah an ihr Ohr.  
»Das ist das letzte, worüber du dir Sorgen machen solltest«, flüsterte er. »Meine Magie vermag das zu verhindern, sie sorgt dafür, dass du für einige Zeit nicht empfängnisbereit sein wirst. Du wirst völlig sicher sein, wann immer ich dich nehme.«  
Das war ja wirklich wie in den Fanfictions!  
Amber war sich nicht sicher, ob sie seinen Worten Glauben schenken konnte, aber es würde sie schon sehr überraschen, wenn er nicht dazu imstande wäre. Außerdem würde er auch jetzt nicht aufhören, selbst wenn sie es verlangen würde. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete durch, beschloss, ihm zu vertrauen.  
»Look at me!«, befahl Loki rau und sie gehorchte sofort.  
Blaugrau traf grün, während der Gott langsam in sie eindrang.  
»Hmm, so verflucht eng«, knurrte Loki in ihr Ohr, sodass es ein Schaudern über ihren Körper jagte. »Selten benutzt, nicht wahr?«  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Amber imstande war zu antworten. »Ich bin wählerisch«, keuchte sie. »Kaum jemand genügt meinen Ansprüchen... bringt mich um den Verstand.«  
»Abwarten«, zischte Loki, der sich mittlerweile bis zum Anschlag in sie geschoben hatte.  
Sie genoss die Dehnung und ein leises Stöhnen entfloh ihren Lippen, als der Gott sich zurückzog, nur um dann schneller in sie zu gleiten.

Dru folgte wie hypnotisiert mit den Augen den grazilen Bewegungen seines Beckens.  
Man sollte ihn Gott der Liebe nennen, dachte sie, während ihre Hand den weichen Flaum auf dem Oberkörper des Briten kraulte. Das war ein weiterer kleiner Unterschied zwischen den beiden Männern – mal ganz abgesehen von den unterschiedlichen Haar- und Augenfarben; während der Gott keinerlei Körperbehaarung besaß, war Toms Körper an den offensichtlichen Stellen leicht behaart.

Es kostete Amber sichtlich Überwindung, die Fassade der nicht leicht zu beeindruckenden Gespielin aufrecht zu erhalten. Loki fickte sie mit absoluter Hingabe, variierte seine Stöße und den Winkel, in dem er in sie eindrang.  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er sich neu vor ihr positioniert, Ambers Schenkel über seine Schultern gelegt und stieß jetzt noch tiefer in sie, wobei er immer wieder ihren G-Punkt mit seinem Schwanz reizte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie begriff, dass sie in Loki ohne Zweifel ihren Meister gefunden hatte. Ein fast unmenschlicher Laut drang aus ihrer Kehle, als sie so heftig kam, dass sie dachte, jeder weitere Stoß müsste sie umbringen.  
»Na also!«, grinste Loki dunkel und dachte nicht im Traum daran, aufzuhören.  
Er gab ihr nicht einen Moment Zeit zum Luftholen und trieb sie durch ihre Orgasmen. Dabei zeigte der Gott nicht mal im Geringsten auch nur irgendein Zeichen der Anstrengung; er sah noch immer zum Niederknien aus.  
»Loki...«, keuchte Amber, als sie das Gefühl hatte, sie würde gleich in der Mitte zerreißen.  
Ihr Körper glühte, durchflutet vom lustvollen Schmerz.  
»Hast du etwa schon genug?«, fragte der Halbgott mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und hielt kurz inne, um sie interessiert zu mustern.  
Amber nutzte die Chance, ließ ihre Beine von seinen Schultern gleiten und stellte sie zitternd neben ihm ab.  
Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und schaute ihn bockig an. »Was denkst du denn?«

Dru, die mit ihrem Kopf auf dem Oberkörper des Briten ruhte, der ihr zärtlich durch die Haare strich, beobachtete mit halbgeöffneten Augen das Spektakel, dass sich ihnen bot. Es hatte etwas von Katz und Maus, nur dass die Katze hier ein ausgewachsener Jaguar war.  
Aber wer sagte, dass eine Maus nicht eine Großkatze zur Weißglut treiben konnte?  
Dru bewunderte ihre Freundin, die nicht einmal während der ganzen Zeit den Blickkontakt mit Loki abgebrochen hatte. Sie sah ihn weiter auffordernd an mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Diese kleine Pause war genau das, was sie gebraucht hatte. Natürlich wollte sie noch viel mehr, sie wusste jetzt schon, dass sie von diesem Gott nicht genug bekommen konnte, sie wollte alles von ihm, doch gerade eben hatte sie befürchtet, dass sie der nächste Orgasmus dieser Reihe den Verstand gekostet hätte.  
Amber wusste genau, dass sie vielleicht lieber die Klappe halten sollte, doch sie konnte einfach nicht an sich halten. »Doch ich frage mich, ob das schon alles war, was du draufhast.«

Nein! Das hatte sie nicht gesagt, oder?  
Dru war sich nicht sicher, ob Amber das wirklich überleben würde.  
Lokis Augen wurden schmal. »Dir muss ich wohl noch beibringen, wie man mit einem Gott redet!«

Bevor Amber etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie der Gott – mit der üblichen Geschwindigkeit, mit der er solche Wechsel vollzog – bereits in die Doggy-Position gebracht und nahm nun einen härteren und schnelleren Rhythmus auf. Auch hier traf er wieder mit nahezu unheimlicher Sicherheit bei jedem Stoß ihren G-Punkt und hatte sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder an die Schwelle des Orgasmus gebracht. Als Amber dann auch noch seine Finger an ihrem Kitzler spürte, hielt sie diese Doppelstimulation nicht aus und erzitterte – besser gesagt erbebte – unter einem weiteren Höhepunkt. Doch wie schon gerade eben bekam sie keine Zeit, um sich von der Sensation zu erholen, da Loki sie unbarmherzig auf den nächsten Orgasmus zu trieb – nur dass es jetzt durch die doppelte Folter nahezu unerträglich intensiv wurde.  
Zudem war ihr bewusst, dass diese – nahezu animalische – Stellung einzig dazu diente, sie in Besitz zu nehmen – es ging nur darum, dass Loki ihr zeigte, wem sie gehörte. Und genau das machte sie unglaublich an, da sie spürte, dass er sich langsam gehen ließ. Diese Position der absoluten Macht ließ ihn nicht kalt, Amber konnte spüren, dass auch er nicht mehr weit entfernt war. Seine kraftvollen Stöße gepaart mit seiner gnadenlosen Handarbeit brachten sie beinahe um den Verstand, sie versuchte, den nahenden Höhepunkt zurückzukämpfen, ihr Herz schlug so schnell wie noch nie zuvor.  
»Komm!«, vernahm sie den Befehl nahe an ihrem Ohr.  
Zu gerne hätte sie sich widersetzt, nur um ihn zu ärgern, doch sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus.  
»Oh, Gott!«, stöhnte sie heiser und kam so intensiv wie noch nie zuvor.  
Es schmerzte in ihrem ganzen Körper und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, während die Wellen des Orgasmus durch ihren Körper rasten und gar nicht mehr aufhörten. Amber schrie leise auf, als der Gott sich noch ein letztes Mal tief in sie trieb und sie seinen heißen Erguss fühlte.  
Loki zog sich aus ihr zurück und Amber sank erschöpft auf das Lacken und blieb dort mit geschlossenen Augen und einem seligen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen liegen, während der Halbgott sich durch seine schwarzen Haare strich und einen äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte.

Dru, die tief in Gedanken versunken Toms Bauch kraulte, bemerkte auf einmal, wie Lokis lüsterner Blick auf ihr ruhte, und noch in der gleichen Sekunde wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie noch nicht bereit war, eine ähnliche Tortur wie ihre Freundin durchzustehen. Die Erinnerungen an den unglaublichen Orgasmus, den sie mit Tom gehabt hatte, waren immer noch so nah und köstlich frisch in ihrem Inneren.  
Sie blickte zu Amber, als sie deren Hand an ihrer freien bemerkte. Ihre Freundin hatte kurz die Augen geöffnet und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. Dabei drückte sie ihr, unsichtbar für den Halbgott, eines der goldenen Spritzendinger in die Hand.  
Dru hatte keine Ahnung, wann genau Amber die Spritze unter ihrem Kopfkissen versteckt hatte, war aber so erleichtert, dass sie ihre Freundin am Liebsten abgeknutscht hätte.  
»Go away!«, befahl der Gott mit markerschütternder Stimme und blickte Tom finster an.  
Der erwiderte seinen Blick. »Do really want a woman that has been fucked by another man just minutes ago?«  
Dru keuchte überrascht auf, als Tom mit seinen Fingern zwischen ihre Beine glitt und diese mit dem Zeugnis ihre Lust benetzte, um seine Aussage noch zu untermauern.

Loki schnaubte – er konnte noch nie gut teilen. Wie sehr er es gehasst hatte, wenn ihm Thor bei den Frauen zuvor gekommen war. Sie waren dann für alle Zeit unbrauchbar für ihn, so wie guter Wein, der plötzlich zu Essig wurde.  
Die Beiden beobachteten den Halbgott, der überlegte, wie er das Martyrium nun doch noch zu seiner Zufriedenheit lösen konnte.  
»And I really don't think that you can do THAT again!« Dru blickte zu Amber, die noch immer wie ein toter Käfer auf dem Bauch lag.  
Plötzlich erhellte sich Lokis Blick, als ihm einfiel, dass ihr Mund noch nicht von dem Schauspieler genutzt worden war.  
Er leckte sich über die Lippen. »I think that filthy mouth of you needs to be stuffed!«  
Er legte sich neben Amber. verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und wartete mit geschlossenen Augen auf Drus Mund.

Diese erhob sich nur widerwillig von Toms Oberkörper, der sie zerknirscht ansah. »You don´t have to do this!«  
»Oh yes, she/I has/have to!«, kam es wie aus einem Mund von Loki und Dru.  
Die schmunzelte, da der Gott nicht im geringsten ahnte, was jetzt passieren sollte, da war sie sich sicher. Dru krabbelte über Tom und als sie ihre Beine öffnete, begann sein Samen langsam aus ihr zu fließen – ein nicht unerotisches Gefühl, wie sie feststellte.  
Sie kniete sich auf Hüfthöhe zwischen den Briten und Loki und leckte einmal genüsslich von seiner Wurzel hoch zur Eichel. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass sie nicht nur ihn kostete sondern auch Amber. Es fühlte sich so herrlich unanständig an, dies zu tun und das Prickeln zwischen ihren Schenkeln bestätigte dieses Gefühl.  
Während sie seine Eichel mit ihren Lippen sanft liebkoste, machte sie das Betäubungsmittel startklar. Mit der flachen Hand und der Spritze bewaffnet, glitt sie über Lokis Schenkel, der ihre mündliche Behandlung so sehr genoss, dass er das Eindringen des Gifts eine Millisekunde zu spät realisierte. Und da war es auch schon zu spät, Dru hatte den kompletten Inhalt der Ampulle in sein Bein injiziert.  
Der Gott wurde bewusstlos.  
»Haha«, kam es triumphierend von Dru, die sich aufrichtete. »That's a lot more fun than I thought!«


	8. ...in denen eine Reise begonnen wird

Tom brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um zu realisieren, was passiert war, doch als er es tat, schlich sich auch auf sein Gesicht ein zufriedenes Grinsen. Er strich Dru sanft über den Rücken, die die Berührung mit einem seligen Lächeln quittierte.  
»Was this the last one?«, fragte er und deutete auf das Spritzending in ihrer Hand.  
Dru nickte. »Yeah, it was. We only got one more left but it's only half filled.«  
»So if we want to act, we'll have to now«, stellte der Brite fest.  
Die Frau nickte erneut. »What exactly was the plan?«  
»Someone needs to fly to Norway and check if one of the ancient artifacts really is the Tesseract«, fasste Tom zusammen. »And someone should search for the Kamar-Taj temple in London. If it exists.«  
»Amber?«, sprach Dru ihre Freundin an, die auf die Worte des Schauspielers nicht reagiert hatte.  
»I'm alive!«, kam es von jener und sie drehte den Kopf zu den beiden. »I was just thinking. And half dead...« Amber rollte sich mit einiger Mühe auf die Seite. »I agree with Tom, we have to act quickly. Loki must not know that there might be a second infinity gem on Earth. I suggest that I fly to Norway. If Tom goes, people will recognize him and for the purpose of keeping the Norway thing secret that would be bad. So maybe you« – sie blickte Tom an – »should try to find the temple in London.«  
»And what about me?«, fragte Dru.  
»You still got his mark on you«, sagte Amber bedauernd. »So you definetely can't come with me. Maybe it would be the best if you stayed here with Loki as some kind of hostage. You should convince him that we both are looking for the Kamar-Taj and that we are going to return.«  
»Okay.« Dru fühlte sich damit nicht unbedingt wohl, doch sie wusste, dass Amber recht hatte. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie das mit Loki hinbekommen würde. »I'll tell him that you, Amber, know where the temple might be. You're not able to drive a car, so someone has to come with you. We chose Tom because he might be missed by his friends and family if he disappeard for much longer. And I stayed here as hostage.«  
Tom nickte. »That sounds reasonable although I don't have a good feeling leaving you alone with him.« Er deutete auf Loki. »He won't be happy when he wakes up.«  
»But if you stay until he awakes, he'll mark you too«, sagte Dru. »You have to leave quickly!«  
Tom stand auf und suchte den Raum nach seiner Kleidung ab. Dru stupste ihre Freundin an und gab ihr stumm zu verstehen, dass sie sich das nicht entgehen lassen sollte. Und tatsächlich, Ambers Augen folgten nun auch dem nackten Tom, der, ohne es zu ahnen, den Mädels eine perfekte Show präsentierte.  
»I have to admit I really like the nice landscapes in London!«, sagte Dru verträumt, als der Brite mit dem Rücken zu den Beiden stand.  
»Yes, this looks very good!«, schwärmte Amber.  
Als Tom sich mit einem Stapel an Klamotten wieder umdrehte und sah, wie die beiden Frauen ihn, auf dem Bauch liegend und mit den angewinkelten Beinen wippend, anhimmelten, schüttelte er nur leicht errötend dem Kopf.  
»You two are very special!«, murmelte er, wobei er das very absichtlich in die Länge zog.  
»Ob ihm das gerade erst aufgefallen ist?«, bemerkte Dru und brachte ihre Freundin, die schon wieder viel lebendiger aussah, zum Lachen.  
»Okay, Ladies, just a quick freshen up and then we really have to leave.« Er steuerte auf das Bad zu und ein paar Sekunden später konnten die Frauen die Dusche hören.  
Amber stand vom Bett auf griff sich schnell Unterwäsche, Jeans und ein Girly-Shirt, dann wankte auch sie, noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen, ebenfalls in Richtung Bad. Zum Glück hatte Tom die Tür nicht verschlossen und so konnte sie gleich nach ihm auch unter die Dusche springen.  
Dru blieb noch auf dem Bett liegen und musterte den schlafenden Gott des Unheils.  
Sie wusste, dass, wenn er wieder aufwachte, er ihr mit ziemlicher Sicherheit den Po versohlen würde, oder schlimmeres!  
Erstmal deckte sie ihn zu, erhob sich vom Bett und zog ihren Morgenmantel über.  
Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, suchte sie das restliche Betäubungsmittel, wurde jedoch nicht fündig.  
Verdammter Mistkerl, dachte sie, denn Loki hatte es sicher bei seiner Befreiungsaktion von den Fesseln verschwinden lassen.  
Sie konnte Tom und Amber im Bad kichern hören und unterdrückte einen plötzlichen Anflug von Eifersucht.  
»Herrje, Dru, reiß dich zusammen! Er gehört nicht dir alleine!«, murmelte sie vor sich hin und als wäre es für ihr Hirn der Startschuss für dumme Gedanken gewesen, wurde sie plötzlich traurig, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass all das hier bald zu Ende sein und jeder sein eigenes aufregendes – oder langweiliges – Leben weiterführen würde.  
Toms Leben und ihres hatten einfach nichts gemeinsames. Er war der gefeierte Star und sie war nur eine kleine Angestellte in einem miefigen Ladengeschäft.  
Dru atmete genervt aus und verbannte den Kram, der sie gerade so runterzog, in die letzte Ecke ihres Verstandes.  
Da öffnete sich auch schon die Badezimmertür und die Beiden kamen vollständig eingekleidet wieder ins Wohnzimmer.  
»Do I want to know, why there is a hole in my favorite sweatpants?«, erkundigte sich Tom, hinter dem eine sich vor Lachen den Bauch haltende Amber stand.  
Dru konnte nicht anders, das Lachen ihrer Freundin war so ansteckend, dass sie auch zu giggeln begann.  
»Oh my gosh! I can see these tabloid headlines before my inner eye!«, rief Amber zwischen zwei Lachern.  
»This will be soooooo good!«, stimmte Dru ihr zu.  
Tom verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, konnte aber nicht verbergen, dass er es durchaus amüsant fand, wie die beiden Frauen sich benahmen.  
Er nahm sein Smartphone vom Tisch, zog seine Steppweste über den Hoodie, während Amber im Schlafzimmer ihre Geldbörse holte und sich ebenfalls einen Jacke überzog.  
Dru ging auf Tom zu, der schon wieder so unverschämt gut roch, blickte zu ihm auf und drückte ihm die Autoschlüssel in die Hand.  
Er kam mit dem Kopf auf ihre Höhe, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: »Please take care of yourself, Dru!«  
»I will!« Sie umarmte ihn und nahm seinen Mund mit ihrem für einem schnellen, intensiven Kuss in Beschlag. Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu: »I thought we were already further.«  
Tom lachte auf. »Yeah, we definetely are«, gab er zu und ließ seine Hand einmal von oben nach unten über ihren Rücken gleiten, was für einen neuen Schwall Feuchtigkeit zwischen Drus Beinen sorgte.  
Gott, sie hatte ihren Körper echt nicht im Griff!  
In diesem Moment kam auch Amber wieder. Sie wartete anständig, bis sich Tom und Dru voneinander gelöst hatten, bevor auch sie ihre Freundin fest umarmte.  
»Pass auf dich auf und lenk Loki ab, tu aber nichts, was dich in Gefahr bringt!«, mahnte Amber.  
»Also soll ich mich nicht so verhalten wie du?«, hakte Dru nach.  
Amber lachte. »Punkt für dich!«, giggelte sie. »Nein, sei einfach Dru. Wir sind hoffentlich morgen zurück.«   
Sie gab ihr noch einen Schmatzer auf die Wange, bevor sie Tom zum Auto folgte.  
»Good luck!«, rief Dru ihnen nach, während sie einstiegen.  
Sie war noch immer ein wenig neidisch auf Amber, dass diese jetzt mit Tom Hiddleston davon fuhr, während sie hier mit einem Gott des Unheils festsaß, den sie vor kurzem abgeschossen hatte. Sie wagte noch einmal einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer und überlegte, ob es sich lohnte, duschen zu gehen oder sich anzuziehen. Denn eigentlich hatte sie keinen Bock, dass noch mehr ihrer Kleider in irgendeiner anderen Dimension verschwanden.  
Ja, wahrscheinlich hatte es wenig Sinn, sich etwas anzuziehen. Aber frisch machen konnte sie sich ja eigentlich nochmal.

Amber hatte ihr Smartphone in der Hand, sah aber gar nicht wirklich darauf. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, Dru bei Loki zu wissen.  
Hoffentlich ging alles gut!  
»Don't worry too much!«, hörte sie Toms sanfte Stimme. »She will manage.«  
»Are you sure? Or are you just hoping?«, fragte sie nach.  
Sein Schweigen war Antwort genug. »Have you already found anything?«  
Da Tom ja wegen Verführung und dergleichen im Cottage nicht dazu gekommen war, hatte Amber nun auf dem Weg nach Heathrow die Museen in Norwegen gecheckt.  
»Yeah, you were right. There is an exhibition about the Norse gods and religious relicts in a museum in Bergen. Flight time about two hours«, teilte sie ihm mit. »If I catch a flight leaving soon, I might be able to be back at about eightish or ninish«  
»Just call me when you know your time of arrival and I'll pick you up«, meinte Tom. »In the meantime I'm going to search the web and London for the temple.«  
»Thank you«, erwiderte Amber und sah aus dem Fenster.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf eine Apotheke und plötzlich war sie unschlüssig, ob sie vielleicht Tom bitten sollte, anzuhalten, und sich schnell die Pille Danach holen oder ob sie Lokis Worten vertrauen konnte.  
»Is everything okay?«, fragte Tom, dem wohl aufgefallen war, dass sich etwas an ihr verändert hatte.  
»Yeah, I was just thinking about how this magic contraception works Loki told me about«, murmelte sie.  
»So, he watched out?«, fragte Tom zögerlich.  
Amber wusste sofort, was er mit diesen Worten wirklich meinte. »I hope so. But you don't need to worry, Dru has an implant in her arm to avoid pregnancy.«  
Wie sie erwartet hatte, atmete der Schauspieler hörbar auf. Irgendwie war es sehr süß, dass er sich darüber Gedanken machte.

Während das warme Wasser über ihre Haare und ihren Körper floss und der Dampf die Luft um sie herum erwärmte, fiel Dru ein, dass eine Dusche zwar entspannend war, jedoch auch Toms herrlichen Geruch von ihr abwusch.   
Eigentlich müsste man diesen in Flaschen füllen und verkaufen, überlegte sie kurz.  
Sie spülte das restliche Shampoo aus ihren langen Haaren und stellte das Wasser ab. Ihren Körper in ein Handtuch gewickelt verließ sie das Bad.  
Als sie vorsichtig ins Schlafzimmer lugte und der Halbgott noch immer dort lag, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte, atmete sie erleichtert auf.  
Kurz überlegte sie, ob es Sinn machen würde ihn zu fesseln, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an die Karwatten-Fesseln, die noch genauso im Wohnzimmer lagen, wie Amber sie verknotet hatte. Dies hieß also, dass Loki sich offensichtlich auch teleportieren konnte.  
Also zwecklos und es würde ihn vermutlich noch wütender machen.  
»Was mach ich nur mit dir?«, fragte sie sich laut und blickte auf die Uhr.  
Es waren fast 2 Stunden seit dem Spritzeneinsatz vergangen und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Mittel bei Loki nicht so lange wirkte wie bei jedem anderen.  
Sie blickte zu ihrem Koffer und entschloss sich dann doch, wenigstens was nettes drunterzuziehen. Sie kramte das noch vor diesem Urlaub neu erstandene Set von Victoria's Secret anzuziehen. Sollte sie sie ganze Sache überleben, konnte sie sich ja nach der Heimkehr in Internet ein neues bestellen. Oder gleich hier in London den Laden überfallen.  
Während sie ihre Haare föhnte, übte sie vor dem Badezimmerspiegel immer wieder die Worte, die sie zu Loki sagen würde – vorausgesetzt er würde ihr die Chance dazu geben.  
Dru zog sich noch den Mantel des Halbgottes über und ging dann auf nackten Füßen in die Küche.  
Sie brauchte einen Kaffee und irgendwas, das ihre Nerven beruhigte.  
Schokolade!

Am Flughafen angekommen, verabschiedet sich Amber mit einem schnellen Kuss auf die Wange von Tom.  
»Be careful, call me if you found it!«  
Sie nickte und schloss die Autotür hinter sich. Mit genug Energie, um eine mittlere Kleinstadt mit Strom zu versorgen, betrat sie rasch das Terminal.  
Sie hatte die Nummer von TOM HIDDLESTON jetzt in ihrem Telefonspeicher!  
War das nicht geil?!

Sein Blick folgte ihr, bevor die große, automatische Schiebetür sie verschlang. Tom atmete tief durch, startete den Motor und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Innenstadt. Amber und er hatten sich ein paar Plätze überlegt, die den Zugang zum Tempel beherbergen könnten.  
Dennoch würde er zusätzlich vielleicht noch ein paar Bekannte anrufen, schließlich hatte er immerhin Kontakte, die Leute kannten, die bei Dr. Strange mitgewirkt hatten und vielleicht konnte einer von denen ihm verraten, ob sie sich für das Äußere des Tempels in London von irgendwelchen Gebäuden hatten inspirieren lassen.  
Doch erst einmal brauchte er einen heißen Tee.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu den beiden Fangirls und Loki. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es Loki wirklich geben könnte. Tom wusste nicht, ob es ihn ärgern sollte oder lieber unglaublich ehren, dass der Gott ihm wirklich zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah.  
Es war einfach nur verrückt.  
Und von Dru und Amber wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.   
Auf eine enorm irritierende Weise zogen sie ihn unglaublich stark an. Zweifelsohne hatte er schon lange nicht mehr so einen befriedigenden Vormittag gehabt wie mit diesen beiden Frauen heute.  
Allein die Erinnerung ließ sein Blut wieder in Regionen fließen, in denen er es im Moment gar nicht gebrauchen konnte.  
Er hoffte sehr, dass sie alle heil aus der Sache herauskamen.  
Vor allem Dru, die jetzt mit Loki auf sich allein gestellt war.

Amber hatte es wirklich geschafft, noch einen Sitzplatz – den letzten – im nächsten Flieger nach Bergen zu ergattern und zusätzlich noch einen der letzten 11 Plätze im letzten Direktflug um kurz nach 19 Uhr zurück nach London bekommen. Leider nur hatte das so viel gekostet, dass die junge Frau befürchtete, nach diesem Trip nach Norwegen und zurück echt blank zu sein. Aber gut, die Sicherheit der Welt war das definitiv wert.   
Selbst, wenn sie scheitern würden.  
Die Zeit bis zum Abflug verbrachte sie mit einem Sandwich in der Hand auf der Internetsuche nach Verkehrsmitteln, die sie vom Flughafen von Bergen bis zu dem Museum bringen würden. Und das vor allem schnell.  
Als das Boarding begann, hatte sie sich jedoch schon damit abgefunden, dass sie ein Taxi würde nehmen müssen. Und als das Flugzeug abhob, fragte sich Amber, woran sie den Tesserakt überhaupt erkennen wollte.   
Wäre das einfach, hätten es wohl schon andere.  
Erneut fühlte sie sich unglaublich schlecht vorbereitet.  
Naja, vielleicht hatte sie ja wieder unmenschliches Glück.  
Dann hätte sie nur bereits ihr komplettes Glück für das ganze Leben an diesem einen Tag aufgebraucht.  
Was mehr als wahrscheinlich war, schließlich hatte sie den Sex mit einem Gott schon überlebt!  
Sie konnte die Orgasmen immer noch fühlen und biss sich auf die Lippe, während sie die Finger in die Armlehnen krallte.  
Unwillkürlich fragte sich Amber, was Loki wohl mit Dru machen würde...


	9. ...in denen ein wütender Gott wieder erwacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Leichter Smut, Loki ist NICHT nett

Das Ticken der Küchenuhr trieb sie fast in den Wahnsinn. Sie hatte den Kaffee mittlerweile gegen Absinth ausgetauscht und auch die Schokolade hatte es nicht wirklich geschafft, ihre Nerven zu beruhigen.  
Nervös tippe sie in die Suchmaschine ihres Smartphones die folgenden Worte: How can I defeat myself against a god?  
Sie wusste, dass es wenig Sinn machte, aber einen Versuch war es dennoch wert. Als die Ergebnisse nach und nach auf dem kleinen Bildschirm erschienen, schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf.  
»Tja, da ich weder einen Hulk noch einen Raketenwerfer zur Verfügung habe, könnte ich ihn ja mit Wattebällchen beschmeißen, bis er blutet!« Dru schmiss das Handy vor sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch ihre Gedanken hatten da ganz andere Pläne.  
Ihre Hände glitten durch ihre offenen Haare und als sie wieder aufsah, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Ihr gegenüber saß, in schwarz gekleidet, der Gott des Unheils – putzmunter und ziemlich angepisst dreinblickend.  
Er schien zu allem bereit und sein Kiefer mahlte vor Wut.

Amber stürmte aus dem Flugzeug, sobald die Türen geöffnet wurden, und da sie kein Gepäck mit sich führte, suchte sie, nachdem sie die Passkontrolle hinter sich gebracht hatte, in der Ankunftshalle nach den Schildern für den Taxistand.  
Es war mittlerweile späterer Nachmittag und sie musste sich beeilen, da das Museum um 18 Uhr Ortszeit schließen würde, was bedeutete, dass sie weniger als drei Stunden Zeit hatte.  
Sie fand den Taxistand und ein freies Taxi, in das sie sofort stieg. Der Fahrer nickte freundlich, als sie ihm das Ziel mitteilte, startet den Motor und verließ das Flughafengelände Richtung Bergen Innenstadt.

Toms Ohren glühten mittlerweile von den ganzen Handygesprächen und dass ihm mal wieder die Paparazzi an den Fersen klebten, war auch alles andere als erfreulich.  
Er schmunzelte, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass die beiden Freundinnen wohl Recht behalten würden mit ihrer Prophezeiung der Schlagzeilen des morgigen Tages.  
Der Schauspieler hatte sich bei seinem Lieblingsantiquariat – neben den empfohlenen Büchern der bei Dr. Strange involvierten Personen – auch ein kleines Deutschlexikon gekauft, um Dru und Amber besser verstehen zu können, wenn sie mal wieder in ihrer Muttersprache miteinander kommunizierten.  
Als er auf seine Smartwatch blickte, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Bald würde Loki aufwachen.   
Er sollte sich also beeilen.

Dru sprang auf die Beine und wich zurück, wobei ihr von Absinth vernebelter Kopf keine große Hilfe war.  
Scheiße, sie hätte das mit dem Alkohol echt lassen sollen!  
»Wo sind die anderen?«, knurrte Loki, der auf dem Stuhl aussah wie ein Panther, der sich zum Sprung bereit machte.  
»Bitte, Loki, lass mich erklären!«, stammelte Dru und hob die Hände. »Ich schwöre, ich kann dir alles erklären!«  
Der Gott des Unheils war aufgestanden und kam bedrohlich langsam auf sie zu.  
»Dann erkläre!«, forderte er mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme. »Und bete, dass mich deine Antwort zufriedenstellt!« Er stand nun genau vor ihr und packte sie am Handgelenk. »Und wage es nicht, mich anzulügen!«  
Einen Moment lang wünschte sich Dru nichts sehnlicher als seinem Wunsch zu entsprechen. Denn wenn er bemerkte, dass sie ihn anlog, dann wäre das ihr Ende. Doch sie musste es tun, sonst wäre die Erde in Gefahr.  
»Bitte, Loki«, schluchzte sie und hoffte, dass die Desorientiertheit durch den Alkohol und ihre Angst die Symptome des Lügens überdecken würden. »Amber und Tom sind nicht abgehauen. Amber vermutet zu wissen, wo der Infinitystein ist, sie ist sich aber nicht sicher. Wir wollten dir keine falschen Informationen geben, also wollte Amber das nachprüfen. Sie wollte nach London«, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. »Sie kann aber nicht Autofahren, also musste sie jemand hinbringen. Tom ist mit ihr gefahren, auch um nicht als vermisst zu gelten. Sie... ich bin hier geblieben, um dir zu beweisen, dass wir dich nicht austricksen wollen. Sie werden zurückkommen! Spätestens morgen!« Dru blickte verzweifelt in Lokis Augen und hoffte, betete, dass er ihr glaubte.  
»Wann sind sie aufgebrochen?«, fragte Loki hart.  
»Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht vor einer Stunde«, untertrieb Dru. So schaffte sie für die ganze Norwegen-Sache mehr Zeit. »Amber konnte noch nicht früher wieder stehen...«  
Hoffentlich schmeichelte ihm das ein wenig.  
Tatsächlich umspielte ein zufriedenes Lächeln die Züge des Gottes und sofort sah er wieder heißer aus als die Polizei es erlaubte.  
»Und wieso hast du mich betäubt?«, erkundigte er sich, wieder mit gefährlichem Unterton.  
»Ich... hatte Angst«, murmelte Dru und senkte den Blick. »Zu dem Zeitpunkt hätte ich deine Liebe... das, was du mit Amber getan hast, nicht ertragen können...«  
»Und könntest du es jetzt?«, erkundigte sich Loki dunkel.  
Dru schluckte hörbar, als ihr bewusst wurde, wo ihr lockeres Mundwerk sie mal wieder reinmanövriert hatte.  
Sie sah zu dem Gott auf wie ein scheues Reh, aber schien ihn dadurch nur noch heißer zu machen.  
Verdammt!   
So konnte die ganze Ablenkungssache ja nichts werden!  
»Ich... ich weiß es nicht«, stotterte sie unbeholfen.   
Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen wurde noch breiter und die Dunkelheit in seinen Augen zog Dru in den Abgrund. Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie schloss die Augen.  
Als sie sie langsam wieder öffnete, befand sich nicht mehr in der kleinen Küche des Cottages sondern in einem großen Raum der in grün, gold und schwarz dekoriert war. In der Mitte stand ein riesiges Bett.  
»Wo... Wo hast du mich hingebracht?«, fragte sie ihn mit zittriger Stimme, die Antwort aber eigentlich schon wissend.  
»Hier kann ich besser auf dich aufpassen. Und wenn du nicht tust, was ich will, sperre ich dich in den Kerker! Willkommen in Asgard.«  
Er machte eine theatralische Bewegung mit dem Arm und drehte sich in Richtung des Balkons, wo Dru zum ersten Mal die goldenen Gebäude mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen konnte.  
Ihr Mund klappte auf über die Schönheit dieser Welt.  
»Sehr schön«, bemerkte Loki. »Und jetzt auf die Knie und beende gefälligst das, was du angefangen hast!«  
Seine Kleidung verschwand im goldenen Schimmer und Dru sank gehorsam vor ihm auf die Knie. Der kalte, harte Steinboden war alles andere als angenehm, doch sie musste da jetzt durch. Sein Glied war definitiv größer als das eines Menschenmannes und sie fragte sich, wie Amber es geschafft hatte, dieses Teil in sich aufzunehmen.  
Dru lockere ihren Kiefer und begann genüsslich langsam mit ihren Lippen an der weichen Spitze des Halbgottes zu saugen. Dieser hatte seine Hand in ihren Haaren vergraben.  
»Ich will deinen Mund ficken!«, raunte Loki und schob sich tief in ihren Mund.  
Dru versuchte mit allen Mitteln, ihren Würgereflex zu unterdrücken. Doch wegen seiner enormen Größe gelang es ihr einfach nicht.  
»Ich sollte dich ersticken lassen für das, was du getan hast!«, spie Loki aus, bevor er nach endlosen Sekunden ihren Kopf losließ und sie sich japsend und nach Luft schnappend von seinem Schwanz befreite.  
Sie sank auf dem Boden zusammen und versuchte krampfhaft, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Triumph über sie zugestehen.  
»Du bist es gewöhnt, dass alle nach deiner Pfeife tanzen, nicht wahr?« Dru blickte bockig zu ihm auf und wischte sich die Tränen weg, die doch ihren Weg gefunden hatten. »Da haben wir schon eine Sache gemeinsam!«, forderte sie ihn heraus.  
Mehr als verbal war das leider nicht möglich, denn nur auf dieser Ebene konnte sie ihm auch nur ansatzweise auf Augenhöhe begegnen.  
Lokis Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.  
»Soso, du bist es also gewöhnt, dass alle nach deiner Pfeife tanzen?«, sagte er. »Wer sollte das denn tun? Ist es nicht so, dass nur nur ein unbedeutender Mensch bist? Ein unbedeutender Mensch mit einem unbedeutenden Leben? Bist du dir sicher, dass du überhaupt jemandem etwas bedeutest? Was lässt dich glauben, dass dein geliebter Tom und deine Freundin zurückkommen? Wessen Idee war es, dich zurückzulassen? Die deiner kleinen, hübschen, manipulativen Freundin, nicht wahr?« Er grinste triumphierend, als er Drus Gesichtsausdruck sah. »Hast du dich nicht gefragt, wieso? Sie will den Schauspieler für sich und du warst ihr im Weg. Du bedeutest ihr nichts und du bedeutest auch Hiddleston nichts, durch sein Bett wandern Mädchen wie du zu Hauf, dich wird er schnell vergessen haben.« Er lachte. »Sie haben dich zurückgelassen mit einem Gott, der dein Leben jederzeit beenden könnte, um sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sag, mir, Weib, wie lange wird es dauern, bis irgendjemand merkt, dass du nicht mehr auf Midgard bist? Wird es überhaupt jemand merken? Bist du irgendjemandem wichtig genug?«  
Dru hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten.  
Nein!  
Seine Worte waren nicht wahr!  
Amber und Tom würden sie nicht im Stich lassen!  
Sie würden wie versprochen zurückkommen!  
Doch Lokis Stimme... sie war so überzeugend. Es klang so, als wüsste er genau, was er sagte.  
Und hatte er nicht recht?  
Wem war sie wichtig genug, als dass er oder sie sich um sie sorgen würde?  
In ihrem Kopf hallte das Kichern von Amber und Tom im Badezimmer wieder.  
Nein!  
Loki versuchte, sie zu manipulieren!  
Er versuchte, sie mit seiner Silberzunge von Lügen zu überzeugen!  
»Nur für meine Belustigung da zu sein, mich mit deinem Mund überhaupt berühren zu dürfen, ist schon mehr der Ehre als dir eigentlich zustünde!«, sprach Loki weiter. »Also bleib auf den Knien und schweig! Niemanden interessieren deine Worte – oder deine Existenz!«  
Seine Worte schwirrten durch ihren Kopf, fluteten ihre Gedanken, versuchten alles zu verdrängen, woran sie sich geklammert hatte, sämtliche Hoffnungen, die sie sich gemacht hatte, Träume, Ambers Freundschaft, ihre Familie, Toms Blicke, seine Worte, ihr Selbstbewusstsein.  
Nein! Stopp!  
Das konnte sie nicht zulassen!  
Loki versuchte nur, sie zu brechen!  
Er mochte darin gut sein, doch Dru kannte ihn.  
Sie kannte Loki aus dem Marvel-Universum!  
Sie wusste, wie er tickte, wusste, was er mit Worten tun konnte!  
Aber er hatte sie verletzt!  
Und das durfte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen!  
Sie senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen.  
Erinnerte sich an Toms zärtliche Berührung bei ihrer Verabschiedung.  
Und auch Ambers Worte kamen ihr wieder in die Gedanken.  
Das alles kam ihr so bekannt vor. Bekannt aus Avengers, als Loki dachte, er hätte Natascha gebrochen.   
Eine ihrer absoluten Lieblingsszenen.   
Ihr Herz machte jedes mal einen Satz, wenn sich die Powerfrau gegen ihn aufrichtete und ihn so herrlich einfach vor den Kopf stieß.  
Sie wusste, sie konnte den Halbgott nur mit seinem eigenen Stolz schlagen.  
Aus der Ferne konnte sie mit einem Mal den Themesong des Avengers-Kinofilms hören und es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis ihr aufgewühltes Hirn die Puzzelteile zusammensetzen und Dru ausschließen konnte, dass es ihr einen Streich spielt.  
Dieser Mistkerl!  
Sie waren gar nicht in Asgard!  
Es war ohne jeden Zweifel ihr Smartphone, das klingelte.  
Sie begann aus vollem Herzen zu lachen, richtet sich langsam wieder auf und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Der Halbgott hatte sich mittlerweile wieder in schwarz gekleidet.  
Und da war er: Ihr persönlicher Black-Widow-Moment!  
Loki sah sie irritiert an, sein Mund halb offen als wollte er was sagen, wüsste aber nicht so recht, was.  
»Du bist so ein Feigling, Loki!«, brach es aus Dru raus, als sie sich nach dem ersten Lachanfall beruhigt hatte.  
Auch, wenn er sie danach wie eine Ameise zerquetschen würde, war es das wert.  
Sie genoss jeden Augenblick ihres Moments.  
»Asgard? Das ich nicht lache! Wir sind genauso wenig in Asgard wie du jemals auf dessen Thron sitzen wirst! Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass Odin einen Findling seiner Feinde seinem Sohn vorziehen wird? NEIN! Du wirst nur geduldet, aber sobald du unbequem wirst oder nicht mehr so läufst, wie er es verlangt, dann kannst du deine Sachen packen! Ich mag vielleicht nur ein kleiner Mensch sein, doch erlebt habe ich auch schon genug Scheiß. Und ich sag dir: Been there and done that!«  
Dru dachte mit einem Mal daran, wie sie erst im letzten Jahr von ihrem Chef absolut grundlos und unverhältnismäßig zusammengefaltet worden war und sich seitdem einfach alles geändert hatte.  
Sie konnte mit Menschen einfach nicht umgehen, die einen offensichtlichen Fehler gemacht hatten, aber nicht in der Lage waren, sich dann zu entschuldigen!  
Chef hin, Chef her!  
Drus Wut stieg ins Unermessliche und sie spie Loki einfach alles entgegen, was sie in den letzten Monaten zurückgehalten hatte.  
Und es tat so gut!  
Sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen und als sie fertig war, fühlte sie einfach nur so unglaublich befreit.  
Es war so toll, diesen ganzen Scheiß mal loszuwerden!  
Der Halbgott blickte sie mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Hass an, blieb jedoch erst einmal stumm.  
»Und darf ich jetzt bitte an mein Smartphone gehen? Das klingelt nämlich schon die ganze Zeit und ich möchte gerne wissen, was Amber zu erzählen hat.«  
Denn der Avengers-Klingelton war exklusiv für ihre Freundin reserviert und genau das hatte ihr die Stärke gegeben, Loki diese Standpauke zu halten!  
Als würde jemand einen Schleier fallen lassen, verschwand die Illusion des goldenen Zimmers und die Küche des Cottages erschien wieder. Mit einem Gefühl des Triumphs wollte Dru sich ihr Smartphone von dem kleinen Tisch klauben, doch sowie sie es in der Hand hielt, wurde es ihr auch schon aus dieser entwendet.  
Dru blickte Loki erstaunt an, der einmal kurz auf das Display tippte und das Klingeln zum Verstummen brachte. Er legte das Gerät auf den Tisch und richtete den Blick dann auf die Frau vor ihm.

»Scheiße!«, fluchte Amber, als das Gespräch geblockt wurde.  
Wieso ging Dru nicht dran?  
Oh, Gott, was wäre, wenn Loki ihr wirklich etwas getan hatte?  
Amber würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn Dru wegen ihr und ihren beschissenen Ideen draufgehen würde!  
Nein!  
Es war schon alles gut!  
Sie machte sich nur unnötig Sorgen!  
Loki würde Dru nichts tun, so konnte er nicht sein!  
Amber blinzelte die Tränen weg und richtete den Blick auf den Eingang des Museums, in dem sie hoffte, den Tesserakt zu finden. Da ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit dafür blieb, sollte sie sich erstmal darum kümmern und Dru noch einmal anrufen, wenn sie das Museum wieder verlassen hatte. Wenn Dru dann immer noch nicht abheben sollte, dann konnte Amber immer noch in heillose Panik verfallen.  
Sie atmete durch und betrat das Museum.

Dru bekam sofort wieder Angst. Denn Loki sah sie nicht wütend an, auch nicht belustigt oder getroffen.  
Nein, seine Miene war komplett ausdruckslos, es war unmöglich zu sagen, was in ihm vorging, ob sie schon so gut wie tot war oder nicht.  
»Ich kann keine Verantwortung für das gefühlte Unrecht, das du von den Menschen erfahren hast, übernehmen«, sagte der Gott dann sachlich. »Doch deine Aussagen mich betreffend stecken voller Fehler. Ich mag vieles sein, doch feige zu sein gehört nicht dazu. Ich nutze lediglich alle Möglichkeiten, die sich mir bieten. Warum sollte ich mich einem Risiko oder einer Gefahr aussetzen, wenn es andere Wege gibt, mein Ziel zu erreichen – oder meinen Spaß zu haben? Und ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass Odin mich seinem Sohn nicht vorzieht und es auch nie tun würde und ich weiß wohl um seine Bestrafungen, wenn ich mich ihm widersetze. Ich wurde mein ganzes Leben in einem goldenen Käfig gehalten, doch egal, was ich getan hätte, ich hätte ihn niemals verlassen dürfen, verstoßen werden können – oder wie du es nennst, meine Sachen packen. Aus diesem Grund kehrte ich Asgard den Rücken. Doch der größte Fehler deiner Aussagen war, zu behaupten, ich könnte niemals König werden. Ich kann und werde König werden, wenn Odin und Thor tot zu meinen Füßen liegen! Und dafür werde ich Thanos benutzen.«   
Die berechnende Brutalität, die seinen Worten innewohnte, erschreckte Dru, was dazu führte, dass sie seine nächsten enorm überraschten.   
»Doch ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Für meine Worte und für die Behandlung, die ich dir zuteil werden ließ. Ich kann meine Fehler eingestehen. Offenbar denkt deine Freundin doch noch an dich, wenngleich es mich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn sie dich zurückgelassen hätte. Ich war zu hart zu dir und ungerecht.« Der Gott machte eine kleine Pause. »Ich dachte, der einfachste Weg für mich wäre, dich zu zähmen, zu brechen. Als geringgeschätzter Sohn des Königs glaubte ich wohl, dass mir niemand freiwillig helfen würde, dass ich mir die Menschen untertan machen müsste. Doch ich denke, damit lag ich falsch, nicht wahr?«


	10. ...in denen die Reise erfolgreich war

Dru blinzelte ein paar Mal, sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie gerade echt so richtig dumm dreinschauen musste.  
War das gerade wirklich passiert?  
Oder nur wieder einer seiner Tricks?  
Sie öffnete und schoss ein paar Mal ihren Mund und fühlte sich wie ein Fisch im Wasser. Dann tat sie das, was ihr in diesem Moment als einziges richtig vorkam; sie nahm Loki fest in den Arm und drückte ihn mit aller Herzlichkeit, die ihr aktuell zur Verfügung stand. Und es war zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung eine ganz Menge.  
Was war das nur immer mit den bösen Jungs, die sie unbedingt retten wollte?  
Es lag nichts sexuelles in der Berührung, sie wollte ihm nur zeigen, dass ihn jemand verstand und für ihn da war, wenn er wollte.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung stieß er sie nicht von sich, sondern ließ es einfach zu.  
Drus Kopf ruhte für einen wundervollen und sehr intimen Moment auf seinem Oberkörper und sie konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag hören.  
»Ich glaube, wir beide müssen uns mit ziemlichem Scheiß herumschlangen und vielleicht können wir uns ja wirklich gegenseitig helfen« Und dann fiel ihr auf einmal etwas ein, dass sie kichern ließ. »Wenn wir dir mit Thanos und so weiter geholfen haben...« Sie räusperte sich, da sie nicht wusste, wie er auf ihre Idee reagieren würde.  
»Dann...?«, fragte er, sein Herzschlag und Atem waren ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig geworden.  
»Vielleicht könntest du dann meinem Chef eine Lektion erteilen, die er nie wieder vergisst?«  
Der Halbgott lacht dunkel auf. »Das könnte ich wohl machen, wenn alles nach Plan läuft.«  
Dru löste ihre Umarmung und blickte Loki verschmitzt an. »Das wird ein Spaß! Wie sieht es aus? Möchtest du einen Kaffee? Ich hab mir sagen lassen, dass der ein oder andere Bewohner Asgards das Getränk sehr schätzt.« Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und drehte sich, nicht auf seine Antwort wartend, zur Kaffeemaschine um.

Tom stand mittlerweile in der Eingangshalle des vierten Gebäudes, das zur Inspiration des Tempels gedient hatte, doch leider blieb auch hier ein Erfolg in Sachen Magier finden aus. Und auch Amber, die ihn zwischenzeitlich ziemlich aufgelöst aus dem Museum in Norwegen angerufen hatte, war noch nicht fündig geworden.  
Der Schauspieler lief weiter, bis zum nächsten Haus waren es nur noch ein paar Meter.  
Er war nervös und ärgerte sich, dass er nicht nach Drus Nummer gefragt hatte.  
Wie ging es ihr nur?  
Wie würde Loki reagieren, wenn sie ihm keinen der Infinity-Steine bringen würden.  
Das fünfte Bauwerk war eine Villa am Rande von Belgravia, er lief die große Marmortreppe hoch, als das Smartphone in seiner Hosentasche vibrierte. Es war Amber.  
»Amber?«, fragte er dennoch, als er das Gespräch annahm. »Are you alright?«  
Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille in der Leitung, dann...  
»I got it!«  
»You got what?«, hakte Tom nach.  
»I found the Tesseract, I think!«, drang die aufgeregte Stimme an sein Ohr.  
»Didn't you just say there was nothing that looked like a Tesseract in the museum?«  
»Yeah, none of the presented artifacts«, berichtete Amber und auf einmal wurde ihre Stimme verlegen. »So... as I discovered that, I just sat down and cried. One of the curators passed me and asked if there was anything wrong. Don't ask how but I managed to make him reveal that there are some artifacts that were found in an ancient village and had not been presented because the material they're made of seems to be extraterrestrial. I convinced him to show me these artifacts and one of them which was made of some kind of metal from a meteor has a slightly blue shining. I really think that the Tesseract gem is inside this boxy thing.«  
Tom atmete auf.  
Das waren gute Neuigkeiten!  
»What are they about to do with it?«  
»As it seems, they are only interested in finding out what kind of metal it is«, sagte Amber. »I doubt that they will try to open it and find the gem inside. At least not within the next months.«  
»So this means, the Tesseract will remain safe until Loki manages to make a deal with Thanos? Perfect.«  
»What about you?«, erkundigte sich Amber.  
»I'm standing in front of the fifth building«, erklärte er. »I hope this will be the temple.«  
»Good luck!«, wünschte Amber. »I'll try to phone Dru again and then go back to the airport and catch my flight to London.«  
»Take care of yourself and let me know if Dru's okay!«  
»I will. See you soon.« Damit beendete sie das Gespräch und Tom stieg mit klopfendem Herzen die letzten Stufen bis zur Eingangstür hinauf.  
Diese war aus massivem Holz, doch darüber prangte ein Fenster, über das sich ein dunkles Muster zog, Linien, die sich kreuzten.  
Einer der Location Scouts hatte einem Mitarbeiter der Designabteilung von diesem Haus erzählt, weil er gefunden hatte, dass die Glasarbeit etwas prägnantes hätte, das man gut in ein Symbol für den Tempel umwandeln konnte, so hatte es zumindest Toms Kontakt beim Setdesign-Department aus dritter Hand berichtet. Und tatsächlich bestand eine Ähnlichkeit.  
Hoffentlich!  
Hoffentlich fand er hier wirklich Magier!  
Aber was sollte er sagen?

Loki beobachtete, wie Dru in der Küche eine furchtbar laute Maschine anschaltete und zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank holte. Der Gott des Unheils lächelte zufrieden. Ihn ärgerte nur ein wenig, dass er diesen Weg nicht schon früher beschritten hatte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte es ihn schon etwas überrascht, dass sie ihm geglaubt hatte, diesen plötzlichen Zusammenbruch, die Selbsterkenntnis abgekauft, doch Mädchenherzen sprudelten so über vor Mitgefühl.  
Wenn sie es ihm so schwer machte, ihr Herr zu sein, dann würde er eben ihr Freund werden. Solange sie am Ende das tat, was für ihn vorteilhaft war, spielte der Weg, wie er dies erreichte, keine Rolle.  
Wie sehr die Frauen Midgards ihn doch für einen missverstandenen, innerlich traurigen Charakter halten wollten!  
Doch genau das schien sie im Endeffekt ihm hörig machen zu können.  
Was sprach also dagegen, das auszunutzen?

Tom suchte nach einer Klingel, doch als nichts auch nur im entferntesten nach einer Schelle aussah, entschied er sich doch, den altmodischen Türklopfer zu verwenden.  
Das schwere Eisending gab einen rostiges Ächzen von sich, während er es hob.  
Als er es fallen ließ, drang der Schall bis tief in seine Eingeweide. Aus irgendeinem Grund stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf. Er dachte an den Infinity-Stein, den er hoffte hier zu finden, als sich die große Tür schwerfällig öffnete.  
Der Schauspieler lugte durch den Spalt und rief: »Hello? Anyone there?«  
Doch es antwortet niemand.  
Aber wer hatte ihm dann die Tür geöffnet?

Amber hatte sich bei ihrer Ankunft die Telefonnummer des Taxifahrers geben lassen und wählte jetzt seine Nummer, damit er sie beim Museum wieder abholen und zurück zum Flughafengelände bringen würde. Sie hoffte, dass sie ihren Flug nicht verpasste, sie hatte nicht einmal mehr eine Stunde Zeit.  
Magnus, der Fahrer, fuhr keine zehn Minuten später mit seinem Taxi vor und sie stieg strahlend ein.  
»Did you find what you were looking for, Miss?«, erkundigte er sich höflich.  
»Oh yes, I did and I wish I could stay longer in Norway, but I need to fly back to London.« Amber checkte noch einmal in ihrem Smartphone die Uhrzeit. »And please, hurry, I'm already quite late!«  
»Relax, Miss, we will be there in about thirty minutes«, beruhigte er sie.  
»Thanks«, murmelte Amber, bevor ihr etwas einfiel. »Do you know any German?«  
»I'm afraid, no, Miss«, antwortete Magnus.  
Amber atmete durch. »That's okay. I just don't want you to be offended, I have to call my boss and she only speaks German. So would you mind to not saying anything during my call?«  
»Whatever you wish for.«  
»Thank you. It's just... she doesn't need to know that I made this little trip to Bergen«, murmelte Amber.

Der Halbgott beäugte argwöhnisch das schwarze, dampfende Gebräu im Becher vor ihm.  
Dru musste kichern, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
»Hier sind Milch und Zucker, damit kannst du den Geschmack so anpassen, wie du es gerne hast.« Sie hatte sich bereits eine Menge kalte Milch in die Tasse gefüllt und nahm einen genussvollen Schluck aus ihrem Becher.  
Loki nahm seine Tasse in die Hand und roch daran, dann kostet er vorsichtig und verzog das Gesicht. Dru bemerkte, wie viel Mühe ihm es machte, das bisschen herunterzuschlucken.  
»Das ist widerlich!« Er schob die Tasse von sich.  
»Versuch es mit Zucker! Das nimmt den bitteren Nachgeschmack!«  
Zack – hatte sie einen Teelöffel mit dem weißen Pulver befüllt und rührte ihn in seinem Gefäß um.  
»Hier, probier nochmal!«  
Loki zog die gleiche Show wie zuvor nochmal ab, doch dieses Mal schien es ihm zu schmecken.  
Als sie ihren Milchkaffee runtergekippt hatte, stand Dru vom Tisch auf, räumte ihre Tasse in die Spülmaschine, dann drehte sich zu dem Halbgott um. »Sag mal, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mir was bequemes anziehe? Die ganze Ledersachen sehen ja an dir verdammt heiß aus, aber sie sind auch echt unbequem und dann würde ich gerne The Royals gucken, wenn es okay für dich ist und heute Abend bestellen wir einfach Pizza!«  
Keine Antwort abwartend ging sie auf der Suche nach ihren Schnuffelklamotten ins Schlafzimmer.  
Dru hatte sich dort gerade des Mantels entledigt, als sie wieder die Titelmelodie der Avengers hörte. Sofort rannte sie in die Küche und schnappte sich ihr Smartphone.  
»Hallo, Amber«, grüßte sie außer Atem.  
»Gott, Dru!«, tönte es erleichtert an ihr Ohr. »Gott sei dank geht es dir gut! Ich habe mir echt Sorgen gemacht! Wieso bist du nicht rangegangen?«  
»Kleiner Streit mit Loki«, sagte Dru schulterzuckend, die erst in diesem Moment den Blick des Gottes bemerkte. »Okay, hör zu, ich stell dich mal auf Lautsprecher, damit Loki mithören kann.« Vielleicht war das ja gut, um ihn zu beruhigen.  
»Klar«, murmelte Amber und Dru stellte das Gespräch auf laut, während sie sich wieder zu dem Gott an den Tisch setzte.  
»Also, was gibt es, seid ihr fündig geworden?«, wollte sie wissen.  
»Noch nicht«, antwortete Amber. »Dort, wo ich vermutet hatte, war nichts, also haben wir uns vor kurzem getrennt und jeder für sich sucht weitere Orte ab. Fahre gerade mit einem Cab quer durch die Stadt – oh, da hinten ist das Museum, wo wir gestern waren – ähm, und gehe einem Hinweis nach, den Tom mir geschickt hat.«  
»Glaubt ihr, dass ihr den Tempel findet?«, fragte Dru.  
Sie hoffte, dass Amber diese Frage nur mit Ja beantworten würde, wenn sie sicher war, dass der Tesserakt existierte und in Sicherheit war. Denn dass sie ein Museum erwähnte, das sie nie besucht hatten, nahm sie als Hinweis darauf, dass sie schon im Museum in Norwegen gewesen war. Außerdem, wenn sie nichts gefunden hätte, würde sie definitiv pessimistischer, trauriger klingen.  
»Ja, ich denke schon«, drang nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille die Stimme ihrer Freundin an ihr Ohr. »Wenn es ihn gibt, finden wir ihn.«  
»Das freut uns zu hören«, sagte Dru erleichtert, bevor sie ein wenig unsicher anfügte: »Und ihr kommt wieder, oder?«  
»Natürlich!«, meinte Amber sofort. »Wieso? Hat das Arschloch dir was anderes einreden wollen?« Offenbar nahm sie Drus Schweigen als Bestätigung, da ihre Stimme sofort schneidend wurde. »So, ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst, Mister, also sag ich dir eins: Wenn du meine Freundin in irgendeiner Weise mies behandelst, dann schwöre ich dir, dass ich dich kaltmache, wenn wir uns wiedertreffen! Ist mir scheißegal, ob du ein Gott bist oder nicht! Kapiert?« Es trat eine kurze Stille ein. »Sorry, I muss jetzt... Wir sprechen uns später, spätestens morgen. Und du, Mister, sei nett oder stirb! Dru, pass auf dich auf!« Das Gespräch brach ab.  
Loki ließ ein leises Lachen vernehmen. »Deine Freundin ist goldig«, sagte er zu Dru.

Tom betrat vorsichtig die große Eingangshalle und blickte sich ehrfürchtig um. Das Gebäudeinnere wirkte viel älter als die Fassade. Er schreckte zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.  
»Pull yourself together, Hilddleston! This is just a house«, murmelte er vor sich hin.  
Er ging langsam weiter und trat durch eine große Tür von der links und rechts zwei gigantische Treppen zu einer Empore hinaufführten. Hinter den großen Stützpfeilern, die den mächtigen Balkon trugen, waren – für Leute im Erdgeschoss verborgene – Vitrinen aufgebaut, in denen seltsame Gegenstände ausgestellt waren.  
Das ganze war total abgefahren und Tom glaubte kaum, was er mit eigenen Augen sah.  
Wie in Trance stieg er die Treppe weiter nach oben und erblickte drei große, runde Fenster, bei denen er sich sicher war, dass diese nicht von außen am Gebäude zu sehen waren.  
Sie waren für ihn der endgültige Beweis, das ist sich um den Zugang zum Tempel handeln musste.  
»What are you doing here? You have no business here!«  
Der Schauspieler erschrak und drehte sich zur Quelle der Stimme um. Er senkte seinen Blick, denn vor ihm stand ein kleiner, runzliger alter Mann, der ihn wütend anblicke.  
»Sorry, the door was open so I thought I could come in!«  
Das Männchen vertrete die Augen genervt und murmelte etwas, das wie »Uh, dammit Valentine!« klang, vor sich hin, dann wurde Tom von einer starken, unsichtbaren Kraft erfasst und fand sich wenige Sekunden später auf der Außentreppe des Gebäudes wider.  
»What the fuck?!«, vergaß er kurzfristig seine gute Erziehung und beschloss, dass ein Drogentrip sich sicherlich nicht seltsamer anfühlen konnte als das, was ihm gerade widerfahren war.  
Tom schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, als das Handy in seiner Hosentasche zu vibrieren begann.

»Ja, das ist sie«, bestätigte Dru die Worte des Halbgottes. »Und ganz ehrlich, ich hätte Angst an deiner Stelle.«  
Sie kicherte leise und stand auf, während Loki verächtlich die Augen verdrehte.  
An der Pinnwand in der Küche hingen mehrere Bestellzettel von Pizzerien, die Dru von dort abpflückte und zum Tisch zurückkehrte.  
»Ich nehme an, du hast keine Ahnung, was Pizza ist?«, fragte sie, während sie, auf eine Antwort wartend, die Zettel vor ihm auf dem Tisch verteilte.  
»Ich habe schon einiges darüber gelesen und weiß wohl, dass ihr Sterblichen süchtig danach seid.«  
»Na dann, umso einfacher! Such dir eine aus!«, strahlte die junge Frau, stellte sich hinter ihn und lugte über seine Schulter in das Prospekt, dass er nun ansah.  
Wieso mussten die Männer in England nur so gut riechen?, fragte sie sich, als ihr sein männlicher Geruch in die Nase strömte.   
Unwillkürlich schmiegte Dru sich näher an seinen Rücken.

Mit einiger Genugtuung registrierte Loki, dass sie anscheinend wieder einmal stark von ihm angezogen wurde.  
Sehr gut.  
Er hatte heute schon mehrfach den Wunsch verspürt, sie zu nehmen, und er war gespannt, ob er es bis zu dessen Rückkehr schaffte, Hiddleston aus den Gedanken der Kleinen zu vertreiben. Ihn als Liebhaber in den Schatten zu stellen dürfte nicht sonderlich schwierig werden, schließlich war er ein Gott.

»Amber?«, fragte Tom, als er das Gespräch annahm.  
»Hey ,Tom«, drang die Stimme an sein Ohr. »I just called Dru and Loki, she is okay. I told him that he should better be nice or I will kill him.«  
Tom lachte auf. »I bet you will. But thank you, these are good news!« Er atmete durch. »I also got some of these. I found the temple, no doubt there was going on some magic. Also the interior looked quite similar to the one in the film.«  
»Thank god!«, seufzte Amber. »Amazing! Okay, I have to hurry now to catch my flight. I will be at Heathrow shortly past eight.«  
»Great.« Tom nickte. »Then I'll pick you up and we'll drive straight back to the cottage. I don't want to leave Dru alone with Loki longer than necessary.«  
»Yeah, I agree«, sagte Amber. »I call you again when I land. Bye.«

Amber legte auf und atmete durch, dann rannte sie durch den Terminal und suchte das richtige Gate. Das Boarding würde in fünf Minuten schließen. Somit hatte sie kaum Zeit, sich darüber zu ärgern, dass sie sich ärgerte, dass sich Tom so extrem um Dru sorgte, darum, was Loki mit ihr machen könnte.  
Klar, auch sie machte sich Gedanken um ihre Freundin, vielleicht – nein, bestimmt sogar – mehr als der Brite, aber bei ihm hatte es für sie so gewirkt, als wäre es ihm wichtiger, dass Dru keine Zeit hatte, etwas mit Loki anzufangen, als dass er wie Amber um ihre Sicherheit besorgt war.  
»Scheiße, was bist du so eifersüchtig?«, murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
Sie hätte doch eh keine Chancen bei Tom.  
Gegen Dru sowieso nicht.  
Amber wollte nicht eifersüchtig sein, das war in ihrer aktuellen Situation komplett daneben.  
Sie musste sich freuen.  
Dass sie vielleicht zusammen die Erde retteten, dass Dru einen Stein bei Tom Hiddleston im Brett hatte, dass Dru vielleicht auch noch in den Genuss von Loki kam...


	11. ...in denen ein Gott sich Appetit macht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Smut

Dru spürte, wie Loki sich an sie schmiegte, und da war es wieder, das angenehme Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib.  
Herrje, hatte sie denn gar nichts dazugelernt?  
Er war einfach eine Nummer zu groß und zu grob für sie!  
Klar, sie mochte es härter, aber wollte auch nicht halb tot gefickt werden oder an einem Schwanz ersticken.  
Sie wich ein Stück zurück und atmete tief durch, um ihre überströmende Libido in ihre Schranken zu weisen.  
»Okay, Loki, welche Pizza möchtest du?«, frage sie so beiläufig wie irgend möglich.  
»Ich nehme die extra scharfe.« Seine Stimme klang wie flüssiges Gold, er tippe mit seinem schlanken Zeigefinger auf die Nummer 13 des Zettels.  
Und Dru musste unwillkürlich daran denken, was er mit diesem Finger bei Amber angestellt hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, fester als beabsichtigt, sodass diese erneut aufsprang und sie ihr Blut schmecken konnte.  
»Verdammt!«, fluchte Dru leise und wollte gerade nach ihrem Smartphone greifen, als der Halbgott wieder eine seiner meisterhaft schnellen und katzengleichen Bewegungen machte.  
Dru fand sich auf der Arbeitsplatte sitzend wieder, zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen stand Loki und lächelte sie verführerisch an.  
»Ich finde, wir sollten uns erst einmal etwas Appetit machen, denkst du nicht?«, schnurrte er.  
Sie schluckte und noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, fuhren seine Hände an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel nach oben, er zog sie näher an sich und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und ließ sich komplett in den leidenschaftlichen Kuss fallen.  
Sie war verloren...

Er war in ganz Asgard für seine Liebeskünste bekannt und wusste genau, wie der die Frauen um den Verstand brachte. Loki küsste weiter ihren Hals runter zu ihrem üppigen Dekolleté, das, wie er sich eingestehen musste, durch die hübsche Unterwäsche so viel besser zur Geltung gebracht wurde.  
Seine geschickten Fingern strichen den zarten Stoff ihres Slips zur Seite, dann drang mit seinem Zeigefinger in sie ein. Sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen und er grinste.  
Wie einfach war es nur, eine Menschenfrau gefügig zu machen!  
Sein Daumen massierte in gleichbleibendem Tempo ihre Klitoris, während er nun auch noch zusätzlich mit seinen Mittelfinger in sie eingedrungen war. Ihr heißer Atem traf auf seinen Hals, als sie sich an ihn klammerte. Loki konnte ihren Herzschlag hörten und ihre Haut dünstet den verführerischen Geruch der Erregung aus. Seine Finger massierten weiter das Innere ihrer Enge, die sich so köstlich um diese schloss.  
Es würde ein Spaß werden, sie so lange zu ficken, bis sie um Gnade winseln würde!  
Und wäre es nicht herrlich, würde dieser minderbemittelte Schauspieler genau im richtigen Moment wieder zur Rettung der holden Maid antraben?  
Ein hinterlistiges Grinsen trat auf seinen Lippen.  
Er liebte es, wenn ein Plan funktionierte.  
Der Gott zog seine Finger aus ihr und leckte diese, ihr tief in die Augen blickend, genüsslich ab.  
»Köstlich«, stellte er fest, bevor er ihre Füße nahm und gegen seine Schultern stellte.  
Einen Augenaufschlag später war ihr Slip in irgendeiner Dimension verschwunden, Loki tauchte zwischen ihre Beine und leckte mit seiner Zunge einmal von unten nach oben über ihr Geschlecht und blieb mit seinem Mund an ihrem Kitzler, wo er hingebungsvoll saugte. Ihr Stöhnen war für ihn wie eine Droge, von der er nicht genug bekommen konnte. Seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bauch, er wollte spüren, wann ihr Orgasmus sich ankündigte, um rechtzeitig reagieren zu können. Er benetzte ihre empfindliche Stelle mit unzähligen Küssen und da war sie, die Welle, auf die er gewartet hatte.  
Sofort unterbrach er seine Liebkosung und blickte die zitternde Frau vor sich an.  
Da war nichts mehr von ihrer Bockigkeit, sie war wie ein Opferlamm komplett auf sein Wohlwollen angewiesen.  
Und wie er das genoss!  
Er war so hart, seine Schwanz drückte ungeduldig gegen seine Lederhose, er wollte sie endlich nehmen, doch zuerst wollte er es hörte.  
Ein leises Jammern drang aus ihrem Mund. »Loki...bitte...«, flehte sie ihn an und drückte sich fordernd in seine Richtung.  
»Was denn?«, fragte er neckend und genoss ihren verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck in vollen Zügen.  
Die Macht über jemanden zu haben, war für ihn der größte Genuss.  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, ihre Augen liefen über vor Lust. Aus seinem Blickwinkel sah er, wie eine ihrer Hände zu ihrem Geschlecht wandern wollte. Er packte ihr Handgelenk und schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Denk nicht einmal daran, Dru! Ich will von dir hören, was du von mir willst … Sag es!«, befahl er.  
Ihr verklärter Blick amüsierte ihn zutiefst.  
Dann öffnet sie ihren Mund und flüsterte leise: »Bitte lass mich kommen, Loki!«  
Natürlich hatte er ihr Flehen verstanden, wolle es aber noch einmal hören.  
»Wie bitte? Sprich lauter!«, neckte er sie und genoss dabei jedes seiner Worte.  
Sie gab ein verzweifeltes Fiepen von sich und wiederholte dann noch verzweifelter, aber lauter, ihr Anliegen: »Bitte, Loki, ich will für dich kommen!«  
Ein zufriedenes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er seine Kleidung verschwinden ließ und sich mit einem harten Stoß tief in sie grub.

Dru stöhnte laut auf, als seine Härte sie beinahe schmerzhaft dehnte.  
Gott, er war wirklich größer als alle Männer, mit denen sie bisher geschlafen hatte.  
Er füllte sie mehr als aus und Dru liebte das Gefühl. Loki hielt sie fest, sodass er die volle Kontrolle hatte, sodass er genau bestimmen konnte, wie er in sie stieß. Und Dru wollte sie ihm gar nicht nehmen, so sicher, wie er sie fickte und mit jedem einzelnen Stoß ihren Lustpunkt reizte.  
Wie konnte ein Mann so etwas nur tun?  
Wie war das möglich?  
Sie ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und keuchte laut auf, als sie spürte, wie der BH verschwand und statt des haltenden Körbchens eine Zunge ihren Nippel bedeckte.  
»Na also«, sagte Loki leise, aber noch vollkommen ausgeruht klingend, während sein Atem über das feuchte Fleisch strich und eine Gänsehaut über ihren kompletten Körper schickte.  
Dru schnappte nach Luft, während ihr Orgasmus mit der Macht eines Tsunamis auf sie zu raste.  
»Du wolltest es doch«, schnurrte Loki mit einer Stimme, die dunkel und erotisch in ihre Eingeweide drang. »Komm für mich!«  
Diese Worte und seine göttlichen Stöße, sein heißer Atem und seine erstaunlich kühle Haut auf ihrer bildeten eine unwiderstehliche Einheit, sodass sie nicht anders konnte, als seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten.  
Ihr Höhepunkt war so intensiv, dass er beinahe schmerzte, er raste durch ihre Glieder, explodierte in ihrem Unterleib und nahm ihr für einen Moment die Sicht, löste einen Aufschrei aus ihrer Kehle.

Loki genoss es, wenn eine Frau in seinen Armen die Kontrolle über ihren Körper komplett verlor, wenn sie sich in Ekstase unter ihm wand, wissend, dass sie genau das gewollt hatte. Und noch nicht ahnend, dass sie noch viel mehr bekommen würde. Doch auch ihn erregte das heftige Zusammenziehen ihres Fleischs um seine Männlichkeit sehr, er mochte das Gefühl, genoss es, zu wissen, dass er es zu verantworten gehabt hatte. Und es war eine schöne Abwechslung, dass er sie nicht magisch vor Schwangerschaft schützen musste, da dies wohl irgendeine dieser menschlichen Erfindungen in ihrem Arm übernahm, wenn er den Fluss der Hormone in ihrem Körper richtig deutete.  
Der Gott hielt inne, bis Dru wieder mit ihren Sinnen in die Wirklichkeit zurückgekehrt war, zu ihm, bevor er seine Bewegung langsam wieder aufnahm.  
»Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig«, raunte er und sah mit Genugtuung, wie sich ihre Augen erschrocken weiteten, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie sich nun der gleichen Tortur ausgesetzt hatte wie ihre kleine Freundin.  
Loki veränderte den Winkel ein wenig, um sie so wieder mehr zu reizen und sofort reagierte sie, bäumte sich auf, ihm entgegen und schloss die Augen, während die zerstörerische Erregung sich wieder in ihrem Körper aufbauen musste. Mit einem dunklen Kichern beschleunigte er seine Stöße.  
Oh, sie würde ihn noch anflehen – oder anbeten.  
Ihm gefiel beides.

Amber stand vor dem Flughafengebäude in der Nähe der Cabs, wo sie sich mit Tom verabredet hatte, und ärgerte sich immer noch über sich selbst. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören, eifersüchtig zu sein.  
Schon immer war es ihr Problem gewesen, dass sie sich stets mit anderen vergleichen musste. Und nie war sie gut genug. Sie schaffte es zwar durch jahrelange Übung, ihre Unsicherheit, ihre Unzulänglichkeit hinter scharfen Worten und Neckereien zu verbergen, mitunter täuschte sie sich sogar selbst damit, doch wenn sie alleine war, dann kamen die Zweifel immer wieder hoch.  
Natürlich würde Loki sich Dru greifen und sie vernaschen, das wusste sie, das wusste Dru, das wusste Loki und das wusste Tom – und alle schon vor ihrem Aufbruch.  
Wieso sollte sich Loki auch mit Amber zufrieden geben?  
Sie war ja nichts besonderes oder so.  
Und da war es wieder: Nichts besonderes. Genau das war sie. Und genau aus diesem Grund hatte sie auch keine Chance bei Tom. Und selbst, wenn er sie auch vögeln würde, so würde sie doch im direkten Vergleich zu Dru stehen und untergehen.  
Gott, was hasste sich Amber gerade selbst!  
Nicht einmal der Triumph, dass sie es geschafft hatte, in Norwegen den Kurator so zu bearbeiten, dass er ihr die eigentlich geheimen Fundsachen gezeigt hatte, über die absolutes Stillschweigen bewahrt werden sollte, heiterte sie auf.  
Als sie endlich Drus und ihren Mietwagen sah, zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln und glitt auf den Beifahrersitz.  
»Hi, how was your flight?«, erkundigte sich Tom.  
»Good«, erwiderte Amber und schnallte sich an. »So, this afternoon... big success, wasn't it?«  
»It was«, bestätigte Tom.  
»Good... We should head back to the Cottage to safe Dru from being alone with a horny Loki«, kicherte sie und nickte Tom zu, der den Motor startete.

Dru wusste nicht mehr wirklich, wo sie war, geschweige denn, ob sie überhaupt noch war. Während sie verzweifelt versuchte, die wichtigsten Organe am Leben zu erhalten, zum Beispiel durch den Versuch, regelmäßig zu atmen – ein und aus und ein und aus –, sah sie mit verklärtem Blick den Gott vor sich, der noch immer so entspannt aussah als hätte er gerade eine siebentägige Wellnessreise hinter sich.  
Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Körper nicht in der Lage wäre, den nächsten Orgasmus unbeschadet zu überstehen.  
»Bitte!«, flehte sie und Lokis Stöße wurden langsamer, jedoch nicht weniger gekonnt.  
Er blickte sie verschmitzt an und wartete wohl, ob da noch etwas kommen würde.  
»Oh ... Gott ... Loki! Bitte ... ich kann … nicht mehr«, kam es flüsterleise aus ihrer Kehle.  
»Soll ich etwa schon aufhören?«, fragte er gespielt erstaunt, sodass sie ihm am liebsten eine geknallt hätte.  
»Ja...bitte...«, flehte sie ihn erneut an und es ärgerte sie zutiefst, dass ihr kein bissiger Kommentar dazu einfiel.

Loki genoss ihre völlige Unterwerfung und jetzt fehlte nur noch eine Sache, um ihr komplett bewusst zu machen, dass er sie besaß und sie nun nur noch ihm zur Verfügung zu stehen hatte.  
Langsam glitt er aus ihr und kam nah an ihr Ohr.  
»Du bist mein! Ich will dich markieren«, raunte er düster.

Drus Augen weiteten sich, sie ahnte was er vorhatte und als er ihre Hand nahm und um sein Geschlecht schloss, tat sie, was er von ihr verlangte.  
Sein warmer Erguss traf ihre verschwitze Haut auf den Brüsten und lief langsam runter auf ihren Bauch, vermischte sich dort mit ihrem Schweiß und dem letzten bisschen Selbstwürde, die sie soeben für immer an den Gott verloren hatte.  
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
»Braves Mädchen!«, lobte er sie und sie konnte nicht anders als ihn bei diesen Worten devot und schüchtern anzublicken.

»I hate driving in rush hour!«, bestätigte Tom das, was Amber schon die ganze Zeit dachte.  
»Come on, drive, you stupid son of a bitch!«, rief sie, als wieder jemand vor ihnen ohne ersichtlichen Grund stoppte.  
Tom lachte leise sein goldigstes Lachen.  
»Do you mind if I turn on the radio?« fragte Amber, die befürchtete, dass sie, wenn sie sich nicht etwas ablenkte, noch weitaus schlimmere Schimpfwörter gebrauchen würde.  
Außerdem wollte sie ihr Hirn von den dummen Gedanken ablenken, die immer wieder in ihr hochkamen.  
Es war eine Sache, vor einem Mitarbeiter eines Museums einen Heulkrampf zu bekommen, aber vor Tom Hiddleston, dass musste nun wirklich nicht sein.  
»Sure, let's hear some music, but I have to warn you, sometimes I can't help but to sing alone with it.«  
Das brachte Amber zum Grinsen. »That's okay. I do the same.«  
Sie stellte einen regionalen Sender ein und, auf dem Musik lief. Das Lied war wahrscheinlich von Ed Sheeran, wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, doch die letzten Takte klangen gerade aus und der Moderator meldete sich mit aktuellen Verkehrsmeldungen, während Tom den Wagen schon wieder anhalten musste.  
Amber ärgerte sich über die nervige Stimme.  
Sie wollte Musik hören, verdammt nochmal!  
»Oh, no!«, holte sie Tom aus ihren negativen Gedanken.  
»What?«, fragte sie sofort.  
»Didn't you hear? There has been an accident on the road ahead of us which we have to pass to get back to the cottage«, fasste Tom die Verkehrsmeldung zusammen. »It is said to take several hours.«  
»Damn it!«, fluchte Amber. »That's not good! What shall we do?«  
Der Schauspieler schien für einen Moment zu überlegen. »I think it makes no sense to get in line and wait for hours«, sagte er schließlich. »I'd suggest that we stop here and drive to my flat, spend the night there and try again tomorrow. What do you say?«  
Warte!  
Zu Tom Hiddlestons Wohnung fahren?  
Nacht dort verbringen?  
Amber konnte sich gerade noch so davon abhalten, einen spontanen Happy-Sitzdance aufzuführen und schaffte es sogar, noch relativ cool »Sounds good.« zu erwidern – eine Meisterleistung an Selbstbeherrschung, die sie sich nie zugetraut hätte.  
Tom nickte und nahm die nächste Ausfahrt, während im Radio der nächste Song anlief. Shut up and dance with me, den Titel erkannte Amber sofort. Sie riss sich jedoch am Riemen und nickte nur mit dem Kopf im Takt.  
Ganz anders als Tom, der zwar zuerst auch stumm blieb, dann jedoch auf einmal aus voller Kehle mitsang: »Just keep your eyes on me! I said you're holding back, she said shut up and dance with me!«  
Es war so ansteckend, dass Amber sofort mit einstimmte. Zusammen sangen sie den kompletten Song, bevor ihr einfiel, dass sie am besten noch Dru Bescheid geben sollte, dass sie erst morgen kommen würden.


	12. ...in denen ein alter Freund auftaucht

Dru hatte sich aus der unangenehmen Situation gerettet, indem sie zu ihrem Smartphone gegriffen und die Pizzabestellung aufgegeben hatte. Soeben hatte sie aufgelegt und überlegte, was sie nun am besten sagen sollte, als das Gerät in ihrer Hand vibrierte.  
»Oh, eine Nachricht von Amber!«, sagte sie und öffnete den Messanger, las die Nachricht, während Loki näher trat und ihr über die Schulter sah.  
"Gab einen Unfall, zu viel Stau. Wir schaffen es heute nicht mehr. Fahren jetzt zu Tom und verbringen die Nacht dort. Kommen morgen früh. Hab dich lieb!"  
Wow, da war Dru jetzt schon wieder neidisch!   
Amber würde Toms Wohnung sehen!  
»Hoffentlich lässt der Mensch die Finger von meinem Besitz!«, knurrte Loki und wandte sich ab, während Dru diese Worte mit schnellen Fingern tippend an Amber schickte.  
Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, bis eine Nachricht zurückkam, die aus einer Audiodatei und einem @Loki bestand.  
Drus Augen weiteten sich. »Nein!«, murmelte sie.   
War Amber lebensmüde?  
»Was ist?«, fragte Loki und war sofort wieder bei Dru. »Was ist das?«  
»Eine Audiodatei, ein Lied«, sagte Dru mit belegter Stimme. »Von Amber an dich.«  
»Ich will sie hören!«, verlangte Loki und die Frau neben ihm schloss die Augen und tippte auf das kleine Dreieck neben dem Schriftzug "You don't own me (No Rap)".

»You don't own me!  
You don't own me!

You don't own me!  
I'm not just one of your many toys.  
You don't own me!  
Don't say I can't go with other boys.

Don't tell me what to do.  
And don't tell me what to say!  
Please, when I go out with you,  
don't put me on display.

You don't own me!  
Don't try to change me in any way.  
You don't own me!  
Don't tie me down 'cause I'll never stay.

Don't tell me what to do.  
And don't tell me what to say!  
Please, when I go out with you,  
don't put me on display.

I don't tell you what to say,  
I don't tell you what to do,  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you!

I'm young and I love to be young.  
I'm free and I love to be free,  
To live my life the way I want,  
To say and do whatever I please.

You don't... you don't...  
You don't own me!«

Dru traute sich erst, ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen, als der letzte Ton des Songs verklungen war.  
Der Halbgott war gefühlt kurz davor, die Götterdämmerung auszulösen.  
Es dauerte einen langen Moment, dann sagte er: »Gut!«, als wäre nichts gewesen. »Das wollen wir ja dann mal sehen.« Er legte das Smartphone vorsichtig neben Dru und kam nahe an ihr Ohr. »Du darfst dich reinigen und dir etwas anziehen, husch husch!«  
Doch Dru hatte keinen blasen Schimmer, wie sie es schaffen sollte, von der Anrichte ins Badezimmer zu kommen, geschweige denn erst einmal zu stehen.

Amber kicherte, als sie sich das Gesicht des Halbgottes vorstellte, wenn er den Song hören würde, aber sie konnte nicht anderes. Sie gehörte NIEMANDEM und das sollte sich auch mal der liebe Loki hinter seine Ohren schreiben.  
Sie dachte kurz an Dru und ob sie sie vielleicht besser nochmal anrufen sollte, doch dann unterbrach Tom ihre Gedanken: »We are there!«  
Amber fokussierte ihre Augen und fing an zu raten, in welchem der schicken Häuser Toms Wohnung sein würde.  
Der Schauspieler parkte den Wagen am Straßenrand und stellte den Motor ab. »Did you text Dru about the situation?«  
»Yes«, beantwortete sie seine Frage wahrheitsgemäß, ließ aber die Ich-bringe-den-Gott-des-Unheils-mal-kurz-auf-die-Palme-Story vorsichtshalber aus.  
Tom schnallte sich ab, sprang aus dem Auto, lief auf die Beifahrerseite und öffnete Amber die Tür. Sie blickte ihn an als wäre er von einem anderen Stern.  
Noch nie hatte ihr ein Kerl die Autotür aufgehalten!

»Loki, könntest du mir bitte helfen? Ich glaube echt nicht, dass ich schon wieder stehen kann«, flüsterte Dru und ein Teil von ihr konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie ihn so anflehte, ihr zu helfen.  
Aber das war jetzt ja eh egal, ihr Selbststolz hatte in der letzten Stunde ohnehin nicht reparable Dellen bekommen.  
Sie sparte sich den Blickkontakt mit dem Halbgott, denn sie wusste, dass es ihm gefallen musste, sie so hilflos zu wissen. Außerdem kannte sie sein Grinsen mittlerweile in- und auswendig.  
Ein dunkles, selbstverliebtes Glucksen drang an ihre Ohren und dann fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder. Er trug sie ins Badezimmer und legte sie behutsam in der Badewanne ab, die bereits mit warmen Wasser und herrlich duftendem Schaum gefüllt war.  
»Danke«, sagte sie leise, während sie damit rechnete, dass Loki einfach stehen bleiben und sie beobachten würde.  
Doch er überraschte Dru und verließ das Badezimmer, während ein goldener Schimmer über seinen Körper huschte und seine erregende Nacktheit durch schwarze Kleidung ersetzte.   
Sehr praktisch eigentlich, diese Fähigkeit mit dem Klamotten erschaffen.  
Gott, was hätte Dru für einen Spaß damit!  
Aber erst einmal genoss sie das warme Wasser und freute sich auf die Entspannung in diesem. Denn wenn sie wirklich die Nacht über mit dem Gott allein blieb, brauchte sie jede Pause, die sie kriegen konnte.

Amber war unterdessen so aufgeregt, dass sie am ganzen Körper zu schwitzen begonnen hatte und echt an sich halten musste, um nicht aufgeregt rumzuhibbeln, während sie hinter Tom die Treppe in einem wunderschönen Haus hinaufstieg. Natürlich hatte sie vergessen, die Etagen zu zählen, sodass sie nicht sagen konnte, in welchem Stockwerk seine Wohnung lag.  
Tom schloss mit flinken Fingern die Tür auf und ließ ihr schon wieder den Vortritt.  
Die junge Frau bedankte sich und betrat Tom Hiddlestons Wohnung. Der kurze, offene Flur, an dessen Wänden Garderobenhaken angebracht waren, öffnete sich bald in ein wunderschönes Wohnzimmer.  
»Please, make yourself a home, Amber«, sagte Tom sanft. »I need to change my clothes. I'll be back in a second.«  
Der Schauspieler durchquerte den Raum und verschwand in einem weiteren Flur, bevor Amber eine Tür hörte – die Tür zu Tom Hiddlestons Schlafzimmer.  
Sie unterdrückte den Impuls, ihm zu folgen, und sah sich lieber im Wohnzimmer um. Es war schlicht eingerichtet, nicht viel Schnickschnack. Eine Sitzgruppe, ein Fernseher mit daneben stehendem DVD- und BluRay-Regal, eine Stereoanlage und die komplette gegenüberliegende Wand nahm ein riesiges Bücherregal ein.  
Zu diesem zog es Amber auch als erstes, nachdem sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Sie hatte Bücher schon immer geliebt und brannte darauf, zu erfahren, was Tom so alles las. Ein erste Blick machte ihr den Schauspieler sofort noch sympathischer als sie ihn ohnehin schon fand – wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Neben den ganzen Werken Shakespeares nahmen auch die Tolkiens und J.K. Rowlings Ehrenplätze ein. Eine komplette Ecke war den Marvel-Comics gewidmet, wahrscheinlich alle, in denen Loki eine Rolle spielte.  
Während Amber die Buchrücken betrachtete, begann sie wieder leise zu singen, hatte sie doch noch immer einen Ohrwurm von Shut up and dance with me.

Als Tom in sein Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte – er hatte sich eine Jeans und eines seiner Lieblingsshirts angezogen –, sah er Amber, die vor seiner Bücherwand stand, sanft ihre Hüfte wiegte und leise »Helpless to the bass and fading light. Oh, we were bound to get together, bound to get together« vor sich hin sang.  
Er legte seinen Kopf schief und begutachtet ihre, wie er zugeben musste, sehr nett anzusehende Rückseite. Unwillkürlich leckte er sich über die Lippen. Sie war schon ein heißer Feger, das stand außer Frage.  
Noch hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt und so erlaubte er sich, noch ein wenig länger auf ihren schönen Hintern zu schauen.  
Fasziniert, fast ehrfürchtig strichen die Finger ihrer rechten Hand über die Buchrücken.  
Er fühlte ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend, dass sich weiter nach unten ausbreitete. Langsam kam er näher, schließlich wollte er sie nicht erschrecken.  
Er blieb in angemessem Abstand zu ihr stehen, strich ihr zärtlich mit seinen Händen über beide Arme und flüsterte nah an ihrem Ohr: »Quite a catchy song, isn't it?«  
Sie stoppte in ihrer Bewegung und auch ihr Gesang verstummte zu seinem Bedauern.  
Amber drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, ihre Wangen waren in einem leicht rosigen Ton gefärbt ihr Blick gesenkt. Irgendwie fand er es richtig niedlich, sie so peinlich berührt zu sehen.  
Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte es mit sanfter Kraft hoch, so dass sich ihre Augen trafen. Sie schluckte merklich und er musste schmunzeln über ihren leicht verklärten Gesichtsausdruck. Tom neigte sich auf ihre Höhe und berührte ihre Lippen ganz sachte mit seinen.

Dru überlegte kurzfristig, ob es eine Option wäre, dass sie einfach in der Wanne liegen blieb.  
Was könnte denn schlimmstenfalls passieren?  
Gut, Schwimmhäute waren jetzt nicht wirklich attraktiv, aber jede Minute länger in Bad war eine Minute weniger lebensgefährliches und zeitraubendes Liebesspiel mit Loki.  
Es klingelte und Dru erschrak.  
Sie hatte komplett den Pizzaservice vergessen!  
Verdammt!  
So schnell es ging, stieg sie aus der Wanne, schnappte sich ein großes Handtuch aus dem Schrank und wickelt sich darin ein. Sie trocknete ihre Füße eilig am Badezimmervorleger und ging ins Wohnzimmer – laufen war definitiv noch nicht drin.  
Loki schloss soeben die Tür und drehte sich mit zwei Pizzaschachteln in den Armen zu ihr um.  
»Wie hast du ihn bezahlt?«, fragte Dru erstaunt, da ihre Geldbörse noch unberührt auf dem Couchtisch lag.  
»Gar nicht. Er war froh, mir zu Diensten sein zu dürfen und es war ihm natürlich eine Ehre, mir das Essen zu schenken«, gab der Halbgott, absolut von sich überzeugt und dabei mal wieder rattenscharf wirkend, zur Antwort.  
»Oh, da dürfte er Probleme mit seinem Chef bekommen«, stellte Dru fest und musste grinsen. »Kannst du das auch mit Häusern? Denn ich könnte noch eines gratis gebrauchen.«  
Der Gott des Unheils lachte auf und sah plötzlich Tom wieder so frappierend ähnlich. »Ich könnte es versuchen. Schließlich soll ich auch noch deinem Chef eine Lektion erteilen. Vielleicht schenkt er dir sein Haus.«  
Wie war es nur möglich, dass Loki sich von einem auf den anderen Moment so komplett verändern konnte?  
Dru wusste nie, ob sie Angst vor ihm haben sollte oder sich in seiner Nähe wohlfühlen, es war einfach kompliziert. Nur eines wusste sie; ganz gleich, wie halb tot er sie gerade gefickt hatte, sie war schon wieder erregt.  
War das eine Art von Krankheit?  
Oder irgendeine Sehnsucht nach Lebensgefahr?  
Hatte sie sich da bei Amber angesteckt?  
Dru wischte die Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf das wesentliche: »Okay, dann sollten wir gleich essen, bevor die Pizzen noch kalt werden.« Sie blickte sich um. »Ich zieh mir noch kurz was über, dann bin ich wieder da.«  
Sie huschte in Ambers Schlafzimmer und zog sich den am Morgen nach dem Duschen verlorenen Morgenmantel über, dann lief sie ebenso flott wieder zurück in den Wohnraum – denn wenn sie etwas nicht mochte, dann war das kalte Pizza.  
Als sie Loki und den Esstisch sah, blieb sie überrascht stehen, bevor sich ein Lachen aus ihrer Kehle löste. Der Gott hatte – wahrscheinlich magisch – den Tisch gedeckt. Mit Tellern, Besteck, Servietten und Gläsern.  
»Ähm, Pizza isst man mit den Händen und direkt aus dem Karton«, erklärte Dru ihre Reaktion. »Das gehört dazu!«  
Der Gott schien für einen Moment über diesen Brauch der Menschen irritiert, schien ihn zu hinterfragen, doch dann zuckte er die Schultern und bewegte die Hand, wodurch die Gedecke verschwanden – und das hoffentlich wieder im Schrank und nicht in einer anderen Dimension, Dru wollte das den Besitzern des Cottages nicht auch noch ersetzen müssen.  
»So, das ist meine und das deine«, stellte sie mit einem kurzen Blick in die Kartons fest und teilte diese richtig zu, bevor sie am Tisch gegenüber von Loki Platz nahm. »Lass dir deine erste Pizza schmecken! Hoffentlich ist sie nicht zu scharf.«

Amber wurde von Tom sanft gegen das robuste Bücherregal gedrückt, während er sich in immer leidenschaftlicheren Küssen mit ihr zu verlieren schien.  
Sie spürte seinen schnellen Herzschlag überall am Körper.  
Oder war es doch ihr eigenes Herz, das ihr bis zum Halse schlug?  
War aber auch egal, denn Tom küsste wie ein Gott.  
Seine Hände glitten über ihre Seiten und den empfindlichen Rücken. Amber seufzte erregt auf, als seine Finger ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter strichen.  
Ihre Arme umschlungen seine schlanke Mitte und glitten über seine Schulterblätter, was er mit einem Brummen, dass tief aus seiner Kehle drang, sehr zu genießen schien.

Loki beäugte Dru interessiert, wie diese ihr erstes Stück Pizza, die auf ihren Wunsch schon geschnitten war, in die Hände nahm und – bereits halb verhungert – ein riesiges Stück abbiss.  
»Mhhhh, das ist so gut!«, murmelte sie mit geschlossen Augen und halbvollem Mund und musste sich echt beherrschen, das Stück Teigware nicht gleich in einem Bissen hinunterzuschlingen.  
Als sie den Blick des Halbgottes bemerkte, lächelte sie ihn breit an und ermutigte ihn, auch seine Pizza zu kosten.  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue führte er ein Stück an seinen Mund und biss vorsichtig hinein. Während Dru bereits ihr zweites Stück komplett verputzt hatte, kaute er noch an dem winzigen Bissen in seinem Mund, bevor er es dann endlich schluckte.  
»Und?« Die junge Frau schaute ihn fragend an.  
»Es schmeckt recht interessant.«  
Als er gleich wieder zubiss, grinste Dru zufrieden und machte sich über Stück Nummer drei her. Sie war doch recht verwundert, dass Loki die Schärfe nichts auszumachen schien.  
Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung seiner Hand ließ er ein Glas mit Wein – so vermutete Dru – vor sich erscheinen und nahm einen genussvollen Schluck.  
»Möchtest du auch etwas vom asischen Wein kosten?«  
Dru nickte begeistert und machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, dass sie diese Ich-lasse-Dinge-die-ich-haben-möchte-erscheinen-und-behalte-sie-dann-einfach-Sache noch mal näher erfragen müsste, hatte sie doch in ihrem Schuhschrank noch so viel unnötigen Platz, der dringend gefüllt werden wollte.  
Mit goldenem Schimmer erschien das volle Glas vor ihr, sie nahm einen Schluck und befand in für echt mal richtig lecker.  
Davon könnte sie durchaus noch ein paar Gläser mehr vertragen...  
Zufrieden setzte sie ihr Abendessen mit dem Gott des Unheils fort und, wurde sich dabei mal wieder bewusst, wie seltsam dieser Tag gewesen war.  
War es wirklich nur ein einziger Tag gewesen?  
Es kam ihr vor wie mindestens eine Woche, bei allem, was passiert war. Und dabei war es erst kurz vor zehn, das heißt, dieser komische Tag hatte sogar noch zwei Stunden.

Mit einer geschickten Bewegung zog Tom ihr das Shirt über den Kopf, sodass sie nun nur noch in Jeans und BH vor ihm stand. Obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie lange sie noch stehen können würde.  
Ihr Puls pochte fast schmerzhaft zwischen ihren Beinen und sie sehnte sich danach, Tom in sich zu spüren.  
Sie atmete zitternd durch, als der Brite für einen Moment von ihr abließ, um sich selbst ebenfalls das Shirt auszuziehen. Amber biss sich auf die Lippe und wollte gerade wieder Toms Mund empfangen, als sie ein lautes Geräusch zusammenzucken ließ.  
Tom runzelte die Stirn. »The doorbell«, stellte er fest. »Who shows up for a visit at this time?«  
»Maybe it's something urgent«, keuchte Amber. »I think you should go and check.«  
Er nickte und ging an die Tür. Die junge Frau war schon sehr gespannt, wer geklingelt hatte.  
Vielleicht irgendjemand aus der Familie?  
Plötzlich hörte sie Toms Stimme und die von einem anderen Mann, die ihr seltsamerweise ziemlich vertraut vorkam. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was sie redeten, da sie sich darauf konzentrierte, die andere Stimme zuzuordnen, doch sie schienen zu diskutieren.  
»No, just... wait!«, hörte sie plötzlich Tom rufen.  
Amber drehte sich um und erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie den Mann an, der sich anscheinend soeben an Tom vorbeigedrängelt hatte und ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war.  
Und jetzt wusste Amber auch, woher sie die Stimme gekannt hatte.  
Aus Sherlock!  
Als Sherlock!  
Das war Benedict fucking Cumberbatch!  
Der Blick des Schauspielers wanderte über ihre Erscheinung und plötzlich wurde sich Amber bewusst, dass sie kein Shirt trug.  
Okay, sie hatte nun zwei Möglichkeiten.  
Erstens: Sie konnte hektisch nach ihrem Shirt suchen gehen, dass vermutlich irgendwo am Bücherregal lag.  
Zweitens: Sie könnte erhobenen Hauptes auf den Dr.-Strange-Darsteller zugehen und sich bei ihm vorstellen.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Tom, der sich nach beiden Shirts gebückt hatte und Amber nun ihres reichen wollte.  
Sie schritt auf Mr. Cumberbatch zu, streckte ihm höflich die Hand entgegen und stellte sich ihm vor. In ihrem Inneren starb sie zwar tausend Tode, aber da musste sie jetzt durch.   
Und ihr Plan ging doch tatsächlich auf!  
Jetzt war dem Sherlock-Darsteller die ganze Situation plötzlichen unangenehm und er schüttelte ihr mit leicht geröteten Wangen die Hand. »Benedict.« Seine Stimme klang noch dunkler als sonst, er räusperte sich und lächelte sie an.  
Als sie schließlich doch ihr Shirt aus Toms Hand entgegennahm, lächelte dieser sie verschmitzt an und Ambers Herz setzte glatt ein paar Schläge aus.  
Wie konnte ein Mann nur so sehr Gentleman und gleichzeitig ein Lausbub sein?  
Beide zogen sich ihre Oberbekleidung wieder an und dann ging Tom auf den anderen Briten zu.  
»Okay, Ben, what is the reason for your late visit?«

»Worüber denkst du nach?«, erkundigte sich Loki interessiert.  
Dru erstarrte, da sie sich leicht ertappt fühlte.  
»Och, so über dies und das«, antwortete sie hastig und stopfte sich ihr letztes Stück Pizza in den Mund.  
»Und was genau ist dies und das?« Sein Blick durchlöcherte sie fast und Dru begann, nervös auf ihrem Platz hin- und herzurutschen.  
Egal, dachte sie und setzte einfach alles auf eine Karte.  
»Also...es ist doch so...du kannst doch...Dinge...also Gegenstände und sowas alles einfach so erscheinen lassen...oder?«  
Der Gott des Unheils nickte und ermutigte sie, mit ihrem Gestammel fortzufahren.  
Dru atmete aus und griff, nachdem sie sich die Hand an einer Serviette abgewischt hatte, nach ihrem Smartphone und durchforstete ihre UNBEDINGT-HABEN-WILL-Liste. Als sie das Objekt – oder besser die Objekte – ihrer Begierde fand, trat ein breites Grinsen auf ihre Lippen.  
Sie hielt Loki das Handy unter die Nase.  
»Kannst du mir die hier besorgen?«, fragte sie ihn fordernd.  
»Schuhe?«, erkundigte sich Loki verständnislos.  
Nein, das hatte er nicht gesagt!  
»Das sind nicht irgendwelche Schuhe!«, belehrte Dru ihn und sah schmachtend den glitzernden Traum an. »Das sind mega geile und sauteure Schuhe, die ich schon seit Jahren haben will!«  
Loki schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und Dru war schon leicht enttäuscht, als sie plötzlich wieder ein goldenes Schimmern wahrnahm und einen leichten Druck an ihren Zehen spürte. Überrascht blickte sie nach unten und entdeckte an ihren Füßen ihren Traum von High Heels, die absolut perfekt passten.  
Gerade wollte sie in Jubel ausbrechen, als sie bemerkte, dass zusätzlich zu den Schuhen an ihrem Körper ein umwerfendes Kleines Schwarzes, dessen obere Hälfte komplett mit silbern glitzernden Mustern überzogen war, erschienen war. Sofort rannte sie zum nächsten Spiegel und betrachtete sich.  
Sie sah super aus!  
Das Kleid betonte ihre Vorzüge perfekt und sogar ihre Haare passten perfekt dazu, leicht verwuschelt, aber total schön.  
»Der Hammer!«, quiekte sie, lief zurück zu Loki und umarmte ihn stürmisch. »Danke!«  
Der Gott nickte gönnerhaft und Dru überlegte.   
Es wäre eigentlich eine Schande, das Outfit nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren!  
Irgendwo müsste man so hingehen.  
Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis der Gedanke in ihrem Kopf zu einem handfesten Plan wurde.  
»Du, Loki«, fragte sie verschmitzt lächelnd, »was hältst du eigentlich von Casinos?«


	13. ...in denen man ins Casino geht

Benedict Cumberbatch löste den Blick von Amber und wandte sich Tom zu.  
»The whole day there were news on the internet that you would wander around London, looking for something and being very nervous«, antwortete er. »I was a bit worried and you didn't react when I called you.«  
Awww, das war ja echt voll süß!  
Amber musste an sich halten, um still zu sein.  
»Thank you«, sagte Tom und umarmte seinen Freund. »But as you can see, I am okay. It was just a very strange day.«  
Da musste Amber zustimmen, während sie in ihrer Hosentasche ein Vibrieren spürte.  
Vielleicht Dru!  
Nicht darauf achtend, was die Männer von ihr denken würden, holte sie es hervor und entsperrte den Bildschirm, während Benedict fragte: »Why, what was so strange?«  
»Oh, my god!«, entfuhr es Amber, bevor Tom antworten konnte und sofort wandten sie sich mit fragendem Blick zu ihr.  
Wortlos hielt sie ihnen die neusten Nachrichten auf Twitter unter die Nase, die sich gut unter OMG, Tom Hiddleston in the Hippodrome Casino! With a girl! #Hiddleston zusammenfassen ließen.

Der Halbgott sah in seinem schwarzen maßgeschneiderten Anzug einfach zum Niederknien aus, seine Haare waren immer noch schwarz, doch kürzer, ja, er sah wie im ersten Teil von Thor aus, nur irgendwie reifer.  
Dru überlegte, ob sie sich Sorgen machen musste, da der Halbgott bei ihrem Outfit versehentlich einen Slip vergessen hatte.  
Sie standen gemeinsam am Roulettetisch und Dru, die sich dicht an ihn geschmiegt hatte, blickte immer wieder bewundernd zu ihm auf. Wie einfach und sicher er sich in ihrer Welt bewegte...  
Alles schienen nach seiner Pfeife tanzen zu wollen. Es war fast so, als hätten mit seinem Betreten des Casinos einfach alle ihre bisherigen Tätigkeiten aufgegeben und huschten nun nur noch um den Halbgott herum, damit er sich wohlfühlte.  
Und ja, sie spürte die eifersüchtigen Blicke der Frauen ebenso wie die neidischen Blicke der Männer, dass sie seine Begleiterin sein durfte und, um ehrlich zu sein, gefiel ihr das ausgesprochen gut.  
Etwas schade war es, dass sie keine Bilder machen konnte – ebenso wenig wie alle anderen –, da sie sofort ermahnt wurde, wenn sie es versuchen wollte.  
Die waren ganz schön streng.  
Deswegen ließ sie ihr Smartphone in ihrer Tasche und vergaß sogar zuerst, Amber laufend von ihrem geilen Abend zu berichten.

»Hiddleston was seen with black hair, looking super fine!«, las Amber einen weiteren der Tweets, die sich mittlerweile als Trending unter #CasinoTomyal – gleich einem Waldbrand an einem heißen Sommertag in Los Angeles – ausgebreitet hatten.  
»I can't believe he's doing that!« Tom spielte nervös mit seiner Lippe, während er weitere Tweets überflog.  
No more Jaguar? Golden Globe winner shows off with his brand new ride #goldenLamborghini #modestwasyesterday  
»Would somebody please be so kind and tell me what the hell is going on?«, erkundigte Benedict sich.  
»We need to tell him!«, stellte Amber fest und legte Tom beruhigend ihre Hand auf die Schulter.  
Tom löste seinen Blick vom Handydisplay und blickte seinen Freund fassungslos an. »Alright, but first I need something to drink.«  
Er verschwand in der – wie Amber vermutete – Küche der Wohnung und kam kurze Zeit später wieder mit drei Gläsern, zwei davon mit Eiswürfeln gefüllt, und einer Flasche Jameson Whiskey, die er unter seinen Arm geklemmt hatte, zurück.  
Er stellte alles auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch ab und, während er die Gläser befüllte, sagte: »We should totally sit down for this.«  
Er reichte Amber das Glas ohne Eiswürfel und sie war ganz hin und weg, dass er sich daran noch erinnern konnte.  
Doch jetzt mussten sie Benedict irgendwie von dieser absolut unglaublichen Geschichte überzeugen.  
»You're making me very curious«, sagte der andere Schauspieler und nahm einen Schluck.  
»Well«, fing Tom an, bevor er seinem Freund die ganze Geschichte von A bis Z erzählte.  
Zuerst schien Benedict ihnen kein Wort zu glauben, doch als sie sich dem Ende neigte, zweifelte er zusehends daran, dass Tom ihn verscheißern wollte.  
»So, you really found the sorcerers and the Tesseract?«, erkundigte er sich und erntete kollektives Nicken. »And you want to tell Loki only about the Agamotto gem and hope that he won't find out that the Tesseract also is on earth and makes a deal with Thanos?« Wieder Nicken. »Wow, you know this is a dangerous business you're about to make.«  
»Tell us something we don't know«, seufzte Amber, als sie wieder ein Vibrieren wahrnahm. »Oh«, sagte sie, als sie die Nachrichten von Dru las, die sie langsam überschwemmten. »It seems like Loki is having a great evening.«  
»I can't believe that you are about to allow him to pretend being you!«, sagte Benedict kopfschüttelnd.  
Tom hatte gerade sein Glas geleert. »What kind of choice do I have?«, fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
»Dress up and go to the casino too«, sagte der Schauspieler so, als wäre es das naheliegendste auf der Welt.  
»But no one must know that Loki is here on earth!«, sagte Amber.  
»There are enough look alikes of all of us out there«, sagte Benedict leichthin. »You could have great fun. You know what, as Dr. Strange, I would really like to meet the real Loki. Let's all go!«  
Nein, das musste ein Traum sein!  
Wie geil wäre das denn?  
Sie mit Benedict Cumberbatch und Tom Hiddleston im Hippodrome?  
»Amber looks like she would appreciate it«, zwinkerte Benedict, der deren Gesichtsausdruck wohl richtig gedeutete hatte, ihr zu und sie kicherte.  
»More than anything else!«, sagte sie nickend. »Besides, Loki can't do anything to us when being in a public place so we can do everything we like.«  
»God, you two are crazy!«, seufzte Tom und rieb sich die Augen. »But okay, I'm in! Just wait here for a moment while I get dressed.«  
»I will leave and dress up too«, sagte Benedict. »Pick me up at my place when being ready!«  
»Sure«, nickte Tom, als sein Blick Amber streifte. »Oh, but you don't have anything to wear!«  
Diese zuckte die Schultern. »That's okay. I will just tie up my shirt a bit to make it look more fancy and I bet Dru will have brought some make up so I can fresh up there. I'll be alright.« Sie lächelte. »Also I will show up there with the two hottest men living.«  
Die beiden gemeinten Männer grinsten breit, aber es schien ihnen immer noch irgendwie peinlich zu sein, so eine Wirkung auf Frauen zu haben.  
»Sophie just returned the new PRADA Collection she got for the Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 premiere, she doesn't like to walk for all those fancy designers.« Es schien fast so als wollte sich Benedict bei ihr entschuldigen, dass er ihr kein Kleid zur Verfügung stellen konnte.  
Amber nickte verständnisvoll und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
Dru wäre sicher ausgeflippt bei so einer Aussage.  
Tom brachte seinen Freund zur Tür und verschwand dann im Schlafzimmer, um sich in Schale zu werfen.

Der Roulettetisch füllte sich zusehends, selbstverständlich gewann der Gott des Unheils zunächst jedes Spiel und nach und nach fanden sich andere wohlhabende Gäste ein, die ein bisschen was von seiner Glückssträhne abhaben wollten.  
Dru beobachtete ihn, wie er mit den Menschen spielte und war wieder einmal absolut fasziniert, wie er sie manipulierte, ohne dass sie irgendetwas davon merkten.  
Sie rannten mit Anlauf in ihr Unglück!  
Nach jedem Gewinn lachte Loki auf, fiel ihr in die Arme und küsste sie.  
»She is a Lady Luck!« erklärte er fröhlich, als er zum 13. Mal in Folge den Tisch abräumte.  
Der Jetonsstapel vor ihm musste mittlerweile einen Wert von mehreren zehntausend Pfund haben.  
»Just one more game! What do you think, darling?« Er blickte Dru verschmitzt an, doch die hörte gerade nur noch ein Piepsen im Ohr.  
Hatte er sie gerade wirklich Darling genannt?  
Sie nickte und lächelte ihn verliebt an.  
»Alright, everything on 13!« Er schob den riesigen Haufen an Chips vor sich und lächelte breit in die Runde.  
Nach und nach folgten alle anderen Spieler und setzten ebenfalls alles auf die 13, während der Gott Dru auf seinen Schoss zog und ihren Hals küsste. Sie erschaudert und spürte die feuchte Hitze zwischen ihren Schenkel  
Um das erregende Gefühl einigermaßen in Griff zu bekommen, presste sie ihre Beine fest zusammen.  
»Rien ne va plus!«, verkündete der Croupier und alle starrten wie gebannt auf die kleine weiße Kugel, die unermüdlich ihre Kreise im Zylinder zog.  
Loki nahm den letzten Schluck seines Pfefferminzlikörs und als er das Glas abstellte, spürte Dru die kleine Bewegung seiner Finger an ihrer Taille und ein leichtes Kribbeln, als ihre Haut auf die Magie reagierte.  
Es schien zuerst so, als würde die Kugel auf der 13 liegen bleiben, doch im letzten Moment sprang sie ein Feld weiter auf die 36.  
»What a pity!«, sagte Loki schulterzuckend, während alle Spieler an dem Tisch ebenfalls ihr ganzes Geld verloren.  
Nicht alle nahmen es jedoch so gelassen wie der Gott des Unheils.  
»Oh, has your streak of luck ended?«, hörte Dru plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Rücken, die sie jetzt hier nicht erwartet hätte, ihr aber das Wasser noch mehr zwischen den Schenkeln zusammenlaufen ließ.  
Sie und Loki drehten sich synchron um und der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, hätte Dru fast aus den wunderschönen Pumps kippen lassen.  
Die drei Leute, die gerade das Casino betreten hatten und auf denen jetzt alle Blicke ruhten, waren niemand anderes als Tom Hiddleston, der einen umwerfenden schwarzen, maßgeschneiderten Anzug trug, Amber, die ihr Shirt so geknotet hatte, dass es halb bauchfrei war, und – holy shit – Benedict Cumberbatch, der in seinem Anzug auch verboten gut aussah.  
Ihre Freundin stand zwischen den beiden Schauspielern und erntete nun mindestens so viele neidische Blicke wie Dru zuvor.  
»Every evening has its ups and downs«, gab Loki zurück, in dessen Augen es gefährlich blitzte, als er Amber fixierte. »What do you do here?«  
»We just heard that a fake Tom was here, so we decided to have a look on him«, erwiderte Amber. »Ben was around and decided to come with us.«  
»Tom, this is an incredible look alike!«, sagte Benedict und nickte Loki zu. »Good job!«  
»So, Ben, darling«, sprach Tom Hiddleston seine beiden Begleiter an, »what about if we go downstairs to play a little game of craps?«  
»Sounds good to me«, stimmte Benedict zu und die drei setzten sich in Bewegung, bevor sich Benedict noch einmal umdrehte und Dru zuwandte. »You have to be Dru, Amber told me about you. I'm Benedict.« Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie sanft auf den Handrücken. »Do you want to join us?«  
Dru war für einen Moment hin und hergerissen. Natürlich wollte sie, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob Loki es erlauben würde. Ihre Augen huschten zu dem Gott des Unheils.  
»Oh, just if you don't mind«, ruderte der Brite zurück. »But why should you? I'm sure you also want the lady have some more fun this night!«  
»Es ist okay«, flüsterte Dru in Lokis Ohr, da sie begann, sich um Benedict Cumberbatch zu sorgen, als sich die Finger des Gottes verkrampften. »Ich glaube nicht, dass er weiß, wer du bist, sonst würde er so etwas nicht sagen!«  
Sie konnte nicht auf eine Erwiderung warten, da der Schauspieler sie schon mit sanfter Gewalt davonzog, hin zu der Treppe, wo Amber und Tom warteten.  
Dru schloss die Augen, als sie dem Briten folgte. Sie rechnete jeden Moment damit, von einer gigantischen Schockwelle niedergemäht zu werden oder plötzlich nackt dazustehen, sollte Loki seine Geschenke zurücknehmen.  
»Relax«, flüstere Benedict ihr ins Ohr und zog sie weiter.  
Als wäre das so einfach mit einem rachsüchtigem Halbgott im Rücken und dieser göttlichen Stimme so nah an ihrem Ohr!  
Als sie die ersten Stufen nach unten gingen, drehte sich Amber nochmal zu Loki um und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
Sein Blick wurde noch dunkler und er formte mit seinem Mund die Worte: Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast!  
Sie zuckte nur die Schultern und ging dann neben ihre Freundin.  
»Dru, du siehst absolut hammermäßig aus! Da weiß man ja gar nicht, wo man hinschauen soll.«  
»Danke! Aber du bist ja wohl absolut durchgeknallt, Süße! Du legst dich mit dem Gott des Unheils an! Bist du dir darüber im Klaren?«  
»Sicher doch«, sagte diese, als würde sie so etwas jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag machen.  
Die Gruppe erreichte das Untergeschoss des Casinos und blickte sich um.  
Tom drehte sich zu Dru. »Has he hurt you?«  
Seine blauen Augen blickten sie besorgt an.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hatte mit einem Mal einen riesigen Kloß im Hals.  
Tom machte sich Sorgen um sie!  
Das war mehr als ihr kleines Fangirlherz jemals erträumt hatte!  
Und gleich fühlte sie die Trauer und Abscheu in sich aufsteigen, da sie, während er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, nichts besser zu tun gehabt hatte als sich von dem Halbgott durchvögeln zu lassen.  
Amber schien zu merken, dass es Dru gerade nicht gut ging und sagte zu den beiden Männern: »Gentlemen, I think we go and powder our noses.«  
Sie nahm ihre Freundin an der Hand und zog sie in Richtung der Toiletten.  
Als sie das rote und mit allem Schnickschnack gespickte Zimmer betraten und sich die Tür hinter den beiden schloss, ließ sich Dru erstmal auf einen der Hocker vor den Make-up-Spiegeln sinken und atmete tief durch.  
Amber überprüfte, ob sie tatsächlich ungestört waren und – nachdem sich das bestätigt hatte – ging zu ihrer Freundin, schloss diese in die Arme.  
»Geht es dir gut? Hat dir der Mistkerl weh getan?«  
Dru schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick. »Das ist es nicht! Ich fühle mich gerade einfach so schlecht! Ich meine, was hab ich mir dabei gedacht mit Loki ins Casino zu gehen? Und jetzt kommt ihr hier her, um meinen Arsch zu retten....und...und... ich habe es auf eine perfide Art und Weise vollkommen genossen, seine Sklavin zu sein.«  
Ihre Wangen waren vor Scharm rot geworden und sie blickte nur vorsichtig wieder zu Amber auf, nicht sicher, wie diese auf ihr Geständnis reagieren würde.  
»Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken«, sagte ihre Freundin lächelnd. »Loki ist echt extrem überzeugend und sich ihm in irgendeiner Weise zu widersetzen ist einfach nur krank!«  
»Sagt die, die ihm You don't own me schickt« schnaubte Dru.  
Amber verdrehte die Augen. »Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt schlecht drauf«, sagte sie. »Ich weiß selbst, dass mich das noch in Schwierigkeiten bringen wird.« Sie lachte. »Und außerdem kamen wir nicht, weil wir dachten, dass wir deinen Arsch retten müssten – der, nebenbei bemerkt, in dem Kleid echt wahnsinnig gut aussieht –, sondern weil Tom – nach leichtem Schubs von Benedict – es nicht gutheißen konnte, dass Loki sich als er ausgibt.« Sie grinste. »Wir hatten schon Vertrauen darauf, dass du Loki schaukeln kannst. Aber Tom hat sich den ganzen Tag Sorgen gemacht, dass Loki sich vielleicht an dir vergreift.« Amber zuckte die Schultern. »Ich glaube, er hat einen Narren an dir gefressen.«  
»Umso schlimmer, dass ich mich dann von Loki habe ficken lassen«, murmelte Dru, die auf einmal ein seltsames Kribbeln an der markierten Haut ihres Handgelenk spürte.   
Sie strich sich darüber und dann war das Gefühl auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
»Ach was, es war doch klar, dass du und Loki noch was haben würden«, grinste Amber. »Und zwar uns allen. Das ist doch nur dieser dämliche Schwanzvergleich von Männern. Vor allem dir wird Tom nicht im geringsten böse sein!« Sie kicherte. »Aber sag mal, wen fandest du besser; Loki oder Tom?«  
Dru überlegte.  
»Keine Ahnung. Das kann man nicht vergleichen«, sagte sie dann. »Beides umwerfend, aber so verschieden. Meinst du nicht?«  
»Keine Ahnung«, gab Amber zurück. »Ich hab den Vergleich nicht.«  
Dru hatte bemerkt, dass die Stimme ihrer Freundin ein wenig bitter klang und wollte sie gerade darauf ansprechen, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein reichlich angepisst aussehender Loki hereinkam.


	14. ...in denen getanzt wird

»Entschuldige mal, das ist das Damenklo!«, empörte sich Amber, sog jedoch scharf Luft ein, als Loki mit wenigen Schritten vor ihr stand und sie gefährlich anfunkelte. »Dru, geh doch schonmal wieder raus zu Ben und Tom, sie vermissen uns sicher schon.«  
Dru wollte widersprechen, doch der Blick, den Amber ihr zuwarf und der, der von Loki folgte, ließen sie schnell den Rückzug antreten.  
Das letzte, was sie sah, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, war Amber, die auf den Schminktischen saß, den Rücken an den Spiegel gepresst und Loki, der vor ihr stand und die Hände zu beiden Seiten neben ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand gestemmt hatte.  
Sowie die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, hörte sie die Verriegelung, was bedeutete, dass ihre Freundin nun mit Loki allein war, komplett auf sich gestellt.  
Scheiße, sie hätte doch bleiben sollen!  
Doch jetzt war es zu spät.   
Langsam drehte sie sich um und suchte die beiden britischen Schauspieler, ihre Gedanken blieben jedoch im Badezimmer bei Amber und Loki.  
Hoffentlich tat er ihr nichts!  
Die beiden Männer standen mit dem Rücken zu ihr an der Bar und wollte gerade etwas ordern, als Dru sie erreichte. Sie strich Tom mit ihrer rechten, zitternden Hand über die Schulter und er drehte sich mit einem Lächeln, dass ohne Probleme einen Eisberg zum Schmelzen hätte bringen können, zu ihr um.  
»There you are, I ordered Absinth for you, hope that's fine.« Dann zog er die Stirn in Falten. »But where is Amber? Her Jameson is getting warm!«  
Dru hatte sich dazu entschlossen, den beiden nichts wegen Loki zu sagen. Sie hoffte, dass Amber es irgendwie schaffte, ihn zu besänftigen.  
»She will join us soon, she just needs to refresh her make-up«, log sie und nahm zwischen den Briten Platz.  
Der Barkeeper stellte ihr das Glas mit der grünen Flüssigkeit hin, legte das Stück Würfelzucker auf den Absinthlöffel und übergoss ihn mit einem weiteren Schluck der grünen Fee. Dann zündete er es an und Dru starrte wie hypnotisiert in die blaue Flamme, wartete nachdenklich bis diese erloschen war.  
Das war einfach alles zu viel für sie!  
Immer wieder drehte sie sich in Richtung der Badezimmer um und hoffte, Amber würde gleich mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen erscheinen.  
Doch es verging Minute um Minute und keine Amber in Sicht.  
»So, you like the hard stuff?«, erkundigte sich Benedict, um die seltsame Stille zu durchbrechen.  
Sie blickte zu ihm auf, seine blau-grünen Augen strahlten sie an.  
»Yes, on some days more than on others. And this day is by far the craziest day ever-ever!«  
Die Schauspieler lachten und nachdem Dru einen großen Schluck genommen hatte, war sie entschlossen nach ihrer Freundin zu sehen.  
»I will look for Amber«, entschuldigte sie sich bei den Briten und erhob sich auf wackligen Beinen.

Amber atmete auf, als sich die Tür hinter Dru geschlossen hatte und ihre Freundin aus der Reichweite des zornigen Gottes war. Jetzt war sie mit ihm alleine und würde für alles geradestehen müssen, was sie in den letzten Stunden getan hatte.  
»Was ist?«, fragte sie furchtlos, viel furchtloser als sie sich fühlte, denn eigentlich hatte sie enorme Angst. »Wirst du mich töten?«  
Loki grinste breit. »Gib dir keine Mühe, ich weiß, dass du Angst hast. Und, ja, ich sollte dich töten, dafür, dass du dich mir widersetzt.«  
»Wieso? Was habe ich bisher getan? Ich habe dir bisher nur geholfen, dich sogar am Leben gelassen, als ich die Möglichkeit und jeden Grund hatte, dich kalt zu machen!«, empörte sie sich. »Und was soll eigentlich dieser dämliche Besitzanspruch? Ich gehöre dir genauso wenig wie allen anderen, mit denen ich bisher geschlafen habe! Oder mit denen ich noch schlafen werde.«   
»Du weißt nicht, wann es besser ist, den Mund zu halten, oder?«, erkundigte sich Loki knurrend.   
»Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang den Mund gehalten, aber irgendwann ist mal genug!«, meinte Amber trotzig.  
»Ich weiß nicht, ob ich von deinen Worten beeindruckt sein soll oder dich für furchtbar einfältig halten. Wie dem auch sei, ich werde dich am Leben lassen.«  
Amber atmete auf.  
»Unter einer Bedingung«, fügte Loki grinsend hinzu. »Niemand kann behaupten, dass ich Spaß abgeneigt wäre und du scheinst mir viel Unterhaltungspotential zu bieten.«  
Oh, das klang schon weniger gut...  
»Also, hier ist mein Angebot an dich, Amber.« Er rollte das R so erotisch, dass die junge Frau schon wieder feucht wurde. »Du wirst tun, was auch immer ich von dir verlange und ich darf mit dir machen, was ich will. Und wenn du brav und folgsam bist, darfst du dann tun, was du willst. Wenn du dieses großzügige Angebot ausschlägt, werde ich dich töten.«  
Amber sah in seine wundervollen Augen, die belustigt blitzten.  
Was hatte sie denn schon groß für eine Wahl?  
»Einverstanden«, seufzte sie und nickte. »Stets zu Diensten.«

Der Halbgott grinste zufrieden und blickte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue von oben bis unten an. Mit einem Mal wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter und Amber ahnte, dass das nichts gutes bedeuten könnte.  
»Du stehst doch so sehr auf die beiden Männer da draußen!? Ich schlage vor, du zeigst ihnen mal ein bisschen, was sie niemals haben können werden!«  
Ein goldener Schimmer umschloss ihren Körper und hinterließ mit seinem Verschwinden eine hautenge, schwarze Ledercorsage mit raffinierten Schnallen und grün-goldenen Applikationen.  
Amber blickte leicht geschockt in einen der Spiegel und drehte sich.  
Der Lederrock verdeckte mit Mühe und Not ihren Hintern und auch in ihrem Fall hatte Loki auf einen Slip verzichtet.  
Die kniehohen Stiefel rundeten das Outfit perfekt ab.  
Natürlich hatte er auch daran gedacht, ihre Haare und das Make-up anzupassen.  
»Das sieht ja schon recht nett aus«, begutachtete er sein Werk mit einem Blick, der Amber wieder erschaudern ließ.  
»Und was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?«, stellte die junge Frau eine Frage, von der sie wusste, dass sie sie schon bald bereuen würde.  
Er lachte auf. »Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen.«

Dru erreichte die Damentoiletten und presste ihr Ohr vorsichtig an die Tür in der Hoffnung, sie könnte hören, was darin abging.  
Leider war es im Casino viel zu laut, also blieb ihr nichts anders übrig, als an der Tür zu klopfen.  
»Amber! Geht es dir gut? Loki, bitte lass sie gehen!«  
Das Schloss klickte und die Tür öffnete sich.  
Sollte der Gott tatsächlich auf die gehört haben?  
Sie schob diesen wahnwitzigen Gedanken gleich wieder zu Seite, als ihre Freundin, gefolgt von Loki, aus dem Bad kam.  
Als sie Ambers Outfit sah, wurde ihr sofort klar, dass er gewonnen haben musste.  
»Geht es dir gut?«, fragte sie besorgt.  
»Soweit so gut. Dru, sieh dir das abgefahrene Outfit an, dass er mir verpasst hat!« Sie drehte sich langsam für ihre Freundin.  
»Amber, du siehst einfach nur richtig geil aus!«  
»Genug des sinnlosen Geredes!« Der Gott des Unheils neigte sich nah an Ambers Ohr und flüstert ihr etwas zu, dass Dru leider nicht verstehen konnte, doch da die Augen ihrer Freundin immer größer wurden, konnte es mit absoluter Sicherheit nichts gutes sein.  
Ambers Blick wanderte durch den sehr gut gefüllten Raum – mittlerweile waren echt viele Spieler anwesend –, über die Entertainerin, die in dem Käfig mitten in dem Rund, das die Black-Jack- und Roulettetische bildeten, tanzte und dann zurück zu Loki, der sie eindringlich ansah.  
Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und seufzte, bevor sie langsam durch den Raum ging und neben dem einem Black-Jack-Tisch stehenblieb.  
»Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?«, fragte Dru den Gott des Unheils sofort und funkelte ihn an.  
Loki lachte. »Die kleine Amber wird von jetzt an tun, was ich sage. Doch wir sollten nun ihre beiden Begleiter holen, das werden sie mit Sicherheit sehen wollen.«  
Er zwinkerte Dru zu und steuerte auf die Bar zu, zu der Dru zögerlich folgte.

Ambers Herz schlug bis zum Hals, während sie darauf wartete, dass das Lied vorbei war. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Loki an der Bar mit Benedict und Tom reden und Dru, deren besorgter Blick immer wieder zu ihr huschte.  
Gut, im Prinzip zwang Loki sie zu etwas, was sie schon immer mal hatte machen wollen, aber zwischen etwas gerne mal tun wollen und machen lagen halt auch schon Welten.  
Die letzten Takte des Songs verhallten und die Tänzerin verließ den Käfig. Amber sah, wie die Ablösung von Loki aufgehalten wurde.  
Sie atmete durch, bevor sie sich an den Gitterstäben des Käfigs nach oben zog und durch sie hindurch ins Innere glitt. Sie spürte die Blicke der Anwesenden auf sich, sah den belustigten von Loki, den besorgten von Dru und die leicht ungläubigen Gesichter von Tom und Ben.  
Das neue Lied begann und es hätte nicht passender sein können!

Loki mochte glauben, dass er Amber demütigte, doch an der Art, wie sich bei den ersten Tönen von Dance for You von Beyoncé ein Lächeln auf deren Gesicht legte, bemerkte Dru, dass der Gott sich wohl geirrt hatte. Als Amber dann anfing, sich zu der Musik zu bewegen, legte sich auch auf Drus Gesicht ein fettes Grinsen.  
Tja, da hätte Loki sich mal vorher informieren müssen, ob Amber nicht doch ein echt gutes Gespür dafür hatte, wie sie ihren Körper zu Musik bewegen musste.  
Wenn das mal nicht nach hinten losging!  
Denn das Lied, das Outfit und ihr Tanz waren echt schon ziemlich... heiß anzusehen. Dru schielte zu den Herren hinüber, die den Blick nicht von ihrer Freundin lösen konnten.  
Insgeheim hatte sie Amber schon oft dafür beneidet, ihren Körper so toll bewegen zu können. Egal, wo sie gemeinsam zum Tanzen hingingen, ihre Freundin rockte immer die Tanzfläche.  
Das nächste Lied war Red Light Special von TLC. Dazu wurde der Käfig in ein dunkelrotes Licht getaucht und Amber setzte ihre aufregende Show mit geschlossenen Augen fort.  
Ab und zu fixierte sie aber auch einen der drei Männer recht intensiv, während sie über ihren Körper strich oder sich über die Lippe leckte.  
Dru entschloss, rüber zur Bar zu gehen und sich etwas nettes zur Abkühlung zu holen. Und da sie kein Geld eingesteckt hatte, würde sie es einfach auf die Herren anschreiben lassen.  
Doch der Barkeeper fragte nicht einmal nach Geld, stattdessen sagte er nur mit bewunderndem Gesichtsausdruck: »Just enjoy your evening, we will serve your drinks very shortly, my lady.«  
Dru nickte und ging zurück zu den Männern, die noch immer gebannt auf ihre Freundin blickten.  
Sie gönnte Amber die Aufmerksamkeit, aber es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, wenn sie mit ihr zusammen hätte tanzen können, dann würde sie sich nicht gerade so langweilen.  
Es war definitiv Zeit, etwas zu tun und so stellte sich Dru von die drei und ließ sich von dem Takt der Musik mitreißen.  
Sie blickte zu Amber, die ihr ermutigend zulächelte.  
Langsam bewegte die junge Frau ebenfalls ihre Hüften zu Roxanne von The Police und genoss einfach sich und ihren Körper.

Loki fand mittlerweile großes Vergnügen daran, seinen Frauen bei der heißen Show zuzusehen. Hätte er gewusst, dass sie so gut tanzen konnten, hätte er es schon viel früher ausprobiert.  
Vielleicht würde er sie sogar, wenn das alles vorbei war und sein Deal mit Thanos abgeschossen war, zu seiner Belustigung mit nach Asgard nehmen.  
Er könnte sich zwei goldene Käfige extrem gut im Thronsaal vorstellen.

Dru spürte Hände, die sie an der Hüfte umfassten und ahnte, dass es Loki sein musste. Jetzt war sie in einer schrecklichen Zwickmühle, würde sie doch eigentlich viel lieber mit Tom tanzen. Aber es wäre nicht clever, den Gott des Unheils in aller Öffentlichkeit vor den Kopf zu stoßen, also machte sie sein Spiel mit und als er mit seinem Körper ihren berührte, gab sie sich ihrem Schicksal hin.  
»Schon bald werde ich euch beide haben«, raunte Loki dunkel in ihr Ohr und Drus Körper reagierte heftiger darauf als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Sie wusste nicht, woran es lag und was letzten Endes den Auslöser gebracht hatte, doch ohne jede Berührungen einer erogenen Zone fühlte sie ein heftiges Ziehen und Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib, das in einem völlig unerwarteten Orgasmus endete.  
Sie biss sich fest auf die Zunge, um nicht zu stöhnen und dann kam zum Glück die Bedienung ihren bestellten Getränken.

Tom konnte seinen Blick nicht von Amber lösen, während sie ihre Hüften im Käfig kreisen ließ. Er konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr er sie im Moment wollte.  
Aber das sollte er nicht!  
Als sie vorhin im Casino angekommen waren und Amber nach ihrem Ausweis gefragt wurde, hatte er einen Blick auf ihr Geburtsdatum werfen können.  
Es hatte ihn erschreckt.  
Er hätte damit gerechnet, dass sie älter wäre, vielleicht so alt wie Taylor, die Tom schon für jung gehalten, doch dazu fehlten Amber noch fast fünf Jahre!  
»You are staring at her!«, murmelte ihm Ben von der Seite ins Ohr.  
»I know«, antwortete Tom. »Please, tell me that's wrong!«  
Sein Freund lachte. »How could I? I have to keep remembering myself that I am married. But if you want to face someone else, Dru dances amazing too.«  
Tom folgte seinem Blick und musste zugeben, dass Benedict recht hatte. Dru tanzte direkt vor ihnen, verloren in der Musik wiegte sie ihren Körper, doch plötzlich war Loki hinter ihr und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften.  
Eine Woge der Eifersucht, wie er sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte, brach über Tom. Er wusste nicht, wieso ausgerechnet der Gott des Unheils dieses Gefühl bei ihm so stark hervorzurufen vermochte. Vielleicht, weil sie einander vom Aussehen her so sehr ähnelten. Vielleicht, weil er von Loki immer als seiner Schöpfung gedacht hatte und wenn Frauen auf Loki gestanden hatten, doch eigentlich ihn selbst mochten. Doch nun war Loki real, eine eigene Person und im Stande, Tom auszustechen.

So langsam tanzte Amber sich in einen Rausch. Sie sollte wohl besser demnächst aufhören, sonst würde man sie gar nicht mehr aus dem Käfig bekommen können. Sie sah, wie Tom Loki, der hinter Dru getreten war, einen bösen Blick zuwarf und beneidete ihre Freundin wieder einmal darum, was für eine Wirkung sie auf den Briten und den Gott hatte, dass beide kaum die Finger von ihr lassen wollten.  
Natürlich konnte sie nicht verstehen, was Loki Dru ins Ohr flüsterte, aber es musste etwas sehr erregendes sein.  
Amber merkte, dass das Lied bald zu Ende sein würde und warf dem Gott einen fragenden Blick zu, ob sie denn den Käfig wieder verlassen dürfte. Dieser nickte gnädig und Amber griff sich einen der Gitterstäbe, schwang sich einmal darum nach außen und ließ sich elegant nach unten rutschen, bis ihre Füße wieder festen Boden berührten.  
Zu den letzten Takten der Musik verließ sie das Rampenlicht und ging auf ihre Begleiter zu. Der Weg jedoch glich einem Spießrutenlauf, viele der Männer steckten ihr einen Zettel oder gar Pfundnoten mit ihrer Telefonnummer zu.  
Amber lächelte breit, schließlich würde keiner von ihnen sie jemals bekommen, doch sie hatte es einfach so sehr genossen, sie heiß zu machen – viel zu sehr, um noch anständig zu sein.

Loki löste sich von Dru, als er sich sicher war, dass sie wieder selbstständig würde stehen können.  
Er liebe es, seine Gespielinnen mit kleinen Belohnungen noch gefügiger zu machen. Ob nun schöne Schuhe oder ein schneller Orgasmus, das Ergebnis war das gleiche.  
Bedingungslose Unterwürfigkeit.  
Und bald würde er auch Amber so weit haben, die durch ihr Alter offensichtlich trotziger war und in ihrem jugendlichen Wahn dachte, es machte Sinn, sich ihm zu widersetzen.  
Die Männer im Raum geiferten danach, sie nur einmal zu haben, doch er war der einzige, dem dies vergönnt sein würde.  
Am meisten ergötzte er sich jedoch daran, wie verzweifelt Hiddleston im Moment dreinschaute.  
Der Triumph war seiner.

Dru konnte endlich wieder halbwegs klare Gedanken fassen und strahlte Amber an, als diese sich endlich durch die Bachelorfront, die ihr alle eine Rose und vermutlich auch ihr letztes Hemd geben würden, geschlagen hatte.  
Sie schloss ihre Freundin herzlich in die Arme und kniff ihr dabei verspielt in den Hintern. »Süße, du warst echt der Hammer da oben!«  
Amber strahlte ihre Freundin an. »Das war echt voll geil, dass solltest du auch mal bei Gelegenheit machen.«  
»Wow, that looked so good! You really got the moves!«, kam Benedict dazu und hinter ihm stand Tom, der nur nickte und sie anlächelte.  
Was war nur los mit ihm?  
Seit sie das Casino betreten hatten war er irgendwie zurückhaltender zu ihr.  
Amber überlegte, ob sie eventuell etwas falsches gesagt haben könnte, als plötzlichen der Gott des Unheils an ihre Seite trat und ihr in Ohr raunte: »Das war ja gar nicht so übel.«  
Gar nicht so übel?  
Das war ja wohl ein Witz!  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und wollte ihm gerade ein paar warme Worte dazu sagen, wurde jedoch von seine Lippen davon abgehalten, die sich hart auf ihre legten und sie in eine besitzergreifende Liebkosung zogen.


	15. ...in denen man zusammen aufs Herrenklo geht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Smut

Dru konnte erst nicht ihre Augen von den beiden lösen, doch dann sah sie im Augenwinkel, wie Tom etwas zu Benedict sagte, sich umdrehte und in Richtung der Treppe zum Erdgeschoss ging.  
Der Sherlock-Darsteller kreuzte kurz ihren Blick und rief: »He needs a drink!«, dann holte er seinen Freund ein und legte ihm brüderlich den Arm auf die Schulter.

»What was that?«, fragte er. »That almost looked like you surrendered!«  
»I did«, antwortete Tom bitter. »I mean, you saw that too, didn't you? Loki won, that's obvious!«  
Benedict lachte. »Do you just say that because it's easier for you? I mean, I don't really know them, neither Amber nor Dru nor Loki but I have seen the looks the girls gave you.« Mittlerweile waren sie im ersten Obergeschoss angelangt und Tom orderte einen Drink an der Bar, als Ben ihn unwirsch zu sich drehte. »Do you really think Amber would wear such a skirt and dance in a cage voluntarely? Loki is threatening them!«  
»Do you really think so?«, fragte Tom.  
»At least they are not less attracted to you than to Loki«, meinte Ben. »I mean, what was that in your flat when I arrived there?« Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. »And while the ladies went to the bathroom, you told me that you already slept with Dru this morning.«  
»Yeah, but...«, murmelte der andere Brite.  
»No, Tom!«, sagte sein Freund deutlich. »If you want one of them, go for it! I know both of them would be more than happy!« Sein Blick fiel über Toms Schulter. »Oh.«  
Der Brite drehte sich um und sah Loki, mit je einem Arm um Amber und Dru gelegt, die Treppe hochkommen. Er ging – die Schauspieler ignorierend – an ihnen vorbei in die separierte Lounge, während er im Vorbeigehen Drinks orderte.

Amber hatte den verletzten Blick von Tom gesehen, als sie an ihm vorbeigegangen waren. In der Lounge setzte sie sich kurz mit zu Dru und Loki, doch ihre Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit um das seltsame Verhalten von Tom.  
»Entschuldigt mich«, sagte sie und stand auf. »Ich muss nochmal kurz aufs Klo. Hatte ja vorhin keine Gelegenheit und jetzt platze ich gleich!«  
Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, verließ sie die Lounge. Sie ging an der Bar vorbei, griff sich im Gehen Toms Arm und zog ihn mit sich ins Erdgeschoss, wo sie ihn in eines der Männerklos schob, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass dort niemand war.

Benedict lächelte triumphierend, als sein Freund davongeschleift wurde, schnappte sich seinen Drink und betrat die Lounge. Er sah Dru und Loki sofort und setzte sich zu ihnen.  
»May I?«, fragte er, circa fünf Sekunden zu spät als dass eine Antwort noch erforderlich gewesen wäre.  
»Where is Tom?«, fragte Dru.  
»Still at the bar«, sagte Ben und deutete nach hinten. »Or maybe downstairs to lose some money. He was a bit too pissed off for me. I came here because someone promised me fun.«  
»And who exactly are you?«, fragte der Halbgott arrogant, während er über Drus Knie strich.  
Okay, bei jedem andern wäre sie nun empört aufgesprungen mit den Worten Na hör mal! Du kennst Benedict Cumberbatch nicht? WOT!? Sag mal wo hast du die letzten Jahre gewohnt? In einem Loch in deinem Garten??? Doch sie wusste, dass so ein Verhalten bei Loki sicher nicht so gut ankommen würde, also biss sie sich auf die Zunge und beobachtete die Szene, die sich gerade vor ihr ereignete.  
Der Dr.-Strange-Darsteller lehnte sich mit seinem Drink in der Hand zurück und grinste breit.  
»I could asked you the same Mister free rider«, antwortete er.  
Dru, die ihm gegenüber saß, sog scharf Luft ein, als Loki seine Hand an ihrem Knie fest zusammendrückte und ihr damit weh tat, doch sie wagte nicht, zu protestieren und ertrug den Schmerz stumm.  
Benedict blickte besorgt zu ihr und lenkte dann ein: »Before you break the lady's leg, I'm Benedict Cumberbatch, a very good friend of Tom.«  
Er hielt dem Gott seine freie Hand hin, in der Hoffnung, er würde Drus Schenkel aus seinem Martyrium entlassen.  
Und es funktionierte.  
Sie atmete erleichtert auf und strich sich über die malträtierte Stelle.  
»I'm Loki!«, sagte der Gefragte knapp, dann wischte er mit seiner Hand über Drus Bein und unter dieser erschien ein grünlicher Schimmer der Magie und augenblicklich war das unangenehme Gefühl der Quetschung verflogen.  
Er lächelte gönnerhaft und blickte den Briten herausfordernd an.

Die Kehle des Schauspielers wurde schlagartig trocken.  
Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass es doch ein geschickter Doppelgänger wäre, der die drei einfach reingelegt hatte, doch jetzt hatte er mit eigenen Augen gesehen, zu was der Gott imstande war.  
Zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich tatsächlich die Fähigkeiten des Doktors zu haben, bisher hatte er es einfach nur irgendwie cool gefunden, ein Teil des Marvel-Universums zu sein und dann auch noch jemand, der der Rolle seines Kumpels das Leben schwer machen durfte.  
Doch das hier war the real shit!

Loki hatte mit Genugtuung die plötzliche Unsicherheit und Angst des Mimen bemerkt und suhlte sich darin.  
»Something wrong, Mr. Cumberbatch?«, erkundigte er sich gespielt besorgt.  
Dieser trank seinen Wodka in einem Zug aus und antwortete trocken: »No, I just need a new drink.«  
Von einer zur anderen Sekunde füllte sich sein Glas wie von Geisterhand.  
»Shit, you really can do this shit!«, fluchte Benedict begeistert und musste sich echt schwer zusammenreißen, nicht auch in die Fänge von Loki zu geraten. »That's pretty cool.« Er lachte auf. »In the films the character I play and you a.k.a. Loki don't get along well, but now I'm really thinking about starting to like you. You can do some pretty amazing stuff!«  
Benedict prostete ihm zu und hoffte, dass Loki sich geschmeichelt fühlen würde, dass er glauben würde, ihn mit Leichtigkeit um den Finger zu wickeln, doch im Prinzip wollte er den Gott nur von der Tatsache ablenken, dass Amber und Tom gleichzeitig verschwunden waren.

Diese standen sich soeben in dem Klo gegenüber und Amber stemmte die Hände in die Seiten.  
»Okay, tell me, what did I do?«, kam sie direkt zur Sache, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie viel Zeit ihnen blieb, bis Loki misstrauisch wurde. »You've acted quite strange since we entered the casino.«  
»I don't know«, sagte der Schauspieler leicht verzweifelt. »That whole Loki thing is starting to freak me out!«  
»Do you think I feel different?«, seufzte Amber. »Look at me! Look what he did! I mean, I really like the corsage but I look like a cheap slut! Seriously, he's hot and all that kind of stuff but he's so possessive! But I can't do anything against anymore because I told him that I'm not his property one time too often and now he will kill me if I don't follow his orders.«

Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch, wobei sich ihre Brüste gegen die Einengung durch die Korsage zur Wehr setzten.  
Also hatte Ben recht gehabt, Loki übte Druck auf sie aus.  
Sollte er dementsprechend dem Vorschlag seines Freundes folgen und sich einfach nehmen, was er wollte, ein bisschen so wie Loki?  
Denn natürlich wollte er sie, aber da war noch immer das Problem, dass sie so jung war. Das ließ ihn doch noch irgendwie zögern.  
»And now, I'm standing here with you in a lonely bathroom in a slutty outfit without underwear und wünschte, du würdest mich jetzt sofort nehmen und vögeln, da es sehr gut sein kann, dass das die letzte Chance sein wird«, murmelte sie. »Aber nein, irgendwas habe ich gesagt oder getan, was dich abgeschreckt hat, vielleicht ist es, weil du Loki nicht verärgern willst, vielleicht, weil du nur an Dru denkst, aber ist auch egal, denn du verstehst gerade sowieso kein Wort von dem, was ich sage, also laber ich mir halt gerade einfach mal alles von der Seele.«  
Der Brite zog seine Stirn kraus, als Amber auf einmal in ihre Muttersprache gewechselt hatte. Er verstand zwar etwas deutsch, doch fiel es ihm jetzt deutlich schwerer, weiter darüber zu grübeln, was sie gesagt hatte, denn immer wieder hallten die letzten Worte, die er verstanden hatte, in seinem Kopf wider.   
A slutty outfit without underwear...

Langsam öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und sah zu dem Schauspieler auf, der sie nun mit einem Blick mustert, den sie sehr gut kannte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wartete einfach ab.  
Sie genoss diesen Moment, wenn auch die letzten Schranken der Vernunft fielen und die Lust die Kontrolle übernahm, und es bei Tom zu beobachten war einfach nochmal eine Nummer besser.  
Plötzlich drückte der Brite sie gegen die kalte Wand und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, als sein Mund ihren in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss nahm. Seine schönen Hände erkundeten jeden Millimeter ihres Körpers und ließen sie aufstöhnen.  
»I want you!«, hauchte Tom in ihr Ohr und schob den winzigen Rock nach oben, entblößte ihr Geschlecht, das genauso wie seines vor Erwartung pulsierte.  
Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete sie seinen Hosenstall und als sie seine Härte umfasste , stöhnte er so lustvoll auf, dass sie dachte, im gleichen Moment kommen zu müssen.  
»The tray«, seufzte sie, da sie genau wusste, dass ihre Beine das nicht durchstehen würden.  
Tom blickte sich um und schüttelte den Kopf. »No! Here and now!«  
Seine feuchte Eichel drückte bereits an ihren Eingang, dann schob er sich in einer genüsslich langsamen Bewegung komplett in sie und hielt erst einmal inne. 

Dru hatte keine Ahnung, was hier gerade abging. Entweder war Benedict zum größten Loki-Fanboy aller Zeiten mutiert oder er versuchte ihn einfach davon abzulenken, dass Amber nun schon ziemlich lange verschwunden war.  
Doch so einfach ließ sich der Gott des Unheils nicht ablenken, das hatte sie selbst schon einige Male erfahren müssen. Während der Brite ihm weiter Honig ums Maul schmierte, unterbrach er dessen Redefluss und drehte sich zu Dru.  
»Deine Freundin ist schon viel zu lange weg. Hol sie!«, befahl er.  
Dru fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, dass sie nach Amber sehen sollte und nicht er selbst es tun wollte.  
Sie erhob sich von dem bequemen Sessel und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Toiletten. Als sie an der Bar vorbeilief und dort keinen Tom sah, kam ihr ein Gedanke, der in ihr, ob sie es wollte oder nicht, das Gefühl von Eifersucht aufstiegen ließ.  
Jetzt wünschte sie sich zeitgleich, Amber und Tom schnell zu finden, aber auch, sie möglichst lange nicht zu finden, um nirgendwo reinzuplatzen. Doch einfach nur rumstehen konnte sie auch nicht, also machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Toiletten auf dieser Etage.

Er fühlte sich so unglaublich gut in ihr an, so unglaublich fucking gut.  
»God, you really are tight«, murmelte der Brite atemlos und fing ihren Mund in einem hungrigen Kuss, der leichte Kontraktionen ihres Unterleibs hervorrief.  
»I was made for you«, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, als sie sich kurz lösten. »Whatever Loki thinks, actually I belong to you, my heart belongs to … you!«  
Das letzte Wort keuchte sie mehr heraus als dass sie es sagte, da Tom einen langsamen, aber unglaublich intensiven und fordernden Rhythmus aufgenommen hatte und immer wieder in sie stieß. Amber legte ein Bein um seine Hüfte, um ihm zu erlauben, in einem anderen Winkel einzudringen und stöhnte laut auf, als er genau das tat.  
Sie verlor sich in seinen Bewegungen, die sie gnadenlos auf den Abgrund zu drängten.

Ihr Anblick berauschte den Briten mehr als ihre Worte es getan hatten. Sie übergab sich ihm vollkommen und ihm wurde bewusst, dass Amber sich das mindestens so sehr gewünscht haben musste wie er.  
Tom versuchte, den Akt in die Länge zu ziehen, doch ihre Enge und die Töne, die sie von sich gab, machten es ihm nicht einfach. Es wurde immer schwieriger, dem Drang zu widerstehen, sie hart zu nehmen.

Amber spürte, wie er sich zügelte, wie er das Ende ihrer kurzen gemeinsamen Zeit hinauszuzögern versuchte. Sie wünschte sich das zwar auch, doch gleichzeitig sehnte sie sich danach, dass er sie endlich in Besitz nehmen würde. Dieser Gedanke allein erregte sie schon wieder so sehr, dass ihre inneren Muskeln vor Verlangen zuckten.  
Anscheinend war dies dem Briten nicht entgangen, da er mit einem Knurren, das ihr eine Gänsehaut der Extraklasse verpasste, Härte und Geschwindigkeit seiner Stöße erhöhte und sie nun endlich so fickte, wie sie es wohl beide genau jetzt brauchten.  
Amber krallte die Finger in sein Jackett, während er sie auf einen unglaublichen Höhepunkt zu trieb. Ihr Inneres krampfte sich zusammen, doch sie kämpfte den Orgasmus zurück, bis sie das verräterische Pulsieren seiner Länge tief in ihr spürte.

Dru lief zu den Toiletten im Erdgeschoss. Das waren die letzten, in denen sie noch nicht nach Amber gesucht hatte. Trotz der extremen Lautstärke hallten ihre Louboutins auf dem Marmorboden. Bei den Damen herrschte reger Verkehr, wie es üblich war. Viele sahen sie mit Neid erfüllten Blick an, als sie an ihr vorbei gingen. Doch Dru lächelte sie nur an.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf einen recht angeschickerten Mann, der an ihr vorbei wankte, um das Männerklo aufzusuchen. Doch gleich nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte, schloss er sie wieder. Dann drehte er sich mit breitem Grinsen um und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.  
Er kam auf Dru zu und noch bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, warum er nicht hineingegangen war, lächelte er breit und begann sie bereits mit seinen rot unterlaufenen Augen auszuziehen. »Hey, baby, let's go in there too, once they finished fucking.«  
»Oh, no, thank you for your very kind offer but I'm in company and I think he will kill you the moment he'll find out«, gab sie bittersüß zurück.  
Der Kerl zucke nur mit den Schultern und wankte die Treppen runter zur nächsten Toilette.

Amber ließ sich in einen Wahnsinnshöhepunkt fallen, in den sie Tom mitriss. Das Pumpen und Zucken seines Geschlechts brachte sie fast um den Verstand. Für sie gab es im Moment nur das Gefühl, ihn in sich zu spüren und sie wünschte sich, es würde einfach niemals enden.  
Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und genoss seinen aufgeregten Herzschlag. Sein Atmen beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Vorsichtig entließ er ihr Bein aus seinem Griff und nahm aus der Vorrichtung einige Papiertücher, um zu vermeiden, dass Samenflüssigkeit auf seine Anzughose tropfte. Amber lächelte und half ihm vorsichtig dabei.  
»Are you aware that you ruined me for all other men?« Sie blickte verschmitzt zu ihm auf.  
Er lachte leise auf und blickten sie dann ernst an. »And do you know how beautiful you are?«  
Während ihr Herz fast schmerzhaft kontrahierte, küsste Tom sie noch einmal und entließ sie dann aus seinem Griff.

Dru zögerte, sie konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach dort hereinplatzen. Aber zu warten, bis Loki so ungeduldig war, dass er selbst nach Amber sehen wollte, das war auch keine Option.  
Sie strich nervös über die Markierung, die der Halbgott ihr am Morgen verpasst hatte und mit einem Mal begann diese zu kribbeln.  
»Verdammt!«, fluchte sie.  
Sie kannte diese Gefühl mittlerweile, er versuchte sie zu finden.   
Jetzt zählte jede Sekunde!   
Sie musste Amber und Tom irgendwie Zeit verschaffen!  
Dru lief in die Damentoiletten, wo sich die Frauen gerade in die Wolle bekamen, wer als nächstes einen Platz an den heißbegehrten Schminktischen bekommen würde und rief: »Oh, my god, I just saw Tom Hiddleston on the first floor!«  
Sofort kam hektische Bewegung in die Damen. Aufgeregt schnatternd checkten alle noch einmal ganz kurz ihr Make-up, dann ergoss sich eine Welle von Frauen aus dem Damenklo, die alle so schnell wie möglich in den ersten Stock gelangen wollten.  
Dru atmete durch.  
Die sollten Loki wenigstens für ein paar Minuten aufhalten können.  
Dennoch konnte es zu knapp werden!  
Sie rannte wieder zu dem Männerklo und klopfte an die Tür.

Widerwillig löste sich Amber von Tom, als sie Drus panische Stimme hörte: »Amber! Tom! If you are in there, please hurry! Loki is on the way!«  
Sofort mischte sich Angst in Ambers aufgewühlte Gefühle.  
Der Gott durfte sie auf keinen Fall mit Tom erwischen!  
Hastig zog sie ihren Rock wieder nach unten und wischte mit einem Tuch die letzten Überreste der letzten Minuten weg, während Tom sich ebenfalls wieder anzog. Einen Augenblick später kamen sie aus dem Männerklo.

Ein Glück!  
Es waren noch ein paar Sekunden Zeit!  
Dru schob Amber wortlos ins Damenklo und wandte sich dann an Tom: »Go to the stairs that go downstairs and pretend you've been there for the last minutes!«  
Der Schauspieler gehorchte sofort und verschwand.  
Nicht eine Sekunde zu früh, denn in diesem Moment kam Loki, der ein wenig zerzaust wirkte, ganz so als hätte er ich gerade durch einen Haufen rolliger Weiber hätte kämpfen müssen, die Treppe hinunter und ging auf Dru zu, als er diese erblickte.


	16. ...in denen gespielt und gelogen wird

»Wo ist Amber?«, erkundigte er sich bedrohlich.  
Dru schluckte. »Noch im Badezimmer.«  
»So lange?«, fragte Loki mit hochgezogenen Brauen.  
In diesem Moment kam Tom die Treppen wieder herauf und blieb – scheinbar überrascht – stehen, als er die beiden vor den Klos entdeckte. »Oh, I thought you two were upstairs with Ben and Amber?«  
Wie auf ein Stichwort kam Amber aus dem Damenklo und blieb ebenfalls abrupt stehen: »Loki, what are you doing here?«  
»What have you done this long?«, wollte der Gott wissen.  
»Seriously?«, fragte sie ungläubig. »Do I really have to explain that it might take some time to take a good shit?« Sie wandte sich an Tom. »Sorry for the language!«  
Doch dieser grinste nur, er schien es sehr amüsant zu finden, wie Amber mit dem Gott sprach, der sie nun mit leicht angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck anfunkelte.  
Dru entspannte sich langsam aber sicher wieder.  
Das war wirklich knapp gewesen!  
Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was Loki mit den beiden gemacht hätte, wenn er sie dabei erwischt hätte.  
Sie stellte sich neben Loki und begann ihm vorsichtig durch das zerwühlte Haar zu streichen. Er drehte sich wütend zu ihr um.  
»Was tust du da?«, fauchte der Gott sie an.  
Dru wich zuerst zurück, doch blickte ihm dabei liebevoll in die Augen. »Ich wollte deine zerzausten Haare wieder in Ordnung bringen.«  
»Darum kümmere ich mich selbst!«, gab er trotzig zurück.  
Ein goldener Schimmer legte sich über ihn und als dieser verschwand, sah der Gott des Unheils wieder aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt.  
Drus Blick streifte Amber, die ihr gleich zuzwinkerte. Sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte.  
Der Mutterkomplex bei Loki war also Tatsache!  
Darauf konnte man doch wirklich aufbauen.  
»Let's go back to Benedict, he is alone at the bar«, stellte Amber fest und ging an Loki vorbei in Richtung der Treppen, doch dieser folgte ihr sofort, anscheinend wollte er sie jetzt nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen.  
Dru blieb noch einen Moment stehen und dachte über die neue Erkenntnis zum Halbgott nach. So war sie wenigsten von allem anderen abgelenkt, was sie gerade beschäftigte, als Tom an ihre Seite trat.  
Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie sich ihm zuwandte: »Don't! Just leave it.«  
Sie lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an und lief dann schnellen Schrittes hinter ihrer Freundin und dem Halbgott her.  
Dru versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten und kam sich dann wieder so unglaublichen dumm vor.  
Was hatte sie denn gedacht?  
Als hätte Tom Hiddleston nur auf sie gewartet?!  
Natürlich nicht!  
Damit hatte Loki definitiv recht behalten.  
Und dieser war wenigstens ehrlich zu ihr. Sie wusste, woran sie bei ihm war. Er hatte seinen Spaß mit ihr und belohnte sie dafür, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand.  
Doch Tom hatte sie so wundervoll geliebt als wäre sie die einzige Frau für ihn. Und dann fickte er keine 12 Stunden später ihre Freundin auf dem Herrenklo!  
Sie fasste für sich in diesem Moment den Entschluss, sich von dem Schauspieler festzuhalten, denn die Nähe zu ihm würde sie sonst noch mehr verletzen als sie aktuell ertragen konnte.  
Als sie wieder an der Bar ankam, versuchte sie zu lächeln, doch innerlich brach gerade eine Welt zusammen.  
Und sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie die nächsten Tage überstehen sollte.

Amber merkte sofort, als sie sich umdrehte und an Loki vorbei Dru erblickte, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Sie wirkte traurig.  
Natürlich brauchte Amber keine Sekunde, um den Grund dafür aufzudecken. Ihr Inneres zog sich schuldbewusst zusammen.  
Was hatte sie nur getan?  
Sofort wünschte sie sich, in der Zeit zurückgehen zu können, um sich selbst daran zu hindern, Tom aufs Klo zu schleifen. Dann wäre Dru jetzt glücklich, weil sie weiterhin glauben konnte, dass sie die einzige für Tom wäre, Loki wäre zufrieden, weil nur er Amber besessen hatte und Tom wäre wahrscheinlich auch glücklicher, schließlich hatte er sie gemieden – den Grund hätte Amber dennoch gerne erfahren.  
Gut, sie selbst wäre dann trauriger. Oder zumindest um eine Erfahrung, von der sie seit sechs Jahren geträumt hatte, ärmer.  
Eine unglaubliche Erfahrung.  
Amber wusste jetzt schon, dass sie Tom Loki jederzeit vorziehen würde. Mit Loki war der Sex zwar geil gewesen, doch mit dem Schauspieler so verflucht intensiv. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie umwerfend der Brite lieben konnte, wenn er Zeit hatte.  
Doch das hätte sie nicht verdient!  
Wegen etwas, das sie getan hatte, hatte ihre Freundin Tränen in den Augen. Und das war unverzeihlich.  
Zwar warf ein kleiner, garstiger Teil in ihr ein, dass Dru selbst schuld war, wenn sie gedacht hätte, sie würde die einzige für den Schauspieler werden, doch diese Stimme erstickte Amber sofort zornig im Keim.  
Es konnte nicht jeder so wie sie sein!  
Sie war immer nur eine von vielen, kannte das nicht anders und lebte damit – wie sollte ein Mann auch nur mit ihr zufrieden sein? So viele Freiräume wie sie normalerweise brauchte, war sie absolut beziehungsunfähig. Und dann zu verlangen, dass sie die einzige wäre, das wäre doch dem Kerl gegenüber nicht fair!  
Gut, es gab Ausnahmen, Menschen, die sie auch jeden Tag und immer um sich haben konnte und auch wollte – ihre Eltern, ihre besten Freunde, Dru … und Tom.  
Aber wenn Dru gerne die Eine für Tom sein wollte, dann würde Amber sehen, was sie tun konnte – das war das mindeste nach dem, was sie gerade verbockt hatte. Schließlich war sie nicht schlecht darin, Männer zu manipulieren, bestes Beispiel gerade eben der Schauspieler.  
Denn wenn jemand einen perfekten Mann wie Tom verdient hatte, dann ihre Freundin. Da würde Amber einen Schritt zurücktreten und alles daran setzen, dass es so kommen würde, Loki hin, Loki her.

Dru konnte sich gerade selbst nicht ausstehen.  
Wieso war sie so verdreht?  
Sie schob es auf den wirklich extrem seltsamen Tag, der mittlerweile zum Glück seit ungefähr einer halben Stunde der Vergangenheit angehörte oder darauf, dass die Anstrengung immer lauter ihren Tribut forderte. Wenn sie müde war, konnte sie eine richtige Bitch sein.  
»A double espresso, please«, rief sie der Kellnerin zu, die ihr freundlich zunickte.  
Alle anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel und sobald die Getränke kamen, waren sämtliche Probleme auch schon wieder augenscheinlich Geschichte.  
»How about a bit of gambling?« Benedict blickte fragend in die Runde, während er sich aufgeregt über die Oberschenkel strich.  
»Why not?« Amber sprang auf und zog Dru mit sich hoch.  
Loki erhob sich elegant nach den beiden Frauen und drapierte jede wieder an einer seiner Seiten.  
»Ein kleines Spiel, das ist ganz nach meinem Geschmack«, grinste er verwegen.  
Als er an den beiden Männern wie ein Gockel vorbeistolzierte, konnte Dru sehen, wie Benedict die Augen verdrehte, was ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Tom blickte hinter den Dreien her und als sein Freund ihnen folgen wollte, packte er ihn am Arm.  
»Ben, I screwed up big time.«  
Dieser schaute seinen Freund besorgt an. »Why? What did you do?«  
Der Sherlock-Darsteller legte freundschaftlich den Arm um seine Schulter und sie gingen langsam hinter den anderen her, während Tom leise von seinem Gefühlschaos erzählte.  
Ben hörte sich geduldig an, was er zu sagen hatte.  
Kurz bevor sie die anderen erreichten, blieb er stehen und blickte seinen Freund eindringlich an. »Tom! You really screwed up very big time!«  
»Thanks, mate«, gab der bitter zurück.  
Sie erreichten den Craps-Tisch, an den sich Loki mit den beiden Frauen gestellt hatte und soeben großzügig Chips an diese verteilte.  
Toms Blick streifte Dru, die ihn vollkommen zu ignorieren schien und dann Amber, die ihn aufmunternd anlächelte und im lautlos zuflüsterte: Don't worry, it will be fine.  
»Alright, Ladies and Gentleman, let's have some fun here«, rief Benedict in die Runde. Er griff sich die Würfel und blickte dann zu Loki. »No cheating! Or I have to ask you about the whole horse thing!«  
Das triumphierende Grinsen des Halbgottes erstarb augenblicklich und beide Frauen konnten nicht anders und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
Ja, die Sache mit Sleipnir, dessen Mutter laut Mythologie Loki war, war einfach der Hammer!  
Amber platzierte ihre ersten Chips und auch die anderen taten es ihr gleich. Benedict würfelte und der Tisch jubelte, als die Augensumme sieben entsprach.  
Das war ja ein hervorragender Start!  
Sie sammelten den Gewinn ein und platzierten die Chips erneut.  
Das Spiel war einfach toll!  
Und Ben hatte es echt drauf, er würfelte ziemlich super. So langsam fragten sie sich, ob Loki nicht doch die Finger im Spiel hatte, doch da würfelte der Dr.-Strange-Darsteller wieder eine sieben und die meisten verloren ihren Einsatz. Benedict reichte die Würfel an Dru neben ihm weiter und diese wartete auf das Zeichen des Croupiers.

Sie spielten eine Zeit lang und erstaunlicherweise war es echt nett. Sie hatten sogar ziemlich viel Spaß, irgendwann lachten sie alle zusammen und es fühlte sich immer mehr nach einem lustigen Abend mit Freunden an.  
Irgendwann beschloss Amber, dass es an der Zeit war, zu handeln.  
Sie stupste Dru an. »Hey, ich wollte mal aufs Klo, kommst du mit?«  
Ihre Freundin nickte, sie sagten den Männern kurz Bescheid und verschwanden dann wieder in dem roten Badezimmer.  
»Okay, eine Frage«, sagte Amber sofort. »Was war vorhin los?«  
Dru schüttelte den Kopf, offenbar war es ihr unangenehm, doch Amber ließ nicht locker und irgendwann erfuhr sie von Drus Gedanken.  
Hatte sie es doch geahnt!  
»Ich weiß nicht, es ist so dumm, aber als er mich gevögelt hat, da hat sich das so nach Hingabe angefühlt und ich weiß nicht, ich dachte irgendwie, dass es mehr gewesen wäre als nur ein kleiner Fick – oder ich habe es gehofft«, gestand sie mit knallroten Wangen.  
Okay, das war für Amber das Zeichen, dass sie das richtige tun sollte. Was in diesem Fall bedeutete, ihre Freundin anzulügen.  
Und das war eine ihrer absoluten Stärken – lügen.  
»Das war es«, murmelte sie und senkte den Blick. »Ich war eifersüchtig, dass du die Chance hattest, mit beiden zu schlafen und Tom mich den Tag über nicht wirklich beachtet hat.« Sie schluckte und biss sich auf die Lippe. »Ich hab ihn ins Klo geschleift und ihn zur Rede gestellt. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich ihm zu jung sei, aber es hat so gewirkt, als wäre da noch etwas anderes.« Amber bedeckte die Augen mit den Händen und schaffte es wirklich, zu erröten. »Es ist mir mega peinlich, aber ich habe ihn angefleht, wenigstens einmal...« Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Du weißt doch, wie ich sein kann und auch, wie Tom ist. Irgendwann hat er gesagt, einmal und dann soll ich ihn in Ruhe lassen.« Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Vielleicht habe ich es auch nur getan, um Loki eins auszuwischen, aber der springende Punkt ist, ich denke wirklich, dass Tom etwas für dich übrig hat, er hat dich auch gerade beim Spiel die ganze Zeit angesehen – mit einem Blick, von dem ich wünschte, dass er ihn mir zuwerfen würde...«

Dru blickte sie verlegen an. »Süße, du brauchst dich echt nicht so klein zu machen. Du bist einfach wundervoll, genau so wie du bist!« Sie schoss ihre Freundin in die Arme. »Und du hast ihr wirklich darum angebettelt?«  
Amber löste die Umarmung und nickte verlegen. »Du kennst mich doch, wenn ich was will, dann mache ich fast alles dafür.«  
Dru zeigte auf ihre Markierung. »Ich glaube, wir sollten wieder zurückgehen, bevor Loki nervös wird.«  
Amber verdrehte die Augen. »Du hast vermutlich Recht, der Mister hat eine recht kurze Zündschnur, was das angeht!«  
»Das ist aber auch das einzige, was an ihm kurz ist«, lachte Dru auf.   
Die beiden verließen das Damenklo und gingen zurück zu ihren Begleitern, die sie schon sehnsüchtig erwarteten.  
Es wurden noch einige Runden gespielt, viel gelacht und noch mehr getrunken.  
Am Schluss, war es wie sonst auch im Casino: Die Bank gewinnt immer, aber es ging in erster Linie um den Spaß und den hatten alle, besonderes Amber.  
Sie war einfach nur glücklich, dass es zwischen Dru und Tom wieder bergauf ging. Ihre Freundin hatte sogar eben wieder über einen Scherz des Briten gelacht.   
Und das hieß schon was, denn sie konnte wirklich verdammt nachtragend sein.

»Please, don't be mad at me, but I'm so tired. I really need my bed!« Dru versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang.  
Sie blickte zu Amber, die zwar noch viel munterer aussah, ihr aber verständnisvoll zunickte.  
»Oh, ich bezweifele, dass du in deinem Bett zum Schlafen kommst, meine Liebe«, schnurrte der Halbgott in ihr Ohr.  
Dru war viel zu müde, um jetzt bedingungslos zu gehorchen.  
»Ich werde gleich schlafen wie ein Stein. Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst!« Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte den anderen, die bereits zum Ausgang liefen.  
Loki zog wieder seinen übliche Bezahlen-ist-was-für-Loser-Nummer ab und schloss bald zu ihr auf. Tom hatte bereits ein Taxi herangewunken, als der goldenen Lamborghini von Loki vorgefahren wurde.  
Der Gott zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen des Alkohols, er wirkte so wie immer  
»Amber, du fährst mit mir!«, rief er, als diese gerade in das Taxi steigen wollte.  
Sie blickte ihn entgeistert an.  
»In das Ding steige ich nicht!«, protestierte sie, zog dann aber eine Schnute, da sie genau wusste, dass es keine Sinn machte, sich zu widersetzen.  
Sie wollte sich gerade von dem Sherlock-Darsteller verabschieden, als dieser in die Runde sagte: »Aww, look at that poor guy in his penis-extender car.« Er blickte mitfühlend lächelnd zu Loki, wurde aber von den beiden Damen, die vehement den Kopf schüttelten, eines besseren belehrt. »Woah, way to much info, Ladies!«  
Er umarmte beide zum Abschied und Amber schlurfte zu dem zweiten goldenen Käfig des Abends.  
»I'll be at the cottage at about 10 in the morning«, rief Tom ihnen noch zu und stieg mit Benedict in das Taxi.  
Amber rutschte auf den Beifahrersitz des Lamborghinis, da Dru bereits halb schlafend auf der Rückbank lag. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster, während sie überlegte, wie es anstellen könnte, dass Tom komplett von Dru vereinnahmt wurde. Sie würde wieder zu wirklich fiesen Mitteln greifen müssen und es machte es nicht einfacher, dass Loki die ganze Zeit um sie sein würde.  
Der Gott fuhr sehr schnell – wahrscheinlich rund 150 km/h zu schnell für die Stadt –, doch das führte dazu, dass sie innerhalb von Rekordzeit wieder am Cottage waren.  
Glücklicherweise hatte sich durch Lokis rasante Fahrweise Ambers Reisekrankheit wieder bemerkbar gemacht, sodass ihr leicht übel war. Sie stieg aus dem Lamborghini und hielt sich am Wagendach fest, bevor sie die hintere Tür öffnete und sich Drus Handtasche schnappte.  
Dann wandte sie sich an Loki: »Sorry, mir ist echt schlecht – Reisekrankheit und so. Gibst du mir einen Moment im Bad, dass ich meinen Magen leeren und ein Bad nehmen kann und bringst Dru ins Bett? Und bitte lass sie schlafen! Danach darfst du mich meinetwegen wieder vögeln, aber im Moment geht es mir echt... nicht gut.«  
Sie wartete nicht auf eine Erwiderung sondern rannte einfach ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und kniete sich vor die Toilette.  
Jetzt musste sie schnell handeln!  
Amber holte Drus Smartphone heraus und speicherte die Nummer von Tom – die sie seit dem Mittag auswendig konnte – ein, bevor sie eine erste Nachricht schickte: Hey, Tom, Dru here. Do you want to chat a bit? I'm bored and it's impossible to sleep.  
Oh, I thought you were tired. What happened?, kam sofort die Antwort zurück.  
Amber and Loki are fucking again and it's quite loud, schrieb Amber.  
You mean, Loki took her?  
No, actually, she was the one who approached him... She loves to seduce men, as you might have seen earlier this night, lästerte Amber über sich selbst, während sie sich, damit Loki keinen Verdacht schöpfte, einen Finger in den Hals steckte und wirklich erbrach.  
Oh, really?, las sie die Nachricht von Tom.  
Yeah, schrieb sie, nachdem sie sich mit Toilettenpapier den Mund abgewischt hatte. I don't know why but she wants all men to want her. I mean, she is a great, awesome friend, loyal till the end but she could never be a girlfriend. Sie machte eine Pause. That's her weakness. Sometimes a bit annoying, but I love her. And at least she always is honest to the men quite early, so that no one would lose his heart to her.  
Von Toms Seite blieb es kurz still. Amber grinste.  
Perfekt!  
OMG, tippte sie dann schnell. Please, don't think bad about her! She is a wonderful person, I shouldn't have said anything, it's just, I'm so fucking tired and want to sleep!!! Please, delete these last messages and we never talk about this whole Amber-and-men-thing again!? Please!!!!!  
Don't worry, it's alright, schrieb Tom zurück.  
Amber nickte und löschte die Nachrichten, bevor sie spülte und sich dann Badewasser einließ. Hoffentlich hatte sie es damit geschafft, dass Tom schlecht von ihr dachte. Morgen musste sie dann nur noch von Loki verlangen, dass er ihr Handy wieder aus der anderen Dimension holte, in der es mit ihren Klamotten verschwunden war, und dann Tom schreiben, dass sie nur mal mit ihm schlafen wollte, aber mehr auch nicht.  
Seufzend stieg sie in das warme Wasser. Was sie gerade machte, brach ihr schon ganz schön das Herz, aber was tat man nicht alles, um eventuell der Freundin zum Glück zu verhelfen...  
Mal abwarten, was Loki gleich mit ihr machen würde...

Tom blickte noch eine Weile nachdenklich auf sein Handydisplay. Er fügte Drus Nummer zu seinen Kontakten hinzu und überflog noch einmal den Chatverlauf mit ihr, bevor er ihn löschte.  
Dann legte er das Smartphone auf seinen Nachttisch und fuhr sich durchs noch feuchte Haar. Die kurze Dusche, die er genommen hatte, als er nach Hause gekommen war, hatte ihm wirklich gut getan. Er legte sich hin und schloss die Augen.  
Tom versuchte zu schlafen, doch es dauerte noch einen ganz Weile, bis er endlich Schlaf fand, denn mit seinen Gedanken war er bei den beiden Frauen, die für ihn immer noch ein Rätsel waren.


	17. ...in denen Besitzansprüche geklärt werden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung: Smut

Nachdem Amber ziemlich schnell im Bad verschwunden war und ihn hatte stehen lassen, widmete Loki sich der schlafenden Dru. Er hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er sie auf das Bett und tauschte magisch ihre Kleider gegen ein aus goldener Seide gewebtes Negligé aus, das sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihren Körper schmiegte.  
Sie war – genau wie er – jemand, der schöne Dinge sehr zu schätzen wusste. Er deckte sie zu und als er am Badezimmer vorbeiging, hörte er das Wasser laufen. Er beschloss, Amber noch einen Moment für sich zu geben, bevor er ihr eine weitere Lektion verpassen würde.  
Er spürte, wie die Vorfreude in ihm hochstieg.  
Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seiner Hand gestaltete er die Einrichtung des Wohnzimmers nach seinem Geschmack um. Eigentlich war es einfach eine exakte Kopie seines Lesezimmers in Asgard.  
Im Kamin knistere ein gemütliches Feuer und während er auf Amber wartete, nahm er in seinem gemütlichen Sessel Platz. In seinen Händen materialisierte sich ein Buch über dunkle Magie und deren Anwendung.

Das Wasser kühlte viel zu schnell ab. Es widerstrebte Amber, die Wanne schon zu verlassen, denn dann war sie Loki vollkommen ausgeliefert. Außerdem war sie viel zu müde, um ihm so richtig Paroli bieten zu können. Doch sie musste es tun und hoffte, er hatte sich daran gehalten und Dru in Ruhe gelassen.  
Amber seufzte, als sie aus der Wanne stieg und ihren Körper in ein großes Handtuch wickelte.  
Sie putzte sich noch schnell die Zähne und als sie die Tür öffnete, konnte sie zuerst nicht fassen, was sie sah.  
Das Wohnzimmer des Cottages war irgendwie nicht mehr vorhanden, stattdessen sah es aus wie in einem Palast und ein paar Meter entfernt von ihr saß ein echter Prinz in einem Sessel, komplett versunken in ein Buch.  
Amber musterte bewundernd das ebenmäßige Profil des Gottes, der sich gerade einen Finger ableckte, um die nächste Seite umzuschlagen. Er blickte nicht auf, bewegte nur seine Hand und eine goldene Poledance-Stange erschien mitten im Raum, zusammen mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.  
»Und jetzt noch einmal und zwar nur für mich!«  
Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf Ambers Züge. »Vermutest du nur, dass ich das kann oder weißt du mehr als du wissen solltest?«  
Schließlich wussten nicht viele außer ihren engeren Freunden und die Leute aus dem Studio, dass sie seit einiger Zeit Poledance als Sport betrieb.  
»Meine Sinne sind untrüglich«, gab der Gott des Unheils unbescheiden wie immer zurück. »Also los, erfreue deinen Gott!«  
Amber schüttelte den Kopf. »Da fehlt noch etwas«, sagte sie. »Zuerst möchte ich, dass du mein Smartphone aus egal welcher Dimension zurückbringst, denn ohne die richtige Musik bringt das nichts. Und ich mache das weder im Handtuch noch nackt!«  
Sie sah, wie Loki leicht die Augen rollte, dann tauchte jedoch mit einem goldenen Schimmer in ihrer Hand ihr Smartphone auf. Gleichzeitig verschwand das Handtuch und als Amber an sich hinunterblickte, musste sie zugeben, dass Loki echt wusste, was gut aussah.  
Klar, viel hatte sie nicht an, aber das war ja für Pole nicht gerade das schlechteste. Und sowohl der BH als auch die knappe Pants in Lokis favorisierten Farben sahen wieder ausgesprochen heiß aus.  
Da das Palastzimmer offensichtlich nur eine seiner Illusionen war, konnte Amber ihr Handy mit der Stereoanlage verbinden und rief in ihrer Musikbibliothek die Pole-Playlist auf.  
Hoffentlich war sie nicht schon zu müde, um sich an der Stange koordinieren zu können. Schließlich war das – egal, was die Leute und vor allem Männer dachten – ein echt anstrengender Sport.  
Während die ersten Töne den Raum erfüllten, näherte sich Amber der Pole und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Loki offenbar genug davon verstand, um ihr eine offene zu zaubern.  
Wenn sie es richtig anstellte, konnte sie vielleicht sogar noch vor dem Morgengrauen aushandeln, dass der Gott Dru entließ und sich mit ihr als menschlicher Bitch zufriedengab. Denn sonst konnte ihr Plan mit Tom und Dru nie funktionieren.  
Sie begann erst einmal mit ein paar Basics, um warm zu werden – Around the world, Pirouetten, Fronthook, Backflight, eben das ganze einfache Zeug.  
Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass Loki nun das Buch beiseitegelegt hatte und ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie zog sich an der Stange nach oben und hakte sich ein, löste die Hände, strich über ihren Körper, während sie langsam an dem glatten Metall nach unten rutschte und eine kleine Choreo auf dem Boden einbaute, bevor sie sich wieder an die Pole hängte.  
Es fühlte sich gut an, mal so ungestört einfach zu tanzen und zu probieren und es erstaunte Amber sogar, was jetzt so alles klappte, womit sie sonst Probleme gehabt hatte.  
Hoffentlich gefiel Loki, was er sah.

Der Halbgott hatte noch eine ganze Zeit so getan, als wäre er weiterhin in sein Buch vertieft. Schließlich wollte er die Kleine ja erziehen und das würde nicht funktionieren, wenn er, sobald sie mit ihrem hübschen Hintern wackelte, gleich alles stehen und liegen lassen würde.  
Sie schlängelte ihren Körper zum Takt der Musik um die goldenen Stange, ihre Augen geschlossen. Ab und zu blickte sie ihn intensiv an und leckte sich über ihre Lippen.  
Ihm fielen so viele nette Dinge ein, die er mit ihr machen könnte.  
Das Buch verschwand und er legte seine Hände hinter den Kopf. Jetzt genoss er erst einmal die heiße Show, die sie ihm bot. Glücklicherweise hatte er den engen Anzug gegen eine bequeme Hose und eine Tunika getauscht, als sie im Cottage angekommen waren, denn sein Geschlecht hatte schon recht früh auf Ambers Bemühungen reagiert.  
Er war so bereit, sie um den Verstand zu vögeln und endlich voll und ganz zu der seinen zu machen.  
Es würde kein Zurück für sie geben.  
NIEMALS!

Dru wälzte sich im Bett hin und her, bevor sie die Augen öffnete. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie wusste, wo genau sie war.  
Und dann kam nach und nach die Erinnerung zurück, dass das alles gar kein seltsamer Traum gewesen war.  
Die Uhr auf ihrem Nachtisch zeigte 4:21 Uhr an.  
Sie richtete sich kurz auf, trank einen Schluck Wasser und entschied sich dann, doch schnell zur Toilette zu gehen.  
Als sie aus ihrem Bett kletterte und im Halbdunkel ihre müde Erscheinung im bodentiefen Spiegel des Schranks sah, lächelte sie. Sie strich über den feinen goldenen Stoff, der ihren Körper umhüllte. Zu ihrem Entsetzen waren sowohl die Schuhe als auch das wunderschöne Kleid verschwunden.  
Sie musste Loki unbedingt am Morgen danach fragen.  
Wäre es nach ihr gegangen, hätte sie die Schuhe nie wieder ausgezogen.  
Als sie die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers öffnete drang die sanfte Stimme von Beyoncé an ihr Ohr.  
Sie blickte vorsichtig um die Ecke.  
Das Wohnzimmer des Cottages war komplett verändert.  
In der Mitte erstreckte sich eine goldene Poledance-Stange in die nicht vorhandene Decke. Dru schlich weiter, in der Hoffnung, das Bad wäre noch dort, wo sie es vermutete. Ihr Blick streifte den großen Sessel, der an der Seite des Zimmers mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand.  
Ihre Freundin kniete davor und verwöhnte den Gott des Unheils mit dem Mund. Dieser hatte genussvoll die Augen geschlossen. Sie blieb ein paar Sekunden im Schatten verborgen stehen und kostete den erotischen Moment aus, bevor sie auf Zehenspitzen den Weg zum Bad fortsetzte. 

Amber dankte sich selbst innerlich dafür, dass sie sich heute schon einmal gezwungen hatte zu erbrechen, denn danach hatte sie ihren Würgereflex immer sehr gut unter Kontrolle. Und das brauchte sie jetzt wirklich, da Loki schon eine ganz schöne Nummer war.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und schielte zu dem Gott hinauf. Dieser hatte seine geschlossen und die Finger in den Armlehnen verkrampft. Anfangs hatte er noch ihren Kopf festgehalten, sie zum Deepthroaten gezwungen, doch als er mitbekommen hatte, dass das nicht notwendig war, hatte er angefangen, ihre Unterwerfung einfach zu genießen.  
Zumindest hoffte Amber das.  
Sie hoffte, dass er glaubte, sie endlich gebrochen zu haben, sie dazu gebracht zu haben, ihm zu gehorchen.  
Dabei tat sie das nur, um ihm vielleicht später ihren Willen eintrichtern zu können, ihm einreden zu können, dass sie als menschliche Bitch völlig ausreichte, dass sie als Besitz und Trophäe genügte, dass er Dru nicht brauchte.  
Denn Amber war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ihre Freundin bei Tom eine Chance haben könnte – oder sie sogar schon hatte. Doch dafür durfte sie keinen besitzergreifenden Loki im Nacken haben. Zumindest redete sie sich das ein, dass sie das alles nur für Dru machte. Doch tief in ihrem Innern wusste sie, dass sie selbst versuchte, ihrer Freundin Loki wegzunehmen, so wie diese ihr – unabsichtlich – Tom nehmen würde.  
Natürlich machte es keinen Sinn, schließlich versuchte Amber ja gerade, alle so zu manipulieren, dass es genau so und nicht anders kommen würde, doch sie war eben nicht nur rational.  
Wahrscheinlich war sie wirklich mittlerweile psychisch mindestens so durch wie Harley Quinn – oder würde es spätestens nach all dem sein, was Loki angedroht hatte, noch mit ihr zu machen, bevor er sie zwischen seinen Beinen auf die Knie gezwungen hatte.  
Davor hatte sie ehrlich gesagt schon etwas Angst, wenn sie sich an den gestrigen Morgen erinnerte. Sie schmeckte die ersten salzigen Tropfen seiner Erlösung und bereitete sich innerlich schon darauf vor, gleich wieder seiner bittersüßen Folter ausgesetzt zu sein.

Dru schlich zurück ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich wieder ins Bett, da sie noch immer todmüde war. Sie war irgendwie dankbar, dass sich Loki Amber geschnappt hatte und ihr eine kleine Pause gönnte, die sie mehr als bitter nötig hatte.  
Etwas irritiert hatte sie, dass ihre Handtasche auf der Ablage im Badezimmer gelegen hatte. Sie hatte ihr Smartphone mitgenommen, um den Akku zu laden. Sie schloss ihre Augen und dachte an den tollen Sex mit Tom am Morgen, bis sie wieder einschlief.

Amber kostete es einiges an Mühe, alles, was der Gott ihr gab, zu schlucken, doch sie wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Tropfen danebengehen zu lassen.  
Nur so konnte sie sich als würde Begleiterin beweisen.  
»Wer hätte das gedacht, dass dein Mund noch was anderes kann außer unerzogene Dinge zu sagen!?«, stellte der Gott, nachdem sie die Lippen von ihm gelöst hatte, gönnerhaft fest.  
Amber schluckte noch einmal die letzten Reste seiner Samenflüssigkeit hinunter und lächelte ihn dann an.  
»Manchmal brauche ich ein bisschen länger, um zu verstehen, wer gut für mich ist«, log sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
Loki richtet sich auf im Sessel auf und blickte sie ernst an. »Dennoch musst du noch lernen, wo dein Platz ist, Mädchen.«  
Mit einer leichten Bewegung seine Hand ließ er dort, wo eben noch die Pole gewesen war, ein großes Bett mit goldenen Gitterstäben am Kopfende erscheinen.  
»Hinlegen!«, befahl er und Amber gehorchte brav.  
Als sie auf dem Rücken lag, griff er nach ihren Armen und fesselte sie am Kopfende, außerdem verband er ihr die Augen. Amber spürte wie ihr Höschen verschwand, der Gott ihre Beine spreizte und begann, sie oral zu verwöhnen. Sie wand sich unter den wundervollen Gefühlen, die er ihr verschaffte.  
Er hatte es einfach drauf, das musste sie ihm zugestehen.  
Loki wusste genau wann, wo und wie er es tat und in Ambers Bauch fühlte es sich an als wären eine Million Schmetterlinge unterwegs.  
Sie konnte ihren Höhepunkt bereits schmecken, als er plötzlich innehielt.  
Amber zog scharf Luft ein und versuchte, mit all der Lust in sich klar zu kommen.

Loki kostete jede Sekunde ihres Kampfes aus.  
Nur er alleine würde ihr erlauben, den Höhepunkt zu erreichen!  
Und bis jetzt war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt verdient hatte. Nach all dem, was sie sich in den letzten Stunden ihm gegenüber geleistet hatte.  
»I own you! You are just one of my many toys! I tell you what to do! I tell you what to say!« sang er leise den leicht abgeänderten Text des Liedes, das Amber ihm am Nachmittag gesendet hatte, vor sich hin.  
Er lächelte dunkel, als sie sich auf die Lippe biss.  
»Was soll ich nun mit dir tun, Amber?«, fragte er, jedes Wort genüsslich in die Länge ziehend.  
Er wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort und versank mit seinen Lippen wieder zwischen ihren Beinen, wo er sie erneut gefährlich nah an den Höhepunkt trieb, um seine süße Tortur kurz vorher erneut zu unterbrechen.  
Sie wand sich verzweifelt und drückte ihm ihr Becken entgegen.  
Er lachte dunkel auf.  
»Was denn?« Er ließ dabei seine Stimme so unschuldig wie möglich klingen.   
Sie keuchte auf und es klang so herrlich verzweifelt. Seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch drückte sie runter auf die Matratze. Er konnte spüren, wie sich ihr Unterleib immer wieder zusammenkrampfte.  
Loki leckte sich triumphierend über die Lippen und kostete ihren aufregenden Geschmack.  
Sie war vollkommen von seiner Gnade abhängig und das wollte er noch eine ganze Weile auskosten.

Amber zitterte leicht, als sie realisierte, was Loki plante.  
Es war gemein und machte ihr ein wenig Angst, schließlich würde mit jedem Mal, bei dem der Gott ihr verwehren würde zu kommen, der finale Orgasmus heftiger werden.  
Na, sie hoffte einfach mal, dass es sie nicht umbringen würde!  
Und die süße Folter würde sie schon noch ertragen können. Wichtig war nur, dass sie einen klaren Kopf behielt und es schaffte, langsam devot zu werden, aber gleichzeitig noch spannend zu bleiben.  
Als sie seine Zunge wieder spürte, stahl sich ein leises Wimmern über ihre Lippen.  
Er machte es ihr unglaublich schwer zu denken!  
Am liebsten würde sie den Kopf komplett ausschalten und sich der Leere hingeben.  
Nachdem er sie noch vier weitere Male bis kurz vor den Höhepunkt gereizt hatte, waren ihre körperlichen Qualen echt auf einem neuen Hoch. Glücklicherweise hatte er ihr die Augen verbunden, so sah er ihre Tränen nicht.  
Amber wusste genau, was er von ihr wollte, worauf er wartete.  
Er wartete auf die endgültige Kapitulation.  
Und als sein Mund das nächste Mal verschwand und sie unbefriedigt zurückließ, war sie mehr als bereit dazu. Sie hatte lange genug trotzigen Widerstand geleistet.  
Aber wenn Kapitulation, dann auf die richtige Art.  
»Please, when I go out with you, please put me on display!«, keuchte sie und knüpfte an seine Worte an.  
»Sag es!«, forderte Loki grinsend.  
»I'm young and I love to be young... And ... I'm yours and I love to be yours... to live my life the way you want. To … say and do whatever you … please!«, stöhnte sie den Text weiter und hoffte, dass es Loki zufriedenstellte. »Bitte, mein Gott!«

Er hatte schon viele gebrochen, meist waren Dienerinnen oder Mädchen aus dem Königreich oder von den anderen Welten gewesen, doch Amber war ein ganz neues Level.  
Ihre letzten Worte hatten ihn so hart werden lassen, dass es schon fast schmerzhaft war, doch er musste sich noch ein wenig zurückhalten. Er hatte beim ersten Mal mit Amber schon den Fehler gemacht und sie viel zu früh ihre Erlösung finden lassen, das würde ihm nicht nochmal passieren.  
Nein!  
Er wollte ihre Verzweiflung sehen.  
Loki ließ die Augenbinde verschwinden und blickte in ihre feuchten Augen.  
Er legte den Kopf schief. »Du weißt, dass du dieses Spiel niemals gewinnen kannst. Du hast dich mit dem Falschen angelegt.«  
»Loki... ich flehe dich an!« Ihre Worte erstarben, als seine Lippen sich um ihren Kitzler schlossen und behutsam daran saugten.  
Wieder bäumte sie sich auf, als ihr ganzer Körper heftig unter ihm erbebte. Sie war so feucht und sein Schwanz pulsierte heftig, Loki nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen, um sie noch ein letztes Mal kurz vorher hängen zu lassen. Allein der glasige und verlorene Blick ihre Augen reichte fast schon aus, um seine Zurückhaltung ins Wanken zu bringen.  
Der Halbgott stütze sich auf seine Arme neben ihrem Oberkörper, ergötzte sich an ihrer schmerzhaften Lust, die einzig und allein ihm galt.  
Er wusste, dass nach dieser Erfahrung niemals mehr ein anderer Mann so eine Lust in ihr entfachen würde wie er. Seine Lippen umschlossen einen ihrer harten Nippel und seine Eichel fuhr über ihren feuchten Eingang.

Amber konnte ihn so nah bei sich fühlen, ihre Erlösung war in diesem Moment so erreichbar wie noch nie, seit er sie an das Bett gefesselt hatte. Sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen doch er wich wieder zurück.  
»Bitte, besitze mich! Ich gehöre dir… Loki!«, rief sie mit letzter Kraft und blickte ihn mit einer Verzweiflung an, die sie nicht im geringsten spielen musste.  
Dieser Orgasmus würde sie, wenn sie ihn überleben würde, unwiderruflich verändern.  
Worauf hatte sie sich nur eingelassen?  
Als Loki sich in ihr bis zum Anschlag versenkte und der Orgasmus mit der Kraft einer Atombombe ihren Körper verwüstete, verweigerte ihr Gehirn seinen Dienst.  
Sie wurde eins mit dem Gott und war vollkommen von seiner Gnade abhängig.

Loki fickte sie hart durch ihren Höhepunkt und ergoss sich schließlich in ihr, in dem Bewusstsein, sie endgültig gebrochen zu haben.  
Und was fühlte sich das hervorragend an!  
Es dauerte lange, bis sie wieder zurückkehrte. Doch vollkommen kam sie nicht zurück – etwas an ihr war anders geworden, etwas in ihrem Ausdruck.  
Sie war nicht mehr das Mädchen, das ihm im Park begegnet war, sie war, was er aus ihr gemacht hatte – seine Schöpfung, die ihm einen erstaunlich langen Kampf geliefert hatte.  
Natürlich gab es weitaus schönere Frauen als Amber, selbst hier auf der Erde – und derer nicht weniger –, doch in diesem Moment erschien sie Loki vollkommen. Vor allem war er sich sicher, dass sie selbst fortan verhindern würde, dass je wieder ein anderer Mann als ihr Gott Hand an sie legen würde.  
Zutiefst befriedigt zog er sich aus ihr zurück.  
»Danke«, vernahm er ihre leise und raue Stimme, bevor sie die Augen schloss und anscheinend sofort einschlief.  
Sie störte sich nicht daran, dass sie noch immer gefesselt war, nicht daran, dass ihre vermischten Flüssigkeiten langsam aus ihr herausliefen und im Laken versickerten. Ihr Ausdruck war komplett friedlich.  
Loki grinste und legte sich neben sie. Er musste zugeben, dieser Tag war auch für ihn lang gewesen und er fühlte sich leicht erschöpft. Draußen dämmerte es bereits, doch er entschied, dass er auch noch ein wenig ruhen konnte, bis er aus der kleinen Amber und Hiddleston herausbekommen würde, wo sich der Infinity-Stein befand.  
Diesen zu erlangen würde nicht schwer werden. Und dann konnte er endlich mit Thanos paktieren und der Tod Odins wäre zum Greifen nah. Er und Thor würden sterben und Loki würde den Thron Asgards erben.  
Er würde sich nicht vor Thanos fürchten müssen, könnte Frieden mit Jotunheim schließen, die Welten beschützen und sich seine midgardischen Mätressen halten.  
Mit diesen angenehmen Gedanken schloss er die Augen.


	18. ...in denen ein Deal geschlossen wird

Hätte Tom behauptet, dass er ausgeschlafen oder nur ansatzweise nicht mehr müde wäre, als er um kurz vor acht aufstand, hätte er gelogen.  
Zu lange noch hatte er über die seltsamen Nachrichten nachgedacht, die Dru ihm in der Nacht geschickt hatte und bereute schon, sie gelöscht zu haben. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wieso Dru über ihre Freundin schlecht reden sollte, beziehungsweise sich Dinge ausdenken, die nicht stimmten. Dazu war sie viel zu nett, freundlich und loyal.  
Aber andererseits konnte er auch nicht wirklich glauben, dass Amber, die ihm noch im Casino gesagt hatte, dass ihr Herz ihm gehörte, wirklich so sein sollte, wie Dru sie beschrieben hatte.  
Es war doch zum verrückt werden!  
Er musste jetzt erstmal seinen Kopf frei bekommen und das gelang ihm für gewöhnlich am besten während seines morgendlichen Laufs.  
Er schlüpfte in seine Joggingkleidung, schnürte die Sportschuhe, griff sein Smartphone und machte sich auf den Weg in den Park.

Dru streckte sich genüsslich in ihrem Bett und schlug langsam die Augen auf. Sie hatte wirklich gut und erholsam geschlafen. Außerdem hatte sie von Tom geträumt und zum ersten Mal, seit sie vor so vielen Jahren angefangen hatte, von ihm zu träumen, waren Teile davon tatsächlich passiert.  
Sie zog das Kabel aus der Steckdose und schnappte sich ihr Handy, um zu sehen, was es neues gab.  
Sie lächelte, als sie die Gerüchte um den mysteriösen zweiten Tom Hiddleston und die spezielle Nacht im Casino überflog. Es gab ein recht unscharfes Bild, als die vier sich voneinander verabschiedeten und Loki bereits im Lamborghini saß.  
In diesem Moment beschloss Dru, dass sie dieses Outfit unbedingt wieder zurückhaben musste. Sie legte ihr Handy weg, schnappte sich frische Kleidung und machte sich auf Zehenspitzen auf den Weg ins Bad.  
Lokis Illusion war bis auf großes goldenes Bett, dass in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers stand verschwunden.  
Dru atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sah, wie Amber sich leicht bewegte. Ihre Hände waren mit goldenen Handschellen am Bettrahmen angekettet. Dennoch konnte sie auf dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin einen Ausdruck von Glück feststellen. Loki, der auch noch zu schlafen schien, sah wie immer atemberaubend gut aus.  
Dru zuckte die Schultern und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Tom hatte seine gewöhnliche Runde in neuer Rekordzeit zurückgelegt. Als er wieder in seiner Wohnung ankam, sprang er rasch unter die Dusche und machte sich einen großen Pott Kaffee.  
Während er diesen zusammen mit dem Croissant, das er unterwegs gekauft hatte, verzehrte, tippte er eine Nachricht in sein Handy: Good Morning, Dru. Hope you're fine. I will be at cottage by 10. xo.  
Er überflog die Nachricht noch ein paar Mal, bevor er sie sendete.  
Dann wählte er Bens Nummer, er musste sich einfach eine zweite Meinung holen.

Als Dru in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte und sah, dass die LED-Anzeige ihres Smartphones blinkte, setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und schaute, wer ihr da geschrieben hatte.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als sie den Absender der Nachricht sah und ihr Herz machte immer wieder einen Sprung, als sie diese gefühlte achtzig Mal las. Mit zittrigen Fingern tippe sie: Alright c u there soon. xo  
Doch eine Frage stellte sich: Wie kam die Nummer von Tom Hiddleston in ihr Handy?  
Ratlos zog sie sich etwas an, dann hörte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer Geräusche, was darauf schließen ließ, dass Loki und Amber aufgewacht waren.  
Sie betrat den Raum in dem Moment, in dem sich Amber beschwerte: »Schade, die Handschellen hätte ich noch gut gebrauchen können!«  
Sie zwinkerte dem Gott zu und dieser grinste triumphierend.  
Hatte er wohl noch gewonnen.  
»Tom hat geschrieben, er ist um 10 hier«, teilte Dru mit. »Also in zwanzig Minuten.«  
»Ach ja«, meinte Amber und schlug sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn. »Hatte ich vergessen, nur falls du dich wunderst; Ich hab Tom gestern Nachmittag deine Nummer gegeben und heute Nacht, als wir hier wieder ankamen, seine bei dir gespeichert, damit er uns kontaktieren kann, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, in welcher Dimension mein Smartphone verschwunden war.«  
Ah, okay, das machte Sinn.  
»Nun gut«, sprach Amber weiter. »Wenn er wirklich gleich hier sein wird, muss ich was anziehen, außer du hast was dagegen.«  
Sie wandte sich zu Loki um.  
Der schüttelte den Kopf. »Du darfst dich ankleiden«, gestattete er.  
»Oder du machst das, meine normalen Klamotten sind langweilig und du weißt anscheinend, worin ich … bemerkenswert aussehe«, lächelte Amber und eine Sekunde später war an ihrem Körper ein kurzes, dunkelgrünes Kleid erschienen, das einen tiefen Ausschnitt aufwies und von einem schwarzen Gürtel auf Taillenhöhe zusammengehalten wurde. »Heiß!«, befand Amber und ging ins Bad, wahrscheinlich, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.  
»Wo wir gerade von Kleidern reden, kannst du mir das Zeug von gestern Abend wieder herzaubern?«, fragte Dru. »Ich würde das gerne behalten.«

Als Tom nicht viel später am Cottage hielt, sah er als erstes Amber, die in einem Kleid mit unglaublich aufregendem Ausschnitt vor der Tür in der Sonne stand und auf ihn wartete.  
Wie perfekt, dass er gerade sie traf, so konnte er das tun, was Ben ihm geraten hatte, und sie mal fragen. Doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, war die junge Frau schon bei ihm.  
»Hi! Good being able to speak with you alone«, sagte sie schnell. »Loki was watching yesterday the whole time after the toilet sex so I wasn't able to tell you. I know it's quite unlikely but I hope you won't waste any time in developing some kind of romantic feelings for me because I'm not made for relationships, okay? I'm young and I try things and sex with a celebrity was one thing I really wanted to do. Look, I'm still a huge fan of you but if I ever stayed faithful to any man then it would be a man who is able to fuck me as amazing as Loki.« Sie zuckte die Schultern. »Sorry, that's who I am. Are we cool?«  
Der Schauspieler schluckte und versuchte, die Worte erstmal richtig für sich einzuordnen.  
Verlegen fuhr er sich durch die kurzen Haare. Irgendwie kam er sich wie in einer billigen Dailysoap vor.  
Passierte das gerade wirklich?  
»Yes, I think so«, beantwortet ihre Frage.  
Amber grinste ihn breit an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. »I knew you would understand.«

Dru stand entspannt an das Sofa gelehnt da, mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, wartete auf eine Antwort von Loki. Dieser ließ gerade das Bett verschwinden, bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehte.  
Ihr Lächeln erstarb, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Ein goldener Schimmer umhüllte seinen Körper. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr, seine Hand umschloss ihre Kehle.  
Dru bekam weiche Knie als sie in sein hasserfüllten Augen blickte. Da half auch der geile Helm nicht, denn er stand nun in seiner kompletten Montur vor ihr und funkelte sie gefährlich an.  
»Bittest du so deinen Gott um einen Gefallen?«, fauchte er bedrohlich.  
Sie versuchte, langsam ihren Kopf zu schüttelte, soweit es mit seinen langen Finger um ihren Hals möglich war, und senkte demütig ihre Augen.  
Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, ihn wie einen Freund zu fragen?  
Sie wusste, sie war zu weit gegangen, doch der gestrige Abend war einfach so nett gewesen. Außerdem sprach Amber doch genauso mit ihm!  
Wieso durfte die das?  
»Bitte... es tut mir leid«, fiepte sie atemlos.  
Er lockerte den Griff um ihren Hals und als er sie losließ, sank zu seinen Füssen nieder.  
»Genau so bettelst du deinen Gott um einen Gefallen an! Hast du mich verstanden?«  
»Ja.« Sie versuchte noch immer gleichmäßig zu atmen.  
»Oh, Dru... was habe ich dir gestern beigebracht?« Er schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
»Ja« – Sie schluckte – »Herr.«  
»Braves Mädchen!« Für einen Moment blieb er ruhig, vermutlich genoss er seinen Triumph. »Hoch mit dir.«  
Dru richtete sich, so gut es mit ihren wackeligen Beinen ging, auf. Den Blick hielt sie noch immer gesenkt. Loki war wirklich ein Meister darin, andere zu demütigen.  
»Hiddleston ist da. Vergiss nicht, du gehörst mir!« raunte er nah an ihrem Ohr.  
Dru spürte dieses magische Kribbeln an ihrem Leib und als es verschwand, war ihr Körper in ein knöchellanges, schwarzes Kleid gehüllt. Wie bei Amber hatte es einen tiefen Ausschnitt, der ihr Dekolleté, das in ein dunkelgrünen BH verpackt war, perfekt zur Geltung brachte. Dazu hatte er ihr goldene Louboutins an die Füße gezaubert. Sie verneigte sich dankbar, als sie ein Räuspern hinter sich hörte.

Amber hatte sich selten bei einer Lüge so schlecht gefühlt wie gerade eben.  
Natürlich, in gewisser Weise stimmte, was sie Tom gesagt hatte. Sie machte nie ein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie keine Beziehung wollte – hauptsächlich, weil sie nur sehr schwer Gefühle entwickeln konnte. Zudem konnte kaum ein Mann ihren Ansprüchen, die auf Niveau von Tom Hiddleston lagen, genügen. Amber wusste schon seit Jahren, dass nur ein Mann wie oder besser als Tom Hiddleston eine Chance hatte, ihr Herz zu erobern. Und von diesen gab es zu wenige. Also hielt sie sich meist fern von Männern.  
Das Problem war nur, dass Tom Hiddleston nun einmal ein Mann wie Tom Hiddleston war und sie ihr Herz an ihn schon vor Jahren verloren hatte.  
Endlich hatte sie einen gefunden, mit dem sie sich wirklich vorstellen könnte, etwas wie eine Beziehung zu haben und jetzt versuchte sie, ihn ihrer Freundin anzutragen.  
Selbstzerstörung ging genau so.  
Und dann kam sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo Loki gerade Dru zuraunte, dass sie ihm gehörte.  
Toll, da lag noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit vor ihr!  
Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Psycho-Seite wieder rauskramen, vielleicht gefiel Loki ja eine charaktermäßige Harley Quinn genauso gut wie dem Joker…  
Aber erst einmal gab es wichtigeres zu erledigen.  
»Okay, we are here!«, meldete Amber und deutete auf sich und Tom.  
»Very well«, sagte Loki. »So, then tell me where there is an infinity gem on Midgard.«  
»Not yet. First you need to promise us something«, schüttelte Tom den Kopf.  
Loki zog die Augenbrauen hoch. »Do you know who you are talking to?«  
»Yes. But I also know that this is my planet and I want it to be safe. So we need some assurances that Earth will be protected.« Tom grinste. »If we don't get them, Ben will inform the protectors of the gem about you and you will never be able to get it.«  
Das beeindruckte Amber.  
Hatte Tom sich wirklich so weit abgesichert?  
»What do you want?«, fragte Loki.  
»If we help you to find the gem, you have to make a deal with Thanos«, sagte Amber. »We want Earth to be safe as long as possible, you might also say until the whole universe is screwed. So you'll get his assurance that he won't return to this world until he has gained all six gems.«  
Loki schien für einen Moment zu überlegen und Amber drückte die Daumen, dass er es entweder einfach versprach oder – sollte ihm bewusst sein, dass sie versuchten, den letzten Stein vor Thanos zu verbergen – ihren Plan unterstützen würde, schließlich konnte die Zerstörung des Universums auch nicht in seinem Interesse liegen.

Dru hatte nicht gewagt, von Lokis Seite zu weichen, um Tom zu begrüßen. Sie hatte ihn nur kurz angelächelt, als Amber dem Gott die Forderung der Drei unterbreitet hatte.  
Aber er wirkte so unglaublich angespannt, genau wie Amber, in deren Augen sie eben ein seltsames Funkeln gesehen hatte, als diese sie neben Loki hatte stehen sehen.  
Sie musste unbedingt mal wieder die Zeit finden, mit ihr in aller Ruhe zu reden.

»All I want is Odin and Thor dead and rotten to my feet so that I will be the rightful king of Asgard!« Lokis Worte waren von solch einer Wut geprägt, dass Dru erschauderte.  
Wie sehr musste der die beiden hassen!  
»But if Thanos gets what he wants, nobody, not even you, will be safe«, sagte Dru leise zu Loki.  
Dieser strich ihr über den Kopf. »Lass das mal meine Sorge sein!«

»So... do we have a deal?«, fragte Tom, der es sich nicht länger ansehen wollte, wie der Gott Drus Kopf tätschelte als wäre sie ein braves Haustier.  
Er hoffe, wenn sie wieder in der Öffentlichkeit wären, würde er diese ganze Ich-bin-ein-Gott!-Huldigt-mir!-Nummer wenigstens ein wenig unterlassen.

»Yes«, sagte Loki gnädig.  
Tom schritt auf ihn zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Der Halbgott beäugte diese amüsiert.  
»On Midgard, we seal things by handshake.«  
»Very well«, erwiderte Loki und besiegelte den Deal per Handschlag.  
Der Brite bezweifele zwar, dass Loki Wort halten würde, aber einen Versuch war es wert.

Der Gott tauschte seinen Rüstung gegen ein normales Outfit, bei dem er sich ganz offensichtlich an der Kleidung des Schauspielers orientiert hatte. Amüsiert stellte Amber fest, dass die beiden nun fast wie Zwillinge aussahen, abgesehen von der Haarfarbe und den Gesichtszügen, die bei Tom um ein so vieles weicher waren als bei dem Gott des Unheils.  
In ihrem Inneren krampfte sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Sie schob die Angst, doch die falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, schnell wieder zur Seite, als sie Dru mit besorgtem Ausdruck in ihren Augen auf sie zukommen sah.  
»Süße, alles okay mit dir?«  
»Klar, alles gut!«, antwortete sie eine Spur zu schnell und sah alle Anwesenden wartend an. »Worauf warten wir dann noch? Wollen wir los?«  
Einen Augenblick später saßen die vier wieder in dem Mietwagen, Tom, der wusste, wo der Tempel war, am Steuer, Loki daneben und die beiden Frauen auf der Rückbank. Die Fahrt verlief relativ schweigend, bis Tom kurz vor dem Haus der Magier hielt.  
»There it is«, sagte er, bevor er noch ein Stück weiter die Straße entlang fuhr und am Straßenrand parkte.  
»Do I have to know anything about this place?«, fragte Loki.  
»This is one out of four temples. Sorcerers, who protect the world from dangers from other dimensions, live in these. The infinity gem is in one of the other temples, the Kamar-Taj, not in Hong-Kong and not in New York, you should be able to reach it through a door which has a quite simiar emblem on it like the one on the main door. The gem is the eye of Agamotto, should be a green one«, fasste Amber zusammen. »The sorcerers are strong. And don't destroy the temples otherwise bad things could happen.«  
Loki versank für einen Moment in Schweigen, dachte offenbar nach. Wahrscheinlich plante er seinen Angriff.  
Der Fahrer und die beiden Frauen warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu.


	19. ...in denen ein Gott einen Tempel stürmt

»Alright, you wait just here, it won't take that long«, sagte der Gott schließlich und öffnete die Tür, während die anderen aufatmeten.  
Sie fühlten sich nämlich alle nicht gerüstet für ein Duell mit Magiern.  
»Be careful!«, rief Dru ihm hinterher, bevor er die Tür zufallen ließ und die Straße zurück lief. »Do you think he'll be okay?«  
»Who cares?«, murmelte Amber. »If he is captured or dies, we'll have one problem less.«  
Dru blickte dem Gott noch einmal hinterher. Da das eine Weile dauern konnte, Loki in dieser nicht anwesend sein würde und keiner dieses Auto verlassen durfte, war jetzt eigentlich ein guter Zeitpunkt für ein bisschen … Aussprache.  
»Sorry, Tom, we have to have a little girls' talk in the back«, sagte Dru entschuldigend zu dem Schauspieler. »Just give us a minute, okay?«  
Dru wartete auf das Nicken des Briten. Sie wusste zwar, dass er ein ganz kleines bisschen Deutsch verstand, aber wenn sie schnell sprachen, dann würde sich das verhindern lassen.  
Hoffte sie.  
Aber darauf wollte sie jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen, Amber war halt mal fällig!  
»Okay, Süße, was ist los mit dir?«, fragte sie ihre Freundin dann. »Du benimmst dich komisch!«  
Amber zuckte die Schultern: »Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich weiß nicht, warum du denkst, es ist was!«  
Dru räusperte sich. »Weil ich dich kenne, Amber, und du verhältst dich reichlich seltsam. Was genau hat Loki gestern Nacht mit dir angestellt?«  
Sie blickte besorgt zu ihrer Freundin, die ihren Blick noch immer gesenkt hatte und mit ihren Händen spielte.  
Plötzlich hob diese ihren Kopf und blickte sie hart an. »Vermutlich das selbe, was er mit dir getan hat, als wir auf der Suche nach den Steinen waren!«  
Dru wich ein Stück zurück über die Schonungslosigkeit in Ambers Aussage. Ihr Blick streifte Tom, der in ein kleines Buch auf seinem Schoß versunken war.  
»Ich habe das Gefühl, du gibst mir die Schuld an etwas und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was es ist. Der gestrige Tag hat unser beider Leben unwiderruflich verändert. Alles hat so gut angefangen und jetzt ist es nur noch seltsam! Ach, ich weiß auch nicht! Und falls es dich beruhigt, ich habe mich bei Loki nicht halb so gut angestellt wie du.« Sie errötete leicht, als sie daran dachte, mit welcher Leichtigkeit Amber den Gott befriedigt hatte und an ihre Unfähigkeit dies zu tun.  
Amber lachte bitter auf. »Loki ist ein verdammter Sadist, der nur Spaß hat, wenn du gebrochen vor ihm liegst.«  
Sie schluckte, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte.  
Dru griff nach ihrer Hand. »Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er dich gebrochen hat, Amber! Ich kenne echt nicht viele Frauen, die so stark sind wie du. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel du eben von meiner Züchtigung im Wohnzimmer mitbekommen hast? Aber ganz ehrlich, mir ist der Arsch da ganz schön auf Grundeis gegangen. Er hätte mir mit Leichtigkeit das Genick brechen können.«  
»Da liegst du leider nicht ganz richtig. Er hat genau das geschafft. Und...« Ihre Stimme erstarb.  
»Und was?«, forderte ihre Freundin sie heraus.  
»Vergiss es einfach!«, gab diese bockig zurück.  
Doch Dru wusste genau, sie musste nur noch ein bisschen weiter kitzeln, bis der Vulkan Amber ausbrechen würde.  
»Ich hab jetzt echt keinen Bock, diese ganze Ich-bin-ja-viel-älter-als-du-und-hab-viel-mehr-Lebenserfahrungs-Scheiße auspacken, aber wenn du nicht mit der Sprache rausrückst, habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl. Also, deine Entscheidung!«  
Amber wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Dru deutete ihr an, kurz zu warten. Sie lehnte sich vor zu Tom und lugte über seine Schulter. Er blätterte recht flott durch das kleine Büchlein in seinem Schoß.  
»Excuse me, Mister!? Is this a German encyclopedia?«  
Tom wirbelte ertappt zu den Frauen herum.  
»Maybe?«, sagte er leicht errötend. »I just thought I could use the time to try and improve my bad German.«  
»Oh. My. God«, seufzte Dru. »That's so cute, isn't it, Amber?«  
»Yeah«, gab diese recht trocken zurück. »How's it going?«  
»To be honest, you two speak way too fast for me to understand more than single words«, gestand der Schauspieler.  
»Good, because this was a private girls' talk«, sagte Amber lächelnd. »But it's okay, we're finished.«  
Dru blickte ihre Freundin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. »Oh, nein, das sind wir nicht! Just one more minute, Tom«, sagte sie zu dem Schauspieler und ließ sich wieder zurück auf die Rückbank fallen.  
»Was denn?«, fragte Amber. »Es ist nichts weiter. Aber hey, wenn das ganze vorbei ist und Loki endlich wieder abgerauscht ist, nehme ich mir vielleicht mal eine Auszeit und geh ins Kloster.«  
»Ins Kloster?« Dru konnte diesem Gedanken irgendwie nicht folgen.  
»Warum nicht?« Amber zuckte die Schultern. »Ich darf mit keinem mehr außer Loki schlafen und ich habe vor kurzem von einem echt guten Kloster gehört, wo sie mir bestimmt helfen können.«  
»Amber....« Ihre Freudin hatte keine Ahnung, was Amber meinte.  
»Es ist in Kathmandu«, sagte Amber grinsend. »Und heißt Kamar-Taj. Jetzt da wir wissen, dass es das gibt und die Zauberer, will ich da unbedingt Zauberei studieren, wo doch mein Brief von Hogwarts noch immer auf sich warten lässt! Dann kann ich Loki endlich Manieren beibringen, wenn er sich irgendwann wieder blicken lassen sollte!«  
Dru musste lachen.  
Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht!  
Aber jetzt, wo Amber es erwähnte, klang das nach einer echten Karrierealternative.  
»Das klingt nicht schlecht. Vielleicht komme ich mit!«, lachte sie. »Hey, Tom! We're just thinking about taking a break when this all is over and study magic in Kamar-Taj. Do you and Ben want to join?«  
Tom lachte. »Sounds like a brillant idea!«  
Dru grinste sich einen ab, bis ihr klar wurde, dass Amber es fast geschafft hätte. Sie hätte sie fast so weit abgelenkt, dass sie vergessen hatte, dass sie noch eine Antwort wollte.  
»Netter Versuch, Amber«, sagte sie schnell. »Und ziemlich gut, aber ich werde dich trotzdem nicht in Ruhe lassen, bis du mir sagst, was für eine Laus dir über die Leber gelaufen ist! Also?«

Loki fackelte nicht lange. Je näher er der großen Eingangstür kam, desso stärker spürte er die Magie dieses Ortes.  
Es berauschte ihn, zog ihn in seinen Bann.  
Er grinste breit, als er mit Leichtigkeit die Tür dazu zwang, sich für ihn zu öffnen.  
Schnellen Schrittes betrat er die großzügige Eingangshalle, sah sich kurz um und als er die Quelle der Magie geortet hatte, wollte er keinen Moment länger zögern.  
Während er die Treppe hochging, kleidete er seinen Körper in volle Kampfrüstung.  
»Hello, somebody home?«, rief er in süßem Singsang.  
Am Ende der Treppe erschien ein alter, gebrechlicher Mann, der seine Augen, als er ihn sah, weit aufriss und weglief.  
Loki beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er wusste, der Wächter wollte nach Hilfe rufen und das durfte er auf keinen Fall zulassen.  
»How rude! Don't you want to say Hello, old man?«, spottete der Gott.  
Er hatte ihn rasch eingeholt und packte ihn am Kragen.  
»This is not your world! You will never win!«, rief der Mann verzweifelt.  
»Oh, I bet I will.«  
Und noch bevor der Greis genügend magische Energie zusammen hatte, um einen Kampf zu beginnen, hatte der Gott bereits sein Genick gebrochen und schmiss ihn achtlos in eine der Vitrinen, die den Weg säumten. Diese zerbrach und das Geräusch der fallenden Splitter hallte im ganzen Gebäude wider.  
Loki begutachtet das Artefakt in der zerstörten Vitrine und griff danach.  
Es war ein Stab aus Gold, der nach vorne gebogen war. Am oberen Ende war ein blauer Kristall eingefasst. Als er ihn mit der Hand umschloss, glühte der Stab, änderte seine Form und wurde zu einem Speer, während Lokis Lächeln noch breiter wurde.  
Er wusste, dass es Artefakte gab, die sich ihre Besitzer aussuchten, und offensichtlich hatte dieser Stab – oder vielmehr ein Szepter – soeben ihn gewählt.  
Das musste einfach ein erfolgreicher Tag werden!

Amber überlegte, was sie ihrer Freundin nun sagen könnte, damit diese endlich Ruhe geben würde. Sie hatte so eine Lust, ihr jetzt einfach alles an den Kopf zu schmeißen, was sich in ihr angestaut hatte, doch das wäre einfach nicht klug.  
Aber auf der anderen Seite würde es so verdammt gut tun.  
»Also gut, aber bitte lach mich nicht aus«, begann Amber langsam.  
Dru schüttelte den Kopf. »Das würde ich nie tun!«  
»Wart's erstmal ab, dann sehen wir weiter«, meinte ihre Freundin. »Irgendwas in mir kann einfach nicht ertragen, dass ich nicht die Einzige für Loki bin. Wie er dich ansieht und dich immer wieder bevorzugt...« Sie machte eine kurze Pause. »Und dann noch die Sache mit dem da!« Ihr Kopf ruckte ganz kurz Richtung Tom. »Der interessiert sich doch auch nur für dich! Scheiße, ich meine, ich tu doch immer alles! Wieso bin ich nie genug?« In Ambers Augen hatten sich Tränen gesammelt. »Ich meine, ich habe alles getan, mich jetzt sogar von Loki brechen lassen, wieso bin ich verdammt nochmal niemandem je gut genug?!« Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Das ist nicht fair!«, fügte sie trotzig an.  
Okay, das war jetzt etwas mehr gewesen als sie hatte sagen wollen, aber vielleicht gerade genug, um Dru davon überzeugt zu haben, dass es alles war, was ihr auf der Seele lag.  
Ihre Freundin zumindest blickte sie an als wüsste sie nicht so genau, was sie jetzt sagen sollte und Tom, der ihre Worte zwar – hoffentlich – nicht verstanden hatte, aber ihren Ton sehr wohl richtig gedeutet haben musste, musterte sie besorgt im Rückspiegel.  
»Entschuldigt mich, ich muss kurz an die Luft«, sagte sie dann und stieg aus, lief ein paar Meter die Straße entlang und setzte sich, mit dem Rücken an ein Auto gelehnt, auf den Boden und atmete durch.  
Sie musste nur aufpassen, dass sie zurückging, bevor Loki wieder auftauchte.

Der Gott war unterdessen eine Treppe hinuntergestiegen und stand nun vor drei schweren Holztüren, die jeweils ein Emblem schmückte. Hinter einer von diesen musste der Tempel von Kamar-Taj liegen. Loki überlegte einen kurzen Moment, dann entschied er sich, seinen ursprünglichen Plan zu verwerfen und legte eine Illusion über sich, sodass er nun wie der Greis, der Wächter dieses Tempels, aussah. Dann öffnete er die erste der drei Türen.  
Der Gott blickte hindurch. Dort spürte er Magie, doch es erschien ihm nicht genug für einen Infinitystein. Also schloss er die Tür erneut und öffnete eine andere.  
Oh ja, das war schon deutlich stärkere Magie!  
Mit einem Grinsen trat Loki durch die Tür und blieb überrascht stehen.  
Machten sie es ihm wirklich so einfach?  
Er hatte eine Bibliothek betreten, zu seiner linken waren zwei weitere Türen, die vermutlich ebenfalls zu den anderen Tempeln führten und direkt vor ihm auf einem Podest lag eine goldene Halskette, die die Form eines Auges hatte. Loki blickte sich einmal flüchtig um, bevor er sich dem Artefakt näherte und sanft mit den Fingern darüber strich. Das Gold wich und ein grün leuchtender Stein kam zum Vorschein.  
Wundervoll!  
»Meister Akadion«, vernahm der Gott plötzlich eine Stimme. »Was tut Ihr hier? Stimmt etwas mit dem Londoner Tempel nicht?«  
Er drehte sich langsam zu Quelle der Stimme um. Ein bulliger Mann in einer edlen, voiletten Tunika sah ihn besorgt an.  
Loki blickte sich ängstlich zur Tür um, durch die er den Tempel betreten hatte.  
»Ich spürte eine große Erschütterungen der Magie! Irgendwas schien nicht zu stimmen, und als ich nachsehen wollte, was es war, sah ich einen großen Mann von dem sehr viel Macht ausging.« Loki machte eine theatralische Pause, bevor er fortfuhr. »Er hatte eine der Vitrinen zerstört und eines der besonders wertvollen Artefakte an sich genommen. Ich wusste sofort, dass ich keinerlei Chance gegen ihn haben würde, daher bin ich hier, um um Eure Hilfe zu ersuchen, Meister.« Er verneigte sich so weit es seine gebrechliche Form zuließ.  
Loki wartete gespannt, wie der andere Wächter reagieren würde.

Drus Blick folgte ihrer Freundin besorgt. Sie wusste aber auch, dass es jetzt nichts bringen würde, ihr hinterher zu gehen. Amber war ein kleiner Hitzkopf und braucht ab und zu ihre fünf Minuten für sich allein.  
»Was ein Scheiß!«, murmelte sie vor sich hin und vergaß vollkommen, dass Tom auch noch da war.  
»Oh, ja«, kam es vom Fahrersitz und Dru blickte wohl so entgeistert auf, dass der Brite sie anlachte.  
»How much did you understand?«, fragte sie nachdenklich.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Not much, I'm afraid, but whatever it is that stands between the two of you, you really have to talk things out! I mean, I still have to think about the words you sent me last night.« Er atmete aus und blickte sie eindringlich an. »You should not talk like that about your friends.«  
Dru versuchte, die Worte in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen.  
Es war absolut nicht hilfreich, dass er sie mit seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen ansah und dabei einfach nur so unfassbar gut aussah.  
Sie sollte schlecht über ihre Freunde sprechen?  
Wie zum Teufel kam er darauf?  
Dru verlagerte ihr Gewicht, es war ihr so unangenehm, was er zu gesagt hatte. In ihren Gedanken legte sie sich die Worte zurecht und hoffte, es würde richtig bei ihm ankommen.  
»Sorry, but I don't know what you mean, I didn't text you last night. I did not know that I have your number until you wrote me this morning.«  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Autotür und Amber setzte sich wieder auf die Rückbank des Mietwagens.  
Sie grinste beide an als wäre nichts gewesen. »Hope I didn't interrupt something intimate?«  
»Just one moment«, sagte Tom zu ihr und wandte sich dann wieder an Dru. »So, you want to say that you didn't text me last night?«

Oh, shit!  
Amber verfiel in eine Schockstarre und hoffte, dass es ihnen nicht auffiel.  
Wieso sprach Tom darüber, sie hatte doch extra darum gebeten, dass er kein Wort darüber verlieren sollte?  
Was ein Arschloch!  
»No«, sagte Dru deutlich. »I fell asleep right after we had left the casino and woke up just this morning.« Der Blick ihrer Freundin richtete sich auf Amber. »But I know that you had my phone last night.«  
Uh, ganz knappe Geschichte!  
»I don't know exactly what you two are talking about«, sagte sie langsam und – wie sie hoffte – verwirrt. »As I told you, while Loki brought you to bed, I was in the bathroom because of my travel sickness. I took your bag with me and remembered that Loki had made my phone disappear in another dimension, so I saved Tom's number in your phone so that you would know who would text you since I gave Tom your number yesterday afternoon.«  
»No, you didn't«, sagte Tom.  
»Yes, I did«, beharrte Amber. »On the way back from the airport. You were worried about Dru, so I gave you her number... You don't remember?«  
Der Brite schien zu überlegen. Amber hoffte, dass sie ihn genug verunsichert hatte, um ihm eine falsche Erinnerung einzupflanzen.  
»Oh, yeah, I think you're right«, meinte er dann. »Sorry, I must have had forgotten. Lots of things have happened.«  
»But that still doesn't explain that I didn't send you any messages«, sagte Dru. »Can you show me?«  
»You asked me to delete them«, sagte Tom. »So I did.«  
»Okay, we were all tired, maybe you dreamt it?«, vermutete Amber vorsichtig.  
Ey, wenn sie ihm das auch noch einreden konnte, dann würde sie sich Silberzunge nennen!

»Um welches der Artefakte handelt es sich?«, fragte der bullige Mann, der rasch näher gekommen war, besorgt.  
Loki fühlte in der näheren Umgebung keine weitere Quelle der Magie, also musste der Magier alleine sein.  
»Dieses«, sagte er deshalb und zeigte ihm den Speer, während er gleichzeitig einen seiner Dolche direkt in das Herz des Mannes stieß, der augenblicklich tot zusammenbrach.  
Loki nahm die Kette an sich und ging durch dieselbe Tür zurück, durch die er gekommen war und verließ raschen Schrittes den Londoner Tempel, während er die Illusion fallen ließ. Auf der Straße davor blieb er einen Moment stehen und begutachtete den Speer, der wieder zu einem Szepter wurde.  
Mächtige Magie wohnte darin.  
Was es wohl zu tun vermochte?

Tom überlegte einen kurzen Moment. Er wusste genau, dass er das nicht geträumt hatte. Sein Gedächtnis war hervorragend.  
Gut, er hatte zwar von Dru geträumt, doch es war definitiv nicht um Textnachrichten gegangen. Irgendwas stimmte mit Amber nicht und jetzt war seine Neugier geweckt, er wollte herauszufinden, was es war und ob er in der Lage war, ihr zu helfen.  
»I think you are right, this is all to much for me, sorry«, richtete er das Wort an Amber. »Sorry Dru.«  
Diese lächelte nur. »Never mind«  
Als Tom von den beiden aufsah, weiteten sich seinen Augen.  
»Holy fucking shit!«, vergaß er für einen Moment seine gute Kinderstube. »Girls, I think we have a problem!«


	20. ...in denen jemand ein Geständnis macht

Die beiden drehten sich um und es kam wie aus einem Mund: »Oh, my god! That is so not good!«  
Ihre Blicke folgten dem Gott des Unheils, der langsam die Straße hinunterschlenderte und zurück zum Auto kam.  
Er hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Amber erschauderte, da es das selbe Grinsen war, dass sie vor wenigen Stunden bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er war einfach vollkommen zufrieden mit sich und seinem Handeln.  
In seiner rechten Hand trug er einen golden Stab, der dem Szepter aus den Filmen zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. In seiner anderen Hand schimmerte es tiefgrün.  
»Worst case: He's got two!«, stellte Tom geschockt fest.  
Die beiden Frauen nickten langsam.  
»We have to stay cool, maybe he won't find out«, sagte Dru, mehr um sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
Die beiden anderen nickten, als sich die Tür öffnete und Loki geschmeidig auf den Beifahrersitz glitt.  
Er atmete tief ein, bevor er freudig sagte: »That was so much fun. And look what I've found!« Der Gott hob das Szepter leicht in der recht beengten Umgebung an und präsentierte es voller Stolz. »Thís one is very powerful, I can feel it.«  
Als würde das Artefakt ihm zustimmen, glühte der Stein in dessen Spitze pulsierend auf.

»So, is this the infinity gem?«, stellte sich Tom absichtlich dumm.  
Er wollte einfach rausfinden, was Loki wusste und ob ihre Befürchtungen eintrafen.  
Der Gott verdrehte genervt seine Augen und zog das grüne Amulett aus seiner Hosentasche. »No, it's just some kind of very powerful weapon. This is one of the six gems.«  
Tom schluckte, er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich in diesem Moment recht klein und unbedeutend vorkam.  
Aber wenigstens bestand noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie nicht zu Lokis Marionetten wurden, wenn dem Gott nicht bewusst war, dass sich der Gedankenstein, der zur Gedankenkontrolle eingesetzt werden konnte, in dem Szepter befand.  
»So what are you going to do now?«, fragte Amber. »Find Thanos? Make a deal with him?«  
Loki nickte langsam. »But since I can't use the bifrost to travel between the realms, I need to wait until a temporary portal opens, which leads me to Sanctuary or a world with better intergalactic transportation than this. Or at least I have to find one.«  
»So you're going to stay for a bit longer?«, erkundigte sich Dru.  
»You don't seem happy«, stellte Loki grinsend fest.  
»Oh, I would be but yesterday really stressed me mentally«, murmelte Dru. »I think I will just need some time to understand everything, talk to a psychologist and so on.«  
»What is a psychologist?«, fragte der Gott.  
»It's a doctor for mental issues«, antwortete Tom. »You can talk to a psychologist when you have problems in your life and he or she tries to analyze the reasons.«

»Or if you are getting crazy, like really mental«, fügte Amber hinzu und überlegte wirklich, vielleicht mal einen Termin zu machen.  
Sie fühlte sich nämlich immer mehr wie eine Harleen Quinzel, deren Hirn gerade vom Joker gegrillt worden war.  
Himmel, diesen Vergleich strapazierte sie in den letzten Stunden echt ziemlich!  
Es war aber einfach der einzig zutreffende.  
»And why would you want to search for his help?«, wollte Loki wissen.  
»That was more like a general statement«, sagte Dru hastig. »It's some kind of common phrase on Earth that if we experience something unexpected or crazy we say Oh, I have to go see a psychologist.«  
»Oh, I think I really want to see one!«, beschloss Amber einen neuen Weg auszuprobieren, um Loki vielleicht zu überzeugen, der sie fragend ansah. Sie deutet auf ihn. »Seriously, he is in my head, fucking with my thoughts! I feel like my personality is completely changing and if no one helps me, I really will go insane and that might be dangerous for people surrounding me.«  
Wenn Lokis Persönlichkeit wirklich ein wenig psychopathisch war, müsste ihm das doch eigentlich gefallen.  
Während Tom und Dru Amber äußerst besorgt musterten, lachte der Gott dunkel auf. »Oh, little one, that is kind of normal, you are just a weak human being and a young one, too.«  
Er ließ das Szepter im Fußraum des Wagens verschwinden, das Amulett in die Hosentasche gleiten und strich ihr über die Wange.  
Ein Teil in ihr verabscheute seine Berührung zutiefst und ein anderer – wesentlich größerer – fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen wie eine Motte zum Licht. Und obgleich Amber wusste, dass sie verglühen würde, gab es keinen Weg zurück.

Dru beobachtete, was sich da gerade abspielte, mit größter Sorge.  
Wie oft hatten sie schon im Spaß gesagt, wie müssten mal Urlaub in der Psychatrie machen, wenn wieder ihre Fangirl-Attacken auf einem Rekordhochstand waren, doch so wie Amber sich eben geäußert hatte, klang das verdammt ernst. Sie spürte Toms Blick und erwiderte ihn, hoffte, er würde sie auch ohne Worte verstehen.  
»Loki, let's go and try to find some possible spots where a portal could open. I think the girls need some time for themselves. We will meet at the cottage again later!?«  
Dru hätte Tom am liebsten dafür abgeknutscht.  
Er wollte freiwillig Zeit mit dem Gott verbringen, um ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben sich auszusprechen!  
Dieser Mann war einfach zu gut für die Welt!  
Der Gott beäugte die beiden Frauen streng und drehte sich dann zu dem Schauspieler um. »Very well then.«  
»Could you please do me a favor, Loki?«, wandte Tom sich vorsichtig an den Gott  
Dieser nickte knapp. »Maybe.«  
Der Brite überlegte kurz, wie er es formulieren sollte, um Loki nicht zu erzürnen. »Would you change your appearance, just for the time we are out there together? I mean, last night was kind of funny but I don't need more headlines about this.«  
Der Gott blickte Tom zuerst so fest an, dass dieser tiefer in seinen Sitz gedrückt wurde, doch dann entspannten sich sein Gesichtszüge und ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen.  
Als sich der magische Schimmer legte, hatte sich Loki in eine perfekt Kopie von Benedict Cumberbatch verwandelt. Jetzt musste Tom wirklich aufpassen, dass er dem Gott nicht irgendwelche Dinge erzählte, die eigentlich nur für seinen Freund bestimmt waren, denn die Illusion war absolut perfekt. Ein Schimmer umhüllte nun auch das Szepter, das Loki wieder an sich nahm, und einen Augenblick später sah es wie ein gewöhnlicher Regenschirm aus.  
Bevor die Männer aus dem Auto stiegen, sagte Loki noch zu Dru und Amber mit der Stimme von Benedict: »Und schön brav sein, habt ihr mich verstanden?«  
Die Frauen nickten eingeschüchtert und wechselten, nachdem die Männer ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatten, ihre Plätzen in den Fahrerraum.  
»Wow, das war ja irgendwie gerade echt heiß, Benedict mal Deutsch sprechen zu hören und dann noch sowas.«  
Amber nickte bestätigend, da sie gerade, als Dru es ausgesprochen hatte, auch diesen Gedanken gehabt hatte.  
Ihre Freundin startete den Motor und gemeinsam fuhren sie zurück ins Cottage, in der Hoffnung einiges klären zu können.

Amber blickte die ganze Fahrt über schweigend aus dem Fenster, während sie die schreckliche Wahrheit anzunehmen versuchte.  
Sie war so eine Vollidiotin gewesen!  
Zu viel ihrer Konzentration hatte sie darauf verwendet, Dru, Tom und sogar Loki zu manipulieren, ihren Plan umzusetzen, dass sie ihre Deckung dem Gott gegenüber vernachlässigt hatte. Und nun stimmte es, es war ihm irgendwie gelungen, sie zu brechen.   
Amber sehnte sich nach seiner Berührung.   
Es war wirklich so, wie sie gerade gesagt hatte, er war in ihrem Kopf, sie fühlte sich nicht mehr wie sie selbst, verlor sich gerade in ihren Lügen, dieser ganzen abgefuckten Situation. Es fühlte sich wirklich so an, als würde sie den Verstand verlieren, als wären die einzigen wirklichen Wahrheiten, an die sie noch glauben konnte, die Worte aus dem Mund Lokis.  
Nein! Harley, bleib weg!, schluchzte ihre innere Dr. Quinzel.  
Loki ist mein Joker!  
Okay, das war zu viel!

Sowie der Wagen vor dem Cottage hielt, sprang Amber heraus und rannte ins Haus. Dru war leicht verwirrt. Ihre Freundin hatte die letzten paar Minuten so ausgesehen als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. Besorgt folgte sie Amber und fand diese in der Küche, wo sie gerade ein Wasserglas Whiskey in großen Schlucken geleert hatte und sich nachschenkte.  
»Whoa! Langsam!«, rief sie und nahm ihrer Freundin das Glas weg. »Du verträgst zwar viel, aber übertreiben musst du es nicht!«  
»Doch, muss ich!«

Amber hatte noch nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, irgendwelchen Problemen mit Alkohol beizukommen, aber das hatte wohl daran gelegen, dass noch nie eines davon dafür groß genug gewesen war. Sie spürte einen leichten Schwindel im Kopf und ließ sich einfach am Kühlschrank hinunter auf den Boden gleiten, wo sie zusammengesunken sitzen blieb.  
Es reichte, sie konnte nicht mehr!  
Sie musste Dru alles erzählen, ihr beichten, was sie getan hatte, dass sie sie belogen hatte.  
Dru würde sie sicher hassen, aber das spielte jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr, denn mehr hassen als Amber sich selbst, konnte ihre Freundin sie auch nicht.

Dru griff sich schnell eine Flasche stilles Wasser von der Anrichte und setze sich im Schneidersitz vor ihre Freundin, in deren Augen sich dicke Tränen gesammelt hatten. Sie sagte nichts, wollte das Amber anfing.  
Es vergingen ein paar schweigsame Minuten, doch plötzlich brach es aus ihrer Freundin heraus: »Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst! Ich dachte, ich mache alles richtig, doch es ist alles schiefgelaufen. Ich verstehe nicht, was mich dazu gebracht hat. Ich verstehe mich und das, was in meinem Kopf gerade abgeht, selbst nicht mehr.« Sie schnappte schluchzend nach Luft, als die Tränen sich den Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten.  
Dru unterdrückte das starke Bedürfnis, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, da sie wusste, dass Amber zuerst ihre Beichte beenden musste.  
»Vielleicht überlässt du die Entscheidung mir... Also, was genau hast du getan?« Sie hatte ein verständnisvolles Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gelegt.  
»Tom hatte Recht! Er hat gestern Nacht Nachrichten bekommen. Ich habe ihm von deinem Handy aus geschrieben. Ich habe mich als du ausgegeben und über mich gelästert und ihm gesagt, er solle sich von mir fernhalten! Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass er sich dadurch von mir abwendet und dir näher kommt, weil du echt einen wie Tom verdienst. Und dann habe ich alles versucht, um zu erreichen, dass Loki dich nicht mehr braucht und stattdessen nur mich will und du für Tom frei wärst. Doch jetzt ist er in meinem Kopf, Dru, da ist diese verdammte Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mich das machen lässt, ich bin bereit, alles für Loki zu machen! Ich glaube, wenn er mir den Befehl dazu geben würde, dann würde ich tun, was auch immer er von mir verlangt!«  
Dru hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihr verständnisvolles Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie trank einen Schluck Wassser, da ihre Kehle sich staubtrocken anfühlte und reichte danach ihrer Freundin die Flasche.  
»Ich bin froh, dass du mir endlich die Wahrheit sagst, Amber. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mir so etwas in der Art schon gedacht. Und glaub mir, Loki versucht meine Gedanken ähnlich wie deine zu manipulieren, er ist echt ein fieser Mistkerl. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben, um dagegen zu bestehen, ist, wenn wir zusammenhalten. Wir dürfen nicht anfangen, uns gegeneinander auszuspielen. Das wäre nämlich genau das, was er möchte und wo ihm vermutlich einer drauf abgeht – wenn wir uns um ihn streiten. Wir müssen es irgendwie schaffen, seine Arroganz gegen ihn einzusetzen«  
Amber blickte ihre Freundin erstaunt an. »Heißt das, du bist mir nicht böse?«  
Dru lachte auf. »Oh doch, ich bin echt sauer, aber das ganze ist nicht deine Schuld! Ich bin nicht bereit, dich an Loki zu verlieren, also gilt mein Zorn einzig und allein dem Gott des Unheils – er hat sich mit der Falschen angelegt. Meine Freundin in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, ich glaube es hackt!«  
Dru schnaubte erzürnt.   
Sie wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber Loki musste dafür büßen.  
»Danke! Du ahnst gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet!« Amber schluchzte auf. »Gott, mein Kopf ist gerade so daneben! Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich will! Ich will Loki loswerden, aber ich will ihn auch für mich, ich will ihm gefallen und dass er zufrieden ist. Und ich will ihn töten, weil er das in mir auslöst, weil er macht, dass ich will, dass ich die Einzige für ihn bin! Dru, ich will ihn ermorden! Was stimmt nicht mit mir?!« Amber legte das Gesicht auf ihre Knie.  
Ihre Freundin wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Dass Loki so tief in Ambers Kopf steckte, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Da half nur eines...  
»Süße, ich glaube, du brauchst eine Dosis Tom, um wieder klar zu werden«, meinte sie, während sie der Weinenden über den Rücken strich, und musste schmunzeln.  
Amber schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein! Das will ich nicht nochmal verbocken!«, sage sie hart. »So sehr ich mir auch wünschte, dass es anders wäre, so sehr es mir weh tut, ich sehe, dass du eine Chance bei Tom hast und ich wäre eine miese Freundin, wenn ich nicht alles tun würde, um dir da zu helfen.« Sie lachte trocken auf. »Das war der eigentliche Grund, wieso ich angefangen habe, Loki reinzulassen – um ihn so sehr zu vereinnahmen, dass er dich in Ruhe lässt und du deine Chance bei Tom nutzen kannst. Hat nur nicht funktioniert und jetzt werde ich Loki's little Psycho für nichts!«  
Da kam Dru jetzt nicht drauf klar. Das war gleichzeitig enorm süß von Amber, aber irgendwie auch sehr erschreckend.  
»Ich... ich denke nicht, dass Tom ernsthaft an mir interessiert ist«, murmelte sie dann, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging. »Ich meine, ich bin doch nichts besonderes oder so... Du irrst dich.«  
Amber hob den Kopf und Dru registrierte erstaunt, dass sie grinste. »Dru, wäre ich mir nicht sicher, dass da etwas ist, würde ich mich wohl kaum Loki zum Fraß vorwerfen!«, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. »Ich hab Tom gestern beobachtet und er hat die ganze Zeit an dich gedacht. Gut, vielleicht wollte er mich zwischenzeitlich mal vögeln, aber irgendwas an dir gefällt ihm.«  
»Aber selbst wenn dem so wäre, da ist immer noch Loki, der uns beide als sein Eigentum ansieht«, gab Dru zu bedenken.

Tom hatte Loki mittlerweile zu Eingangstor des Regent's Park geführt, da der Gott unbedingt zu dem Punkt zurückgewollt hatte, wo ihn das Portal hingeführt hatte. Natürlich wurden die beiden von ein paar Touristen um Autogramme und Fotos gebeten. Und Loki hatte seine Sache recht gut gemacht. Er mimte Benedict wirklich perfekt.  
Das Smartphone in Toms Tasche vibrierte und er musste grinsen, als er Bens Nummer auf dem Display sah.  
Er nahm ab. »Hey Ben.«  
Noch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach sein Freund ihn. Er wirkte recht aufgebracht und Tom hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, woran es liegen könnte. »Hand HIM the phone!«, knurrte er.  
Tom grinste breit und reichte dem Gott das Telefon. »It's for you!«  
Loki nahm mit fragendem Blick das Handy und hielt es an sein Ohr.   
Tom konnte nicht viel verstehen, doch was er verstand, reichte aus, um sich innerlich kaputtzulachen.  
Der Gott hörte sich erstaunlich geduldig den Anschiss des anderen Schauspielers an, bevor er Tom das Smartphone reichte. Er blickte sich in der Parkanlage um und fand offensichtlich den Ort, den der zu finden gehofft hatte.  
Im Weggehen rief er Tom über die Schulter zu: »Please, tell him, he can be grateful that I still wear clothes!«  
Als Tom das Handy wieder am Ohr hatte, fragte sein Freund besorgt: »He wouldn't do this, would he?«  
»I'm afraid, he would, Ben. You should really try to not piss him off. So far, his behavior as Benedict Cumberbatch was okay.«  
Loki war in irgendeinem Gebüsch verschwunden, während Tom sich auf eine der Bänke setzte und noch ein wenig mit Ben sprach.

»Ich glaube, wenn jemand die ganze Unordnung in deinem Kopf wieder zurechtrücken kann, dann ist es Tom. Ich werde alles daran setzen, dass, wenn die beiden zurückkommen, du eine Zeit mit ihm alleine bekommst«, bemerkte Dru nachdenklich.  
Wenn sie sich bis dahin noch ihren Würgereflex ein wenig abtrainieren könnte, wäre das sicher von Vorteil, um den Gott abzulenken. Sie öffnete die Suchmaschine ihres Handys und suchte nach Tipps zu dem Thema. Selbstverständlich gab es zahlreiche Seiten, die teilweise sogar recht gute Ideen hatten.  
Amber beobachtete ihre Freundin neugierig. »Nach was suchst du denn?«  
Dru blickte ertappt zu ihr auf und errötete leicht. Normalerweise hatte sie kein Problem, mit Freundinnen über solche Dinge zu sprechen, doch das hier war ihr irgendwie doch peinlich. Irgendwie suggerierte jeder, das Deep Thoating keine Sonderausstattung war, sondern vielmehr serienmäßig dazugehörte.  
»Ich hoffe, du suchst das wegen Tom.« Amber zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
»Eigentlich, um Loki abzulenken«, gestand Dru. »Gestern hab ich mich so dämlich angestellt, dass da echt Tipps gebrauchen könnte.«  
Amber schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein! Wenn du es wirklich wollen würdest, dann würde ich nicht mal etwas dagegen sagen, aber nur, um ihn abzulenken und mir und Tom Zeit zu verschaffen, das lasse ich nicht zu!« Sie schnaubte. »Es muss doch irgendeinen Weg geben, wie wir dem Lokster beweisen können, dass er uns nicht besitzt!«  
»Wie denn? Er ist uns einfach überlegen und genießt es viel zu sehr«, murmelte Dru. »Was leider dazu geführt hat, dass ich ihn vom Geiste her nicht mehr so geil finde. Ich dachte echt, er wäre irgendwie missverstanden und eigentlich nett...« Gott, war ihr das unangenehm! »Ich denke, wir müssen uns dem einfach fügen.«  
»Nein, müssen wir nicht«, sagte Amber fest. »Zum einen musst du Loki nicht ablenken, ich will eh nicht mit Tom sprechen, ich wüsste sowieso nicht, was ich ihm sagen sollte. Und zum anderen brauchen wir nur etwas, das uns Loki ebenbürtiger macht.«  
»Und was schlägst du... oh!« Dru ging ein Licht auf. »Verstehe, du willst ins Kamar-Taj und dort die Älteste um Hilfe bitten.«  
Amber nickte. »Ganz genau! Wir schicken Tom einfach eine Nachricht, dass er Loki fragt, ob wir zur Entspannung Shoppen gehen dürfen und fahren dann zum Londoner Tempel.«  
»Das könnte herb ins Auge gehen«, befürchtete Dru.  
»Und wenn schon!«, sagte Amber. »Bevor er sauer wird, wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob er mit nem Dreier klarkommt!«  
Ihre Freundin lachte. »Na, das klingt doch wieder mehr nach dir! Also gut, wagen wir's!«


	21. ...in denen jemand um Hilfe gebeten wird

Loki kam wenig später zurück und Tom beendete das Gespräch mit Ben. Der Gott ließ sich neben ihm auf der Bank nieder.  
»And? Did you find a portal?«, erkundigte sich Tom.  
»No«, gab Loki zurück. »But it was unlikely to still be here. Or again. But they show a weak magic signature that enables me to locate the position of the next one, whose spot is quite close. There should be one a few kilometers western of this place, tomorrow in the evening.«  
Tom nickte. »Where will it lead to?«, fragte er, als er ein schwaches Vibrieren wahrnahm.  
»Alfheim«, antwortete Loki, während Tom die Nachricht las.  
»Dru and Amber ask if they are allowed to go on a little shopping tour to relax a bit«, teilte er dem Gott die Anfrage mit, wobei er meinte, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, dass sie einfach nur einen Grund brauchten, um das Cottage für eine Weile verlassen zu dürfen.  
Loki hob eine Augenbraue, dann winkte er ab. »If they want to.«  
Der Schauspieler schickte Lokis Antwort an die Frauen und wandte sich dann an den Halbgott, gewillt, Dru und Amber ein bisschen mehr Zeit zu verschaffen. »Do you allow me one question, more a petition?«  
Der Gott nickte gnädig.  
»Alright, since I got you here with me, I would really like to talk to you«, meinte Tom. »I will have to portray you in another two films and as it seems, I misunderstood you, misinterpreted your role completely. So what about us going to a nice tea house and talk a bit about you, me and also the girls?«

Sobald der Gott grünes Licht gegeben hatte, startete Dru den Motor des Mietwagens. Jede Minute zählte, denn die beiden wussten schließlich nicht, ob sie überhaupt in den Tempel hineingelassen werden würden. Je näher sie dem Gebäude kamen, desto nervöser wurde die Stimmung im Auto.  
»Was sollen wir denen denn eigentlich erzählen?«, stellte Dru ihrer Freundin die Frage, die sie schon länger beschäftigte.  
Amber zuckte mit den Schultern. »Du, keine Ahnung, lass uns das einfach spontan entscheiden.«  
Dru nickte nachdenklich und lenkte den Wagen in eine Seitenstraße, wo sie nach einigen Metern einen Parkplatz fand. Sie stellte den Motor ab, die beiden Frauen stiegen aus und liefen zur Eingangstür des Gebäudes.  
Amber betätigte den Türklopfer und sie warteten einige Minuten, doch es geschah nichts.  
»Verdammt, wir müssen da rein!«, fluchte sie enttäuscht und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür.  
»Ich habe da so eine Idee...«, bemerkte Dru, während sie über die Markierung von Loki strich. »Vielleicht muss man irgendwelche Magie an sich haben!?«  
Dru nahm mit der Hand, an der die Muster des Gottes ihre Haut verzierten, den Türklopfer und betätigten ihn erneut.  
Amber blickte ihre Freundin kopfschüttelnd an. »Und wie bitte hat es dann Tom geschafft, hier reinzukommen?«  
Noch bevor Dru etwas dazu sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür.  
Sie lachte auf. »Anscheinend haben sie noch nicht die Schlösser ausgetauscht nach seinem Angriff.«  
Sie betraten staunend die riesige Eingangshalle und blickten sich neugierig um.

Tom hatte den Gott zu seinem Lieblingsteehaus geführt, in das er sich gerne zurückzog, wenn er in London war und nicht ständig erkannt werden wollte. Die Besitzerin kannte ihn schon viele Jahr und wahrte seine Privatsphäre. Als die beiden Männer die kleine Stube betraten, lächelte sie freundlich und geleitete sie zu einem abgelegen Tisch, der nicht von außen einsehbar war. Tom bedankte sich höflich bei ihr und bestellte eine Kanne seines Lieblingstees und dazu eine Auswahl an Scones.  
»So, you wanted to talk?«, kam Loki direkt zur Sache. »Then talk!«  
»Alright but please, promise me to keep calm, I don't mean to offend you, I just need to understand you«, sagte Tom vorsichtig.  
Der Gott lachte, während er das Regenschirm-Szepter an die Wand neben seinem Stuhl lehnte. »Since you were quite entertaining and useful lately, I promise to not kill you, it doesn't matter what you will say.«  
Okay, mehr würde er wohl nicht bekommen. Und Nicht töten klang für Tom akzeptabel.  
Ein wenig mutiger geworden, blickte er Loki fest an.  
»I don't understand why you are doing this to the girls«, sagte er dann. »I mean, if I like it or not, they both were and are really attracted to you. Why do you treat them like slaves or pets?«  
»Because they are nothing more than that«, entgegnete Loki kühl.  
Tom schüttelte den Kopf. »It might be the case that I don't know you as good as I thought, but I really can't believe that you are like that!« Er runzelte die Stirn. »What makes you think that you need to prove your superiority? Is it because of the knowledge of your role in the Aesir royal family?«

»Wir müssen das Tor nach Kathmandu finden!«, sagte Amber leise.  
»Vielleicht sollte ich wieder gehen«, murmelte Dru und deutete auf ihr Handgelenk. »Wenn Loki mich ortet, dann bekommen wir Probleme.«  
Amber schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich will das aber nicht ohne dich machen. Wir sitzen in dieser Scheiße gemeinsam! Also komm jetzt!« Sie stieg vor Dru eine große Treppe nach oben, die in einen Raum führte, in dem Vitrinen mit verschiedenen magischen Artefakten standen. Zu gerne hätten sie sich die ganzen Gegenstände genauer angesehen, doch sie hatten dafür keine Zeit.  
»Hm, ich hätte erwartet, dass jemand hier sein würde«, sagte Dru leise. »Anscheinend müssen wir alleine nach Nepal kommen.«  
»Diese Treppe sieht doch nicht schlecht aus«, schätzte Amber ein und lief besagte Stufen am anderen Ende des Raums nach unten. »Bingo!«  
Dru war ihr gefolgt und stand nun ebenfalls vor den drei schweren Türen. »Und welche ist es nun?«  
»Probieren wir es aus«, sagte Amber und öffnete eine erste. »Nope, das sieht nicht richtig aus. Was meinst du, New York?«  
Dru zuckte die Schultern und ihre Freundin schloss die Tür wieder, bevor sie die nächste öffnete. Doch diese war offenbar auch ein Fehlschlag. Als sie die dritte öffneten, sahen die beiden jungen Frauen sich zufrieden an. Die Tür öffnete sich in eine Bibliothek und genau vor ihnen stand ein Podest, auf dem der Agamotto-Stein gelegen haben musste. Die eine Seite der Stufen, die auf das Podest führten, zierte ein großer, roter Fleck.  
»Blut«, schätzte Dru tonlos ein.  
»Jep«, stimmte Amber zu. »Aber es war ja klar, dass Loki nicht ohne Mord an den Stein gelangt sein konnte.«  
Drus Eingeweide verkrampften sich. Irgendwie verdrängte sie immer wieder, dass Loki eigentlich ein Massenmörder war. Aber das eine waren Filme und das andere die Realität.  
Die beiden sahen sich in der Bibliothek um, als plötzlich die große Eingangstür aufgestoßen wurde. Fünf Gestalten in Roben, mit Stöcken und Dolchen bewaffnet, stürmten hinein und riefen ihnen in einer fremden Sprache etwas zu. Die Frauen blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und hoben verteidigend die Hände über ihre Köpfe. Sie hofften, dass der Kavallerie klar wurde, dass von ihnen keine Gefahr ausging.  
Mit einigem Abstand blieben die Verteidiger des Tempels stehen und beobachteten die Frauen genau.  
»Please, don't hurt us, we have come to ask for your help!«, sagte Dru vorsichtig mit zittriger Stimme.  
Einer der Mönche trat hervor und streifte die Kapuze seines Capes zurück.  
Die beiden Frauen schauten sich erstaunt an, als darunter eine junge Frau, kaum älter als Amber, zum Vorschein kam. Ihre Augen war so intensiv, dass Dru es nicht wagte sie direkt anzusehen und auch ihre Freundin hatte Schwierigkeiten ihrem Blick standzuhalten.  
Dru würde eine Besen fressen, wenn das nicht die Älteste war!  
»Ihr gehört zu IHM, nicht wahr!«, stellte diese mit harter Stimme fest und blickte traurig auf den Blutfleck.  
Die Frauen wechselten verblüffte Blicke, da sie nicht damit gerechnet hatten, das sie deutsch konnte.  
Diesmal ergriff Amber das Wort. »Es tut uns sehr leid, was mit dem Wächter geschehen ist und ich wünschte ich könnte sagen, dass wir nicht zu Loki gehören, doch er hat uns, lässt uns leider keine andere Wahl!«  
»Man hat immer eine Wahl«, gab das Mädchen verbittert zurück.  
»Er würde uns töten, würden wir nicht das tun, was er verlangt und dafür hängen wir zu sehr an unserem Leben.« Langsam nahm Dru ihre Hände wieder runter und Amber folgte ihrem Beispiel.  
»Ist euch bewusst, was er mit dem Stein anrichten kann und wird!?«  
»Wir haben einen Deal mit ihm geschlossen. Er hat uns versprochen, die Erde zu schützen.« Als sie es aussprach, fiel Dru auf, wie seltsam die Worte in ihrem Mund klangen, da sie selbst nicht daran glaubte, dass der Gott des Unheils sich an irgendwelche Abmachungen hielt.

Tom nippte an seinem Tee und nahm sich eins der Mandelscones aus dem Korb. Der Gott beäugte das Gebäck interessiert und griff dann auch zu.  
»I don't need to prove my superiority! I am superior in every way! And these girls are just some way of passing the time. And my so called family is none of your buisness!«, herrschte Loki ihn an.  
Tom wich ein Stück zurück. Auch wenn der Gott das Erscheinungsbild seines besten Freundes hatte, konnte er dennoch den extremen Hass in ihm spüren.  
»Maybe you just tell me things you don't mind to share with me«, schlug der Brite vorsichtig vor.  
Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Loki das Gespräch abbrechen würde, weil ihm seine Fragen nicht zusagten, also ließ er den Gott entscheiden.  
Dieser begann, einiges aus seiner Kindheit zu erzählen, wie er die Magie in sich gefunden hatte und auch von seinen Reisen durch die neun Welten.  
Der Schauspieler konnte, obwohl der Halbgott sich wirklich Mühe gab, keine Gefühle von sich preiszugeben, einiges zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Je mehr Loki erzählte, desto mehr schimmerte für Tom durch, dass Loki zwar anders war als er gedacht hatte, aber nicht so schlimm sein konnte, wie er sich bisher auf der Erde und ihnen gegenüber präsentiert hatte. Der Gott des Unheils war kein Softie, das war klar, doch das, was er vor kurzem über sich erfahren hatte, hatte ihn offenbar sehr verletzt und auch ein wenig verunsichert.  
Als Loki eine Pause machte, kam Tom auf ein Thema zu sprechen, das ihn schon die ganze Zeit interessiert hatte: »One thing would be interesting for me. Since I met you yesterday I couldn't help but to think about the Edda. It's a collection of legends and myths of ...«  
»I know the Edda«, unterbrach Loki ihn.  
»In there, you are kind of portrayed as the bad guy, it tells about many things including Ragnarok«, sprach der Schauspieler weiter. »How came that? Is the Edda some kind of coincidence?«  
Der Gott zögerte einen Moment und trank noch einen Schluck Tee. »It isn't«, sagte er dann. »More than a thousand years ago, the mortals knew about our existence, since we used to visit Midgard from time to time. The men realized that we were differnt, superior, long living and they started to worship us as gods, just like the Ancient Egyptians and Greeks did to other races coming from other realms.«  
Dann schien Loki doch etwas älter zu sein als in den Marvel-Comics dargestellt.  
»The men found the courage to ask us for our stories, they wanted to know who we were«, fuhr Loki fort. »Thor, me and our friends were quite young back then. Odin and Frigga allowed us to think about nice legends to tell the mortals, so we did.«  
»Wait a moment!« Tom verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Tee. »So, you and your friends created all the stories from the Edda?«  
Der Gott nickte. »It was great fun and hilarious, what they were willing to believe. I see in your face the question why I am the bad guy – as you said – if I was the one, who created them. I was aware that no mythology would work without an evil being, a traitor, a bad guy, who infiltrates the good ones. So I volunteered, although Thor was against. But I didn't care about what the mortals might think.«  
»But now you do«, stellte der Brite fest. »Is it because you know now that some things you made up are actually true?«  
»More or less«, nickte Loki. »It seemed to my like a self-fulfilling prophecy.«  
»Why did you stop coming to Earth?«, wollte Tom wissen.  
»Because of the same reasons all the other gods did«, antwortete Loki. »Because of the men claiming their gods to be the only rightful ones and the beginning of wars between the mortals. So, all the godly beings agreed on leaving this world, hoping that would prove them wrong. Obviously it didn't.«  
Da war noch immer die Frage, die Tom die ganze Zeit auf der Seele brannte, er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er sie formulieren sollte, ohne den Gott zu erzürnen. Aber sie war für ihn und seine Darstellung als Loki einfach essentiell.  
»Please forgive me my next question, but I really need to know.«  
»Speak!«, forderte Loki ihn auf.  
Der Brite atmete durch und wagte dann die Frage zu stellen. »Why do you hate Thor so much that you want him dead?«  
Die Augen des Halbgottes wurden zu Schlitzen und er schnaubte verächtlich.

Die Älteste trat näher zu den beiden und legte ihren Kopf amüsiert schief.  
»Das glaubt ihr doch selbst nicht!?« Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und legte diese auf Ambers Wange. »Ich kann sehen, was er mit euch gemacht hat. Er hat dir großen Schaden zugefügt.«  
Amber senkte ihren Blick und nickte langsam.  
Die Wächterin schien nachzudenken und drehte sich dann zu ihren Begleitern um und sprach mit ihnen in der fremden Sprache.  
»Glaubst du, die helfen uns?«, flüsterte Dru Amber zu.  
»Wir müssen darauf hoffen, eine andere Wahl haben wir nicht«, gab diese zurück sie spürte noch immer die Wärme, wo die Älteste sie berührt und tief in ihrer Seele geblickt hatte – so fühlte es sich jedenfalls für Amber an.  
»Wir werden versuchen, euch zu helfen, damit ihr euch gegen IHN zur Wehr setzten könnt. Folgt mir bitte.«  
Sie ging an den Frauen vorbei und verschwand in der Tür, die vermutlich nach New York führte. Die Freundinnen liefen ihr nach und als sie im New Yorker Tempel ankamen, erwartete sie bereits ein anderer Wächter.  
Das Mädchen erklärte kurz, was sie vorhatte und der Aufpasser gab den Weg frei. Der New Yorker Tempel war ein exakte Kopie des in London. Auch hier gab es Vitrinen mit Artefakten.  
Die Wächterin führte sie zu einem der letzten Glasbehälter und blieb davor stehen.  
»Hier ist er! Der Motdolch! Er ist eine sehr alte nordische Waffe, die speziell gegen dunkle Magie wirkt.«  
Sie griff mit der Hand durch das Glas, ohne es zu beschädigen und nahm das kleine, silberne Messer heraus, in dessen Griff ein großer roter Stein eingelassen war.  
»Ihr könnt mit der Klinge dem Magier große Schmerzen zufügen, gleichzeitig wird die Wunde seine Kräfte blockieren und mit dem Kristall habt ihr die Möglichkeit, seine Schmerzen wieder zu lindern. Ich hoffe, das wird euch helfen.«  
Sie verneigte sich und reicht Amber den Dolch, die ihn mit Ehrfurcht entgegennahm.  
»Danke für die Hilfe.«  
Die Älteste lächelte die beiden verständnisvoll an. »Kein Mann sollte das tun dürfen, was ER mit euch gemacht hat. Egal ob Mensch oder Gott!« Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand in den Gängen.  
»You have to leave now«, sagte der Wächter des New Yorker Tempels zu ihnen.  
Amber und Dru nickten simultan und folgten dem Mann zurück zu den Türen.  
»We'll bring the dagger back as soon as we can«, versprach Amber. »And if we got it, we would also bring the scepter.«  
»Don't endanger yourself«, sprach der Magier. »Keep the mot dagger as long as you need it, the Ancient One would not have given it to you if you hadn't really need it. Take care of yourself.« Mit diesen Worten schob er sie durch die Tür in den Londoner Tempel.  
»Okay, verschwinden wir schnell von hier und gehen wirklich einkaufen!«, sagte Dru, die das Mal an ihrem Handgelenk besorgt musterte.  
Zum Glück hatte es noch nicht gekribbelt, also bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Loki nicht erfahren würde, dass sie noch einmal den Magiern einen Besuch abgestattet hatten – nun, zumindest nicht, bevor es für ihn zu spät wäre.  
Sowie sie wieder im Auto saßen und Richtung Harrods – wo konnte man denn besser ein bisschen Zeit in überflüssigem Luxus vertrödeln? – fuhren, drehte Amber den Motdolch in den Händen.  
»Gott, ich fasse es nicht, dass ich mich innerlich gerade darauf vorbereite, das Ding Loki in die Eingeweide zu rammen und mich extrem darauf freue!«  
»Ich würde gerne etwas anderes sagen, aber er hat es verdient!«, meinte Dru bitter. »Er wird noch lernen, dass man uns nicht so behandelt!« Dann grinste sie. »Und dass wir durchaus sehr psycho werden können.«

»I won't answer that question«, sagte Loki etwas zu bemüht neutral. »It's enough for you to know that I hate him and that he will lie dead to my feet.«  
Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Toms Gesicht, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.  
»What?«, fragte der Gott scharf.  
»Nothing«, beeilte sich Tom zu sagen, schließlich war er nicht so lebensmüde, seinen Gedankenblitz mit Loki zu teilen.  
»Tell me!«, verlangte der Gott mit einem gefährlichen Knurren und es erschien dem Briten so, als wäre es noch lebensmüder, es nicht zu tun.  
»I bet it's about a woman«, sagte er vorsichtig.  
»How do you want to know?« Lokis Augen waren wieder schmal geworden.  
Tom zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sagte. »Even if you look like Ben at the moment, I know that expression on your face, I show the same when I think about the woman who hurt me.«  
Der Schauspieler wartete darauf, dass Loki explodierte, doch überraschenderweise tat dieser es nicht. Er nickte nur anerkennend mit dem Kopf.  
»You're not as stupid as I thought«, sagte der Gott. »You have quite a good power of observation.«


	22. ...in denen ein Gott sich an eine Verletzungen erinnert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, ihr Lieben...lasst uns wissen, ob und wie Euch sie Story gefällt...freuen uns auf Eure Kommentare...
> 
> LIEBE GRÜSSE  
> AMBER UND DRU

Warnung: Folter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki merkte, wie seine Kehle trocken wurde. Ein uralter Gedanke, den er so lange und so tief wie irgend möglich in sich vergraben hatte, wollte wieder damit beginnen, ihn zu quälen.  
Er durfte das nicht zulassen, es machte ihn schwach und das wäre gerade das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Er blickte nachdenklich auf die Tasse in seiner Hand. Doch das Gefühl überrollte ihn wie eine gigantische Welle, er schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, das Chaos in seinem Kopf wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.  
Doch alles, was er sah, war ihr Antlitz.

Tom konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er ein wenig stolz auf sich war, etwas tiefer in die Gedankenwelt des Gottes eingetaucht zu sein als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Er beobachtete Loki, der seit einiger Zeit in Gedanken versunken auf den Tee in seiner Hand starrte. Er zuckte zusammen, als das Porzellan – wohl unter dem enormen Druck – plötzlich zwischen dessen Fingern zerbarst. Im selben Moment fiel auch die Benedict-Cumberbatch-Illusion und der Gott saß in seiner normalen Gestalt vor ihm.  
Tom schluckte überrascht. Nie hätte er für möglich gehalten, dass er mit seiner Vermutung so ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
Der Brite blickte zum Tresen, wo Annette, die Besitzerin des Teehauses, in eine Zeitung vertieft war und den Tassenzwischenfall und – viel wichtiger – die Magie nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Krampfhaft überlegte Tom, was er nun sagen könnte, bevor er einfach das Naheliegende versuchte: »Do you want to talk about it? People say, I'm also a good listener...«  
Der Brite erhob sich kurz vom Stuhl, um Loki einen neue Tasse von einem der anderen Tische zu holen und füllte diese mit frischem Tee.  
Loki blickte ihn länger an, er schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, dem Schauspieler etwas zu erzählen, über das er entweder noch nie oder schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesprochen hatte.  
Tom wagte es nicht zu atmen, so gespannt war er auf das, was nun folgen würde.  
Auf einmal fing Loki, wenn auch sehr leise, an zu sprechen. »She meant everything to me... I would have done everything for her... We were so blessed together... But then she left me...« Tom glaubte das Mahlen von Lokis Kiefer zu hören, bevor er die nächsten Worte mit purem Hass ausspie: »For him!«  
Tom wartet geduldig, bis der Gott weitersprach.

Loki überlegte, ob er dem Schauspieler anvertrauen konnte, dass die Geschichte über Ragnarök zum größten Teil eine Analogie seiner Gefühle und Beziehung zu Sigyn waren.  
Ja, er hatte sich Jahrhunderte gefühlt wie an einen Felsen gefesselt, doch die Schlange war nicht sein Sohn, sondern ein Sinnbild für die Liebe seines Lebens, die ihm nach und nach jeden Willen zur Existenz raubte. Und die Sigyn, die mit der Schale das Gift der Schlange aufhielt, bevor es seine Körper vollständig zerstören konnte, die kleine Hoffnung, sie würde zu ihm zurückfinden.  
Vielleicht war es kitschig, doch Loki hatte es geholfen, Ordnung in seine wirren Gedanken zu bekommen, als er die Geschichte aufgeschrieben und den Menschen überlassen hatte, die ihn fortan nur als den Auslöser der Götterdämmerung fürchten – dabei war er nichts anderes als ein Mann, dessen Herz gebrochen wurde.  
Was würde der Schauspieler von ihm denken, wenn er es wüsste?  
Doch jetzt war es sowieso zu spät, er hatte angefangen, dem Menschen sein Herz zu öffnen und tief in sich fühlte Loki, dass er einmal in seinem Leben mit irgendjemandem darüber reden musste. Und so atmete er tief durch und berichtete Tom die Wahrheit über Ragnarök.  
Der Mime blickte ihn die ganze Zeit über schweigend an, hörte nur zu.

Es machte Tom unendlich traurig, diese Geschichte zu hören. Er hatte großes Mitleid mit dem Gott des Unheils, traute sich aber nicht ganz, das zu sagen. Der Brite wusste, wie weh die Liebe tun konnte. Und doch fühlte er auch ein klein wenig Triumph, dass er Loki ursprünglich doch richtig eingeschätzt hatte.  
»What happened with Sigyn, you and … Thor?«, fragte Tom vorsichtig, als der Gott wieder verstummt war. »What did she do?«  
Der Gott schluckte und sah wieder auf seine Hände hinunter. »I loved her, I loved her with all of my heart. Many Aesir women were willing to give me their hearts but I was only interested in her, Sigyn. For a while, I thought she'd love me too but then she told me that she had an affair with my... with Thor«, korrigierte er sich.  
»I thought Thor was in love with Sif?!«, erkundigte sich Tom leise.  
»He was and still is«, sagte Loki mit einer solchen Bitterkeit in der Stimme, dass es Tom beinahe weh tat. »That is the worst about this whole thing. That time he was still courting Lady Sif. He won her heart and they were getting married. Sigyn was and still is nothing more than his lover. She loves him and hopes that one day, he will finally choose her over Sif.«  
»Does... does Sif know?«, fragte Tom.  
»No, she doesn't.«  
Der Brite war zutiefst erstaunt. Er hätte vermutet, dass Loki es Thors Frau auf irgendeine Weise gesteckt hätte.  
»Sif is a good friend of mine«, beantwortet Loki seine ungestellte Frage. »She really loves Thor and I don't want to hurt her by telling her that he's unfaithful.« Der Gott des Unheils lachte auf. »Sigyn was the one and only woman who chose Thor over me. I want to hate her, want to forget what she did to me, forget that she hurt me, made me … vulnerable« – er spie das Wort aus – »but I can't.«  
Tom schwieg einen Moment.  
»I'm really sorry, Loki«, sagte er dann endlich, auch wenn er fürchtete, dass Loki sich darüber erzürnen würde, dass er sagen würde, dass er kein Mitleid bräuchte.  
Doch der Gott zuckte nur die Schultern. »I learned to live with it. Most of the time, I manage not to think about it too much.«  
»I'm glad you told me.« Tom senkte den Kopf. »Now I finally understand you better.«  
Doch eine Sache lastete ihm noch auf der Seele.  
Konnte er es wagen, Loki darauf anzusprechen?  
Einen Versuch war es wert, er musste wissen, ob sein Verdacht richtig war.  
»Loki«, sprach er diesen leise an und wartete, bis er aufsah. »Is whatever happened with Sigyn the reason you torture the girls so much? Do you want to assure that no woman would ever chose someone over you again?« Tom hielt den Atem an.  
Hoffentlich war er nicht einen Schritt zu weit gegangen.

Loki hörte die Stimme des Schauspielers. Dieser hatte anscheinend einen ziemlich untrüglichen Sinn dafür, wie der Gott dachte.  
Das war bemerkenswert.  
Ja, Sigyn war der Grund dafür, wie er sie behandelte, und auch mit seinen anderen Vermutungen lag er nicht falsch, doch eine Sache hatte der Mensch nicht aufdecken gekonnt.  
Wie hätte er auch sollen?  
Schließlich hatte er Sigyn nie gesehen, nie ihr Antlitz erblickt, nie erlebt, wie sie sich verhielt. Hätte er das, hätte er gewusst, was Loki in dem Park am gestrigen Morgen gesehen hatte.  
Jede der beiden Frauen hatten ihn so sehr an seine große Liebe erinnert, dass er sich fragte, wer im Universum ihn so sehr hasste, dass er ihn immer wieder mit der Nase drauf stoßen musste?  
Der Gott nahm noch einen Schluck des Tees er musste sich eingestehen, dass er ihm ganz gut schmeckte. Anscheinend hatte der Schauspieler doch mehr drauf als er am Anfang vermutet hatte. Er mustere den Mann vor sich, der ihn abwartend ansah.  
»Maybe you are right but for now, I told you enough so you can portray me better in the next films.«

Tom beobachtet Loki fasziniert, wie dieser wieder die Gestalt seines besten Freundes annahm. Und für einen kurzen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, ob Loki wohl jemals versucht hatte, Thor zu sein, nur um seine Geliebte noch einmal in seine Arme schließen zu können. Doch diese Idee behielt er auf jeden Fall für sich. Er wollte die Geduld des Gottes nicht unnötig ausreizen.  
»This kind of magic is truely useful, sometimes I wish I could that too!«, gestand der Brite stattdessen begeistert.  
Loki lachte ihn überheblich an. »Your lifetime is way to short to learn the great art of magic! Let's check where the girls are.«  
Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

»Verdammt!«, fluchte Dru in der Umkleidekabine, während sie versuchte, ein viel zu enges Kleid wieder über den Kopf auszuziehen.  
»Kann ich dir helfen?« erkundigte Amber sich.  
»Nein, geht schon, aber ich hätte wohl doch besser auf die Pizza gestern verzichtet!«, stellte diese verbittert fest, als sie es endlich schaffte und sich von dem Kleid befreite. »Aber deswegen fluche ich nicht, meine Markierung macht sich bemerkbar. Und ich habe noch nichts gefunden, was mir auch nur halbwegs zusagt und ich mir leisten könnte!«, ärgerte Dru sich, als sie aus der Kabine trat und über ihr Handgelenk strich.  
»Lass dir doch von ihm was schönes zaubern – spart Geld und Ärger«, schlug Amber vor und griff in ihre Hosentasche als wollte sie prüfen, ob der Dolch noch immer dort war.  
Dru beäugte ihre Freundin nervös. »Denkst du, wir bekommen das hin?«  
»Oh ja«, gab diese fast schon mordlustig zurück. »Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken als ihm ALLES heimzuzahlen.«  
Während die beiden Frauen zum Ausgang des Kaufhauses gingen, bemerkte Dru: »Süße, ich hätte wirklich gerne die Kaution für das Cottage zurück, also versuch bitte, keine Arterie zu treffen.«  
Diese blickte ihre Freundin fast schon enttäuscht an. »Ich werde es versuchen, kann aber für nichts garantieren! Schließlich bin ich keine Ärztin.«  
Nachdem sie sich durch die Parfümabteilung gekämpft hatten und nun auf der Straße vor dem Harrods ihren Mietwagen suchten, hielt plötzlich ein Cab neben ihnen und Tom und Ben stiegen aus. Nur dass dieser Benedict Cumberbatch wahrscheinlich wieder der Gott des Unheils war.  
»You didn't find anything?«, erkundigte sich Tom.  
»Harrods is far beyond our financial possibilities«, antwortete Dru schulterzuckend. »But it's a nice feeling to try these amazing clothes.«  
»Did you find a portal?«, fragte Amber.  
Der Schauspieler schüttelte den Kopf. »But there should be on tomorrow evening.«  
»So, we still got a whole night to spend together«, meinte Loki anzüglich grinsend.  
Dem würde das Lachen schon vergehen, denn diese Nacht würde hoffentlich sehr anders verlaufen als der liebe Loki sich das ausmalte. Dru musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken.  
Amber dagegen ignorierte den Gott und wandte sich an den Schauspieler: »Do you want to come with us oder head back to your flat?«  
»I wish I could but I just got a call from Luke«, sagte Tom zerknirscht. »He says we have to meet as soon as possible. Maybe it's about last night. So I have to go.«  
Dru fing seinen leicht besorgten Blick auf, was sofort für ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Innern sorgte. Sie war ihm anscheinend wirklich nicht komplett unwichtig.  
»It's okay, we'll be fine«, sagte sie lächelnd. »You are welcome to visit whenever you want.«  
»Alright, I think we should go now«, meinte Amber und deutete hinter sich. »The fangirls are coming.«  
Und tatsächlich, eine Gruppe von jungen Frauen hatte die vier entdeckt und schon zückten sie die Smartphones. Schnell kletterte Tom zurück in das Cab und die drei anderen glitten in den Mietwagen, ihre Wege trennten sich.  
Fürs erste.

Es war ein tolles Gefühl, sich nicht mehr ganz so hilf- und wehrlos zu fühlen, dachte Amber, die, auf dem Rücksitz lümmelnd, Loki auf dem Beifahrersitz beobachtete. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, bis sie beim Cottage ankommen würden und sie ihm heimzahlen könnte, was er ihnen angetan hatte, er sehen würde, was er mit ihr getan hatte. Denn noch vorgestern hätte sie nicht mal im Traum in Erwägung gezogen, irgendjemandem einen Dolch in den Körper zu rammen, um ihn zu foltern.

Der Gott ließ seine Illusion fallen und atmete erst mal durch.  
»Zu Schade, dass Thomas keine Zeit hat, nicht wahr?«, stellte er fest und fuhr mit seiner Hand anzüglich über Drus Oberschenkel.  
»Hey, willst du riskieren, dass wir einen Unfall bauen, wenn du sie so ablenkst?«, rief Amber empört von der Rückbank, in der Hoffnung, der Gott würde auf sie hören.  
Sekunden später verschwand Loki vom Beifahrersitz und tauchte, in goldenem Schimmer getaucht, dicht neben ihr wieder auf.  
Seine Hand umgriff ihr Kinn und er zischte: »Und seit wann redest du wieder so respektlos mit deinem Gott?«  
Dru räusperte sich und erinnerte Amber wortlos daran, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Es wäre zweifelsohne schwachsinnig, den Trumpf jetzt schon auszupacken.  
Amber versuchte, sich zu entspannen und blickte den Gott scheu an, was ihr nicht gerade leichtfiel, als sie das fiese Grinsen sah, das sich auf Lokis Lippen ausgebreitet hatte.

Tom war nervös, er hatte ein echt mieses Gefühl dabei, die beiden mit Loki alleine zu lassen, auch, oder gerade weil er ihn jetzt besser zu kennen glaubte. Doch Luke hatte sich recht deutlich ausgedrückt. Er musste sich sicher einiges von seinem Publizisten anhören.  
Doch da er ihn schon so viele Jahre kannte und ihn ebenfalls zu seinen Freunden zählte, wusste der Brite genau, was er sagen musste, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

Dru lenkte den Mietwagen auf den Parkplatz vor dem kleinen Haus und stellte den Motor ab.  
Sie atmete tief ein, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und aus dem Wagen ausstieg. Amber und Loki waren bereits auf dem Weg zur Eingangstür.  
Insgeheim machte sie sich große Sorgen über ihr Vorhaben und ob es ihnen gelingen würde, den Gott in die Schranken zu weisen.  
Sie schloss die Tür auf und die drei betraten das Cottage.  
»Ich schlage vor, wir machen uns frisch und dann könnten wir ja etwas zusammen kochen«, schlug Dru leicht naiv vor.  
Der Gott lachte auf und stellte das Szepter in den Schirmständer neben dem Eingang. »Ich habe wohl Hunger, jedoch nicht auf Essen!«  
Plötzlich fiel Amber ein, dass, wenn Loki jetzt ihre Kleidung verschwinden lassen würde, auch der Dolch weg wäre. Sie musste ihn schnell in Sicherheit bringen!  
Dru schien den gleichen Gedankenblitz zu haben und versuchte, den Gott von ihrer Freundin abzulenken. Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu und deutete Amber hinter ihrem Rücken an zu verschwinden.  
Dru stellte sich vor, dass Tom vor ihr stand und blickte den Gott mit all der Lust in den Augen an, die sie für den Schauspieler verspürte. Loki beugte sich runter zu ihr und nahm ihnen Mund in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Sie konnte merken, wie ihre Kleidung verschwand und sie nur noch in Unterwäsche vor dem Gott stand. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete begegnete sie Ambers Blick. Diese stand hinter Loki, der soeben sein Shirt verschwinden ließ, ebenfalls nur noch in Unterwäsche, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ihrer Freundin sagte, dass Loki gleich nicht mehr viel zu lachen haben würde.  
Amber legte dem Gott von hinten eine Hand an den Hals und küsste erst sanft die andere Seite davon, bevor ihre Lippen sich seinem Ohr näherten.  
»Gestern hast du uns Manieren beigebracht«, hauchte sie. Loki ließ von Drus Mund ab und jene konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren, während Amber weitersprach: »Und heute sind wir dran!«

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte Loki sich, was die Kleine meinte, doch dann spürte er ein scharfes Ziehen an seiner Seite. Der Gott wirbelte herum und sah Amber, die soeben ein kleines, silbernes Messer mit einem rubinroten Edelstein am Heft aus seiner Hüfte zog. Die Klinge glänzte von Blut.  
Loki konnte nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich derartig dumm sein konnte.  
Sie griff einen Gott an!  
Ihren Gott!  
Er wollte seine Magie einsetzen, um sich zu heilen, damit er danach der Kleinen eine sehr schmerzhafte Lektion würde erteilen können, doch die Kraft gehorchte ihm nicht mehr.  
Er konnte seine Magie nicht mehr aktivieren!  
Noch im selben Augenblick breitete sich ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz von der Wunde aus. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Vergiftung, als würde ein Feuer ihn von innen verbrennen.  
»Mit den besten Grüßen aus dem Kamar-Taj«, sagte Amber triumphierend grinsend.  
Loki lehnte sich gegen die Wand und legte eine Hand auf die Einstichstelle, während noch ein ganz anderer Schmerz sein Herz flutete. Mit genau diesem Blick hatte Sigyn ihm damals mitgeteilt, dass sie es nun endlich in Thors Bett geschafft hatte und dass sie Loki verlassen würde.

Amber war zutiefst erleichtert, dass der Motdolch offenbar wirklich die Kräfte besaß, die ihnen versprochen worden waren. Sie trat auf den Gott zu und deutete mit der Spitze auf ihn.  
»Nun, da wir im Vorteil sind und du auf unsere Gnade angewiesen bist, bringen wir dir mal bei, wie man sich Frauen gegenüber verhält!«, zischte sie. »Und immer, wenn du nicht brav bist, werde ich dir noch eine Wunde zufügen, ich brenne nämlich darauf, zu erfahren, ob sich der Schmerz mit jeder weiteren ebenfalls vervielfacht!«  
»Und das schönste ist, dass deine Schmerzen andauern werden, bis wir entscheiden, dass du genug gelitten hast«, fügte Dru hinzu. »Also spielen wir nun nach unseren Regeln!«

Loki lies sich an der Wand hinuntergleiten und biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Schmerz, der von der Wunde ausging, war qualvoll, doch er hatte gelernt seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken.  
Er konnte nicht fassen, dass zwei gewöhnliche Erdenfrauen es geschafft hatten, ihn wehrlos zu machen. Der Gott war den Frauen zwar körperlich immer noch überlegen, auch ohne Magie, doch die Verletzung erlaubte es ihm nicht, sich gegen sie zur Wehr zu setzten.  
Geschlagen senkte er seinen Blick und wartete, was die beiden nun von ihm verlangen würden.


	23. ...in denen eine Pattsituation entsteht

Dru sah verwirrt zu ihrer Freundin, die ebenfalls etwas entgeistert dreinschaute und dann bemerkte: »Uuh, der feine Herr tut jetzt so, als könnte er keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun.«  
Amber lachte auf und drehte den Dolch langsam in ihrer Hand.  
»Wenn du glaubst, dass wir darauf reinfallen, dann irrst du dich ganz gewaltig, Trickser!«, zischte Dru, die neben Loki in die Hocke gegangen war, diesem ins Ohr.  
Amber setzte sich rittlings auf die ausgestreckten Beine des Halbgottes. Als dieser sie ansah, fuhr sie genüsslich langsam mit der Klinge von seinem Adamsapfel runter zu seinem Bauchnabel. Sie ritzte nur ganz leicht in seine Haut, doch es reichte, um ihn zu verletzen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis tiefrotes Blut hervorquoll.

Loki presste seinen Kiefer fest zusammen, als er spürte, wie ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei aus seiner Kehle dringen wollte.  
Noch war er nicht bereit, dies zuzulassen, den beiden Frauen den Triumph zu gönnen.

»Kannst du bitte mal rangehen?«, bat Amber ihre Freundin, als ihr Handy, das sie auf dem Couchtisch abgelegt hatte, vibrierte.  
Dru stand auf und nahm das Gespräch an. »Hi, Dru speaking!«  
Sie lächelte, als sie die angenehme Stimme von Tom am anderen Ende hörte, der sich erkundigte wie es den beiden ging.  
»Oh, we are fine, Loki is surprisingly tame, don't worry about us.« Sie sah mit einem fiesen Grinsen zu dem Gott, während Tom weitersprach, bevor sie meinte: »No, it's okay, take your time. We are just in the middle of a discussion on the subject of good behavior.«  
Amber lachte leise auf.  
»Yeah... yeah, see you«, beendete Dru das Gespräch.  
»So, mein Lieber«, schnurrte Amber dem Gott ins Ohr, »wie fühlt man sich so hilflos? Der Gnade eines anderen vollkommen ausgeliefert?« Sie setzte den Dolch mit der Spitze gegen seine Schulter. »Und du allein bist Schuld, nur du allein! Du zwingst uns dazu! Gestern noch hätte ich das niemals tun können, doch wie ich vorhin sagte, durch dich werde ich wahnsinnig und gefährlich! Und ich genieße es!« Amber küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. »Sieh mich an!«, befahl sie und als er seinen Blick hob und damit ihre Augen traf, erhöhte Amber den Druck auf den Dolch und trieb ihn langsam in Lokis Schulter.

Der Gott spürte die Verletzung. Der damit einhergehende Schmerz vermischte sich mit dem bereits in seinem Körper wütenden zu einer Qual, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, doch er konnte ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen einfach nicht zurückhalten.  
»Hat der kleine Prinz genug?«, grinste Dru, die sich wieder neben ihn gekniet hatte. »Dann sag es einfach!«  
Loki blickte sie vernichtend an.  
Niemals, niemals würde er diese beiden Frauen anflehen!  
Solch ein entwürdigendes Verhalten würde er nicht noch einmal einer Frau gegenüber zeigen!  
»Awww, bockig«, säuselte Amber, während sie den Dolch wieder herauszog. »Mal schauen, wie lange es dauert, bis du brichst, Loki!« Sie setzte die Spitze des Dolchs an seine Taille. »Nimmt der Schmerz eigentlich mit jedem Stich weiter zu? Hast du schon genug?«  
Loki erschauderte, biss sich jedoch fest auf die Zunge.  
Er hatte schon so viel ausgehalten, er würde nicht vor den beiden einknicken!  
Obwohl er eingestehen musste, lange würde es nicht mehr dauern.  
»Wie schade«, murmelte Dru und zog eine Schnute, während Amber die Klinge erneut durch seine Haut stach.  
Der Schmerz vervielfältigte sich und Loki wurde schwarz vor Augen.

»Ernsthaft?«, fragte Dru fassungslos. »Ist der gerade echt ohnmächtig geworden?«  
Amber stupste den Gott an, doch er rührte sich nicht. Atmen tat er zwar noch, aber zeigte keine Reaktion.  
»Wow, das Ding ist der Hammer!«, sagte sie lachend und blickte auf den blutigen Motdolch in ihren Händen, bevor ihr der Boden auffiel. »Oh, aber ich denke, die Kaution können wir uns abschminken.«  
Dru zuckte die Schultern. »Das war es wert! Er wird uns schon noch anflehen. Aber jetzt heil erstmal ein paar seiner Wunden, sonst verblutet er noch.«  
Amber tat wie geheißen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die Stiche verschwanden, doch einen Schnitt ließ sie übrig, um seine Magie weiterhin zu blockieren.  
»Dann müssen wir jetzt nur noch warten, bis er für Runde zwei wieder aufwacht.«  
»What did you do?«, vernahmen sie plötzlich eine entsetze Stimme von der Tür her.  
Die beiden Frauen erstarrten.   
Mit Tom hätten sie noch nicht gerechnet.  
»We were having a conversation with Loki about respecting women«, antwortete Amber.  
»Have you killed him?«  
»No, I just tortured him a bit until he lost conciousness. I bet, it was because of the pain.« Sie lachte. »I told him that I would go insane!«

Dru fühlte sich gerade alles andere als gut. Obwohl sie dem Gott selbst keine Wunde zugefügt hatte, hatte sie ihre Freundin weiter ermutigt, ihm weh zu tun und ja, sie hatte es auch wirklich sehr genossen, ihn so leiden zu sehen.  
Sie wusste zwar, dass sie seine sadistische Seite in sich trug, doch nicht, dass diese so schnell verfügbar war. Sie schluckte, als sie Toms entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, nach dem was Amber zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Tom die richtigen Worte fand. »I doubt that! Maybe you've always been!«  
Er sah Amber mit festem Blick an und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr, als Dru sich zwischen die beiden stellte.  
»Please, calm down – both of you! We just did what, we thought, was our right.« Sie überlegte einen Moment, um die richtigen Worte zu finden, dann sprach sie weiter: »He forced us to kidnap you, humiliated us and« – Ihre Stimme wurde heiser – »raped us. Please, tell us what other choice we had? Obviously, we couldn't go to the police!«  
Amber trat neben ihre Freundin und pflichtet ihr bei: »She is right! And I can only give you my word, that I've never done such things before!« Sie senkte ihren Blick auf den blutigen Dolch in ihrer Hand »I have never felt so humiliated like within the last 24 hours!«

Tom blickte die beiden Frauen abwechselnd an  
»I do not want to play down his deeds! They are inexcusable. I don't know what he has done to you, while me being not around but what I witnessed with my own eyes was not as bad as you just said«, stellte er fest.  
Er wollte keinesfalls die Taten des Gottes entschuldigen, doch sah in seinen Augen eine Vergewaltigung anders aus als das, was Loki mit Amber am gestrigen Morgen getan hatte. Es war hart gewesen, doch er hatte zu keiner Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, dass Drus Freundin es nicht genauso gewollt hatte. Sein Blick streifte die teure und sehr geschmackvolle Unterwäsche der Frauen.  
»I really think in some strange way he kind of...« – Tom suchte nach dem richtigen Wort – »...worships you by giving you all these gifts.« Er zeigte auf die Louboutins an Drus Füßen. »And I believe you have no idea what he's been through«, fügte er bitter hinzu, an des Gespräch mit dem Gott im Teehaus denkend.

Loki keuchte, als er langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. In seiner Schulter spürte er noch immer einen durchdringenden, pochenden Schmerz, doch die anderen Stellen, die der Dolch getroffen hatte, schienen verheilt zu sein. Er vernahm eine Männerstimme und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er diese zuordnen konnte. Nach und nach schärfte sich seine Fähigkeit wieder, die gesprochen Worte verstehen zu können.  
Offensichtlich versuchte der Schauspieler die Frauen davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht richtig war, was sie ihm angetan hatten.

»Are you kidding me? Don't tell me that Loki is the victim here!«, rief Amber aufgebracht, die nicht fassen konnte was Tom gerade gesagt hatte. Als sie Geräusche hinter sich wahrnahm, drehte sie sich rasch zu dem erwachten Gott um und fauchte: »Stay down!«  
»Yes! At the moment his is!«, stellte Tom fest und handelte sich einen bösen Blick von beiden Frauen ein. »I thought you were different!«  
Diese Worte verletzten die zwei mehr als sie es sich jemals hätten vorstellen können.  
»We were different«, meinte Amber. »We were nice and kind, we accepted the humiliation but somewhen you reach the point, where you lose yourself!« In ihren Augen hatten sich Tränen gesammelt. »You have absolutely no idea, how this feels! When you're forced to sleep with someone because otherwise he'll torture or even kill you. You have no idea, how it feels knowing that you are powerless, that you are at his mercy. You have no idea, how we felt after he tortured us for so long that we begged for mercy, promised him that we are his property. You have no idea, how much I hate him and how much I hate myself! You have no idea, how it feels knowing you're not the person you used to be anymore, that he managed to change you, make you something you never wanted to be but you can't help yourself anymore. YOU HAVE NO IDEA!« Ihre Stimme war immer lauter geworden und in gleichem Maße hatte ihr Tränenfluss zugenommen. »But I know«, fügte sie leise hinzu, während sie auf den Boden sank. »He did everything to make me lose myself, he wanted me to be like this and now he knows what I've become.«

Dru blickte unsicher zu Tom, der offenbar nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Sie selbst hatte solch einen Ausbruch bei Amber noch nie erlebt, normalerweise war sie ziemlich ruhig und gefasst.  
»What did you mean by we wouldn't know what he's been through?«, erkundigte sie sich nach einem Moment des Schweigens bei Tom.  
»Don't you dare telling them!«, brachte Loki mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
»Damn it, shut the fuck up!«, schrie Amber den Gott an.

Tom zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, doch die Worte der jungen Frau schienen dem Gott gerade wirklich Befehl genug zu sein. Offenbar hatte er begriffen, dass Amber im Moment nicht zimperlich, sondern eher gemeingefährlich war.  
Er bedeutete den Frauen, in der Sitzecke Platz zu nehmen, ging vorher noch ins schnell Badezimmer und kam mit den Morgenmänteln in der Hand zurück, die die beiden Frauen gleich überzogen.  
Der verletzte Gott blieb, wo er war, und funkelte den Briten an, der sofort den Frauen alles erzählte, was er von Loki erfahren hatte, alles über dessen gebrochenes Herz und den Grund, wieso er Thor so hasste. Tom hatte das Gefühl, das wäre die einzige Möglichkeit, dem Gott zu helfen – denn Hilfe brauchte jetzt definitiv er.  
»He hasn't told me but I'm pretty sure that something about you reminds him of Sigyn«, schloss Tom und ein flüchtiger Blick zu Loki hin verriet ihm, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Loki fasste für sich in diesem Moment den Entschluss, NIE wieder irgendjemandem von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen.  
Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, sich bei einem Schauspieler auszuheulen?  
Wie tief war er nur gesunken?  
Jetzt hatten die beiden Frauen ihn nur noch mehr in der Hand, denn sie kannten den Grund für sein Handeln.

Dru blickte zu dem Gott, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden saß. Sie konnte einfach nicht fassen, was Tom da gerade erzählt hatte und dass sie plötzlich tatsächlich so etwas wie Mitgefühl für den Trickser empfand. Während Tom leise auf Amber einredete, in der Hoffnung, diese zu beruhigen, konnte sie nicht widerstehen und stand langsam auf.  
Als sie an ihrer Freundin vorbei ging, erkundigte die sich: »Dru, what are you up to?«  
»Something stupid, but I have to try!«, antwortete diese und lehnte es ab, als Amber ihr den Dolch reichen wollte.  
Dann ging sie vorsichtig auf Loki zu.

Der Gott blickte auf, als er bemerkte, dass jemand vor ihm stand. Es war Dru, die ihn mit so viel Mitleid in ihrem Blick ansah, dass ihm übel wurde. Genauso hatte Sigyn ihn angesehen, als er sie auf Knien angefleht hatte, ihn nicht zu verlassen.  
»Don't look at me like that!« sagte er so leise, dass er hoffte, nur Dru würde es verstehen.  
»What do you say, when you ask someone to do something?« rief Amber von hinten und grinste den Gott finster an.  
Dieser biss sich auf Zunge und presste ein »Please« heraus.  
»What? I didn't hear you!« forderte sie ihn erneut auf und Tom legte beschwichtigend die Hand auf ihren Arm, als Amber den Dolch anhob.  
»Please, don't look at me like that«, sagte er, diesmal lauter, und sah dabei zu Dru, die nickte und versuchte, ihn so neutral wie möglich in dieser Situation anzusehen.  
Innerlich brodelte er.  
Der Gott hoffte, dass seine Magie bald wieder für ihn zur Verfügung stehen würde, und als erstes würde er Amber die Haut Stück für Stück vom Körper ziehen. Und er würde es genießen.   
Dann hätte sie einen Grund durchzudrehen.  
Er würde alles an ihr auslassen, wozu er bei Sigyn zu schwach gewesen war.  
Auf einmal streckte Dru ihm die Hand entgegen und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an. »Let me help you to get up, I think we should talk on same eye level.«  
Loki lachte bitter.  
War er so weit gesunken, dass er sich jetzt von einer Menschenfrau helfen lassen musste aufzustehen?  
Doch genauso war es, sein Körper war durch die Magie des Dolches so geschwächt, dass er nun dazu gezwungen war, ihre Hilfe anzunehmen.

Tom war ziemlich stolz auf Dru, die offenbar verstand, was in Loki vorgehen musste und bereit war, ihren Hass beiseite zu lassen.  
Bei Amber machte er sich ein wenig mehr Sorgen...  
Nachdem Dru dem Gott geholfen hatte, sich hinzusetzen, stand ihre Freundin auf und sagte etwas zu ihr, wovon Tom wieder nicht wirklich viel verstand, doch sie entfernten sich ein paar Meter von ihnen. Loki warf Tom einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den dieser leicht schuldbewusst erwiderte. Natürlich wusste er, dass er das Vertrauen des Gottes missbraucht hatte.  
Und es tat ihm aufrichtig leid.

»Was ist?«, fragte Dru Amber leise.  
»Hör mir nur mal gerade zu«, flüsterte diese. »Ich habe auch Mitleid mit Loki. Was Sigyn ihm angetan hat, ist schrecklich. Aber ich weiß genau, was er tun wird, wenn wir ihn heilen, wenn er wieder Magie hat. Er wird sich nicht nur für das gerade eben rächen, sondern auch seiner Wut über Sigyn freien Lauf lassen.«  
»Das heißt, du willst ihn ewig leiden lassen?«, fragte Dru erstaunt. »Das geht nicht! Ohne Magie kommt er nicht zu Thanos!«  
Ihre Freundin schüttelte den Kopf und atmete durch. »Ich glaube, das ganze hier ist im Moment ein Ding zwischen Loki und mir. Ich muss das irgendwie mit ihm klären.«  
»Das musst du gar nicht!« Dru schüttelte den Kopf.  
Amber lachte auf. »Doch, das muss ich. Kannst du dir vielleicht Tom schnappen und mir ein bisschen Zeit alleine mit Loki geben? Ich will sehen, ob ich ihn beeinflussen kann, ihn dazu bringen, vernünftig zu sein und mich am Leben zu lassen. Bitte«, fügte sie hinzu, als Dru schon wieder den Mund geöffnet hatte.  
»Na schön, aber bitte, tu nichts dummes!«, sagte sie, bevor sie zu Tom ging. »Tom, could you come with me for a moment? A little walk outside? These two have to talk things out.«  
Als dieser dem Vorschlag zustimmte, blickte Dru kurz an sich runter – so konnte sie wohl schlecht das Cottage verlassen, und war es auch noch so abgelegen. »It will take mejust a minute to change.«  
Damit verschwand sie rasch in ihrem Zimmer, schlüpfte in eine Jeans und ihr Captain-America-Shirt, dazu ihre goldenen Glitzer-Sneakers. Sie verstaute noch schnell die Louboutins ganz tief unten im Koffer, in der Hoffnung, sie so behalten zu dürfen. Dann ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Amber wartete, bis Dru und Tom, der ihr noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zugeworfen hatte, durch die Tür verschwunden waren, dann atmete sie durch.  
Okay, bei dem Schauspieler hatte sie echt verschissen.  
Aber jetzt musste sie erst einmal mit Loki einiges klären. Sie ließ sich auf dem Couchtisch direkt vor Loki nieder und legte das Messer hinter sich.  
»Okay, Loki, ich bin sehr direkt, wie du vielleicht weißt«, begann sie. »Und genauso gut wie ich weißt du, dass wir in einer Pattsituation sind. Du willst, dass ich dich heile, doch ich weiß, dass du mich foltern oder töten wirst, wenn du wieder geheilt bist. Und darauf bin ich nicht scharf.« Sie zuckte die Schultern. »Ich habe dir in der letzten Stunde Schmerzen zugefügt und dich gedemütigt, doch du hast selbes die ganzen Stunden zuvor gemacht. Damit sind wir eigentlich quitt. Also wie wäre es, wenn wir versuchen, gemeinsam eine Lösung zu finden, mit der wir beide leben können?«  
Der Gott sah sie vernichtend an, offenbar nicht allzu angetan von ihrem Vorschlag.  
»Ernsthaft, Loki, allein aus Selbstschutz werde ich dich nie wieder heilen!«, seufzte sie, bevor sie den Blick senkte. »Und dabei fühle ich mich wie die Schlange aus der Ragnarök-Story. Ich weiß nicht, was von Sigyn du in mir siehst – oder in Dru – aber ich bin nicht sie. Um ehrlich zu dir zu sein, bevor wir dich im Park getroffen haben, warst du mein absoluter Lieblingsgott. Nicht weil ich dich für missverstanden gehalten hätte, sondern weil du einfach cool bist. Ich liebte deine Tricksereien, deinen Sinn für Humor, die Tatsache, dass du Dinge tust, die du tun willst und die dir selbst zum Vorteil gereichen, auch wenn sie nicht gut sind.« Amber zuckte die Schultern. »Wärst du uns ein bisschen anders begegnet, hätte ich dich lieben können. Ich hätte niemals einen anderen dir vorgezogen, denn ich weiß, dass du alles bist, was ich brauche, dass du mir alles geben könntest, wonach es mich verlangt. Ich bin nicht Sigyn. Und ganz gleich, was du getan hast, der Teil von mir, der dich lieben könnte und wöllte, ist noch da. Und dem tut es weh, dich so zu sehen.«

Die ersten paar Schritte zusammen mit Tom alleine fühlten sich so seltsam an. Dru wusste nicht wirklich, wie sie jetzt ein Gespräch beginnen sollte. Einfach Smalltalk schien ihr etwas unangebracht aufgrund der recht außergewöhnlichen Situation, in der sie steckten.  
Außerdem ärgerte sie sich über sich, dass sie vergessen hatte, eine Jacke überzuziehen, denn die Sonne ging langsam unter und es wurde unangenehm kühl. Sie verschränkte die Arme, um sich etwas warm zu halten.  
»I trust Amber that she will do the right thing, you should do the same«, begann sie, als sie seinen sorgenvollen Blick bemerkte.  
Tom nickte langsam. »She is very special, I really don't know how to rate her.«  
Dru lachte auf. »I have long given up on that but I love and trust her.«  
Der Brite lächelte wurde dann aber wieder ernst. »It really makes me sick what happend with Loki and Sigyn.«  
Dru erschauderte, sowohl wegen dem Gedanken, was der Gott ertragen haben musste, als auch, weil der kalte Abendwind alles andere als angenehm auf ihren nackten Armen war.  
»You're cold!«, stellte der Schauspieler fest und zog ohne zu zögern seine Jacke aus, legte ihr diese um ihre Schulter.  
»Thank you«, bekam sie gerade noch so heraus.  
Gott, war das goldig!  
Er war einfach ein Gentleman durch und durch!  
Sie versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und kuschelte sich in sein Jackett, das so herrlich nach ihm duftete.  
»It's quite difficult for me to imagine Thor as such an asshole – I mean, Chris is such a lovely dork in the movies«, sprach Dru ihre Gedanken aus.  
»Oh, yes, he is great – I love him to bits – and I wished for Loki to have a brother like him.«


	24. ...in denen eine Frau eine Entscheidung trifft

Loki war zutiefst irritiert über die Worte, die Amber soeben ausgesprochen hatte. Er überlegte, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.  
Sollte er dem Deal nicht zustimmen, würde sie seine Magie weiterhin blockieren und nicht nur, dass es mit bestialischen Schmerzen verbunden war, sondern er wäre dann auch nicht in der Lage, seinen Deal mit Thanos durchzuziehen. Aber er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Thor und Odin weiterexistierten.  
Bisher hatte er in Amber nichts weiter als einen netten Zeitvertreib gesehen und eine Art sich indirekt an Sigyn zu rächen, doch die Worte der jungen Frau hatten diese Einstellung geändert und wirbelten nun durch seine Gedanken.  
»Haben dich meine Worte etwa sprachlos gemacht, Silberzunge?«, neckte Amber den plötzlich sehr stillen Gott vor sich.  
Loki schluckte und sah ihr tief in die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass er, wenn sie ihn anlog, es sehen würde. »Meinst du das Ernst?«  
»Was genau?«, stellte sie die Gegenfrage.  
»Das du mich lieben könntest, nach allem, was ich dir angetan habe?«

Amber fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hatte echt nicht erwartet, dass er sich ausgerechnet dieses Statement aus ihrer kleinen Rede picken würde. Sie wusste selbst, dass es falsch war, krank möglicherweise sogar – zählte das schon als Stockholm-Syndrom? –, vielleicht war es, weil er sie gebrochen hatte, weil er in ihrem Kopf war, aber leider war es eine Tatsache.  
Sie schluckte, bevor sie mit trockenem Mund antwortete: »Ja.« Sie senkte den Blick. »Vielleicht ist es auch gerade wegen allem, was du mir angetan hast, dass ich meinen Verstand wirklich verloren habe, verrückt geworden bin, aber ich kann es nicht leugnen; Ja, ich könnte dich lieben.«  
»Ich denke nicht, dass du verrückt geworden bist«, sagte Loki.  
Amber lachte. »Also normalerweise würde ich nicht mit verfluchten Messern auf Leute einstechen.«  
»Du bist eben vielschichtiger als du vielleicht selbst für möglich gehalten hättest«, sagte Loki mit einem Lächeln, das jedoch zu einer Grimasse wurde, als anscheinend wieder Schmerzen durch seinen Körper jagten.  
Amber biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor sie sich endlich überwand.  
»Bitte, sei ehrlich«, sagte sie leise. »Was genau bin ich – oder sind wir – für dich? Nur Individuen einer unterlegenen Spezies, die man gebrauchen kann, wie es einem passt? Ein Abbild von Sigyn, an dem du dich rächen kannst? Nur Zeitvertreib?« Sie holte tief Luft. »Oder gibt es auch in dir einen Teil, der einen Menschen wie mich lieben könnte?«

»Oh, look at that!«, rief Dru begeistert aus und Tom zuckte zusammen. »Sorry, but look at that beautiful sunset.«  
Die junge Frau deutete auf die orangefarbenen Strahlen der Sonne, die ihren Weg durch die Kronen der Bäume fanden und die rote Himmelsscheibe am Horizont, der in allen Tönen gefärbt war.  
»This is such a damn kitchy image!«, stellte sie grinsend fest.  
Wäre das eine ihrer Fanfictions und die Protagonistin würde hier stehen, neben Tom, in dessen so wunderbar duftende Jacke gehüllt, dann würde sich im Licht der letzten durch das Blätterdickicht scheinenden Sonnenstrahlen Tom zu ihr hinunterbeugen, sie nah an sich ziehen und sie küssen. Erst sanft, doch dann immer leidenschaftlicher, bis die Nacht schließlich das Licht des Tages vollständig besiegt hätte. Und dann würden sie sich entweder direkt hier lieben oder zurück in das romantische Cottage gehen, wo im Kamin ein warmes Feuerchen brennen würde.

Loki war wieder ruhig geworden und Amber hatte das Gefühl, durchdrehen zu müssen, während sie auf deine Erwiderung des Gottes wartete.  
Er fuhr mit seiner Hand an die verletze Schulter und presste den Kiefer zusammen. Sie musste sich innerlich mehrfach ermahnen, jetzt nicht einzuknicken und ihn zu heilen – nicht bevor sie eine endgültige Antwort bekommen hatte.  
Loki schloss die Augen und schien sich einen Moment zu konzentrieren, wohl, um nicht an die Schmerzen zu denken.  
Dann sah er sie mit seinen stechend grünen Augen an, die ungefiltert in ihre Seele einzudringen schienen. »Amber, ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals wieder in der Lage sein werde zu lieben.« Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weitersprach. »Doch wenn, gebe ich zu, dass ein Mensch nicht unbedingt meine favorisierte Wahl wäre. Natürlich ist eure Rasse schwach, aber eure Lebenserwartung ist das, was mir Sorgen bereitet. Ich bin schon sehr viel älter als du es vielleicht vermutest, doch würde ich mich auf dich einlassen, wärst du vielleicht – wenn ich nicht vorher von dir gelangweilt wäre – 20 Jahre gut genug an meiner Seite, danach würdest du gebrechlich sein und nicht mehr in der Lage mir zu genügen.«

Amber wusste echt nicht, wie sie auf diese Worte reagieren sollte. Sie hatte große Lust, ihm einfach eine zu scheuern, doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass der Gott recht hatte.  
Sie senkte ihren Blick und spielte nervös mit ihren Händen. »Ich würde dieses Risiko gerne eingehen, denn ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich auch nur einen weiteren Tag ohne dich in meinem Leben zurechtkommen würde.«

Dru seufzte, als das warme Gefühl ihrer Gedanken die Wirbelsäule hinunter floss. Doch sie wusste, dass sie nicht in einem Märchen war. Obwohl es einen bösen Magier in der Story gab, würde es für sie und Tom sicher kein Happy End geben.  
Der Brite legte den Arm um sie und genoss zusammen mit ihr den Sonnenuntergang. Dru schmiegte sich in seine Berührung, in der Hoffnung, diesen Moment einfach für immer festhalten zu können.  
»Will you stay tonight...«, hörte sie sich auf einmal sagen und biss sich sofort auf die Zunge und hängte dran: »Please, forgive me! I talk crap. Please, do not listen to me.«  
Er drehte sie zu sich um, sodass sie ihm gegenüberstand, und sah sie amüsiert an. »Dru, I would love to stay with you, but...« Seine Worte verstummten, als er seine Lippen zärtlich auf ihre legte und sie behutsam liebkoste.   
Sie ließ sich in den Kuss fallen und genoss einfach den Augenblick.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit löste er sich von ihr, sein heißer Atem strich über ihre feuchten Lippen und sandte dadurch eine Gänsehaut über ihren ganzen Körper.  
»But what?«, erkundigte sie sich, als sie sich erinnerte, dass er seinen Satz nicht vollendet hatte.  
»What about Loki?«  
Oh, Mist, den hatte sie ja für einen Moment vollkommen vergessen. Ihn und seine Besitzansprüche.  
»Oh, yeah, that might be a problem«, nickte sie und dachte nach. »And I can't find any solution.«  
»What about if we just stay outside for a little longer and worry about Loki later?«, fragte Tom leise und zog sie wieder näher an sich, sodass sie die Wärme, die sein Körper abstrahlte, fühlen konnte.  
Sie lächelte ihn an. »Love to.«  
Und schon spürte sie wieder seine Lippen an den ihren, ihre Münder verschmolzen und Dru konnte ihr Glück gerade nicht einmal in ihrem Kopf in Worte fassen.

Amber schüttelte den Kopf und sah den Gott wieder direkt an. »Aber wie auch immer, danke, dass du ehrlich geantwortet hast.«  
»Du würdest in Kauf nehmen, dass ich dich in spätestens 20 Jahren leid wäre?«, fragte dieser überrascht.  
Die junge Frau lachte auf. »Loki, wenn ich eine Sache in meinem Leben bisher gelernt habe, dann, dass ich für die Männer, für die ich mich interessiere, nie lange gut genug bin – wenn überhaupt.« Sie zuckte die Schultern. »Ich bin mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich überhaupt noch ein Herz habe, was man brechen könnte.«  
Na, wenigstens war es diesmal ein zu alt und langweilig, mal eine nette Abwechslung zu dem angedeuteten zu hässlich oder zu verrückt.  
»Wie auch immer«, winkte sie ab. »Um eine Sache würde ich dich gerne noch bitten, bevor wir ausdiskutieren, ob ich dir irgendwann die Schmerzen wieder nehme oder nicht.«  
»Sprich«, sagte der Gott mit unergründliche Miene und zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
»Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du Dru freigibst«, kam Amber auf den Punkt.  
»Warum?«  
»Weil sie auf Tom steht und der ziemlich sicher auch auf sie«, erklärte Amber augenrollend. »Außerdem, was willst du mit ihr? Sie würde noch schneller gebrechlich und langweilig werden als ich.«

Loki fand es sehr amüsant, wie Amber versuchte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, eines seiner Spielzeuge abzustoßen.  
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. »Ob Dru das genauso sieht wie du? Es dürfte sehr lustig werden, ihr deine Meinung mitzuteilen.«  
Amber realisierte erst in diesem Moment, was sie gesagt hatte, und dass sie dem Gott damit in die Hände gespielt hatte.  
Sie griff nach dem blutigen Dolch hinter sich und während sie ihn mit einem Grinsen musterte, gab sie ihm zu bedenken: »An deiner Stelle würde ich mir sehr genau überlegen, ob und was ich Dru erzähle.«  
Loki fixierte den Dolch und nickte langsam. Amber glaubte, Angst in seinen Augen erkennen zu können.  
»Sag mal, jetzt wo wir so auf einer Augenhöhe miteinander sprechen, würde mich echt mal interessieren, wie fühlen sich die Schmerzen eigentlich an? Ich meine, du als Gott und quasi unsterblich und so...«  
Als hätte er sich gerade an seine Pein erinnert, packte er sich wieder an die verletzte Schulter und sagte mit zusammengepressten Zähnen: »Ich vermag es nicht in Worte zu fassen.«  
Amber senkte den Dolch, als ihr die Bedeutung seiner Aussage bewusst wurde.

Mittlerweile war die Sonne komplett untergegangen und das einzige Licht kam von den kleinen Solarlampen, die den Weg zum Cottage säumten.  
Leicht außer Atem trennten sie ihre Münder voneinander und Dru schmiegte sich zufrieden an den Oberkörper des Schauspielers.  
Er streichelt über ihre Haare und flüsterte heiser: »As much as I would wish for this moment to never end...«  
»...I know, we have to go inside«, beendete sie den Satz, den er angefangen hatte.

Als die beiden vor der Eingangstür des Cottages standen, hatte Dru einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie wollte Tom und wenn er sie auch wollte, dann gäbe es NIEMANDEN, der sich dem in den Weg stellen würde.  
Gott hin, Gott her!  
Sie öffnete die Tür und erkundigte sich vorsichtig: » Everyone still alive?«  
»Yes, we are fine«, rief Amber.  
Dru nahm Toms Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer.  
Im Gehen drehte sie sich zu ihm um und erklärte: »Give me one second, I have to clarify things.«  
Tom blickte sie überrascht an.

Amber lächelte zufrieden, als sie sah, dass Dru Toms Jacke über die Schultern gelegt hatte.  
War also doch eine gute Idee gewesen, ihre zu verstecken.  
Außerdem hielten die beiden Händchen und eine prickelnde Elektrizität lag in der Luft.  
Drus Wangen waren leicht gerötet, als sie sich vor den Gott stellte und sagte: »Okay Loki, Tom und ich werden jetzt in mein Zimmer gehen und dort eine absolut heiße Nacht verbringen mit unfassbar vielen Sauereien und wir wünschen nicht gestört zu werden! Nur damit das klar ist!«  
Ohne auf eine Erwiderung des Tricksers zu warten, drehte sie sich um, zwinkerte Amber nochmal zu und zog den Briten hinter sich her in ihr Schlafzimmer.  
Amber konnte nicht umhin, laut aufzulachen, als sie Lokis Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
»Tja, Lokster, es sieht wohl so aus, als hättest du Dru verloren!«, grinste sie und langte nach ihrem Smartphone. »Dann machen wir doch mal ein bisschen Musik an, falls die beiden lauter werden wollen.« Sie verband sich erneut mit der Stereoanlage und wählte ihre Passion-Playlist aus. Die ersten Töne von Too lost in you füllten den Raum.

Die Wut brodelte in Loki.  
Nicht nur, dass Hiddleston sein Vertrauen missbraucht hatte, nun nahm er ihm auch noch eines seiner Spielzeuge weg!  
Und wie konnte dieses Weib es wagen, ihm das einfach so ins Gesicht zu sagen?  
Und am schlimmsten; die kleine Amber hatte recht.  
Er hatte Dru verloren.  
Diese Erkenntnis nagte an ihm, doch er dachte nicht daran, das Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht zu lassen. Er konnte sie auch mit Worten verletzen.  
Das war ihm geblieben.  
»Hmm, ich verstehe nicht, wieso dich das so freut?«, sagte er gespielt nachdenklich. »Schließlich ist Hiddleston damit für dich auch verloren. Ich dachte, du wolltest ihn. Verzehrst du dich nicht auch nach ihm? Wie fühlt es sich an, zu wissen, dass deine Freundin ihn bekommen hat? Dass er sie dir vorzieht? Genauso wie alle Männer es getan haben. Wie fühlt es sich an, zu wissen, dass niemand dich will? Dass du für keinen gut genug bist?«  
Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Finger verkrampften, die Knöchel traten weiß hervor und sie grinste nicht mehr, hatte den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt.  
Er hatte sie getroffen.  
Amber biss sich auf die Lippe und schluckte, doch dann suchte sie mit Tränen in ihren Augen seinen Blick.  
»Es tut weh«, sagte sie leise. »Und ja, ich fühle mich sehr wertlos, falls du das damit erreichen wolltest. Doch das tue ich fast immer, also trifft es mich weniger hart als du vielleicht hoffst. Aber ich freue mich auch für Dru. Sie ist meine Freundin und verdient einen Mann wie Tom.« Sie lehnte sich leicht vor. »Ich weiß, dass ich nur ein wertloser Mensch bin, aber was ist mit dir? Ich bin hier auf der Erde nichts besonderes, Mädchen wie mich gibt es an jeder Ecke mehrere. Aber du! Du, ein Gott, allen überlegen. Und dann entscheidet sich Dru für einen anderen. Ebenso wie Sigyn es getan hat. Und nicht einmal Laufey hat dich gewollt, nicht einmal dein leiblicher Vater wollte dich, weil du so klein und schwach warst. Er hat dich einfach ausgesetzt. Und auch für Odin warst du nie etwas wie ein Sohn.«  
Ihre Worte waren wie Dolche, die sich in sein Herz bohrten, vom Schmerz her beinahe vergleichbar mit den Wunden, die sie ihm körperlich zugefügt hatte.  
»Siehst du, das tut weh«, sagte sie mit schmerzerfülltem Blick. »Ich muss akzeptieren, dass ich Tom niemals haben und vielleicht auch sonst nie gut genug sein werde. Und du solltest akzeptieren, dass du Dru verloren hast. Gib sie frei!«

Amber vernahm das Lachen ihrer Freundin aus deren Zimmer.  
Wenigstens sie hatte Spaß.  
Sie gab sich größte Mühe, die Dinge, die der Gott gesagt hatte, zu verdrängen. Sie waren leider nicht neues für sie, doch es von Ihm zu hören, tat ihr besonders weh. Daher hatte sie auch mit allem, was ihr einfiel, zurückgeschossen.  
»Okay, wollen wir jetzt den ganzen Abend so weitermachen? Uns mit Worten verletzen, bis einer weint?«, forderte sie ihn zu einer Antwort auf.

Loki dachte über Ambers Worte nach. Wenn er Dru tatsächlich freigeben sollte und den Ortungszauber zurücknehmen würde, dann könnte er vielleicht die zurückkehrende Magie verwenden, um seine Schmerzen zu lindern.  
Die Tür von Drus Schlafzimmer öffnete sich und sie fixierte ihn, als sie sagte: »Lasst euch nicht stören, ich brauche nur ein paar Dinge aus der Küche.« Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Amber. »Danke für die Musik.«

Dru wollte gerade weiter zur Küche laufen, als der Gott sie mit einem strengen »Warte!« zum Anhalten aufforderte.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen und blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an, während sie auf ihre Zimmertür zeigte. »Du, da drin wartet ein echt heißes Date auf mich, also hoffe ich für dich, dass es echt wichtig ist, was du zu sagen hast!«  
Er atmete genervt aus. »Komm her!«  
»Also an seinem Befehlston müssen wir echt noch arbeiten«, sagte Dru und blickte zu ihrer Freundin, die gespannt die Situation beobachtete.  
Langsam ging sie auf den Gott zu und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als dieser nach ihrem markierten Handgelenk griff.  
Er glitt mit seinen Fingern über die Stelle und ihre Haut kribbelte einen Moment lang. Dann verschwand das Muster von ihrem Gelenk und nichts als ihre helle Haut blieb zurück.  
»Ich gebe dich frei«, sagte er gnädig.

Ein wenig Magie strömte zurück in Lokis Körper und er befahl ihr, ihn zu heilen. Es half ein wenig, jedoch war der Schmerz noch immer vordergründig.  
Trotzdem stahl sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen als er sagte: »Du bist mir ohnehin zu alt!«

So sehr sich Dru über die Freigabe durch Loki freute, so sehr ärgerte sie ihn seine Begründung.  
Was bildete sich der Kerl eigentlich ein!?  
Mit all ihrer Wut scheuerte sie dem Gott eine und dagegen war der Schlag, den Jane Loki in Thor 2 verpasst hatte, echt harmlos.  
Dieser schien für einen Moment sehr verdattert, während Amber in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und rückwärts vom Couchtisch fiel.  
»Geile Aktion!«, keuchte sie atemlos, blieb jedoch lachend auf dem Boden liegen.  
Dru konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, obgleich sie immer noch stinksauer auf den Gott des Unheils war.   
Doch das hatte sich gerade einfach viel zu gut angefühlt!   
Außerdem war es echt lustig gewesen, wie Amber vom Tisch gefallen war.  
Schade, dass niemand das ganze gefilmt hatte.


	25. ...in denen Fanfiction gelesen und erlebt werden

Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie ja noch etwas holen wollte und dass Tom Hiddleston in ihrem Schlafzimmer wartete. Warten lassen sollte sie ihn definitiv nicht. Mit einem letzten vernichtenden Blick zu Loki huschte sie in die Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm Sprühsahne und Schokoladensauce heraus – hoffentlich hatte Amber nichts dagegen, wenn sie die Sachen jetzt für etwas anderes als die geplanten Mega-Eisbecher verwendete. Dann klemmte sie sich noch den Rest des Jameson Whiskeys unter den Arm und kehrte zu ihrem Schlafzimmer zurück. Amber lag noch immer lachend auf dem Boden und Loki beobachtete sie interessiert.  
Kopfschüttelnd schloss Dru die Tür hinter sich und stellte ihre Mitbringsel auf dem Nachttisch ab, bevor sie sich zurück zu Tom auf das Bett gleiten ließ.  
»What happened out there?«, erkundigte dieser sich. »It sounded like Amber dying from laughter.«  
»Loki set me free and insulted me, so I had to slap him in the face«, erklärte sie knapp und hoffte, er würde sie nicht fragen, wie die Beleidigung ausgesehen hatte. »That's why Amber's laughing.«  
»What did he say to deserve that massive slap?«, tat Tom ihr nicht den Gefallen.  
Dru war dankbar, dass es in dem Zimmer halbwegs dunkel war, sodass er nicht sah, dass sie rot wurde.  
»He said that I am too old«, gestand sie dann leise.  
Sie wollte den Schauspieler nicht anlügen.  
»What?«, fragte Tom. »No, he didn't!«  
»Yes, he did.«  
»He's a fool!«, murmelte Tom, bevor Dru seine Hand unter ihrem Kinn fühlen konnte, die es leicht anhob und so den Augenkontakt herstellte. »Believe me, when I tell you that you might be many things but definitely not old. You're perfect!«  
Mit diesen Worten legte er seine Lippen auf die ihren und die Worte Lokis verhallten in Drus Kopf, sie ließ sich in die Leidenschaft des Kusses fallen und war einfach nur hier und glücklich.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis Amber ihren Lachanfall wieder im Griff hatte. Sie zog sich schwer atmend am Couchtisch wieder nach oben und begegnete Lokis Blick, der sie anscheinend die letzten paar Minuten beobachtet hatte.  
»Junge, da bist du echt selbst dran Schuld!«, sagte sie grinsend. »Regel Nummer Eins hier auf der Erde: Frauen und ihr Alter ist tabu! Nicht drüber sprechen.« Sie legte den Kopf schief. »Du siehst aber irgendwie nicht mehr ganz so leidend aus. Hat die Zurücknahme des Ortungszaubers die Schmerzen gelindert?«  
Der Gott nickte stumm.  
»Cool.« Amber ließ sich neben Loki auf die Couch fallen. »Okay, was wollen wir zwei jetzt machen? Weiter versuchen, den anderen mit Worten möglichst übel zu verletzen oder vielleicht etwas, das ein bisschen mehr Spaß macht?«  
»Gib mir meine Magie zurück und wir werden Spaß haben«, sagte Loki.  
Amber lachte. »Netter Versuch, aber nicht mal im Traum! Du bleibst schön so magielos. Ich hätte eher daran gedacht, vielleicht einen Film zu streamen, vielleicht einen Marvel – oder besser nicht, sonst fangirle ich hier noch rum – oder ich könnte dir mal den Auftritt von Tom als Loki auf der San Diego Comic Con zeigen.« Ihre Gesichtszüge erhellten sich, als ihr eine weitere Idee kam. »Oder ich foltere dich mit ein paar Fanfictions. Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe noch einige Thunderfrost One Shots irgendwo abgespeichert. Whoa, das ist echt hardcore!«

Loki hatte nur einen Bruchteil dessen, was Amber gesagt hatte, verstanden. Er überlegte, ob es Sinn machte sie zu fragen, was ihre Worte zu bedeuten hatten. Doch er musste es, seine Neugier war einfach zu groß.  
»Was genau sind Fanfictions oder Thunderfrost One Shots?«, fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
Er befürchtete das schlimmste, als ihr Grinsen noch breiter wurde. Und sollte recht behalten, als sie ihm zu erklären begann, was besagte Fanfictions waren.  
Der Gott bemühte sich, ihr zu folgen, doch sie redete sehr schnell und wurde immer aufgeregter, als sie über das Thema sprach.

»Und dann gibt es eben spezielle Pairings, also sozusagen Lieblingspaare von den Fans, und da Frauen sehr gerne lesen, wenn zwei Männer, die eigentlich nicht nicht so gut miteinander auskommen, plötzlich in purer Leidenschaft übereinander herfallen und ordentlich rumvögeln, gibt es davon eine Menge solcher Geschichten im Internet zu finden. Um zu kennzeichnen, welche beiden Herren das Bett miteinander teilen, wird dann eine Beschreibung hinzugefügt, damit jeder weiß, wer es da miteinander treiben wird.« Sie atmete ein und fuhr aufgeregt fort, denn jetzt kam ja der große Höhepunkt: »Also wir haben Thunder und Frost. Und jetzt darfst du dreimal raten, um welches Pairing es sich hierbei handelt!«  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Gottes, der Sekunden später folgte, reichte aus, um Amber erneut in einen neuen Lachkrampf zu schicken.

»Tom, may I ask you something?« fragte Dru, als sich ihre Münder kurz trennten.  
Er leckte sich über die Lippe und lächelte sie vergnügt an.  
»You just did but of course, do it again«, forderte er sie auf.  
Sie knuffte ihn in die Seite. »Mr. Hiddleston, please tell me why the hell are you so fucking perfect?«

Tom musste zuerst über ihre Ausdrucksweise grinsen, doch dann wurde er ernst. »Dru, I'm not perfect, I have the same demons inside like everyone else has. I just try to make the best out of it.« Seine Hand glitt vorsichtig unter ihr Shirt und strich über ihren Bauch. »And now one of these demons wants to do some very naughty things with you.«  
Als er sie aufgrund seiner Berührung lustvoll seufzen hörte und sah, wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss, spürte er, wie es augenblicklich in seiner Hose viel enger wurde.  
»Oh, count me in!«, sagte sie freudig und zog sich schnell das Shirt über den Kopf, ließ es hinter sich auf den Boden fallen.  
Als sie ihren BH öffnen wollte, hielt er sie auf und meinte: »Let's take some time, I want it slow and I want all of you.«  
Er kniete sich neben sie und griff nach der Schokoladensauce auf dem Nachttisch.  
»I have a sweet tooth«, gestand er, während er eine kleine Menge der flüssigen Süßigkeit auf ihren Bauch tropfen ließ.  
Als er sie dann hingebungsvoll aufleckte, spürte er sie dabei leicht erzittern und genoss die Wirkung, die er offenbar auf sie hatte.  
Tom konnte verstehen, wieso es Loki so sehr schmerzte, Sigyn verloren zu haben. Denn wenn sie auch nur halb so wundervoll wie Dru war, dann war dieser Verlust unerträglich. Er selbst konnte sich auch nicht erklären, was genau Dru mit ihm machte, schließlich kannte er sie gerade mal einen knappen Tag und die Hälfte dieser Zeit hatte ein Gott ruiniert, doch er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie eine enorm starke Anziehung auf ihn ausübte.  
Offenbar hatte sie Recht gehabt, was sie über die Liebe eines Fangirls gesagt hatte. Und dieses war nun ganz sein und er konnte es nicht erwarten, sie heute Nacht so zu lieben, wie sie noch nie jemand geliebt hatte und wie sie – und ganz besonders er – es brauchten.

»...und als er Thors heißen Samen in ihm spürte, wusste Loki, dass dies alles war, was er brauchte. Es war falsch und er sollte nicht so empfinden, doch er konnte sich nicht helfen, er liebte seinen Bruder auf genau diese Weise. Und als er in die blauen Augen des Kriegers blickte, wusste er, dass dieser genauso empfand«, beendete Amber gnadenlos die Lektüre des ersten One Shots.  
Loki saß neben ihr auf der Couch und sah aus, als wäre ihm schlecht. Offenbar überlegte er noch immer, ob es nicht vielleicht die Schmerzen wert gewesen wäre, wenn er seinem ursprünglichen Plan gefolgt wäre und sich die Ohren zugehalten hätte – was jedoch von Amber mit einer weiteren Motdolch-Wunde bestraft worden wäre.  
Sie grinste und kehrte zur Übersicht über die Geschichten zurück.   
Waren sich die Autoren auf Fanfiktion.de eigentlich bewusst, wie gut sich diese Stories zum Foltern der jeweiligen Charaktere eigneten?  
Amber blickte noch einmal zu Loki.   
Ob der es wohl schaffen würde, diese Bilder je wieder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen?  
»Oh, ich glaube, die hier wäre auch ganz nett!«, hatte sie plötzlich einen weiteren vielversprechenden One Shot entdeckt.  
»Oh, nein, bitte nicht!«, murmelte Loki.  
Doch da kannte die junge Frau jetzt keine Gnade. Sie tippte die Fanfiction auf ihrem Smartphone an. »Hmmm, überspringen wir doch das Geplänkel am Anfang und kommen gleich zu der Stelle, wo ihr vögelt.« Sie räusperte sich und begann zu lesen: »Er hatte ihm eigentlich zurufen wollen, dass er verschwinden sollte, dass, nach allem, was er getan hatte, er sich von ihm fernhalten sollte, doch etwas war im Blick Thors, das ihn verstummen ließ. Es lag eine Leidenschaft darin, die ihm augenblicklich einen trockenen Mund bescherte und seine Männlichkeit hart werden ließ. Hart wie Stahl...«  
Weiter kam sie nicht, da Loki offenbar entschieden hatte, dass er zwingend etwas tun musste, um sie am Lesen zu hindern. Seine Taktik war nicht schlecht, bemerkte Amber, als sie die Lippen des Gottes auf den ihren spürte.

Als Dru ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment öffnete und Tom dabei zusah, wie er sie zwischen ihren Schenkeln liebkoste hatte sie das Gefühl, vor Glück zerbrechen zu müssen. Das hier war kein Traum, kein Gedanke, der sich gleich wieder in Wohlgefallen auflösen würde. Sie vergrub ihre Hand in seinen Haaren und er hielt kurz inne und sah sie an.  
»Is it okay?« Sein warmer Atem strich über ihre vor Erregung geschwolle Haut und als er sanft mit zwei seiner Finger in sie glitt bäumte sie sich auf und stöhnte: »Hell, yes!«   
Er setzte die Bewegung seiner Hand in gleichbleibendem Rhythmus fort und saugte hingebungsvoll an ihrem Kitzler. Eine unendliche Wärme strömte durch Drus Körper, als sie jeden Muskel anspannte, nur um sich im richtigen Moment komplett in einen markerschütternden Orgasmus fallen zu lassen und es war ihr relativ egal, dass gerade ein neuer Song in Ambers Playlist anfing und ihr Stöhnen mit absoluter Sicherheit im ganzen Cottage zu hören war.

Loki versuchte sich auf was anderes, als diese schrecklichen Bilder in seinem Kopf zu konzentrieren.   
Wie kamen die Menschen nur darauf, solche Geschichten zu schreiben?  
Die Vorstellung, dass er sich von Thor nehmen lassen würde, drehte ihm den Magen um. Er wagte nicht, seine Augen zu schließen während er Ambers Mund genüsslich für sich eroberte.  
Er glitt zwischen ihre Schenkel und drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht in die Polster des Sofas. Loki rieb mit seinem Becken über die feucht Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen, doch als sie ihre Hände auf seine Schulterblätter legte durchzog ihn eine heftiger Schmerz und er musste den Kuss unterbrechen. Im selben Moment drang aus Drus Schlafzimmer ein Geräusch der absoluten Erlösung an sein Ohr. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und bemerkte, dass Amber ihn mit unergründlichem Blick ansah.  
»Die Beiden scheinen einiges an Vorsprung zu haben«, stellte sie fest und strich entschuldigend über seine verletzte Schulter.  
»Ich bezweifele auch, dass sie Hiddleston mit Schundliteratur gefoltert hat«, erwiderte er und hätte sich ohrfeigen können, als die Bilder in seinem Kopf wieder erschienen.

»Awww, so schlimm?«, fragte sie und wusste die Antwort bereits.   
Mit seinem Gesichtsausdruck hätte man ganze Bände füllen können.  
»Du hast ja keine Ahnung!«, entgegnete er angewidert.  
»Wie kann ich das nur wiedergutmachen?« Amber musterte ihn intensiv und leckte sich verführerisch über die Lippen.  
»Zunächst einmal könntest du mich heilen«, schlug der Gott vor.  
Die junge Frau lächelte. »Ich würde es sogar tun, wenn ich mir sicher sein könnte, dass du mir nichts tust. Aber das kann ich nicht, oder?«  
»Warum riskierst du es nicht und findest es heraus?«, fragte der Gott grinsend.

An der Art, wie sie sich auf die Lippe biss, merkte Loki, dass sie kurz davor war. Sie würde ihn gleich heilen.  
Gut, im Prinzip konnte er sie ganz gut leiden, auch wenn sie ihm körperlich und vor allem seelisch in den letzten Stunden sehr zugesetzt hatte. Vielleicht würde er sie sogar am Leben lassen. Doch er würde ihr weh tun müssen, sie dafür bestrafen, was sie getan hatte.  
Amber stemmte sich gegen ihn und wollte nach dem Dolch auf dem Tisch greifen. Loki wich zurück und beobachtete sie abwartend. Vorfreude flutete ihn, als sie mit der Waffe in der Hand den Blickkontakt suchte. Sie legte ihre freie Hand auf seine Brust und drückte ihn nach hinten, sodass er nun unter ihr auf dem Sitzmöbel lag, während sie sich breitbeinig und mit einem sanften Lächeln auf seinen Lenden niederließ.  
Amber blickte den Dolch für einen Moment an.  
Sie konnte nicht anders!   
Perfekt!   
Damit war sie ihm wieder ausgeliefert.

Tom löste seinen Mund von ihrer Scham und sah sie wie hypnotisiert an. Er konnte kaum beschreiben wie sehr es ihn erregte, sie wieder zu ihm zurückkommen zu sehen. Der Brite befeuchtete seine Lippen und kostete dabei ein weiteres Mal ihren einzigartigen Geschmack.  
Sein Glied drückte sich hart gegen das Innere seiner Hose und zuckte vorfreudig, als er sich vorstellte, wie er gleich in sie gleiten würde.  
»You're still wearing way too much clothes«, stellte Dru atemlos fest und fummelte an seinem Gürtel herum.  
Mit geschickten Händen hatte sie ihn wenige Sekunden später von seiner lästigen Unterbekleidung befreit und rollte sie sanft herum, während er ihre Lippen in einem hungrigen Kuss fing, sodass sie nun über ihm lag.  
»My turn«, verkündete sie leise, als sie sich löste und einen Moment später spürte Tom ihren Mund, der seinen Oberkörper liebkoste und immer weiter nach unten wanderte.  
Er erzitterte.

Amber meinte in seinem Gesicht lesen zu können, dass er glaubte, sie überzeugt zu haben. Im Endeffekt gab das den Ausschlag für ihre Entscheidung, denn noch bis vor einer Sekunde hatte sie nicht gewusst, was sie nun tun würde.  
Doch nun legte sich ein dunkles Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht, während sie mit der Spitze des Dolchs hauchzart über seine Brust fuhr.  
»So dumm bin ich nicht, Loki«, schnurrte sie, während sie den Druck nahe an seinem Hüftknochen ein klein wenig erhöhte und die Haut anritzte, was ihr ein leises Keuchen einbrachte.  
Mit einem Grinsen glitt sie nach unten und leckte das austretende Blut auf. Sie konnte nicht anders und genoss sein Zittern. Dann kam sie wieder nach oben und drehte den Dolch um, führte den roten Stein über die Wunde in seiner Schulter.  
Hoffentlich reichte der Kratzer, um seine Magie weiter zu blockieren.

Loki konnte nicht fassen, dass sie ihn schon wieder aufs Kreuz gelegt hatte. Die Kleine war tatsächlich cleverer als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Er musste eine andere Möglichkeit finden, sie dazu zu bringen ihn zu heilen und dann würde er endgültig seine Rache bekommen.  
Jetzt war der Gott erst mal froh, dass seine Schulter nicht mehr schmerzte.

Dru biss verspielt in die hervorstehenden Hüftknochen des Briten und leckte Sekunden später versöhnlich über seine leicht gerötete Haut. Als sie mit ihrer Zungenspitze dem Verlauf der Knochen weiter nach unten leckte, drückte er ihr unwillkürlich sein Becken entgegen und sog scharf Luft ein.  
»Are we a bit impatient?« Sie sah ihn neckend an.  
»You have no...« Seine Worte wichen einem Stöhnen, als sie mit der Zungenspitze über seine Eichel leckte und den Schaft mit ihrer Hand umfasste, um bessere Kontrolle über seine Bewegungen zu haben.   
Hingebungsvoll verwöhnte sie ihn und es gelang ihr sogar einige Male, ihn tiefer in den Mund zu nehmen, als sie es je zuvor bei einem Mann geschafft hatte. Die Geräusche, die er von sich gab, reichten aus, dass sie bereit dazu war, ihm den Blowjob seines Lebens zu geben.

Amber grinste den Gott herausfordernd an und bewegte sich langsam auf seinen Lenden hin und her. Ein Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle und sie konnte spüren, wie er hart wurde. Was sie unendlich erregte, denn diesmal war sie selbst der Grund dafür und nicht seine Fantasie, sie gleich demütigen zu können.   
Diesmal würde er nach ihren Regel spielen.   
Sie rutschte ein Stück nach unten und öffnete seine Hose, hielt während der gesamten Zeit Blickkontakt mit dem Gott.  
Als sie seine Beinkleidung nach unten zog, stellte er mit rauer Stimme fest: »Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dir das erlaubt zu haben!«  
»Und sehe ich so, aus als würde mich das interessieren!?«, gab Amber keck zurück und schob ihr Höschen zu Seite, als sie sich auf das harte Glied des Halbgottes sinken lies und lustvoll aufstöhnte.   
Die Macht über ihn hatten jedes Vorspiel überflüssig werden lassen. Sie genoss das überwältigende Gefühl, von seiner enormen Größe gedehnt zu werden, und fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick, als sie sich langsam mit den Knien vom Sofa abdrückte und ihn ein Stück aus sich herausgleiten ließ, um ihn dann in einem schnelleren Tempo wieder in sich aufzunehmen.

So sehr Loki sich bemühte, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, so sehr scheiterte er einen Moment später, als er ihre genüsslichen Geräusche der Lust vernahm. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlecht, auch einmal die Kontrolle abzugeben.  
Denn die Kleine machte ihre Sache nicht schlecht, nein, er musste zugeben, dass sie anscheinend entweder genau wusste, was sie tat, oder eine nahezu unheimliche Intuition dafür hatte, was erregend war.  
Möglicherweise wäre sie doch eine gute Kurtisane.  
Loki schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Moment ihre Bewegungen, bevor er sie wieder ansehen musste. Sie lächelte schelmisch, genoss es anscheinend sehr, dass sie die Dominanz hatte.  
Mit einem tiefen Knurren begann der Gott seine Hüfte zu bewegen, kam ihr entgegen und fühlte tiefe Zufriedenheit, als Amber atemlos aufstöhnte.

Dru spürte ganz genau, dass Tom nicht mehr weit von seinem Höhepunkt entfernt war, sie konnte schon die ersten Tropfen seines baldigen Ergusses schmecken. Und das brachte sie in eine Zwickmühle – eigentlich wollte sie ihm die Erlösung schenken, aber andererseits konnte sie es auch nicht erwarten, bis er wieder in ihr war.  
In diesem Moment drückte Tom seinen Rücken durch und stöhnte auf. Der Laut fuhr ihr so tief in die Eingeweide und vor allem zwischen ihre Beine, dass Dru unwillkürlich aufkeuchte. Okay, sie wollte ihn definitiv ganz schmecken!  
Außerdem war die Nacht ja noch lang...  
Und dann geschah es, seine warmer Samen floss in ihren Mund. Und die Geräusche, die er von sich gab, entschädigten sie für den unangenehmen Geschmack, den Sperma nun mal hatte.  
Dru küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich auf die Eichel, bevor sie sich auf seinen Oberkörper legte und seinen Herzschlag genoss. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich leicht taub hat – sie hatte wirklich alles gegeben.


	26. ...in denen sich das Blatt wieder wendet

Loki kreiste weiter mit seinen Hüften und genoss das Gefühl wieder das Sagen zu haben. Obwohl Amber ihn weiter ritt, spürte er deutlich, wie ausgeliefert und von seiner Gnade abhängig sie jetzt war.   
Und plötzlich geschah das, was der Gott zwar gehofft hatte, aber nicht so schnell erwartet. Die Wirkung des Dolchs ließ nach und die Magie floss zurück zu ihm, durchflutete seine Adern und machten ihn endlich wieder überlegen. Jetzt musste er einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, was in der aktuellen Situation nicht ganz so leicht war.  
Ein Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle, als sie um ihn herum noch enger wurde als sie ohnehin schon war. Normalerweise würde er jetzt ihre Kleidung verschwinden lassen, um ihre empfindlichste Stelle zu massieren, doch das konnte er jetzt nicht riskieren, also wählte er den ungemütlicheren Weg und stellte seine Bewegung ein, was ihm einen empörtes Aufstöhnen von Amber einbrachte – natürlich wusste er genau, dass er im richtigen Moment aufgehört hatte, da sie kurz davor gewesen war zu kommen.  
Loki musste darüber lächeln, als sie ihn fragend und etwas genervt ansah. »Hey, du kannst doch jetzt nicht aufhören!«  
Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. »Das siehst du doch. Und außerdem möchte ich, dass du deine Unterwäsche ausziehst.«   
Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und wartete, was sie nun tun würde. Sie schnaubte und entließ sein Glied aus ihrer Enge. Auf wackeligen Beinen versuchte sie sich ihres Slips zu entledigen.  
Loki rutschte auf dem Sofa hin und her, um es sich noch bequemer zu machen. Er wusste, dass Amber insgeheim damit gerechnet hatte, dass er jetzt die Führung übernahn, doch genau das tat er nicht, stattdessen amüsierte er sich innerlich köstlich über ihren irritierten Gesichtsausdruck.

Dru hatte die Bettdecke über die Beiden gezogen und genoss einfach nur die Nähe zu dem Schauspieler. Sie kraulte in Gedanken versunken den leichten Flaum auf seinem Oberkörper.  
»I can't even express how happy I am in this very moment«, flüsterte sie mit sanfter Stimme.  
Seine Hand glitt über ihre Seite und hinterließ ein angenehmes Kribbeln, doch außer einem bejahenden Seufzer konnte er nichts sagen.

Er wollte jetzt jede Sekunde auskosten, denn er wusste wirklich nicht, wie das hier alles enden würde.   
Und enden würde es leider.  
Tom kam es vor als wären die letzten 38 Stunden ein Traum gewesen, ein gleichermaßen erschreckender als auch wunderschöner Traum. Doch irgendwann würde er erwachen müssen, wieder in sein Leben zurückkehren.  
Doch noch nicht jetzt.  
Nicht solange diese wunderschöne Frau in seinen Armen lag.  
Der Brite strich mit seinen Fingern ihren Hüftknochen entlang, bevor er sie sanft über ihren Venushügel zu ihrer Scham gleiten ließ. Dru war noch immer unglaublich feucht. Sanft, mit fast schon meditativen Bewegungen verteilte er ihre Lust und begann ihren Kitzler zu massieren, genoss dabei ihr beinahe stummes Stöhnen, das ihm direkt wieder in die Lenden schoss.  
Er lächelte und fühlte sich einfach glücklich.

Amber war sich nicht sicher, was Loki plante. Aber irgendetwas schien er vorzuhaben. Es beunruhigte sie leicht, doch da es ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen war, in seinen Kopf gucken zu wollen, beschloss sie, dass sie sich jetzt erst einmal um sich kümmern würde.  
Loki meinte also, sie wäre auf ihn angewiesen, um Erlösung zu erfahren?  
Nun, jetzt nicht.  
Mit einem leichten Grinsen kniete sie sich wieder über ihn, ließ sich jedoch nicht nieder, erlaubte es seinem Schwanz nicht, in sie einzudringen. Stattdessen führte sie ihre eigene Hand an ihren Intimbereich und begann, selbst ihren Kitzler zu stimulieren. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schnurrte genüsslich, beobachtete dabei, wie sich sein Ausdruck verfinsterte – vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass seine Pupillen sich enorm geweitet hatten. Amber konnte seine nur schwerlich gezügelte Lust sehen, bevor sie die Augen schloss und sich auf das immer himmlischer werdende Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib konzentrierte.  
Sie atmete überrascht auf, als sie auf einmal das Gleichgewicht verlor und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, registrierte sie, dass sie nun wieder auf dem Rücken lag, Loki über ihr und zwischen ihren Schenkeln, sein Glied strich wie zufällig über ihren Eingang.  
Amber überlegte, ob sie etwas sagen sollte, schließlich hatte sie ihn dazu gebracht, dass er genau das tat, was sie von ihm wollte, doch dazu kam sie nicht, da Loki ihren Mund mit einem hungrigen Kuss in Beschlag nahm und plünderte. Sie konnte seine pulsierende Härte dicht an ihrem Eingang fühlen und überlegte, wieso er zögerte.  
Als sich seiner Lippen von ihren lösten blickte er sich fest an. »Du hältst dich für sehr clever, kleine Amber! Aber mache niemals den Fehler mich zu unterschätzen.« Seine Stimme wurde zu einem gefährlichen Flüstern, als er dicht an ihrem Ohr weitersprach: »Denn meine Rache wirst du nicht überleben!«

Loki bemerkte aus dem Blickwinkel, dass sie nach dem Motdolch greifen wollte und er bereitete sich innerlich auf ein perfektes Schauspiel vor, denn er hatte seinen Plan, den echten Dolch gegen eine magische Kopie auszutauschen, eben, als sie sich genüsslich befriedigt hatte, um ihm eins auszuwischen, in die Tat umgesetzt. Er war froh, dass es ihm gelungen war den Dolch davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Magie hell und rein war, denn nur so war es ihm auch möglich gewesen, dass Messer zu berühren. Die richtige und für ihn gefährliche Waffe lag nun verborgen unter einem der Sofakissen.  
»Und ich glaube, du hast deine Lektion noch nicht gelernt, Trickser!« Damit rammte sie Loki die Kopie des Dolches in die Seite.   
Dieser keuchte auf und rollte sich von ihr weg.

Genugtuung stieg in Amber auf.   
Es war ja schon ein geiles Gefühl, so die Kontrolle zu haben!

Unter seiner gekonnten Berührung kam Dru einige Minuten später zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend. Die Lust, die durch ihren Körper strömte, trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie bäumte sich seiner Hand entgegen und stöhnte mit heiserer Stimme seinen Namen. Sie hatte sich schon immer in ihren Träumen erhofft, dass er echt was drauf hatte im Bett, und dann zu erleben, dass dem tatsächlich so war, das war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Denn leider hatten die richtig geilen Kerle nur selten wirklich was drauf in der Kiste.  
Seine Hand glitt über ihre Wirbelsäule und er stellte die Ehre einiger Männer wieder her, als er sich etwas schwer mit dem öffnen ihres BHs tat.   
»God, I hate these things«, murmelte er vor sich hin und Dru konnte nicht anders als loszulachen. Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, fragte sie ihn verspielt: »Is there any problem, sir?«  
Doch in diesem Moment hatte er es geschafft, schob die Spitzenwäsche nach oben und entblößte ihre großen Brüste, ihre Nippel waren aufgerichtet und verlangten nach seinen Lippen. Während er die eine mit seiner Hand sanft knetete, verwöhnte er die andere mit seinem Mund. Wie in Trance glitt er zwischen ihre Beine und drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Dru umklammerte seinen Rücken und drückte ihren Körper fest an ihn, sie wollte ihn so nah wie irgend möglich an und in sich spüren.  
Tom vögelte sie sanft und intensiv, er ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt und Dru liebte es. Es fühlte sich mehr nach absoluter Hingabe an als alles, was sie je zuvor erlebt hatte. Sie legte die Beine um seine quälend langsam pumpenden Hüften und übergab sich völlig seinen tiefen Stößen.

Ihre Enge umschloss ihn so fest, dass er glaubte, im Himmel gelandet zu sein. Drus Körper war so unglaublich nah an dem seinen. Die Hitze, die von ihr ausging, hätte eigentlich seine Haut schmelzen lassen müssen. Ihre harten Nippel strichen bei jedem Stoß kitzelnd über seine Brust und ihr leises Stöhnen war die reinste Musik in seinen Ohren.  
Tom blickte sie an. Drus Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet. Er konnte nicht anders als sie zu küssen, er eroberte ihren Mund mit dem seinen und verlor sich in seiner Leidenschaft, als sie den Kuss ebenso sehnsüchtig erwiderte.  
Ja, das fühlte sich definitiv mehr als richtig an.

Ihr Grinsen erstarb augenblicklich, als Amber sah, wie sich der Gott mit einem Unheil verkündenden Lächeln aufrichtete, während die Wunde an seiner Seite golden zu schimmern begann und einen Moment später komplett verschwunden war.  
Er hatte seine Magie wieder!  
Und der Dolch zeigte keine Wirkung mehr!  
Angst in ihrer absolut reinsten Form flutete Amber. Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt geliefert war. Und anhand des Grinsens, das Loki zur Schau stellte, als er ihr den Dolch aus der zitternden Hand wand, war er sich dessen mehr als überdeutlich bewusst. Der Gott lehnte sich über sie und sie drückte sich in die Polster des Sofas, um so ein wenig weiter vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Loki stützte sich mit der einen Hand neben ihrem Kopf ab, während die andere die Spitze des Dolchs, an der noch immer sein Blut klebte, ganz leicht über ihren Oberkörper gleiten ließ.  
»Ich hatte dir doch geraten, mich nicht zu unterschätzen«, schnurrte er und genoss den Ausdruck der Furcht auf ihrem Gesicht, bevor seine Augen der Bewegung des Messers folgten. »Bisher habe ich dich nur dem süßen Schmerz ausgesetzt, doch mir scheint, das hat keinen großen Eindruck hinterlassen.« Sein Grinsen wurde unheilverkündend. »Vielleicht sollte ich dir mal zeigen, was richtige Schmerzen sind.« Er erhöhte den Druck auf den Dolch minimal, doch die Geste wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Amber hatte schon verstanden, was er meinte.   
Einen Moment noch verspürte sie pure Angst, bevor plötzlich in ihrem Innern etwas klickte und ein Gefühl von Gleichgültigkeit sie erfüllte. Sie hatte eh keine Kontrolle über irgendetwas, das nun passieren würde. Loki würde mit ihr machen, was auch immer er wollte, niemand würde das verhindern können. Und so würde sie endlich erfahren, wie es sich anfühlte, von einem Messer durchbohrt zu werden.  
Sie stellte Blickkontakt her. »Tu, was du meinst, tun zu müssen.«

Loki war mittlerweile echt ratlos, was diese Menschenfrau anging, noch nie hatte er so eine verrückte und gleichzeitig besondere Frau kennen gelernt wie sie. Er blickte sie durchdringend an und als er ihren gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm, stellte er verärgert fest, dass er nun absolut keine Lust mehr hatte, sie zu foltern.   
Doch er wollte sich nicht geschlagen geben. Außerdem hatte er ja noch ein recht hartes Problem zwischen seinen Beinen, um das sich jemand kümmern musste, denn es fing echt langsam aber sicher an, ihm weh zu tun.  
»Oh, ja, dass werde ich.«   
Und dann kam ihm eine Idee, wie er seine Erlösung finden würde und ihr großer Busen da äußerst gelegen. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand hatte er sie in eine Korsage gezaubert, die ihre Brüste von beiden Seiten so nach oben drückten, dass ein netter enger Tunnel zwischen ihnen entstand. Loki schob sich hinein und fickte sie, jeder ihrer Atemzüge verengte die Spalte noch weiter und trieb ihn weiter, bis er endlich die erhoffte Entspannung fand.   
Jetzt konnte er wieder vernünftig denken.

Drus Höhepunkt riss Tom mit über die Klippe. Er bewegte er sich noch so lange, wie ihr Inneres zuckte und als er langsam erschlaffte und ihre Beine seine Hüfte frei gaben, zog er sich aus ihr zurück.  
Sie spürte, wie sein Samen aus ihr lief und brummte leise vor Zufriedenheit. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu schweben und es würde sicher noch einige Momente dauern, bis sie wieder in der Lage war, richtig zu funktionieren.  
Als ihr Verstand wieder zu ihr zurückfand, dachte sie an ihre Freundin, die ja noch immer mit Loki allein im Wohnzimmer war und sie überlegte, ob sie in der ganzen Zeit mit Tom irgendetwas gehört hatte. Ein ungutes Gefühl vertrieb das des Glücks aus ihrem Inneren.  
Und dann kam das schlechte Gewissen, Amber im Stich gelassen zu haben, nur um ihre Lust zu befriedigen.   
Tom, der sich noch nicht wirklich viel bewegt hatte, seit der Erlösung der Beiden, hatte den Kopf auf ihre Brust gelegt und seine Augen geschlossen. Sie versuchte, dieses Bild in ihrem Hirn für immer abzuspeichern und widerstand – mit großer Selbstbeherrschung – dem plötzlichen Impuls, nach ihrem Smartphone auf dem Nachttisch zu greifen und es tatsächlich für die Ewigkeit einzufangen. Wenn das tatsächlich etwas mit den Beiden geben sollte, musste sie es schaffen, ihr Fangirling im Zaum zu halten.  
Sanft ließ sie ihre Finger durch seine Haare streichen. Eigentlich würde sie wirklich gerne mal nachsehen, ob es Amber gut ging, doch nur eine Wahnsinnige würde einen auf ihren Brüsten liegenden Tom Hiddleston verscheuchen.  
»Is something not right?«, fragte Tom leise.  
Dem Mann entging auch gar nichts!  
»It's just...«, begann Dru. »I'm a bit worried about Amber. She's alone with Loki. And he was quite pissed...«  
Tom hob langsam den Kopf und seufzte. »Maybe you are right, we should go and check.« Er setzte sich auf. »Sadly, there is no relaxing with Loki around.«

Okay, das war jetzt unerwartet gewesen. Amber hatte wirklich vermutet, dass er sie mit dem Dolch erstechen würde. Zum einen war sie echt froh, dass er es nicht getan hatte, zum anderen aber irgendwie auch enttäuscht.  
Was war nur falsch mit ihr?  
Wahrscheinlich wünschte sie sich irgendwie, dass Loki seine ganze Wut endlich mal ausließ und sie dann in Frieden lassen würde. Oder zumindest der Meinung wäre, dass sie quitt wären, dass sie für alles, was sie oder Dru oder Sigyn getan hatten, bezahlt hatte und man eventuell noch einmal von vorne anfangen könnte.  
Oder sie war wirklich geisteskrank.   
Das musste sie wirklich mal mit einem Psychologen klären, wenn sie zurück in Deutschland war.  
Amber spürte Lokis Samen von ihrem Busen über ihre rechte Schulter laufen. Sie hob eine Hand, fing ihn damit auf und hasste sich jetzt schon für die Worte, die sie gleich von sich geben würde.  
Wieso konnte sie es einfach nicht lassen?  
Das war doch nicht normal!  
»Was für eine Verschwendung«, murmelte sie und leckte die Flüssigkeit von ihren Fingern. »Und was jetzt?«, erkundigte sie sich, als sie den Mund wieder frei hatte. »Bist du fertig mit mir? Willst du mich foltern? Töten? Oder sind wir quitt und können vielleicht endlich anfangen, uns einen netten Abend zu machen, an dem keiner leiden muss?«

Loki biss sich auf die Zunge, als sie seinen Samen genüsslich von ihrem Finger ableckte.   
Was machte dieses Mädchen nur mit ihm?  
Der Gott liß von ihr ab und gestattete es Amber, sich aufzusetzten. Er lies sowohl die Korsage als auch die Spuren seiner Lust von ihrem Körper verschwinden und hüllte sie in einen schwarzen Bademantel, während er auch sich selbst Kleidung in seiner Lieblingsfarbe anzog.  
»Wer ist denn da so ungeduldig?«, feixte er und griff nach ihrem Kinn. »Keine Sorge, ich habe da schon ein paar nette Ideen!«  
Der Gott blickte auf, als er die Tür zu Drus Schlafzimmer hörte und auch Amber sah nun in diese Richtung.

Sie konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Dru sah einfach so durchgevögelt einfach herrlich knuffig aus. Und ganz offensichtlich hatte sie leichte Probleme, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Sie klammerte sich an Toms Arm, der mal wieder unglaublich scharf aussah.

Loki würdigte den Schauspieler keines Blickes. Er war noch immer sauer, dass dieser gewagt hatte, ihm sein Spielzeug wegzunehmen, doch jetzt konnte er sich ja glücklicherweise endlich wieder wehren.  
»Ist alles okay mit dir?«, wollte Dru wissen und sah mit sorgenvollem Blick zu ihrer Freundin.  
»Natürlich geht es ihr gut, schließlich hat sie ja den Dolch und mich damit unter Kontrolle.« Loki sah Amber fordernd an und sie spielte in ihrem Kopf die möglichen Szenarien durch – würde sie ihm zustimmen, hätte er wieder einmal gewonnen, würde sie Dru die Wahrheit sagen würde vermutlich die Hölle losbrechen. Amber entschied sich für den Mittelweg und hoffte, dass Dru zwischen den Zeilen lesen würde.  
»Ja, mir geht es gut Loki und ich hatten eine Menge Spaß mit dem Dolch, er ist ein nettes kleines Spielzeug für uns beide.«

»Siehst du, meine Liebe?« Der Gott blickte Dru mit festem Blick an.   
Aus dem Blickwinkel konnte sie allerdings sehen, dass ihre Freundin ganz leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
Sie ließ die Worten von Amber nochmal Revue passieren.   
Spielzeug für uns beide – Loki dürfe es eigentlich nicht möglich sein, den Dolch anzufassen, überlegte sie, irgendwas stimmte also tatsächlich nicht!  
»Could you please talk in English?« bat Tom vorsichtig und Dru blickte ihn entschuldigend an.  
»Sorry, I did not want to shut you out« Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange und er schmiegte sich in ihre Berührung.   
Als sie sich wieder umdrehten, stand Loki vor den Beiden, sein Blick war finster und seine Lippen waren zu einem fiesen Grinsen verzogen.  
»Awww, I didn't want to interrupt you two lovebirds, but...« Er machte eine theatralische Pause, während er vor den Beiden gemächlich auf und ab ging. »I have to tell you that I am very disappointed.«  
Dru hatte sich innerlich schon auf fast alles vorbereitet, doch das hätte sie niemals erwartet.  
»What?«, kam es ohne ihr Zutun über ihre Lippen.  
Loki atmete durch. »I feel sorry for everything I did to you within the last 36 hours«, sagte er zu ihr. »I hope, you'll forgive me one day. Thanks to Amber, I see now that it has been wrong. And I know that I can't hold you because you decided for him.« Der Gott blickte flüchtig zu Tom. »And that's so disappointing. Another woman I cared for chose another man over me.« Er senkte den Blick. »That hurts.«

In Ambers Innerem machte sich Entsetzen breit.   
Hoffentlich fielen sie nicht auf Lokis Worte herein!   
Doch am Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin und dem von Tom konnte sie sehen, dass sie ihm die Worte bereit waren abzukaufen.  
Sie würden diesem Sadisten vergeben!  
Amber hoffte so sehr, dass Dru zu ihr sehen würde, damit sie ihr nonverbal mitteilen konnte, dass Loki versuchte, sie einzuwickeln.   
Sie mussten das doch wissen, dass er das hin und wieder tat!   
Tom hatte es doch selbst als Loki gespielt und Dru kannte die Filme auswendig!  
Andererseits, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie es glaubten...  
Vielleicht würde Loki sie dann in Ruhe lassen. Aber dann wäre sie die einzige, die Lokis Wesen kannte, die einzige, die sich vor seiner Rache, die er zweifelsohne irgendwann nehmen würde, fürchten müsste.  
Wieso nur war das alles so schwer?  
In den ganzen Fanfictions war es doch immer so leicht, Loki war missverstanden oder gut oder veränderte sich dann irgendwann zu einem Schmusebären. Auch wenn sie diese Fanfictions immer für etwas unrealistisch gehalten hatte, wäre ihr das jetzt viel lieber als die Realität.


	27. ...in denen Frauen kochen

Dru konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte. Seine Worte taten ihr tief im Herzen weh.   
Hatte sie Loki wirklich so sehr verletzt, indem sie Tom ihm vorgezogen hatte?   
Tat sie ihm ähnlich weh wie Sigyn es getan hatte?   
Hatte er wirklich so viel für sie empfunden?  
Und dass er das zugab...  
Hatte Amber Loki wirklich so weit gebracht, dass er so zahm wurde?  
Dru warf ihrer Freundin einen Blick zu. Sie saß auf der Couch und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war definitiv nicht der einer Frau, die gerade einen sadistischen Gott gebrochen hatte.   
Nein, ganz sicher nicht.  
Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Loki log.  
Sie überlegte krampfhaft, wie sie nun reagieren sollte. Sie wollte ihm auf keinen Fall zeigen, dass sie wusste, was er versuchte abzuziehen, das war immerhin ihr Trumpf.  
Also atmete sie tief durch und blickte den Halbgott traurig an.  
»Loki, I'm truely sorry, but you have to understand me. I need a man in my life, who is honest and open, because that's the way I am, you know? I don't want to be unsure about everything a man says something to me if it's the truth or not. I need someone I can let down my guards and just be me.« Sein Blick verriet nichts über seine Gedanken und so setzte sie ihre Rede einfach fort. »I'm sure that somewhere in you there still is the man you used to be, the man Sigyn fell in love with, but somehow you lost him in your agony. Neither Amber nor I are your property or toys, we are human beeings with a heart and a soul and we deserve to be treated like that.« Dru spürte Toms Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Die Wärme, die davon ausging, gab den Mut, den sie brauchte, um weiterzusprechen. Sie legte sehr vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter des Gottes. »Loki, I would love to be a friend to you, someone who cares for your feelings and listens to your problems.« Sie blickte zu ihrer Freundin »And I'm sure, Amber would be even more. But you have to relax and let things go their natural way. Only then it's real!«

Hätte Tom behauptet, er wäre von Drus Worten begeistert gewesen, dann wäre das sicherlich eine dreiste Untertreibung. Am Gesichtsausdruck Lokis glaubte er zu erkennen, dass dieser es ähnlich sah. Und auch Amber sah erstaunt zu ihrer Freundin.

Dru überlegte, ob sie jetzt noch den letzten Schritt wagen sollte. Es war riskant und könnte ihren Tod bedeuten, doch dann würde es wenigsten schnell gehen.  
»Would you allow me to do something I really wanna do right now?«, fragte sie den Trickser mit rauer Stimme.

»I'm not sure...«, stellte Loki fest, denn er wusste nun wirklich nicht, was sie vorhaben könnte.  
»Could you trust me? I assure you, it won't hurt!«

Dru registrierte das leichte Nicken seines Kopfes. Sie stellte sich genau vor ihn, schob ihre Arme durch die Öffnungen seiner, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schulterblätter und umarmte den Gott in einer freundschaftlichen Geste. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ab und wartete einfach seine Reaktion ab.

Loki genoss es, wenn etwas so gut funktionierte. Ob die beiden ihm wirklich geglaubt hatten oder es nur vorgaben, war in diesem Moment irrelevant. Natürlich könnte er sie alle hier und jetzt bestrafen, dafür dass sie sich ihm widersetzt hatten, dass sie sein Vertrauen missbraucht und ihn wehrlos gemacht hatten, doch etwas ihn ihm ließ ihn sich zurückhalten.  
Denn wie jeder wusste, egal auf welcher Welt, war Rache etwas, das eiskalt serviert werden musste. Er hatte seinen neuen Plan erst vor wenigen Augenblicken gefasst und er musste sagen, dieser sagte ihm mehr zu.  
Der Gott legte seine Arme um Dru und erwiderte ihre sanfte, nicht sexuelle, Zuwendung ebenso.  
Nun gut, dann war es entschieden; Er würde ihr Vertrauter sein, ein Freund, gebrochen, verletzt.  
Für einen Moment hallten Drus Worte in seinem Kopf wider.   
Ja, es war möglich, dass er den Mann, der einst geliebt hatte, der geliebt werden konnte und der verletzt wurde, verloren hatte. Doch das war für ihn kein Verlust, denn so würde er kein weiteres Mal verletzt werden können. Und sie waren nichts weiter als Spielzeuge.  
Doch für die nächsten Stunden würde er sie respektieren, sie gut behandeln – zumindest war er dem im Moment nicht abgeneigt. Es würde sie – vor allem die kleine Amber – wahnsinnig machen, sie würden damit rechnen, dass er sie hinterging und Rache nahm. Doch die würde er erst in dem Moment nehmen, in dem sie schon nicht mehr damit rechneten, in dem sie sich in Sicherheit wiegten.   
Und es würde sie treffen.   
Und Loki würde es Genugtuung bringen.  
Er lächelte in sich hinein, bevor er sich löste.  
»Thank you«, sagte er leise zu Dru und blickte dann alle an. »Alright, just before you showed up here, Amber asked if we could do something nice, something fun together. I think it is a great idea. What exactly did you suggest?«

Amber traute dem Braten sowas von gar nicht. Loki war zu nett. Loki wollte, dass Dru und Tom ihn für machtlos und gebrochen hielten. Da würde noch etwas sehr unangenehmes auf sie zukommen. Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, was und wann und zudem war sie, seit der Dolch nicht mehr funktionierte, wieder wehrlos.  
Also musste sie sich wohl oder übel erstmal fügen. »Cooking dinner or order something and watch TV or YouTube, maybe some Marvel films or Tom as Loki in San Diego. Or maybe read some more Thunderfrost fanfictions.«   
Sie konnte es einfach nicht sein lassen.

Dru überlegte, ob sie gerade richtig gehört hatte, doch als sie Amber und gleich danach Loki ansah, wusste sie, dass ihr Gehör sie nicht betrogen hatte.  
»Amber, please, don't tell me that you really read Thunderfrost fanfictions to him!?«, fragte sie gespielt entsetzt, denn wenn dem so wäre, könnte sie ihre Freundin für diese geile Idee echt nur knuddeln. Als diese breit grinsend nickte, brach Dru in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
»OMG, Amber, you crack me up!«, brachte sie, sich den Bauch vor Lachen haltend, hervor.   
Als sie Lokis erschreckten Gesichtsausdruck sah, brach sie im Lachanfall geschüttelt zusammen.  
Aus der Ferne hörte sie Tom fragen, was Thunderfrost bedeutete und das sorgte nur für weiteres Gelächter, denn mittlerweile hatte Amber sich auch von dem Lachen ihrer Freundin anstecken lassen und kicherte vor sich hin.  
Dru schnappte nach Luft und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. Sie sah den Briten mit verklärtem Blick an und versuchte ihm zu erklären, worum es in besagten Fanfictions ging.

»Ugh! That is just gross!«, fand Tom und schüttelte sich.   
Die beiden Freundinnen fanden den Blickkontakt und sagten wie aus einem Mund: »HA! This is what happens when you google yourself, kids...« und zitierten damit den legendären Tweet von Robert Downey junior aus dem Jahr 2014, was einen erneuten Giggle-Anfall hervorrief.  
»You have to love RDJ!«, stelle Dru fest, als sie wieder atmen konnte.  
»Oh, yes, he got a very special kind of humor«, stimmte Tom den Mädels zu.

»I think, you had your fun. I ask you to not do this to me again.« Lokis Stimme klang wirklich flehend und das musste er nicht mal vorspielen. Er wusste nicht, ob er noch so eine furchtbare Geschichte ertragen könnte. Er erschauderte innerlich, als ihm die Bilder wieder erschienen. »If THIS here would be a fanfiction, it would be more fun to listen to!« Der Gott machte eine ausschweifenden Bewegung mit der Hand.  
»Maybe someday it will be«, sagte Amber zwinkernd und auch Dru schien darüber nachzudenken.  
»Okay, then lets cook something. I'm starving!« Dru wartete nicht auf eine Antwort der anderen drei und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo sie begann den Kühlschrank zu plündern und ein mögliches Menü zusammenzustellen.  
»I'm going to help her«, verkündete Amber und verschwand ebenfalls im Nebenraum.  
Loki fing den Blick des Schauspielers ein und einen Augenblick später saßen sie beide einander gegenüber in der Sitzgruppe.  
»I'm really sorry, Loki«, sprach Tom ihn schließlich an.  
»What for and why?«, erkundigte sich Loki neutral.  
»For telling the ladies something you shared wih me in secret«, gab der Brite zurück. »I thought that would be the only way to make them understand how you really are.« Er machte eine kurze Pause, doch Loki dachte nicht einmal daran, ihn zu unterbrechen, somit fuhr Tom fort: »And I also apology for taking Dru from you.«  
Loki hätte beinahe gegrinst. Nun wollte er doch mal in Erfahrung bringen, wie gut der Schauspieler ihn mittlerweile kannte...  
»I'm not mad at you«, sagte er traurig. »Just in case, you worry about that. I'm just so disappointed that after all I told you, after I shared all my feelings of pain because of the deeds of Sigyn with you, you took Dru from me, making me feel the pain again.«  
Zutiefst zufrieden stellte Loki fest, dass Tom den Blick senkte, dass ihm sein Verhalten unglaublich unangenehm war und dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen sollte.  
»I'm so sorry!«, beteuerte er dann noch einmal.  
»I don't care«, entgegnete Loki und signalisierte ihm damit, dass dieses Thema für den Gott abgeschlossen war.  
Der Mime schien zu verstehen, da er für einen Moment verstummte, in dem nur die Musik von Amber zu hören war und die leisen Stimmen der Frauen aus der Küche.  
»Did she really read fanfictions to you?«, erkundigte sich der Brite nach einer Weile.  
Loki nickte und die Bilder ließen wieder ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen aufsteigen.  
»I bet this is hard to cope with«, meinte Tom. »I myself have been able to avoid having knowledge of any of these stories because there seem to be lots of those in which I am the protagonist. I don't even want to know what the fans do to me!« Er schüttelte den Kopf. »I wouldn't even be surprised if there were any shippings of you and me.«  
»We could ask them«, entgegnete Loki und nickte mit dem Kinn Richtung Küche.  
»Oh, no!«, stöhnte der Mensch. »I really don't want to know.«  
Oh, aber Loki wollte, dass er es erfuhr, dass sie ihm vielleicht die eine oder andere Geschichte vorlasen und der Schauspieler das gleiche Grauen würde durchleben müssen wie er.  
»It took me a long time to forget the fanart I was shown – like the pole dancing Loki.«

Amber nutzte die Chance, dass Tom Loki in ein Gespräch verwickelt hatte und klärte Dru über alles auf, was bei ihr und dem Gott geschehen war, seit sie mit Tom in deren Schlafzimmer verschwunden war.  
»Süße, das tut mir so leid! Ich wollte dich echt nicht so im Stich lassen – was bin ich nur für eine Freundin?«, gab diese schuldbewusst und mit gesenktem Blick zurück.  
Amber kicherte. »Mach dir keinen Kopf, wäre ich an deiner Stelle gewesen, hätte ich auf jeden Fall dasselbe gemacht.« Ihre Augen wanderten zu dem Briten, den man durch die Küchentür auf dem Sofa sitzen sehen konnte. »Da kann dir echt niemand einen Vorwurf machen – wie war es denn?«  
Dru begegnete ihrem Blick verträumt und sagte schwärmend: »Intensiv und hingebungsvoll – einfach unbeschreiblich! Und ich bin echt zu Höchstformen aufgelaufen.« Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu, die nur amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte.  
Während die Beiden weiter das Gemüse für die Reispfanne kleinschnitten, meinte Amber auf einmal: »Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum der Dolch plötzlichen seine Wirkung verloren hat.«  
»Das ist eine echt gute Frage«, überlegte Dru, wurde jedoch durch Lokis Stimme beim Denken unterbrochen.  
»Hey, girls, Thomas just asked if you know any fanfiction about him and me.«  
Die Frauen sahen sich grinsend an und suchten dann wieder den Blickkontakt mit den beiden Herren. »I really doubt that you two really want to listen to Frostpudding stories.«  
Während Tom in eine ausgewachsene facepalm verfiel, zuckte Loki nur mit den Schultern. »Why not? Even if I enjoy a womans embrace more I'm not averse to the love of a man, except Thor.« Das letzte Wort spie er aus wie vergorene Milch.  
»Aber da Tom dir nicht unähnlich sieht und du ein selbstverliebter Kerl bist, hast du vermutlich nichts dagegen, dir vorzustellen, es mit dir selbst zu treiben«, sagte Dru ganz bewusst auf Deutsch, um Tom nicht noch mehr zu schocken.  
»Exactly!«, bestätigte er ihre Vermutung und die beiden Frauen wussten nicht, ob sie die Vorstellung geil oder abturnend finden sollten.  
Auf einmal kam Amber eine Idee und sie fragte ganz nebensächlich: »Tell me, Loki, can you really do this illusion thing where you multiply yourself?«   
Dru überlegte worauf ihre Freundinnen hinauswollte, denn sie fand ein Loki reichte voll und ganz.  
Der Gott dagegen nickte arrogant und erklärte, dass er Dinge konnte, die sie aufgrund ihres kleingeistigen menschlichen Verstandes gar nicht begreifen könnte.  
Doch das reichte Amber, um zu wissen, was mit dem Dolch geschehen war. Dieser Mistkerl musste den echten gegen ein Duplikat ausgetauscht haben! Eine andere Erklärung konnte es nicht geben.   
Die Frage war nur, wo war der echte?   
Sie musste jetzt einfach alles daran setzen, ihn wieder in ihre Hände zu bekommen.  
»What?« Anscheinend hatte Loki bemerkt, dass sie ins Grübeln gekommen war. »Exited to experience two of me at the same time?«  
Oh, shit, jetzt brauchte sie schnell eine Ausrede!  
Amber überlegte fieberhaft, was sie sagen könnte, während ihr Körper vollends damit beschäftigt war, auf die Bilder, die nun in ihrem Kopfkino abliefen, angemessen zu reagieren. Und Loki war zu aufmerksam, er würde ihre Erregung sehen, wenn sie ihn nicht schnell ablenkte.  
»Nope, I was just thinking about the thing you said before«, antwortete sie. »That you aren't averse to sleep with a man. I was just wondering if you would also not be averse when being in the sub position.«  
Der Gott des Unheils lachte. »You'll never know.« Er stand auf und schritt langsam um den Couchtisch herum. »But I can tell you, everyone enjoys what I do.«

Loki war hinter Tom stehen geblieben und strich ihm mit der Hand anzüglich über den Oberkörper nach unten. Der Schauspieler spannte seine Muskeln an.  
Gut, es war ähnlich zu dem, was Amber am gestrigen Morgen getan hatte, aber das hier war keine schöne Frau, das war Loki!  
Fast musste der Brite lächeln, als er Drus verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck sah und er meinte, dass diese Zucchini es nicht verdient hatte, so brutal geköpft zu werden.  
Tom war nicht einmal im entferntesten schwul. Dennoch konnte er bedauerlicherweise nicht abstreiten, dass die Nähe zu Loki ein wenig stimulierend war. Wahrscheinlich lag das an dessen Daseinsform.  
Er hörte Amber leise lachen. »Alright, Loki, that's enough!«, sagte sie und deutete mit dem Gemüsemesser auf den Gott. »Dinner will be prepared in a few minutes. Also, I think we had enough gay porn for one day, hadn't we? And to have a real life Frostpudding here would be something I definitely would not survive.«  
Das sah Tom genauso. Er atmete auf, als die Hände des Gottes verschwanden.  
»A pity«, hörte er dann Lokis Stimme. »But then you need to read a – what was it? – Frostpudding fanfiction to him.« Bestimmt grinste der! »Maybe he finds it tempting and wants to try.«  
Tom rieb sich die Augen. »I doubt that.«  
Gott, was lief hier nur gerade falsch?

Dru wusste wirklich nicht, was Loki mit dem Ganzen bezweckte.   
Es konnte doch nicht wirklich sein Wunsch sein, mit dem Schauspieler im Bett zu landen!  
Wollte er sie eifersüchtig machen, ihr zeigen, dass sie für Tom nichts besonderes war?   
Aktuell tat ihr der Brite jedoch fürchterlich leid, deshalb wusch sie sich schnell die Hände in der Küche und ging dann zum Couchtisch, um sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzten.  
»Don't worry it's just me«, neckte sie ihn und bemerkte, dass Tom sie ein Stück nach vorne schob.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als ihr der Gedanke kam, dass Lokis Aktion bei dem Schauspieler vielleicht doch mehr in Bewegung gebracht hatte als es den Anschein machte. Und dass seine Wangen plötzlich erröteten, schockte Dru zutiefst.  
Sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass der Halbgott etwas von Toms Problem mitbekam.  
Dru suchte Blickkontakt mit Amber, die gerade mit vier Tellern und Besteck aus der Küche zum Esstisch kam.

»Oh«, brachte sie nur heraus, als sie verstand, was ihre Freundin ihr hinter vorgehaltener Hand lautlos sagte.  
Von Loki, der zum Schirmständer gegangen war, um sein Szepter zu betrachten kam ein: »Oh, what?«   
Mit ein paar langen Schritten war er wieder bei den Dreien und sah sie herausfordernd an.  
»Uhh, the food smells so good!«, versuchte sie die Situation zu entschärfen.   
Der Trickser schüttelte langsam den Kopf und stand nun direkt vor Amber, die sich an die Teller in ihrem Arm klammerte und nach unten blickte.  
»Amber, darling, believe me when I say I know the difference between Oh and Uhh!« Er legte die Spitze seines Szepters unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf sanft an, damit sie ihn ansehen musste.  
Dru stand von Toms Schoß auf und stellte sich hinter den Gott, legte sanft ihre Hände auf dessen Schulterblätter.  
»Would you help me to get the food, Mister Laufeyson? I think it's ready.«  
Er wirbelte zu ihr herum. »No! And I can't quite believe that you just asked me that!«, spie er ihr entgegen.   
Dru hob entschuldigend die Arme und plötzlich war Tom hinter ihr. »Let me help you.«   
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn verliebt an.  
Amber hatte die Chance genutzt und den Tisch gedeckt und als Loki ihr gegenüber Platz nahm und sie intensiv ansah, erwiderte sie seinen Blick und meinte auf das Szepter in seiner Hand deutend: »Und hast du schon herausgefunden, was das Ding kann?«  
»Es ist ohne Zweifel eine Waffe, in der sehr viel magische Energie schlummert«, antwortete Loki und sah den goldenen Stab fasziniert an. »Ich gehe davon aus, dass es auf jeden Fall diese Energie wieder abzugeben vermag. Doch es wirkt auf mich als müsse es noch eine weitere Funktion haben.«  
»Warum?«, erkundigte sich Amber, der das Herz in die Hose rutschte. »Wie kommst du darauf?«  
»Es handelt sich um ein Gefühl...«, murmelte Loki und Amber war mehr als erleichtert, dass er vielleicht doch nicht zu schnell – oder auch nie – auf die Gedankenkontrollsache kommen würde.  
Denn wenn Amber eines klar war, dann dass sie Lokis erster Mindslave werden würde. Und darauf konnte sie bestens verzichten.  
»Was ist?«, fragte der Gott, dem anscheinend etwas an ihr aufgefallen war, sofort.  
Amber schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich denke nur immer noch über die Sache mit zwei Lokis nach.« Das war das erste, was ihr in den Kopf geschossen war.  
An der Art, wie Loki jedoch zu grinsen begann, merkte sie sofort, dass sie da wieder etwas sehr unbedachtes gesagt hatte.


	28. ...in denen ein Schauspieler in Bedrängnis kommt

Während Amber Loki in ein Gespräch verwickelt hatte, fand Dru ein wenig Zeit, um kurz mit Tom ungestört zu reden.  
»I'm really sorry!«, sagte sie.  
»For what?«, fragte Tom verwirrt.  
»For us, for us damn creative fans, for the pure existence of Thunderfrost, Ironfrost, Frostpudding and so on«, gab Dru zurück  
Der Schauspieler zuckte die Schultern. »Maybe I should stop trying to ignore this side of the fandom and give it a try«, überlegte er. »Because it seems to me that the real life starts to turn into a...«  
»...smutty fanfic?«, half Dru ihm weiter.  
»Definitely«.  
Dru stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, legte ihre Arme auf seinen Schultern ab und ihre Lippen auf die des Schauspielers, welcher den Kuss sofort erwiderte.  
Amber räusperte sich hinter ihnen und meinte flüsternd, während die Beiden sich voneinander lösten: »I swear, someday my loose mouth will be the end of me!«  
Ihre Freundin lachte auf und klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter. »Cutie, I wish I could say otherwise but I think you are right. What happend?«  
Amber schmeckte den Gemüsereis noch einmal ab und rührte ihn durch, bevor sie diesen in eine Schüssel füllte und sich den Zwei wieder zuwandte. »That Two Lokis thing doesn't let me go.« Sie verdrehte die Augen und lief rot an, als sie Toms geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah, der sich noch verstärkte, als Dru ihr beschämt zustimmte.   
»Sorry, but Tom, you can't tell me that you never dreamt about doing a threesome.«   
Als der Schauspieler seinen Blick dann tatsächlich senkte und leicht errötete, musste Dru sich echt auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht weiter nachzubohren. Das würde sie in einem Moment machen, wenn sie ihn mal wieder in der Hand oder wo anderes hatte.  
Aber ihr Kopfkino war volle Möhre im Gang – sie war einfach machtlos dagegen und auch ihre Freundin schien sich ähnlichen Gedanken hinzugeben.

Das Essen verlief weitestgehend ruhig. Es schien allen zu schmecken, sogar dem Gott des Unheils, der sich doch tatsächlich einen Nachschlag nahm. In Amber stieg ein ungutes Gefühl auf. Was wenn er mehr Energie aufnahm, weil er etwas plante? Und sie verfluchte sich innerlich, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte, das herauszufinden.  
Als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen, grinste er sei dreckig an, als er sich die Gabel beladen mit Reis in den Mund schob und danach genüsslich die Lippen leckte.  
Unwillkürlich presste Amber ihre Beine zusammen und nahm einen Schluck des Weißweins, den wohl die Vormieter des Cottage zurückgelassen hatten und der einfach hervorragend zum Essen passte.

Loki beobachtet Amber amüsiert, die in ihrem Essen herumstocherte und sich so sehr bemühte, ihm nicht in die Augen zu schauen.  
Als sie nach ein paar Bissen das Besteck hinlegte und den Teller von sich schob, lehnte er sich zu ihr rüber und säuselte mit rauer Stimme: »Du solltest noch etwas essen, denn du wirst jedes bisschen Energie benötigen, wenn wir nachher mit dir alleine sind.«  
Ambers Augen weiteten sich, nun sah sie ihm direkt in seine grünen Iridien, die sie schalkhaft anblitzten. Sie wusste in diesem Moment, dass ihre Befürchtung wahr werden würde. Und zugleich war ihr – tief in ihrem Innern – klar, dass sie es wollte und es kaum abwarten konnte.  
Das war aber auch einfach eine zu geile Vorstellung!   
Etwas beängstigend, aber dennoch so unglaublich erregend.  
Loki hatte recht gehabt, ihm konnte man nicht widerstehen.  
Die Silberzunge schaffte es wirklich, seine Worte ins Unterbewusstsein zu schicken und dort so viel Chaos zu veranstalten, dass man nicht mehr anders konnte und sich permanent Gedanken darüber machte.  
Amber blickte flüchtig zu Tom und fragte sich, ob es dem Gott gelungen war, auch in seinen Kopf ungehörige Fantasien zu setzen.  
Dru schien – vor nicht allzu langer Zeit von dem heißesten Mann aller Zeiten durchgevögelt – als einzige momentan ein bisschen immun gegen die Worte Lokis zu sein. Oder vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur stärker.  
Amber hoffte nur, dass dieser Abend zu viert noch ein wenig andauern würde und sie noch ein paar Stunden hatte, bevor sie sich zwei Lokis stellen musste.  
Dabei war sie echt gespannt, denn eigentlich hatte sie dieses Duplizierungs-Ding immer für eine Ja-ja-träum-doch-weiter-Fantasie von Fans gehalten. Schließlich hatten sich in den Filmen Lokis Doppelgänger wie seine sonstigen Illusionen immer aufgelöst, wenn man sie berührt hatte, also hatte sie es für unmöglich gehalten, dass er wirklich ein handelndes Ebenbild von sich erzeugen konnte. Nun ja, sie würde es erfahren. Und dieser Gedanke ließ die Vorfreude wieder in ihren Unterleib strömen.

Dru grübelte. Loki war ganz schön unvorsichtig geworden. Er sprach hier darüber – oder machte vielmehr Andeutungen –, dass er Amber nachher mit seinem Doppelgänger echt totficken würde. Dabei müsste er doch eigentlich – wie er es verkaufen wollte – noch immer magielos sein.  
Gut, vielleicht hatte er auch eingesehen, dass jedem im Raum mittlerweile klar war, dass er nicht mehr unter dem Fluch des Dolchs stand – warum auch immer – und hatte beschlossen, das Theater sein zu lassen.  
Dru warf ihrer Freundin einen Blick zu, die stumm ihr Essen vor sich hin gabelte.  
Worüber sie wohl nachdachte?

Als sie mit Essen fertig waren, sammelten die Frauen alles ein, was an Geschirr auf dem Tisch herumstand und brachten es in die Küche, während der Schauspieler und der Gott sich wieder zurück zur Sitzgruppe begaben.  
Als sie in der Küche waren, stupste Dru Amber an und fragte: »Alles okay?«  
Ihre Freundin nickte. »Dreier mit zwei Lokis wird bestimmt ein … überwältigendes Erlebnis«, murmelte sie. »Auch wenn mir nach gestern und heute ein sanfter Fick à la Tom besser gefallen würde.« Sie winkte ab. »Aber der ist ja deiner.« Dann warf sie den Männern einen Blick zu. »Aber während der mir das Hirn rausvögelt, dürft ihr nicht untätig bleiben! Der Dolch auf dem Tisch ist ein Duplikat. Ich denke nicht, dass Loki den echten mit seiner Magie wegschaffen konnte, also muss er noch hier sein. Ihr müsst ihn finden!«

Dru nickte nachdenklich während sie das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine einzuräumen begann.  
Also hatte Loki tatsächlich seine Magie wieder und spielte Tom und ihr etwas vor.  
Als sie fertig mit der Küchenarbeit waren, strich sie über Ambers Arm. »Pass bitte auf dich auf, der Kerl ist unberechenbar und zwei davon...« Sie erschauderte. »Das darf ich mir echt gar nicht vorstellen.« Die Freundinnen umarmten sich und Dru flüsterte Amber noch ins Ohr: »Wir werden den Dolch finden und dann Gnade dem Gott!« Ihr Blick streifte Loki, der gerade mit Tom in ein Gespräch verwickelt war, dass für den Schauspieler recht aufwühlend zu sein schien.

Tom fühlte sich seit Lokis Berührung und den für ihn recht unerwarteten Folgen, ziemlich unbehaglich in dessen Gegenwart. Er hatte viele Männer in seinem Freundeskreis, doch nie hatten die solche Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst wie der Halbgott. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf über die Bilder, die sich gerade vor seinem inneren Auge abspielten.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als Loki eine Hand über seinen Oberschenkel gleiten ließ und ihn fragte: »Do you think of something specific, Thomas?«   
Dieser rutschte auf dem Sofa so weit es ging von dem Gott weg und wollte hilfesuchend den Blickkontakt mit einer der Frauen herstellen.  
Doch der Trickster erhob sich kurz und nahm neben ihm wieder Platz, so nah, dass Tom desssen angenehmen Geruch und Wärme wahrnehmen konnte.  
Der Schauspieler schloss die Augen und überlegte, wie er aus dieser Situation entfliehen konnte, denn es war ihm aktuell nicht möglich aufzustehen.

Loki wusste genau, was er tat und er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es ihm echt Spaß machte. Durch seine Worte und ein bisschen magische Hilfe hatte er es geschafft, im Kopf des Schauspielers Zweifel über dessen sexuelle Gesinnung zu säen. Und nun würde er auf keinen Fall auf die Früchte seiner Arbeit verzichten. Er konnte Thomas' Erregung förmlich riechen.  
Da die Frauen in der Küche miteinander sprachen, sahen sie nicht, wie der Halbgott plötzlich seine Lippen auf den Hals des Briten legte und zärtlich an der empfindlichen Haut saugte. Er fühlte, wie ein Schaudern durch den Körper des Mannes lief, als er sich dazu zwingen wollte, die Berührung als unangenehm zu empfinden. Doch er scheiterte mit seinem Vorhaben kläglich.  
Hiddleston war letzten Endes auch nur ein Mensch. Und Loki hatte schon Götter dazu gebracht ihm zu verfallen, sich nach seiner Berührung zu verzehren.  
Diesen Kampf würde der Mime verlieren.  
Und Loki genoss es, sein Opfer zu beobachten, wenn es auf- und sich ihm hingab.  
Er ließ seine Hand weiter über den Oberschenkel Toms wandern, während seine Lippen sich an dessen Hals nach oben bewegten, hin zu seinem Kinn. Der Gott genoss das atemlose Aufstöhnen seines Opfers, als seine Finger die Härte in der Hose dessen erreicht hatten und leicht zudrückten.  
»Don't blame yourself, mortal!«, schnurrte Loki in das Ohr des Schauspielers. »You are nothing more than a slave of your nature. »But be sure; I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you. Whether you come willingly or not, you will be mine and mine alone.« Mit diesen Worten glitt seine Hand direkt durch den derben Stoff der Hose und umschloss die Länge des Briten, dessen neuerliches Aufkeuchen von Lokis Lippen erstickt wurde, als er den Mund des anderen Mannes mit dem seinen fing und verschloss.

Tom waren bei diesen Worten kochend heiße und eiskalte Schauer gleichermaßen über den Körper gelaufen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte er sich fragen, woher Loki The Red Necklace kannte, bevor er dessen kühle Hand an seinem Glied spürte und dessen Lippen an den seinen und ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Gott seine Worte durchaus ernst meinte.  
Und obwohl er sich noch immer zu einhundert Prozent sicher war, nicht schwul zu sein, war er so kurz davor, seinen Widerstand auf- und sich selbst dem Gott des Unheils hinzugeben.

Amber drehte sich um und es war das reinste Wunder, dass ihr der Teller nicht aus der Hand fiel.  
»Oh, mein Gott!«, hauchte sie und ihre freie Hand wanderte zu ihrem offen stehenden Mund und bedeckte diesen, während ihre Augen sich weiteten.  
Dru wollte gerade nachfragen, was sie hatte, als sie sich ebenfalls umdrehte und die Frage sich erübrigte, während pure Fassungslosigkeit auch in ihr Gesicht gezaubert wurde.  
Wie?   
Wie war das möglich?  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Wenn ich sie jetzt wieder öffne, ist das sicher nur alles Gehirngespinst gewesen, dachte sie, doch dem war leider nicht so.  
Das, was sich dort im Wohnzimmer abspielte, erschreckte sie zutiefst. Sie folgte Lokis Arm, der sich langsam bewegte und stellte erschrocken fest, dass der Gott seine Hand in Toms Hose hatte und ihn offensichtlich massierte.  
Als sich Lokis Lippen kurz von seinem Opfer lösten, presste er den Schauspieler mit seiner freien Hand in die Poster des Sofas und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.  
Tom hatte seine Augen geschlossen, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, als er in die Kissen sank.

Viel schneller als Loki es vermutet hatte, zerfiel der Widerstand des Briten in eine flüchtige Erinnerung. Er lächelte und während er die Stimulation fortsetzte, suchte er den Blickkontakt mit den beiden Frauen, die zu seiner Freude bereits bemerkt hatten, was dort im Wohnzimmer vor sich ging.  
Triumphierend und mit reichlich Überheblichkeit sah er in Drus Augen.

Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, sodass ihre Knöchel weiß wurden. Die Nägel gruben sich in ihr Fleisch und Dru spürte, wie die Wut in ihr hochstieg. Sie wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen, um Loki davon abzuhalten, Tom weiter manipulieren, als sie die Stimme des Gottes auf einmal in ihren Gedanken hörte: »Was auch immer du jetzt vorhast, denke noch einmal gründlich darüber nach. Ich habe ihn in meiner Hand und ich kann ihm sowohl Freude bereiten, ihm aber auch sehr weh tun.«   
Dru schüttelte langsam und irritiert den Kopf. Und in diesem Moment stöhnte Tom auf und der Tom schoss ihr auf direktem Weg zwischen die Beine. Loki grinste siegessicher und beobachtet wieder den Mimen.

Tom wand sich unter der unfassbar gekonnten Stimulation des Halbgottes. Er würde nur noch einen Augenblick warten, bevor er ihn von sich schieben und diese ganze Sache ablehnen würde. Nur noch einen Moment dieser köstlichen Massage seiner Härte genießen.  
Wenige Momente noch die Lippen Lokis auf seiner Haut ertragen müssen. Gleich – ganz bald – müsste er sich wehren.   
Doch noch ein paar Sekunden wollte er es auskosten.  
Und dann wurde der Griff des Gottes und das Tempo genau so, wie er es brauchte und in diesem Moment auch wollte, ein lustvolles Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle nach oben und Tom wusste jetzt, dass es keinen Weg mehr zurück gab. Er hatte seinen Kampf gegen Loki verloren.

»Wir müssen irgendetwas tun!«, vernahm Amber Drus Stimme. Sie presste die Worte zwischen den Zähnen heraus, vor Wut bebend.  
Amber dagegen war dieses Live-Frostpudding gerade wieder extrem zwischen die Beine gefahren – es war einfach heiß!   
Insgeheim würde sie sich das sehr gerne weiterhin ansehen, doch sie wusste genau, dass das eigentlich gegen Toms Willen geschah. Er stand unter Lokis Bann, genau wie sie und Dru es häufig genug getan hatten. Und Amber war sich nicht sicher, ob Tom die Tatsache, dass er von einem Mann gevögelt – und in der Hinsicht wahrscheinlich sogar entjungfert – werden würde, so einfach wegstecken könnte. Demnach hatte Dru recht; sie mussten etwas tun.  
Doch was?  
Einfach hingehen und Loki von Tom wegzerren ging schlecht, dazu war der Gott ihnen zu überlegen.  
»Wir müssen ihn stören!«, raunte sie ihrer Freundin zu.  
»Und wie?«, fragte Dru zurück.  
Amber fand es echt schwierig, sich bei all der Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu konzentrieren. Doch gerade das brachte sie auf eine Idee.  
»Mein Slip müsste noch irgendwo auf oder neben dem anderen Sofa liegen«, flüsterte sie. »Tun wir so als würden wir ihn suchen, vielleicht reicht das aus.«

Der Verkehr mit einem Mann war für Loki nicht wesentlich mehr als eine Art der Trophäensammlung, das Zeichen dafür, dass er diese Person auch besessen hatte. Hiddleston hatte seinen Widerstand komplett aufgegeben, er genoss Lokis Berührungen. Und dieser Umstand ließ ihn hart werden.   
Der Gott würde ihn noch einen Moment in diesem Himmel schweben lassen, bevor er sich der Vorbereitung des Briten für den Akt widmen würde.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass die beiden Frauen sich zu dem anderen Sofa schlichen, auf dem er vorhin mit Amber mehr oder weniger Spaß gehabt hatte und anscheinend nach etwas suchen wollten. Sofort war er alarmiert.  
Suchten sie nach dem Dolch? Wussten sie von dem Duplikat und dass er den echten versteckt hatte?  
Eines war jedoch klar; er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn wieder in die Finger bekamen, denn noch einmal würden sie ihn nicht heilen.

Dru konnte kaum glauben, wie gut dieser simple, kleine Plan funktionierte. Sowie sie angefangen hatte, das Sofa genauer zu untersuchen, stieß sich Loki plötzlich von Tom weg und war mit zwei schnellen Schritten bei den Frauen.  
»Was tut ihr da?«, fragte er gefährlich knurrend.  
»Ich suche meinen Slip«, sagte Amber sofort.  
Loki sah von oben auf sie hinab. »Den wirst du jetzt nicht brauchen.«  
Der Blick der jungen Frau wanderte zu dem Schauspieler. »Nun ja, so wie es aussieht, dauert das ja noch eine Weile, also doch«, sagte sie. »Ich will ihn nur ganz kurz suchen, dann lassen wir euch alleine.«  
Auf einmal manifestierte sich ein exaktes Abbild von Loki auf der Couch.  
»Ich sagte, den wirst du jetzt nicht brauchen!«  
Dru sah, wie sich die Augen ihrer Freundin weiteten, als ihr zeitgleich bewusst wurde, dass es ihr vermutlich gelungen war, den Gott von Tom abzulenken, aber nun auf sie zwei Loki zukommen würden. Drus Blick huschte zu dem Schauspieler, der langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen schien.  
Doch bevor sie sich um den Schauspieler kümmern konnte, stellte sie sich zwischen Amber und Loki und suchte den Blickkontakt mit dem Gott.  
»Ich möchte den zukünftigen König von Asgard um zwei Dinge bitten.« Sie verneigte sich leicht und hoffte inständig, er würde auf sie hören, wenn sie ihm etwas schmeichelte.  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch als er sie mit einem stolzen Lächeln aufforderte: »Sprich!«  
»Erstens: Könntet ihr drei euch bitte in Ambers Schlafzimmer zurückziehen? Und zweitens...« Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und sah ihn flehend an... »...bitte, bring meine Freundin nicht um.«   
Ihr Blick streifte das Loki-Double, das sie düster angrinste.  
Dru hoffte, dass er ihre Begehren erfüllen würde, denn nur so hatte sie die Möglichkeit, nach dem echten Motdolch zu suchen. Und da sie eine Vermutung hatte, wo dieser sein könnte, wäre es echt nicht gut, wenn die beiden Lokis Amber auf dem Sofa nehmen würden.

Er überlegte, ob er den Wünschen von Dru entsprechen sollte, doch dann streifte sein Blick Amber, die ihn angsterfüllt ansah, was ihm reichte, um seine Entscheidung zu fällen. Sein Double stand auf und griff Amber am Handgelenk, zog sie wortlos in das Schlafzimmer der jungen Frau.   
Bevor Loki den Beiden folgte, beugte er sich zu Dru und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: »Vielleicht solltest du dich um Hiddleston kümmern, der Arme wirkt etwas unentspannt.« 

Der Halbgott strich ihr langsam über die Wange und sie nahm Toms Geruch an seiner Hand wahr. Sie schluckte hart, da sie beim besten Willen nicht wusste, was sie erwarten würde, wenn Tom wieder klar denken konnte.  
Der Gott gluckste finster und verschwand dann im Schlafzimmer ihrer Freundin.  
Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, atmete Dru erst einmal durch. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Amber diese Herausforderung meistern würde.  
Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken schrecken.

Es hatte noch nie so lange gedauert, bis Tom wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt gefunden hatte. Sein Körper war noch immer erregt, er selbst steinhart, doch sein Kopf realisierte langsam, was da wirklich gerade fast passiert wäre. Er richtete sich auf, setzte sich auf dem Sofa hin und vergrub mit einem lauten Stöhnen das Gesicht in den Händen, während sich ihm der Magen umzudrehen drohte.  
Er hätte sich gerade wirklich von Loki nehmen lassen.  
Absolut widerstandslos.  
Der Brite wusste, dass, was immer den Gott zum Rückzug gezwungen hatte, ihm echt den Arsch gerettet hatte – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Was war es eigentlich gewesen?  
Langsam hob er den Blick, nur um zu sehen, dass weder Amber noch Loki noch im Wohnzimmer waren. Dafür war Dru da, die mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck neben der zweiten Couch stand und ihn ansah.  
Sofort fühlte er sich unglaublich schlecht und peinlich berührt. Natürlich hatte sie es gesehen, sie musste gesehen haben, wie er sich von dem Gott hatte verführen lassen.  
Was konnte er nur sagen? Was tun?  
Was musste sie nun von ihm denken?  
Zuerst einmal versuchte er, seine Erektion mit seinen Armen zu verbergen, bevor er kaum hörbar murmelte: »I'm so sorry.«


	29. ...in denen ein Gott bestraft

Amber war sich nicht sicher, was sie fühlen sollte. Einerseits hatte sie unglaubliche Angst vor dem, was kommen würde, schließlich hatte sie schon erlebt, was Loki mit ihrem Körper anstellen konnte – und dann noch zwei Lokis, die sich noch für die Sache mit dem Motdolch an ihr rächen wollten. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass der Gott Drus Wunsch entsprechen würde und sie am Leben lassen. Andererseits erregte sie die Aussicht auf einen Dreier mit zwei Männern schon etwas, denn das hatte sie noch nie getan.  
Nachdem das Double sie in ihr dunkles Schlafzimmer geführt hatte, ließ es ihr Handgelenk los und lehnte sich neben der Tür an die Wand, während Amber leicht zitternd ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen blieb. Nur wenige Augenblicke später betrat auch der echte Loki das Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und Amber konnte den Schließmechanismus hören.  
Entsetzen breitete sich in ihrem Innern aus. Wenn Loki die Tür verriegelte, dann nur, weil er nicht wollte, dass ihr Dru oder Tom zur Hilfe eilen könnten.  
Der Gott des Unheils sah sein Ebenbild an, das grinste und sich von der Wand abstieß. Wie zwei Raubtiere kamen sie langsam auf die junge Frau zu, die von Angst erfüllt einen Schritt zurückwich.

Dru ging langsam auf Tom zu, der wie ein Häuflein Elend auf der Couch saß. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, ihren Helden so zerstört zu sehen.  
Sie nahm neben ihm Platz und konnte nun die Verwirrung in seinen Augen sehen.  
»You do not have to apologize«, sagte sie leise und griff nach seiner Hand. »He is very convincing, especially when it comes to this.«  
Der Brite schüttelte den Kopf. »No, that was something completely different. He fucked my mind. He was in my head, told me that I need his touch to live.« Er ließ seine Schultern noch weiter sinken. »And I believed it.«  
»Tom, I know what you mean, I have experienced it myself. You lose control over your thoughts and your body.«

Auf einmal fiel ihm ein, was er den beiden Frauen gesagte hatte; Dass er es nicht geglaubt hatte, dass sie nicht ganz freiwillig mit dem Gott geschlafen hatten. Und das machte es nur noch schlimmer.  
Er spürte Drus Kopf an seiner Schulter und war froh, dass sie so verständnisvoll damit umging. Er hoffte, dass bald die Bilder aus seinen Gedanken verschwinden würden und seine mittlerweile schmerzhafte Erektion endlich zurückgehen.

Amber registrierte einen Widerstand an ihrer Wade und wusste, dass sie ihr Bett erreicht hatte.  
Verdammt, was sollte sie nun tun?  
Loki packte sie am Hals und drückte leicht zu. Nicht so doll als das wirklich eine Gefahr bestünde, sie zu verletzten, dennoch verfehlte es seine Wirkung nicht – sie bekam wirklich Angst. »Du warst ein sehr böses Mädchen, Amber! Du solltest doch mittlerweile gelernt haben, wo dein Platz ist!« Sein Blick war eiskalt, doch er löste den Griff um ihren Hals, blickte auf sie herab und wartete, ob sie verstanden hatte, was er von ihr verlangte.  
Als sie auf die Knie sank, grinste er triumphierend. »Na, siehst du, es ist doch so einfach!«, stellte er amüsiert fest.

Loki befahl seinem Double, sich aufs Bett zu legen, denn jetzt war erst einmal er dran, der Kleinen eine Lektion zu erteilen. Diese kniete mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm und wartete ab. Offenbar hatte sie endlich gelernt, dass es Zeitpunkte gab, in denen sie besser schwieg. Also hielt sie den Mund und wartete die Strafe für ihr Verhalten ihrem Gott gegenüber ab. Loki überlegte für einen Moment, doch seine Männlichkeit mit diesem zu verwöhnen würde für sie definitiv keine Strafe darstellen.   
Auf jeden Fall musste er ihr zeigen, wer das Sagen hatte, wer sie besaß.   
Loki war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er wollte, dass sie Schmerzen hatte, doch das würde er dem Zufall überlassen. Er grinste, als ihm die Idee kam.

Amber wartete einfach nur ab. Zwei Lokis schüchterten sie irgendwie mehr ein als nur einer, zumal sie keine Ahnung hatte, was diese noch mit ihr tun würden. Und dieses Warten, diese Ungewissheit folterte sie gerade am allermeisten, machte ihr mehr Angst als alles sonst, da ihr Kopf wieder die schlimmsten Szenarien entwickelte.  
Plötzlich spürte sie Lokis Hand unter ihrem Kinn, die sie langsam auf die Beine zog. Amber erhob sich und blieb stumm vor dem Gott des Unheils stehen, den Blick noch immer gesenkt.  
»Willst du mich damit davon überzeugen, gnädig mit dir zu sein, Amber?«, lachte er leise. »Dafür ist es zu spät!« Seine Hände begannen, den Gürtel des Bademantels zu lösen und während er ihn von ihren Schultern streifte, sprach er weiter: »Denn ich weiß, dass du noch immer nicht gelernt hast, wo dein Platz ist!«  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sie grob um und stieß sie nach vorne, sodass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf das Bett fiel. Sie konnte sich abfangen und kniete nun mit dem Rücken zu Loki auf allen Vieren auf ihrer Matratze. Während Amber sich noch von dem Schreck erholte, spürte sie Lokis Finger an ihrem Eingang. Er fing etwas von der Feuchtigkeit, die das Frostpudding im Wohnzimmer verursacht hatte, auf und verteilte sie an ihrem After.  
Sofort begriff Amber. Er würde doch nicht...?   
Er würde.  
In einem verzweifelten Versuch, das schlimmste abzuwenden, versuchte sie sich vollkommen zu entspannen, doch dann spürte sie Lokis gewaltigen Schwanz unsanft eindringen. Der Gott stieß in sie, dehnte sie so stark, dass das unangenehme Brennen in ihrem ganzen Körper zu spüren war. Ein gequälter Aufschrei, den sie nicht zurückhalten konnte, löste sich aus ihrer Kehle. Sie hatte anal zwar schon einmal ausprobiert, doch das war mit Vorbereitung und ein ganz anderes Größenkaliber als Loki gewesen.  
Amber atmete zittrig aus und versuchte den Schmerz, das Brennen, zu ignorieren, während sich in ihren Augen Tränen sammelten. Das war demütigend und wurde nicht durch den Umstand besser gemacht, dass das Loki-Double sie grinsend beobachtete.

Während er sie weiter hart fickte und die Enge um seinen Schwanz auskostete, konnte er durch die Augen seines Doppelgängers ihre Verzweiflung und ihre Schmerzen sehen.  
Es bereitet ihm mehr Vergnügen als er für möglich gehalten hätte. Loki lehnte sich über ihren erschlafften Rücken und säuselte in ihr Ohr: »Verstehst du jetzt endlich, wer das Sagen hat, Amber? Dein Wohlbefinden und dein Leben liegen in meiner Hand! Begreif das endgültig und es wird viel leichter!«

»May I take a shower here?«, fragte Tom nach einem längeren Moment des Schweigens.  
»Of course.« Dru stand auf und ging ins Bad.   
Einen Moment später kam sie mit einem Badehandtuch und Duschgel in den Händen zurück.  
Tom hatte sein Smartphone in der Hand und blickte nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm. Er schien eine Nachricht zu lesen. Seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt, dann atmete er langsam aus und sah zu Dru auf. »Would have been too good.« Er steckte das Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche, so dass er die Duschutensilien von ihr entgegennehmen konnte.  
Dru hielt ihren quietschrosa Duschschaum lächelnd hoch. »I'm afraid you have to use this. It's my unicorn shower gel.«   
Der Brite lachte, doch sie merkte, dass ihn etwas, das er gerade erfahren hatte, zu beschäftigen schien.  
»What would have been good?«  
Tom begutachtete die pinke Glitzer-Tube nachdenklich und sagte dann: »I just recived a message from Christian that they finally decided against me being the new Bond.«

Dru fielen in diesem Moment mindestens eine Million Schimpfwörter für die Deppen ein, die die Entscheidungsgewalt in der Produktion hatten.   
Tom wurde geboren, um Bond zu sein!   
Herrje, das konnte doch nicht deren Ernst sein!  
»These idiots don't know what they're missing!«, versuchte sie es so diplomatisch wie möglich auszudrücken, doch in ihr brodelte es.   
Ihre Finger zucken bereits, ihren Hass gleich bei Twitter loszuwerden. In ihren Gedanken formten sich bereits viele schöne Hashtags.

Tom stand vorsichtig auf, zum Glück war sein Glied nicht mehr ganz so schmerzhaft geschwollen, doch eine kalte Dusche würden ihm sicher gut tun. Und dass Dru Einhornduschschaum besaß, fand er einfach nur hinreißend und irgendwie goldig.  
Während er sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer machte, streifte sein Blick die Tür, hinter der die beiden Lokis mit Amber verschwunden waren.  
Diese hatte ihn sehr verwirrt.   
Seine Meinung über sie hatte sich von durchaus positiv zu recht negativ innerhalb eines Tages geändert. Nun wurde ihm klar, dass er sie zu früh für verrückt erklärt hatte. Sie war jung und beeinflussbar. Und seit er selbst es gerade eben erlebt hatte, wie sehr Loki einem in den Kopf dringen konnte, die Gedanken infizieren, konnte er kaum noch etwas von dem, was Amber getan hatte, verurteilen.  
Sie war einfach mental nicht so stark wie ihre Freundin, war impulsiver, unvorsichtiger – und hatte sich damit die Finger an Loki verbrannt. Er konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass Dru die ganze Sache mit dem Gott irgendwie etwas geschickter, klüger angegangen war.  
Sie war halt wirklich unglaublich...

Dru merkte, wie Tom einen Moment stehen blieb und zu Ambers Schlafzimmertür sah. Ob er darüber nachdachte, wie dankbar er war, dass ihre Freundin den Gott von ihm abgelenkt hatte?  
Sie hoffte nur, dass Loki... die Lokis Amber nicht weh taten.  
Was musste sie auch den Zorn des Gottes immer so auf sich bündeln? Traute sie ihr und Tom nicht zu, dass sie das ebenfalls aushalten würden? Sie schaffte ihnen irgendwie immer Loki vom Hals, der ihr dann irgendetwas antat.  
Also fair war das nicht!  
Noch während sie diesen Gedanken hatte, drang ein Schrei aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sowohl Tom als auch sie erstarrten. Denn es war ohne jeden Zweifel Ambers Stimme gewesen und ohne jeden Zweifel war nicht Lust die Ursache für diesen Laut gewesen.  
Wäre Dru nicht so besorgt um ihre Freundin, dann hätte sie vermutlich jetzt herumgefangirlt, weil Tom – wie der Ritter auf seinem weißen Pferd – mit dem Einhornduschschaum und wehendem Handtuch-Cape zur Tür rannte und versuchte, diese zu öffnen, um der Jungfer – okay, der Vergleich hinkte – in Nöten zu Hilfe zu eilen.  
Doch diese schien verschlossen zu sein.  
Während Dru noch zu ihm lief, hämmerte der Brite bereits gegen die Tür und rief: »Loki! Whatever you do to her, stop it! Right now!«  
Alles, was sie hören konnten, war jedoch ein dunkles Lachen des Halbgottes.  
»Amber, geht es dir gut?«, fragte Dru zu aufgeregt, um vernünftig Englisch zu sprechen.  
Und dann fiel ihr ein, dass ihre Freundin ihr doch den Auftrag gegeben hatte, den Dolch zu suchen. Denn selbst wenn Loki nun von ihr ablassen würde, hatten sie ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen.  
Sie drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes zu dem Sofa, an dem Amber ihren Slip gesucht hatte und hob die großen Sitzkissen an. Und tatsächlich; unter einem davon lag sowohl die Unterwäsche ihrer Freundin als auch der Motdolch. Dru war mittlerweile mehr als bereit, diesen in Loki zu rammen und ihr fiel auch schon eine nette Stelle ein...

Amber brach auf dem Bett zusammen. Von ihrem Unterleib strahlten Schmerzen aus, die so stark waren, dass sie nicht wusste, wie lange sie diese noch ertragen konnte. Sie wusste nicht, ob die Flüssigkeit, die aus ihr lief, nur sein Samen war oder auch ihr Blut. Sie war nicht in der Lage, ihrer besorgten Freundin vor der Tür Entwarnung zu geben, denn sie wünschte sich wirklich in diesem Moment aus dieser Situation gerettet zu werden.  
Er war so grob gewesen. Amber hatte wirklich versucht, sich etwas schönes vorzustellen, um die Tortur besser ertragen zu können, doch das war eine neue Dimension der Folter gewesen.

»Ihr Menschen seid wirklich viel zu zerbrechlich«, stellte Loki lachend fest.  
Es amüsierte ihn, dass der Brite offensichtlich versuchte die Tür einzutreten, was er niemals schaffen würde, da der Gott sie magisch versiegelt hatte. Doch es zu versuchen, das musste er dem Schauspieler hoch anrechnen.

Dru versteckte den Dolch in ihrer Jeans sah dann Tom an, der noch immer mit den Fäusten auf die Tür einschlug. »I've made a decision. Please do not hold me down. I have to do it, she is my friend.« Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine und hielt ihn von weiteren Prügelattacken gegen die Tür ab.  
Er sah sie mit sorgenvollem Blick an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sie presste einen Kuss auf seine Lippen und klopfte dann vorsichtig an die Schlafzimmertür.  
»Loki! If you want me, take me, but, please, leave Amber alone. I´'l do whatever you want!«

Loki überlegte gerade, ob er so gnädig sein sollte und Amber ein wenig von den Schmerzen nehmen, entschied sich aber dann erst einmal dagegen, als die Schläge gegen die Tür plötzlich stoppten und er Drus Stimme vernahm.  
Es war verlockend, ihr das gleiche anzutun wie ihrer Freundin. Eine Überlegung war es definitiv wert, zumal...

Amber schloss die Augen, als sie die Worte ihrer Freundin vernahm. Das konnte Dru niemals wirklich so meinen. Vielleicht wollte sie Loki nur aus dem Schlafzimmer locken, weil sie den Motdolch gefunden hatte.  
Oh, bitte, lass Loki wieder magielos werden!, flehte sie das Universum an, bevor sie die Augen wieder öffnete und das Loki-Double neben sich auf dem Bett sitzen sah.   
Es drehte einen kleinen, silbernen Dolch in der Hand.   
Der Gott des Unheils hatte wohl mitbekommen, wie sich Ambers Augen entsetzt weiteten, als sie die Waffe sah, und zog sie an den Haaren hoch.  
»Die Schutzmagie dieses Dolchs ist so leicht zu umgehen!«, hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. »Ich muss sehr aufpassen, wenn ich ihn anfassen will, aber gegen ein Konstrukt aus reiner Magie kann er sich nicht verteidigen. Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, ich würde eine Waffe, die mir gefährlich werden kann, aus den Augen lassen.«  
Scheiße, stimmt, Lokis Double hatte ja auf der Couch gesessen!  
Hieß das, dass Dru nur eine weitere Kopie hatte?   
Es würde sie das selbe erwarten wie Amber, wenn sie Loki damit angriff!  
Loki schien genau das gleiche zu denken, da er sich mit einem Grinsen zur Tür umdrehte. »Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob sie ebenso dumm ist wie du oder ob sie ihre Worte ernst meint.«  
Das konnte sie nicht zulassen!  
Die Schmerzen waren noch immer unerträglich und noch immer traute sie sich nicht nachzusehen, ob die Flüssigkeit nur klar oder blutrot war. Wäre es zweiteres, dann würde sie ohne jeden Zweifel in Panik verfallen. Und das konnte sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Das einzige, was sie wollte, war, dass Loki sie ihn Ruhe ließ und die Schmerzen abklingen konnten. Doch diesen Wunsch konnte sie sich nicht erfüllen, sie musste verhindern, dass Loki Dru etwas antat.  
Mit viel Mühe stemmte sie sich hoch und biss die Zähne zusammen. »Da hab ich ja Glück gehabt, dass mir die zwei Lokis erspart bleiben«, lächelte sie. »Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht.«

Loki wusste genau, was sie vorhatte. Sie wollte ihn davon abhalten, das Zimmer zu verlassen und sich ihre Freundin vorzuknöpfen.  
»Du bist am Ende, Mädchen«, sagte er. »Damit verschwende ich nicht meine Zeit.«  
Amber grinste ihn an. »Du überschätzt dich, Lokster. Und du unterschätzt mich, wenn du wirklich denkst, dass deine Größe ausreichen würde, um mich ans Ende zu bringen. Ich bin lange nicht besiegt.«  
Er wusste, dass sie log. Aber es war ihr gelungen; Dieses triumphierende Grinsen konnte er keinesfalls auf ihrem Gesicht lassen. Er konnte jetzt nicht gehen, denn sie hatte recht, noch war sie nicht vollständig besiegt.  
Sie würde sich noch wünschen, nichts gesagt zu haben!

Quälenden Sekunden vergingen und dann vernahmen die Beiden vor der Tür wieder einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei von Amber aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
Dru zuckte zusammen und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie hatte noch niemals so große Angst um ihre Freundin gehabt wie in diesem Moment.  
»Ich muss dein äußerst großzügiges Angebot vorerst ablehnen, liebste Dru, denn ich bin noch nicht mit Amber fertig. Sie bat mich darum, ihr dafür, dass sie mich mit dem Dolch gequält hat, noch einen Nachschlag zu verpassen.«  
Dru konnte einfach nicht fassen, was sie da gerade hörte.   
Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!  
»What did he say?«, fragte Tom und wandte sich ihr zu.  
Als er sah, dass sie weinte, nahm er sie in den Arm, doch dass machte es nicht besser für Dru. Sie versuchte sich irgendwie wieder zu beruhigen, um klar denken zu können, und übersetzte schnell, was der Trickser gesagt hatte.  
Der Brite schüttelte angewidert den Kopf und rief: »Loki, I really thought you were better than this Ant-Boots-Shit. I'm shocked to the core that you need to prove a little girl that you are stronger than her!«  
Dann folgte er Dru zum Sofa, die den Dolch aus ihre Hosentasche zog und erschöpft auf das Möbelstück sank, während sie die kleine Waffe in der Hand begutachtete. Plötzlich kam ihr die Idee, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht den echten Dolch in der Hand hatte. Wieso sollte Amber sich sonst Loki weiter zum Fraß vorwerfen?   
»I think this thing also is a duplicate«, sprach sie ihre Vermutung aus. 

Der Halbgott kicherte amüsiert über die Standpauke des Schauspielers. Er klang so herrlich verzweifelt. Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Opfer. Er schritt vor dem Bett auf und ab und überlegte, was er mit ihr anstellen könnte. Irgendwie wollte er sie wirklich nicht töten, dafür hatte er viel zu viel Spaß mit ihr. Und solange dem so war, gab es keinen Grund sich ihrer zu entledigen.  
»Vielleicht sollten wir einmal ausprobieren, ob der Dolch jemanden, der keine Magie in sich trägt, genauso verletzten kann!?«  
Sein Doppelgänger fing seinen Blick auf und grinste finster. Während Loki sich auf die Kommode setzte und die Szene beobachtete, drehte das Double Amber unsanft auf den Rücken, was diese schmerzverzerrt aufstöhnen ließ.


	30. ...in denen eine Frau verletzt wird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leser, 
> 
> wir würden echt sehr gerne mal etwas von Euch hören...Wie gefällt euch die Geschichte bisher? Genießt Ihr sie genauso, wie wir es beim Schreiben getan haben? Findet Ihr, wir haben die Charaktere gut beschrieben?   
> Traut Euch und sagt uns mal Eure Meinung;-) 
> 
> Liebe Grüße   
> Amber und Dru

Amber hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass einer oder sogar beide sie jetzt gleich wieder ficken würden, doch auf das mit dem Dolch konnte sie verzichten.  
Sie sah, wie das Double die Klinge erhob.   
Jetzt konnte sie nur noch zu hoffen, dass Loki sie nicht töten wollte, dass er lieber seinen Spaß mit ihr hatte und auch ihren Körper irgendwann wieder in einen normalen Zustand versetze. Und bis dahin blieb ihr jetzt wirklich nur die Wahl, alles zu ertragen. Besser, er demolierte sie noch weiter als dass er damit bei Dru oder Tom anfing.  
»Wo ist denn kein wichtiges Organ?«, murmelte der Doppelgänger halblaut, während er mit der Klingenspitze über ihre Haut strich. »Hier.«  
Das Kitzeln hörte auf und Amber spürte die Spitze irgendwo auf ihrem Bauch. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete nur darauf, dass kam, was kommen musste. Loki jedoch schien andere Pläne zu haben.  
»Sieh mich an!«, verlangte er leise und widerwillig öffnete Amber die Augen, blickte dem Double direkt in das verschmitzt grinsende Gesicht.  
Nur einen winzigen Augenblick später fühlte sie einen Stich. Es tat nicht weh, jedenfalls nicht viel mehr als die Nadel einer Spritze. Dennoch zuckte Amber zusammen. Das Double zog den Motdolch langsam wieder heraus und als der Blick der jungen Frau auf diesen fiel und auf das Blut, ihr Blut, das nun von der Klinge auf ihre nackten Brüste tropfte, stieg langsam Panik in ihr auf. Dann fühlte sie ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch und eine Flüssigkeit, die über ihre Haut rann. Sie senkte den Blick und sah das Blut aus der Wunde austreten. Auf einmal spürte sie den Schmerz, doch nur wenige Bruchteile einer Sekunde später wurde ihr Körper von schierer Angst übernommen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie zu, wie mit jedem Herzschlag mehr Blut aus der Wunde sickerte. Es sah surreal aus, doch Amber war sich bewusst, dass es mehr als gefährlich war.  
»Hmmm, sieht so aus als würde eine nichtmagische Person von den Schmerzen verschont bleiben«, stellte der echte Loki fest und glitt von der Kommode. »Dann wird dich nur der Blutverlust langsam töten. Aber keine Sorge, vor dem Sterben wirst du ganz sanft einschlafen.«  
Aber sie wollte doch nicht sterben! Sie konnte noch nicht sterben! Sie war dafür zu jung!   
Und was würde ihre Familie dann durchmachen müssen? Dru?

Loki genoss die Verzweiflung, die Angst in ihrem Blick. Ja, diese Angst hatte er sehen wollen. Nun quollen Tränen in ihre Augen und sie begann zu schluchzen, während sie eine Hand auf die Wunde presste, um das Blut, das mittlerweile das Bett um sie herum rot gefärbt hatte, in ihrem Körper zu halten.  
Dann schien ihr bewusst zu werden, dass es nur eine Person gab, die darüber bestimmte, ob sie demnächst sterben würde oder nicht. Der Blick der Kleinen kehrte zurück zu Loki.  
»Bitte!«, kam es flehend über ihre Lippen. »Bitte lass mich nicht sterben!«

»What makes you think that?«, fragte Tom und blickte ebenfalls auf den kleinen, silbernen Gegenstand in Drus Hand.  
»Unfortunaltely, I have to admit that Loki is way smarter than I thought. The way he plays with us. And I think that Amber would never bear this if she had no reason to do.«  
Der Schauspieler nickte nachdenklich und beide schreckten aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als sich plötzlich die Tür zu Ambers Schlafzimmer öffnete und Loki mit einem äußerst zufrieden Gesichtsausdruck, gekleidet in eine schwarzen Lederhose und einem schwarzen Hemd, herauskam.  
Dru wollte gerade aufspringen, als sie das Klicken des Schlosses vernahm und sich enttäuscht wieder aufs Sofa sinken ließ.  
Den Dolch hatte sie auf den Couchtisch gelegt. »Is she okay?« Ihr Blick lag flehend auf dem Gott.  
Dieser schritt langsam zum anderen Sofa, ließ sich seufzend in die Kissen sinken. In seiner Hand erschien ein goldener Kelch aus dem er eine großen Schluck nah, während er seine Füße überkreuzt auf dem Tisch ablegte.  
Er lächelte die Beiden an, zuckte mit den Schulter und meinte: »Maybe? There was a lot of blood.«  
»Loki, please, you can't kill her!«, versuchte Tom verzweifelt an den Gott zu appellieren.  
Dieser lachte nur dunkel und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Kelch. »Why not? She is just a weak human and as you may remember, I would not hesitate to kill my... the God of Thunder or the Allfather.«  
»Are you really that cruel?« Der Halbgott wollte gerade auf Drus Frage reagieren, da sprach sie weiter und sah direkt in die seine grünen Augen. »Loki, what would your mother say if she saw you now?«  
Für einen kurzen Moment flackerte in seinen Augen ein Gefühl auf, das Dru nicht ganz genau bestimmen konnte.   
Wut oder Schmerz.   
Doch dann wurde seine Mimik wieder gleichgültig.  
»She is not my mother«, antwortete Loki. »And she doesn't care aout you humans anymore. And so do all the gods. They don't care about anything I do to you. Heimdall sees everything. Why do you think he hasn't sent anyone to save you? Because no one cares.«  
Dru schluckte hart. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Loki ihr für diese Frage weh tun würde. Doch was er gesagt hatte, war im Prinzip noch schlimmer. Es bestätigte ihre Angst, dass ihnen wirklich niemand zu Hilfe kommen würde. Ein Teil von ihr hatte gehofft, dass Thor kommen und sie retten würde. Doch wenn es die Götter wirklich nicht mehr kümmerte, was mit den Menschen geschah, dann waren sie Loki wirklich auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert.  
Was sollten sie denn jetzt tun?  
Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu der verschlossenen Tür von Ambers Zimmer.   
Nein, Loki hatte sie bestimmt nicht getötet. Wenn er das getan hätte, würde er es ihnen unter die Nase reiben. Aber was, wenn er wollte, dass sie genau das dachte und ihnen deshalb die Hoffnung ließ, dass Amber noch am Leben sein könnte, nur um sie dann später ganz brutal zu zerschlagen? Schließlich schien Loki ihnen wirklich immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Dru biss sich auf die Lippe.  
»Thomas, Dru seems a bit underfucked«, stellte Loki grinsend fest. »I think, you should do something against that fact.«

Tom wusste, dass er Loki gerade wie ein Auto anblickte.   
Hatte der sie noch alle?   
Sie versuchten hier gerade zu verarbeiten, dass niemand ihnen helfen würde und dass Amber vielleicht tot im Nebenzimmer lag – da konnte doch niemand auch nur ansatzweise an Sex denken.  
»I don't think that is her problem right now«, erwiderte er langsam und versuchte herauszufinden, was der Gott für ein Spiel mit ihnen treiben wollte.  
»I disagree«, sagte dieser. »But if you don't feel like giving to her what she needs, well... Then I will.«  
Tom blickte zu Dru, deren Gesicht einen verzweifelten Ausdruck angenommen hatte. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass sie jetzt auf keinen Fall von Loki genommen werden wollte.   
War es wirklich das, was Loki beabsichtigte? Dass er Dru auf seinen Befehl hin vor seinen Augen vögelte?  
Er konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr ihn das abstieß.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Loki die Füße von Tisch nahm und Anstalten machte sich zu erheben, also beschloss er – auch und vor allem Dru zuliebe – Lokis Begehren nachzugeben. Er wollte von ihr auf keinen Fall solche Laute hören wie Amber sie von sich gegeben hatte.  
»No, I'm literally dying to fulfill her needs.«  
»Very well then.« Loki lehnte sich breit grinsend zurück und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Kelch.

Er liebe es einfach, wenn sein Plan so herrlich problemlos funktionierte. Das würde sie endgültig zerstören.   
Wieso war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen, dass die Freundschaft ihr die Stärke für ihre Aufmüpfigkeit und ihren Ungehorsam gab?  
Doch das würde sehr bald enden und dann war er für sie der einzige, dem sie vertrauen konnte.

Dru hatte ihren Blick gesenkt, ihr Hals war plötzlich total trocken und es fühlte sich an als würde ihr jemand die Kehle zudrücken.  
Von Tom geliebt zu werden war eine der wundervollsten Erfahrungen, die sie je in ihrem Leben machen durfte. Doch jetzt machte Loki alles kaputt und genoss dies auch noch.  
Sie räusperte sich und nahm Blickkontakt zu dem Gott auf, ihre Augen funkelten vor Hass, als sie ihm mit zusammengepressten Zähnen entgegenspie: »I really thought you'd be better, but you're not a bit better than Thor!«  
Sie hörte ihn nur dunkel lachen und dann spürte sie Toms Hand an ihrem Kinn. Seine Lippen waren dicht an ihrem Ohr, sodass sie seinen heißen Atem fühlen konnte.  
»Let us not upset him even more, you know what he is capable of.«  
»You should listen to your lover, Dru! Or do you want to end up like Amber?«  
Sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie es schaffen sollte, sich Tom hinzugeben. Normalerweise reichte die bloße Erwähnung seines Namens schon aus, um sie feucht werden zu lassen, doch diese Situation war einfach alles andere als erotisch. Außerdem war die Sorge um ihre Freundin noch allgegenwärtig.

Tom wusste nicht recht, wie er das beginnen sollte. So einfach es ihm bisher gefallen war, diese Frau zu lieben, so schwer fiel es ihm unter diesen Umständen. Doch er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Loki ihr wehtat. Vielleicht würde seine Lust kommen, wenn er sie küssen und ihre zuckersüßen Seufzer hören würde. Toms Mund streifte zärtlich ihre Wangen, als sie sich zu ihm drehte und ihn mit feuchten Augen ansah.  
»Just look at me, it's only you and me! I wanna make love to you!«   
Mit dem Daumen wischte er ihre Tränen weg, dann hauchten seine Lippen einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf ihre.

Dru ahnte, dass es dem Schauspieler sicher nicht leichtfallen würde, unter diesen Umständen hart zu werden. Frauen hatten es da schon leichter, die Feuchtigkeit konnte man zu Not auch mit etwas Spucke ersetzen, doch ein Mann musste erregt sein damit es funktionierte.  
Während der Kuss immer fordernder wurde strich sie mit ihren Fingern seine Oberkörper entlang und öffnete rasch die Knöpfe seines Hemds. Dann legte sie ihre Hand in seinen Schoß, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er fest wurde. Dru öffnete seine Hose und leckte sich über die Fingerspitzen, bevor sie damit über seine Eichel glitt. Tom zuckte und keuchte ein paar Mal, bevor sie ihren Kuss erneut unterbrachen und Dru ihm mit der freien Hand durch die Haare fuhr. Der Schauspieler hatte seine Augen geschlossen und den Kopf zurückgelegt. Sie lehnte sich vor, leckte über seinen hervorstehenden Adamsapfel und hauchte dann weitere Küsse auf seinen Oberkörper, während sie seine wachsende Erektion weiter massierte.  
Ein goldener Schimmer legte sich über die Beiden und als dieser verschwand, waren ihre Kleidungstücke verschwunden.

Als er seine Augen öffnete und Dru nackt, ihn mit lustvollem Blick musternd, vor sich sah, positionierte er sich zwischen ihren Beinen und drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht in das Polster des Sofas. Es war doch wesentlich einfacher als gedacht, sich auf diese erotische Situation einzulassen. Die Anwesenheit Lokis hatte er schon beinahe vergessen, im Moment zählte für ihn nur Dru und der Wunsch, sie trotz des Drucks, den sie seitens des Gottes bekamen, so zu lieben, wie sie es verdiente.  
Er nahm ihren Mund wieder in einem hungrigen Kuss, während er sich ganz langsam in sie schob. Die feuchte Enge hieß ihn wieder willkommen, es fühlte sich einfach so selbstverständlich an.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, dauerte es einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder daran erinnerte, was passiert war. Sofort fuhr ihre Hand geschockt zu ihrem Bauch, ihr Blick folgte. Sie war noch immer mit Blut beschmiert, ihr ganzer Torso war von dem getrockneten Lebenssaft überzogen, doch die Wunde war verschwunden.  
Sie schloss die Augen und atmete erleichtert auf. Als ihr schwindelig geworden war und sie langsam das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, hatte sie wirklich gedacht, dass das nun das Ende sein würde, dass Loki sie sterben ließe. Doch offenbar hatte er sich dagegen entschieden.  
Amber fragte sich, ob sie das noch bereuen würde.  
Denn so schlecht hatte es sich gar nicht angefühlt, einfach in die Leere zu entgleiten. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, sie wusste schließlich noch nicht, was der Gott noch mit ihr tun würde.  
»Oh, das solltest du dir ansehen!«, schreckte sie eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.  
Amber zuckte zusammen und ihr Blick fiel auf Loki, der an der leicht geöffneten Tür stand und durch den Spalt nach draußen lugte, während seine Finger mit dem Motdolch spielten. Also doch nicht Loki sondern nur das Double.  
»Was denn?«, fragte sie schwach.  
»Komm her und sieh selbst!« Es war ein Befehl und Amber wusste, dass sie sich dem besser nicht widersetzte.  
Langsam kam sie auf die Beine und keuchte aufgrund des derben Schmerzes in ihrem Arsch auf. Das hatte sie ja beinahe vergessen. Aber das würde vergehen, irgendwann. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, nicht zu erbärmlich zu dem Abbild des Gottes zu schlurfen. Dieses machte ihr vor dem Türspalt Platz und die junge Frau blcikte hinaus in das Wohnzimmer.  
Das erste, was sie sah, war Tom, der nackt auf dem Sofa lag, schwer atmete und sich bewegte. Dann stellte sie fest, dass der Brite nicht alleine war, als ein Paar weibliche Arme sich ihm entgegenstreckten und ihn hinunter zogen. Tom vögelte Dru gerade auf der Couch. Ihr Blick schweifte zur Seite. Und Loki sah zu. Amber spürte eine Welle der Enttäuschung in ihr aufsteigen. Und Wut.   
Was hatte sie eigentlich erwartet? Dass sie sich um sie sorgen würden? Dass sie nachsehen würden, wie es ihr ging?  
Nein, anscheinend kümmerte es sie nicht.  
Wieso sollte es auch, sie hatten einander und Loki schien das zu akzeptieren. Also war Amber unwichtig.  
In ihrer Brust bildete sich ein schmerzhafter Knoten, der ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Die junge Frau wandte sich mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck, doch innerlich vor Wut bebend von dem Anblick ab. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung entwendete sie den Dolch aus der Hand des Doubles, das damit anscheinend gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Es schien schon zu überlegen, wie es Amber aufhalten könnte, doch anstatt das Zimmer zu verlassen, steuerte sie auf das Bett zu.  
Der rote Blutfleck, der so groß war, dass es ihr fast Angst machte, zog sie an. Sie kniete sich auf die weiche Matratze, hob den Dolch und rammte ihn mit all ihrer Wut in das weiche Material, zog ihn wieder heraus und wiederholte das Ganze. Sie wusste nicht einmal so genau, was sie sich vorstellte. Sie wollte einfach auf irgendetwas einstechen, irgendetwas ermorden, es leiden lassen. Ob sie sich dabei vorstellte, dass die Matratze Dru, Tom oder Loki war, das konnte sie im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen.  
Wie konnten sie nur? Nach allem, was sie für sie geopfert hatte?   
Sie hätte wirklich gedacht, dass sie Dru mehr bedeutete.  
Eine Weile stach sie einfach nur wütend auf das Bettzeug ein, bevor sie den Dolch kein weiteres Mal erhob. Ihre Hand hing kraftlos herab, während sie weinend zusammenbrach und vom Bett rutschte, auf dem Boden knien blieb. Sie spürte, dass das Double ihr den Motdolch aus der Hand nahm, doch es hätte sie nicht weniger kümmern können.   
Es war doch sowieso alles egal.

Tom hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dass Dru sich nur auf das, was gerade zwischen den Beiden geschah, konzentrieren konnte. Alles andere war ihr ganz egal. Sollte sich Loki doch einen runterholen, weil er glaubte gewonnen zu haben. Dabei hatte er ihr nur einen Gefallen getan, indem er ihre Gedanken für einen Moment von dem ganzen Mist abgelenkt hatte.  
Die köstlich langsamen und tiefen Bewegungen von seinem Becken ließen Dru immer wieder lustvoll aufstöhnen. Der Brite änderte seine Position ein wenig und liebkoste, während er sie weiter nahm ihr Brüste. »Oh, Tom...«, kam es seufzend über ihre Lippen.

Da lag sie nun zu seinen Füßen, ober besser gesagt zu den Füßen seines magischen Doppelgängers, im Schock und zerstört; jetzt musste er sich nur noch ein wenig gedulden, bis sie ihn anflehen würde, sie wieder aufzubauen. Ihr ihr Leben zurückzugeben.  
Er schloss leise die Tür und wich ein Stück zurück, ließ sie ganz alleine dort auf dem Boden zurück und lehnte sich an die Wand, um sein Werk zu begutachteten.

Loki blinzelte, als sein Blick wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Hiddleston hatte wirklich den Nerv und liebte Dru dort ganz genüsslich auf dem Sofa.  
Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seiner Hand verwandelte er das Sofa, auf dem die Beiden lagen, in ein großes Bett. Der Halbgott konnte nicht abstreiten, dass die ganze Situation mit Amber ihn sehr erregt hatte und außerdem hatte er den Mimen noch nicht dafür bestraft, dass er gedacht hatte, ihm eine seiner Gespielinnen weggenommen zu haben.  
Loki konzentrierte sich, seine feste Form auf dem Sofa löste sich auf und er erschien stehend und nackt am Bett, sodass er nun hinter dem Schauspieler war und die Bewegungen seines Beckens mustere.

Dru hatte kurz ihre Augen geöffnet, als die beengende Lehne des Sofas plötzlich verschwand und ihr Kopf nun auf einem weichen Kissen lag. Die ersten lustvollen Wellen der Erregung überfluteten ihren Körper und sie streckte ihre Arme neben ihrem Kopf aus, brachte so ihren Oberkörper dichter an Toms Lippen. Als er sich kurz von ihren Brüsten löste, suchten seine blauen Augen den Blickkontakt mit ihren.  
»I can't get enough of you«, keuchte er atemlos.  
Dru konnte da nur zustimmen. Auch sie würde niemals genug von dem Schauspieler bekommen können. Sie befürchtete, dass er langsam zu der Luft wurde, die sie zum Atmen brauchte. Sie könnte nie wieder ohne ihn sein.


	31. ...in denen ein Gott sich nimmt, was er will

So gefangen in ihrem Tun hatten sie den Gott noch gar nicht bemerkt. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Lokis Gesicht, als er neben die beiden auf das Bett glitt und eine Hand langsam über Hiddlestons Rücken wandern ließ, bevor seine Lippen dessen Nacken fanden. Der Mann erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und drehte den Kopf zu Loki. Man mochte es als Fehler bezeichnen. Schnell verschloss er den Mund des Mimen mit dem seinen, verwickelte ihn in einen heißen Kuss, der – auch da Magie im Spiel war – Toms Widerstand gegen das nun folgende ganz gehörig senken würde.

Dru wunderte sich, wieso Toms Bewegungen aufgehört hatten und öffnete die Augen. Diese weiteten sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Loki lag völlig nackt neben ihnen und küsste Tom. Dieser Anblick – so verstörend er eigentlich hätte sein müssen – brachte sie fast zum Höhepunkt. Es war auf eine irritierende Weise echt heiß. Doch sie wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was wahrscheinlich gleich noch kommen würde.  
Denn es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass Loki nun vollenden würde, was er unterbrochen hatte, als Amber ihn in ihr Zimmer gelockt hatte.

Während Loki den Schauspieler mit seiner Zunge fast um den Verstand brachte, wanderte seine rechte Hand zum Hinterteil des Mannes. Er würde sorgsamer mit Thomas umgehen als mit Amber – die Erinnerung an das, was gleich kommen würde, würde ihn auch so genug quälen, da konnte Loki auf die körperlichen Schmerzen verzichten.  
Mit einem ersten Finger drang er in den Schauspieler ein und dieser löste mit einem überraschten Keuchen den Kuss.  
»Relax and let me do what I want!«, raunte Loki ihm ins Ohr und biss spielerisch in sein Ohrläppchen. »Otherwise it will hurt.«  
Mit Genugtuung sah er, wie der Brite den Kopf senkte und sich geschlagen gab. Oh, er war um so vieles klüger als die Frauen. Und obwohl Loki die Aussicht auf Verkehr mit einer Frau weitaus mehr erregte, war er schon jetzt steinhart und wollte endlich in den Mann neben ihm stoßen. Doch einen Moment musste er sich noch gedulden. Er strich dem Briten über die Haare und küsste ihn auf den Hals, während er einen zweiten Finger in diesen gleiten ließ und begann, ihn zu weiten, bevor er noch einen dritten nachschob.

Der leicht verzweifelte Blick von Tom, als ihm klar wurde, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, das kommende zu verhindern, tat Dru tief in der Seele weh. Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange. »It's okay«, flüsterte sie, hoffend, dass Loki sie nicht hörte. »I'm here!«  
Sie bemerkte das Aufblitzen von Dankbarkeit in seinen Augen. Er war erleichtert, dass sie ihm keine Vorwürfe machte.  
Wie könnte sie auch?  
Schließlich waren sie alle gegen Loki machtlos und konnten nur versuchen, möglichst unbeschadet aus der ganzen Sache rauszukommen.

So, das sollte genug der Vorbereitung gewesen sein! Loki zog seine Finger zurück, ließ sie einmal zwischen die beiden gleiten, strich über Toms Glied und fing ein wenig von Drus Lust auf, die er dann am und im After des Mannes verteilte, bevor er sich hinter Hiddleston positionierte und die tropfnasse Spitze seiner Männlichkeit an den Eingang des Briten dirigierte und bemerkte, wie sich dieser verspannte.  
»Relax«, beschwor er ihn noch einmal.  
Dann erhöhte er den Druck immer weiter und irgendwann gab der enge Muskelring nach. Loki gab sich keine Mühe, sein genüssliches Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. In dieser Hinsicht jungfräuliche Männer und Frauen zu nehmen war immer ein besonderes Gefühl, denn deren Enge war einfach unglaublich erregend. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Gott sich vollständig in den Menschen geschoben hatte. Dann zog er sich zurück und glitt nun etwas schneller in den Mimen.

Dru stöhnte auf, da Loki mit seinem Stoß Tom ebenfalls tiefer in sie geschoben hatte. So sehr sie sich wünschte, es würde ihr nicht gefallen, so sehr verlor ihr Verstand in diesem Moment die Schlacht gegen ihren Körper.

Tief in seinem Inneren spürte Tom noch einen kleinen Funken seines Widerstandes aufflackern, doch es war zu spät – viel zu spät. Der Gott hatte ihn bereits in Besitz genommen und dieses Mal nicht nur im Geiste sondern auch körperlich.  
So gut es ging versuchte er sich zu entspannen. In diesem Moment bereute er zutiefst, dass er nicht die recht eindeutigen Angebote des einen oder anderen Mann angenommen hatte. Es waren durchaus sehr attraktive Kollegen dabei gewesen. Und dann hätte er jetzt vielleicht nicht solche Probleme, mit der Größe des Gottes zurechtzukommen.  
Er versuchte sich auf Dru, die sich unter ihm wand, zu konzentrieren, doch in diesem Moment stieß der Gott unter lustvollem Stöhnen erneut in ihn und Tom gab die kräftige Bewegung mit seinem Becken an die Frau unter ihm weiter. Er bemerkte, dass sich der Druck um sein Glied erhöhte, ihr enger Tunnel presste und quetschte ihn, als sein Schwanz plötzlich von einer heftigen Muskelbewegung aus ihr heraus geschoben wurde, Tom wich ein Stück zurück und fühlte, wie ein warmer Schwall Flüssigkeit seinen Bauch benetzte. Die Überraschung dieses Moments hielt nicht lange an, da Loki sich bereits wieder in ihn schob und ihn damit wieder in Dru, die unter ihm heftig erbebte.

Tief in ihren Eingeweiden züngelten die Flammen ihrer Lust und durch Toms beziehungsweise Lokis nächsten Stoß wurden sie zu einer feuchten Explosion, die jeden einzelnen Muskeln in ihrer Enge kontrahieren lies.  
Sie bäumte sich Tom entgegen und während der Orgasmus wie ein Tsunami durch ihren Körper tobte, schlug sie für einen Moment ihre Augen auf. Als das selbstzufriedenen Grinsen des Halbgottes sah, wusste sie, dass sie endgültige verloren hatte.

Loki glitt mit einer Hand zu Toms Bauch und kicherte, als er die Nässe dort ertastete. Er raunte ins Ohr des Schauspielers: »Thomas, did you know that she's able to squirt? I bet you made her do this before!« Der Gott stieß erneut zu und erkundigte sich dann belustigt: »Didn't you?«  
Doch der Mime konnte ihm keine Antwort mehr geben, da er in diesem Augenblick kam und unwillkürlich seinen Hintern zusammenpresste, was Lokis Höhepunkt heraufbeschwor.  
Ganz bewusst kam er in ihm, um seiner Demütigung noch die Krone aufzusetzen. Dann zog er sich aus zurück und rollte sich neben die Beiden – der Triumph war sein.

Amber schluchze heiser, ihr Hals fühlte sich wund an, ebenso ihr Unterleib, doch was viel schlimmer war; sie war allein. Wie sehr sie sich in diesem Moment wünschte, in den Arm genommen zu werden, einfach nur eine Schulter zum Anlehnen zu haben.  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand um ihren Rücken und zog sie vorsichtig an eine breite Brust.  
»Amber, ich bin für dich da, es tut mir so leid, was sie dir angetan haben. Das ist einfach unverzeihlich und widerlich.« Lokis Stimme klang so unglaublich mitfühlend und so sehr ihr Verstand ihr befahl, sich nicht von seinen Lügen einlullen und besänftigen zu lassen, so sehr brauchte sie eben diese freundschaftliche Nähe gerade jetzt. Auch wenn sie ganz genau wusste, dass sie dies nicht lange bleiben würde. Seine Berührung würde wieder sexuell werden, so war es bei Männern doch immer.  
Doch jetzt drehte sie sich einfach zu ihm und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Dabei war sie sich mehr als bewusst, dass sie bei dem Mann – oder eigentlich dessen magischem Doppelgänger – Trost suchte, der sie vergewaltigt und beinahe ermordet hätte.  
Dass er der einzige war, der ihr gerade noch geblieben war, war schon ein ganz neues Level der Erbärmlichkeit.  
»Schsch«, murmelte das Double. »Ich bin da, es ist alles gut!«

Tom konnte die Gefühle in ihm gar nicht beschreiben. Es war wieder ein unglaubliches Gefühl gewesen, in Dru zu kommen und ihren Orgasmus zu spüren. Doch dann war da dieser extreme Ekel. Ekel vor sich selbst. Der Brite wollte sich gerne einreden, dass nur Drus Nähe und ihre Lust ihn zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatten, doch es war unbestreitbar, dass es zu einem großen Teil auch Loki zu verdanken gewesen war. Und das war das absolut schlimmste; nicht nur hatte er sich von dem Gott nehmen lassen, es hatte ihm auch noch gefallen. Ihm wurde beinahe schlecht, als er an das Gefühl dachte, mit dem Lokis Samen sein Inneres benetzt hatte. Und er war noch immer in ihm.  
So mies hatte er sich wirklich selten gefühlt – wenn nicht sogar noch nie.

Loki hatte noch für einen kurzen Augenblick seine beiden Spielzeuge mit Genugtuung betrachtet, bevor er sich magisch säuberte, ankleidete und das Bett verließ.  
»That was quite good, my little toys«, sagte er grinsend. »But if you excuse me, I have to check if Amber has already bled to death or if there is still some life in her ruined little body.«  
Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen ging er direkt in das Schlafzimmer und verriegelte die Tür wieder hinter sich. Er war leise gewesen, sodass die junge Frau ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte sich an seinen Doppelgänger gekuschelt und weinte leise.  
Der Gott des Unheils lächelte.  
Er hatte sie beinahe gebrochen. Ob sie schon wusste, dass nur noch ihn ihre Existenz überhaupt noch kümmerte?  
Das würde er sehen. Vielleicht war sie nun bereit, sich vollkommen ihm und seinen Wünschen hinzugeben. Er würde sie noch immer kontrollieren, würde ihr vielleicht sogar die Erlösung verweigern. Und definitiv würde er nicht sanft sein. Die Kleine sollte immerhin begreifen, dass er ihr Gott war, dem sie zu gefallen hatte – und dieser würde sie dafür möglicherweise belohnen. Und ansonsten wäre es Lohn genug, überhaupt von ihm berührt zu werden.  
Leisen Schrittes näherte er sich den auf dem Boden hockenden Gestalten.  
Nun wollte er doch mal sehen, ob Amber ihn anflehen würde, ihr die Schmerzen zu nehmen, die seine doch recht unsanfte Besitzergreifung ihres Körpers vorhin verursacht haben mussten. Oder vielleicht...

Sehr langsam kam Dru wieder zu sich, doch in dem Moment, als ihr Verstand wieder seine Tätigkeit aufnahm, kam das schlechte Gewissen zurück wie eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
Was war sie nur für eine Freundin? Sie hätte alles tun müssen, um Amber vor Loki zu beschützen, doch stattdessen hatte sie sich mehr oder weniger Bereitwillig seiner Perversität hingegeben.  
Sie fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen durch Toms schweißnasses Haar und als er langsam seine Augen öffnete, versuchte sie seine Gefühle in ihnen zu erkennen.

»I really need that shower now!«, murmelte er kaum hörbar und stützte sich langsam auf seinen Armen ab, kroch vorsichtig von ihr runter.  
Sie setzte auf und ihr Blick folgte ihm, er biss sich die Zähne zusammen, als er spürte, wie durch die Bewegung Flüssigkeit aus ihm lief, und schluckte seinen Ekel herunter.  
»I'm sorry for what he did to you«, hörte er Dru sagen und dann fügte sie leise hinzu: »And that I have enjoyed it so much...«  
Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. »You have done nothing wrong, please excuse me, I need some time for myself.« Er griff sich das Handtuch und den Duschschaum und war froh, als er die Tür zum Badezimmer hinter sich schließen konnte und mit sich und seinen Gedanken kurz alleine war.

Dru setzte sich auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis weinte.  
Was war nur passiert?  
Das alles fühlte sich an wie in einem Fiebertraum! Einem sehr perversen und kranken.  
Trotzig wischte sie sich die Tränen weg. Sie durfte sich nicht geschlagen geben. Sie musste stark sein! Sie musste wissen, wie es ihrer Freundin ging.

Amber wusste, dass Loki den Raum betreten hatte, sie konnte seine Präsens deutlich fühlen. Ein undefinierbares Gefühl aus Angst, Wut und Zuneigung stieg in ihr auf. Sie hob den Kopf und sah vorsichtig zu ihm hoch. Was würde er jetzt noch mit ihr tun? Hatte er nicht genug, sie so am Boden zu sehen? Amber zuckte zurück, als er in die Knie ging, um auf ihrer Höhe zu sein. Er berührte sie am Kinn und zwang sie, ihn direkt in die Augen zu sehen.  
Doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, verschwanden die Schmerzen in Ambers Körper und sie fühlte sich augenblicklich wieder besser, auch ihr Blick klärte sich.  
Der goldenen Schimmer legte sich auf ihren Körper, welcher nun in einen schwarzen, hautengen Lederanzug gekleidet war.

Mit dem Bettlaken wischte Dru die Flüssigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen weg und lief in ihr Zimmer, um sich schnell etwas überzuziehen. Dann ging sie schnellen Schrittes zu Ambers Schlafzimmer. Im Bad lief noch immer die Dusche.  
Sie klopfte vorsichtig. »Loki, bitte lass mich rein, ich möchte sie sehen.«  
»Sie ist gerade nicht in der Stimmung, dich zu sehen«, vernahm sie die Stimme des Gottes durch das Holz.  
»Bitte, Loki, ich muss wissen, ob es ihr gut geht!«, rief sie leise.  
Dru hörte Schritte aus dem Zimmer, die näher kamen, dann vernahm sie das Geräusch der Entriegelung und schließlich wurde die Tür geöffnet. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie Loki oder dessen Double gegenüberstehen würde, doch die Person, die sie nun ansah, war niemand anderes als Amber.  
Aber etwas war anders. Amber trug eine Art von Leder-Einteiler, der sie wie eine Superagentin aussehen ließ. Dazu passten die Haare in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz.  
»Das schien dich gerade eben nicht sonderlich zu kümmern«, sagte ihre Freundin kühl.  
Dru konnte sehen, dass Ambers Augen gerötet waren.  
Scheiße! Hatte sie etwa mitbekommen, was im Wohnzimmer gelaufen war?  
»Amber...«, begann sie, wusste jedoch noch nicht so genau, wie sie sich am besten erklären sollte.  
»Es klingt so, als könnte jemand unter der Dusche Gesellschaft gebrauchen«, unterbrach die junge Frau sie frostig. »Du solltest zu Tom gehen, ich will dich hier nicht.«  
Mit diesen Worten schloss und verriegelte Amber die Tür wieder, noch bevor Dru irgendwie Einspruch einlegen konnte. Diese starrte ungläubig auf das helle Holz. Sollte sie noch einmal klopfen?  
Amber hatte ja allen Grund, sauer zu sein. Aber sie konnte doch nicht ernsthaft erwägen, Lokis Gesellschaft der ihren vorzuziehen? Sie dachte an die roten Augen ihrer Freundin. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Dru sie mehr verletzt hatte als Loki?  
Nein, nicht verletzt. Viel schlimmer.  
Enttäuscht.  
Amber hätte sie gebraucht und sie hatte nichts besseres zu tun gehabt als sich mit den beiden Männern zu vergnügen. Amber hatte den Kopf für sie hingehalten und irgendwie hatte sie es ihr nicht gedankt.  
Auf einmal stieg Zorn in ihr auf. Aber als hätte sie etwas tun können! Amber musste doch selbst wissen, wie Loki war! Als hätte er zugelassen, dass sie nach ihr sah! Als hätte er ein Nein von ihr und Tom akzeptiert!  
Dennoch, sie hatte das Gefühl als hätte sie gerade alles verbockt.  
Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr bewusst, dass Loki das alles geplant haben musste. Er hatte von Anfang an die beiden Freundinnen entzweien wollen. Und als es nicht funktioniert hatte, dass sie sich um ihn stritten, hatte er den harten Weg gewählt.  
Drus Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und sie spürte Galle in ihre Speiseröhre steigen. Sie rannte, sich die Hand vor den Mund haltend, zur Spüle und erbrach die Reste des Abendessens.  
Sie schaltete das Wasser an, um die widerlichen Würgegeräusche nicht so stark hören zu müssen. Kotzen war einfach das ekelhafteste, was es gab – abgesehen von einem Gott des Unheils, der nicht davon genug bekam, ihr Leben zu zerstören.  
Irgendwann war ihr Magen leer und es kam nur noch Schleim.  
Sie wusch die letzten Reste ihrer Übelkeit den Abfluss runter und fuhr sich mit ihren gereinigten, noch immer nassen, Händen über die Stirn und durch ihre Haare.  
Dru spülte sich gründlich den Mund mit einem Glas Whiskey, dass noch halbvoll auf der Anrichte stand. Wäre dies ein Albtraum, würde sie spätestens jetzt aufwachen. Doch leider war dies die blutige Realität und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das alles wieder hinbiegen sollte. Sie drehte sich um, sank auf den Küchenboden und blieb dort erst einmal sitzen.

»Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Amber«, stellte Loki mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht fest. »Du hast endlich verstanden, dass ich der einzige bin, der es gut mit dir meint. Alle anderen nutzen nur deine aufopfernde und selbstzerstörerische Art aus. Glaube mir, ich weiß sehr wohl, wie es ist, immer als der Schwächste unter allen eingeschätzt zu werden, obwohl man eigentlich über allem steht!«  
»Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du mir endlich die Augen geöffnet hast. Jetzt verstehe ich, dass Dru nie eine Freundin war, sie hat mich immer nur benutzt für ihre Vorteile.« Amber spürte, dass ihre Augen wieder feucht wurden, doch sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und schluckte die Enttäuschung schnell wieder runter.  
»Du wirst sehr bald dazu bereit sein, ihr zu zeigen, was sie dir angetan hat. Doch jetzt denke nicht mehr an sie.« Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. »Aber ich sollte dir für deine Gehorsamkeit eine Belohnung gewähren.« Der Trickster leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen und legte diese dann hart auf ihren Mund.


	32. ...in denen zwei Götter eine Frau verwöhnen

Tom schaltet das Wasser ab und griff nach dem Duschhandtuch. Er trocknete sich schnell ab und stieg aus der Wanne. Die Dusche hatte gut getan und er fühlte sich wieder einigermaßen sauber, auch wenn es sicher noch dauern würde, bis alle physischen Spuren des Gottes verschwunden waren. Über die seelischen durfte und wollte der Schauspieler gerade nicht nachdenken.  
Er wickelte das Handtuch in Ermangelung irgendwelcher Kleidung um seine Hüften und verließ das Badezimmer. Das erste, was ihm auffiel, war, dass Dru nicht mehr in dem Bett lag. Etwas besorgt sah er sich um, konnte sie jedoch nirgends entdecken. Er dachte nach. Vielleicht zog sie sich an.  
Weil er dies nicht tun konnte, da alle Kleider, die er bei sich gehabt hatte, verschwunden waren, beschloss der Brite, erst einmal einen Schluck Whiskey zu trinken und ging in die Küche. Und dort sah er sie – Dru, die auf dem Boden saß, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und Tränen in den Augen.  
Sofort war er neben ihr auf dem Boden. »What happened to you?«, fragte er sofort und zog sie in seine Arme.  
»Amber«, schluchzte sie.  
Toms Magen drehte sich um. Loki würde das Mädchen doch nicht wirklich umgebracht haben?  
»What happened with Amber?«, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.  
»Loki!«, brachte Dru heraus. »He planned that! He planned everything! He convinced Amber that we don't care about her. About her being fine or miserable. He convinced her that he is the only one caring for her!«  
Das konnte der Brite kaum glauben. »But how?«  
»I bet he somehow made her see what was happening in the living room, while she was alone«, teilte die junge Frau ihre Vermutung mit ihm. »I tried to talk to her but she was so angry... or more like disappointed. I don't know what I can do!«  
Tom strich ihr sanft über die Haare und überlegte. Je nach dem, was sie mitbekommen hatte, musste es für Amber wirklich so wirken, als ob sich niemand um sie scherte. Vor allem, wenn Loki ihr das auch noch einredete.  
Sie war schließlich ohnehin anfälliger für – nein, das stimmte nicht! Amber war nicht anfälliger für Lokis Einflüsterungen als Dru oder er selbst. Sie setzte sich diesen nur häufiger aus und – bei der Erkenntnis drehte es ihm fast den Magen um – ihr half nie jemand. Sie hatte immer den Gott abgelenkt, seinen Zorn auf sich gezogen, um ihnen zu helfen.  
Verdammt! Wieso war er so blind gewesen? Wieso hatte er nicht versucht, ihr mehr zu helfen?  
Konnte man Amber überhaupt noch helfen? Wollte sie es noch? Oder war es dafür jetzt bereits zu spät?  
Tom wusste nur eines; wenn einer eine zutiefst verletzte Amber noch erreichen konnte, dann war das ihre Freundin.

Amber genoss die Zuneigung von Loki, sie fühlte sich in dem engen Ledereinteiler wie Black Widow. Seine Hände schienen überall gleichzeitig zu sein, während er langsam an der Seite ihres Halses entlang biss, nur um die geschundene Haut einen Moment später mit seiner Magie wieder zu versöhnen.  
»Du gehörst mir, Amber, und ich werde dir zeigen, dass es keinen Grund gibt, dich deshalb schlecht zu fühlen.« Er ließ ihre Kleidung verschwinden und hüllte den Raum in warmes Kerzenlicht. Dann drehte er sie zum Bett um, von dem sämtliche Spuren, sowohl die ihres Ausrasters als auch das Blut, restlos verschwunden waren. In ihrem Sichtfeld erschien der Doppelgänger und lächelte sie sanft an. Ambers Haut wurde von einer Gänsehaut überzogen, als das Double sich langsam über die Lippen leckte und dann vor ihr auf die Knie sank.  
Es legte seine Hände an die Seiten ihrer Oberschenkel und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrem Venushügel. Ambers Augen weiteten sich. Allein die Tatsache, dass Loki vor ihr kniete, ließ sie feucht werden, und der Gedanke an das, was er offensichtlich vor hatte zu tun, machte es noch aufregender.  
Der Halbgott hinter ihr leckte über ihre Ohrmuschel und flüsterte: »Öffne deine Beine für meine Zunge und genieße deine Belohnung.«  
Amber befolgte seinen Wunsch. Als sein Doppelgänger mit der Zungenspitze mehrfach ihren Kitzler leckte, lehnte sie sich leise seufzend gegen Loki und genoss die wirklich gekonnten Liebkosungen des Manns zu ihrer Scham. Die Hände des Gottes glitten unterdessen nach vorne zu ihren Brüsten und kneteten diese. Mit seinen Daumen und Zeigefingern massierte er genussvoll langsam ihre harten Nippel.  
Tausende von wundervollen Emotionen schossen gleichzeitig durch Ambers Körper, als sie seinen harten Schwanz zuerst zwischen ihren Schenkeln spürte, bevor er sich dann fast schon vorsichtig in ihren feuchten Eingang schob.  
»Oh, mein Gott«, stöhnte sie, fast atemlos durch die Gefühle, die ihren gesamten Körper überfluteten.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich überhaupt auf den Beinen halten konnte, sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt noch stand oder schon schwebte. Er stieß nicht grob oder hart in sie, stattdessen in einer langsamen und sehr deutlichen Bewegung, was ihr Inneres erschaudern ließ.  
»Genau das bin ich und du bist mein!«, stellte Loki mit dunkler Stimme klar.

Dru hatte ihren Kopf an Toms Schulter gelehnt und dachte über die Worte nach, mit denen er seine Gedanken rasch mit ihr geteilt hatte. Wieso war ihr das nicht in den Sinn gekommen? Je mehr man einer Droge ausgesetzt ist, desto schneller wird man von ihr abhängig! Und genau das war mit Amber geschehen. Also war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihnen blieb, sie auf kalten Entzug zu setzen. Aber wie?  
Sie teilte dem Schauspieler ihre Überlegung mit.  
»Easier said than done … Ah!«, murmelte er leise, dann sprang er auf und verschwand für einen Augenblick im Wohnzimmer.  
Als er wiederkehrte, hielt er das Szepter in den Händen. Dru musste einfach lächeln, da er nur mit dem knappen Badehandtuch bekleidet und dem goldenen Stab in der Hand haltend wie eine real gewordenen Fanart aussah.  
»Sorry, I know that this is not the right time but I'm sure, Graham Norton would pay millions of pounds for a picture of this«, erklärte sie ihm ihr plötzliches Lächeln.  
Er blickte an sich hinunter und wusste, dass sie absolut Recht hatte.  
»I'm afraid, you are right. Please, never tell him about that!« Tom lächelte sie flehend an, bevor er seinen Blick auf das Szepter senkte. »When I took it, there was a strange feeling in my whole body.«  
Dru erhob sich vom Küchenboden und eine neue Hoffnung verdrängte die Verzweiflung, die sie noch bis vor einem Moment gespürt hatte.  
Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Tom die Magie des Szepters würde nutzen können? Das könnte zu ihrem absoluten Trumpf werden, denn dann würden sie einen Infinity-Stein gegen der Gott verwenden können.  
»Do you think, you are able to control it?«, erkundigte sie sich unsicher, schließlich war Tom trotz allem ein Mensch.  
Dieser zuckte die Schultern. »I am not sure but I feel like I know what to do.«  
»How is that possible?«  
»I have no idea.«  
Dru überlegte. »But who shall we take under control? Loki himself or Amber?« Irgendwie widerstrebte ihr beides. Sie wollte Amber nicht kontrolliert wissen, von niemandem, aber sie musste halt von Loki befreit werden. Aber bei Loki war sie sich auch nicht sicher, denn wenn es gelang, dann würde Tom ihn ewig kontrollieren müssen. Und wenn sie versuchen sollten, einen Deal mit Thanos durch Loki zu machen, würde der Titan es bestimmt merken. Noch bevor Tom antworten konnte, sagte Dru: »I don't think that is a good idea.« Und dann teilte sie ihre vorangegangenen Überlegungen mit ihm. »I think the sceptre is a good alternative, an awesome plan B, but I really would prefer trying to reach Amber the normal way.«

Tom nickte nachdenklich. Er fühlte sich zwar berauscht durch die Macht, die in dem Stab pulsierte und nur zu bereitwillig zu seiner Verfügung stehen wollte, doch weder wollte er permanent Loki kontrollieren und überwachen müssen noch Amber ihren freien Willen nehmen – das stand für ihn auch außer Frage. Zudem erinnerte er sich daran, dass Loki mit dem Auge von Agamotto noch den Zeit-Stein besaß. Sollte der Gott wissen, wie dieser zu nutzen war, könnte er ihren Plan damit spielerisch zunichte machen. Zumal dieser Stein auch einen Blick in die Zukunft erlaubte, das hatte zumindest Ben nach seinen Recherchen in den Dr.-Strange-Comics ihm erzählt.  
»Maybe you are right«, sagte er deshalb und legte das Szepter wieder zurück. »Maybe it's a bit too risky.«  
»But what shall we do then with Amber?«, kam Dru verzweifelt auf ihr eigentliches Problem zurück. »Because she didn't want to talk to me. And I doubt that she'll forgive me.«  
Tom konnte nicht anders als die Schultern zu zucken. »Maybe she just needs some time.« Er zog die junge Frau in seine Arme. »She is your friend, you mean a lot to her, otherwise she wouldn't be so hurt. So she will forgive you.«  
»I hope so.«

Während Amber die Zuwendung der beiden Lokis weiter genoss, konnte sie nicht anders und überlegte, warum der Gott nicht immer so zärtlich und mitfühlend sein konnte. Sie entwickelte innerlich einen solchen Hass auf Sigyn. Was hatte sie nur getan, um aus diesem hingebungsvollen Mann ein solches Monster werden zu lassen?

Loki spürte, dass sie nicht ganz bei der Sache war und raunte in ihr Ohr: »Worüber denkst du nach?«  
Doch als Antwort kam nur ein Aufseufzen, denn er hatte sich gerade wieder fester in sie geschoben und auch seinem Doppelgänger befohlen, sie noch mehr zu verwöhnen. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und konnte ihren nahenden Höhepunkt deutlich fühlen. Er würde sie dieses Mal nicht so sehr quälen wie in der Nacht vorher, doch ein kleines bisschen Spaß musste sie ihm zugestehen.

Amber konnte ihren Orgasmus bereits schmecken ihr kompletter Körper war wie elektrisch aufgeladen, nur noch ein winziger Moment fehlte und dann könnte sie sich in ihn fallen lassen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, erwartet jede Sekunde das Wahnsinnsgefühl, das durch ihr Innerstes rasen und sie für diesen herrlichen Augenblick komplett handlungsunfähig machen würde.  
»Ich allein bestimme, wann du deine Erlösung findest, Amber.« Damit unterbrach der Halbgott seine Bewegung, ebenso wie sein Double, das sie nun mit lüsternem Blick anlächelte, während es sich genüsslich ihre Feuchtigkeit von den Lippen leckte.  
»Loki....bitte...«, flehte sie außer Atem.  
»Sag mir, was du willst, Amber!«, forderte er sie heraus.  
Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. So kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war sie selten in der Lage vernünftige Sätze zu bilden.  
»Bitte lass mich kommen!«  
Sie stöhnte auf, als Loki seine Stöße wieder aufnahm und sein Doppelgänger seine Lippen um ihren Kitzler schloss, um seine Liebkosung fortzusetzen.  
Ambers Körper zuckte unwillkürlich, dann brach die Erlösung über sie herein und riss sie in die Gefühlstiefen der absoluten Lust.

Der Gott des Unheils legte seine Arme um die Kleine und hielt sie fest, da sie – gefangen in ihrem Höhepunkt – nicht mehr in der Lage war, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Es würde auch nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er selbst kommen würde. Ihre offensichtliche und endgültige Kapitulation machte ihn an – wesentlich mehr sogar als die zusätzliche Stimulation seiner Männlichkeit durch ihre inneren Muskeln es vermochte. Und dieses Mal war Loki sich sicher, dass Amber ihren Widerstand endgültig aufgegeben hatte, dass es ihm ein für alle Mal gelungen war, ihren Willen zu brechen.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass es wirklich genügen würde, sie komplett zu isolieren, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er der einzige wäre, auf den sie sich noch verlassen konnte?  
»Loki...«, vernahm er ihre sanfte Stimme lustvoll stöhnen, während sie langsam zu ihm zurückkehrte.  
Der Laut war für ihn das Zeichen. Er nahm seine Bewegungen wieder auf, stieß tief in sie, nahm sie mit festen Stößen, die er jedoch allmählich beschlunigte, um seine Erlösung auch bald erfahren zu können. Sein Double setzte seine Arbeit auch wieder fort, verwöhnte Amber mit der Zunge, die diese Überstimulation mit einem heiseren Keuchen lohnte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Loki spürte, dass die Kleine wieder kurz davor war zu kommen. Doch auch bei ihm würde es sich nur noch um wenige Augenblicke handeln. Der Gott hielt sich zurück, bis Amber noch einmal mit einem stummen Schrei gekommen war und wieder in der Realität gelandet war, bevor er aufgab und ihr folgte.

Amber fühlte das Pulsieren seiner Länge in ihr und einen Augenblick später seinen heißen Erguss, der ihr Inneres benetzte. Sie hörte das Stocken in seiner Atmung und den Lufstrom des erlösenden Seufzers, der über ihre Ohrmuschel strich. Dieses Mal fühlte sie sich jedoch in keiner Weise abgestoßen von dem Gedanken, dass er so tief in ihr gekommen war, nein, sie genoss es.  
Einen Moment verharrte er noch in ihr, dann zog er sich zurück, die köstliche Dehnung verschwand. Amber fühlte seinen Samen an ihrem Bein hinunterlaufen und verspürte eine leichte Enttäuschung. Sie hatte es so genossen, genau so von ihm geliebt zu werden. Nicht einmal der Doppelgänger hatte sie gestört – im Gegenteil. Er gehörte zu dem, was Loki war.  
Als hätte dieses ihre Gedanken gehört, leckte das Double noch ein letztes Mal über ihren Kitzler, bevor seine Lippen über ihren Venushügel und den Bauch nach oben wanderten, über ihre noch immer harten Nippel strichen und schließlich ihren Mund fanden.  
Amber konnte ihren eigenen Geschmack auf seinen Lippen wahrnehmen und es ließ sie innerlich freudig erzittern, dass es Tatsache war, dass er es wirklich getan hatte. Sie ahnte mehr als dass sie es wusste oder gar fühlte, wie die Kleider des Doubles verschwanden und einen kurzen Moment später fühlte sie wieder ein hartes Glied an ihrem Eingang.

Loki hatte seinen Doppelgänger schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr in solch einer Situation zum Einsatz kommen lassen. Er konnte in diesem Moment nicht nachvollziehen, aus welchem Grund. Gut, er hatte den Aufwand an magischer Energie, die für die Erschaffung eines Doubles nötig war, immer als zu hoch für solch einen Spaß erachtet. Doch er hatte die Befriedigung vollkommen verdrängt gehabt, fühlte er doch alles, was sein Doppelgänger fühlte.  
Er stützte Amber von hinten, während der andere Loki in sie eindrang. Er konnte ihre köstliche Enge wieder spüren, die ihn mehr als nur willkommen hieß.  
Sein Double nahm die Kleine wieder etwas härter, fickte sie schneller, doch ihr süßes Stöhnen verriet ihm, dass sie es genauso wollte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sie in einen weiteren, welterschütternden Orgasmus getrieben hatte und der Ausdruck der vollkommenen Erlösung auf ihren Zügen erregten sein Double so, dass es sich ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und Loki dessen Höhepunkt wie seinen eigenen spürte.  
Sein Double zog sich zurück und küsste Amber noch einmal, bevor es sich ein paar Schritte entfernte und sie in seinen Armen zurückließ. Die Kleine atmete schwer.  
»Nun, war das eine Belohnung?«, fragte Loki leise.  
Sie schluckte. »Ja«, hauchte sie dann. »Ich danke dir!«  
Loki überlegte einen Moment. War es jetzt schon Zeit? Hatte er sie schon so weit in seinem Besitz? Ein Versuch schadete nicht.  
Der Gott des Unheils wartete, bis sie wieder alleine stehen konnte, bevor er sämtliche Spuren seiner und auch ihrer Lust verschwinden ließ und sie wieder in schwarzes Leder kleidete. Dann drehte er sie sanft zu sich um.  
»Was würdest du für mich tun?«, fragte er.  
Amber sah ihn mit großen Augen an. »Alles«, hatte sie geantwortet, noch bevor ihr die Bedeutung dieses Wortes klar werden konnte.  
»Nun, das werden wir sehen«, lächelte Loki. »Wir werden sehen, ob du nicht doch nur eine weitere Enttäuschung bist. Ob du meiner vielleicht doch würdig bist.«  
»Das bin ich«, sagte sie sofort. »Ich will dich nicht enttäuschen!«  
»Nun...« Loki drehte sie sanft zu seinem Doppelgänger, der neben sie getreten war und der Kleinen den silbernen Motdolch anbot. »Ich selbst würde niemals zulassen, dass mich jemand so behandelt wie Dru dich.«  
Ambers Augen wanderten von dem Dolch zu seinem Gesicht und er entdeckte darin Entsetzen, als ihr der Befehl in seinen Worten auffiel. Nun würde sich zeigen, ob sie wirklich bereit war, sich ihm ganz zu verschreiben.

Je länger die Tür zu Ambers Schlafzimmer geschlossen blieb, desto nervöser würde Dru. Auch der Tee, denn sie für Tom und sich gemacht hatte, schaffte es nicht wirklich ihre Nerven zu beruhigen.  
»I'll try again«, erklärte sie dem Briten, der sie erstaunt ansah, als sie plötzlich vom Küchentisch aufsprang.  
Dru atmete tief durch und ging erneut in Richtung des Zimmers ihrer Freundin, doch bevor sie anklopfen konnte, öffnete sich diese und Amber, gefolgt von Loki, kam heraus, stand nun vor ihr.  
»Amber?«, sagte Dru überrascht, doch diese grinste nur, während etwas in ihren Augen dunkel funkelten.  
»Ja, das ist mein Name, finde es ja großartig, dass du ihn dir gemerkt hat, jetzt wo du Miss Hiddleston bist!«, spie sie ihr entgegen und wollte gerade an ihr vorbeilaufen, doch Dru legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihre Freundin dazu zu bringen in ihrer Bewegung innezuhalten.  
Amber drehte sich so rasch um, dass ihr hoher Pferdeschwanz, wenn Dru nicht ausgewichen wäre, ihr voll ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte.  
»Was willst du noch? Ich denke, ich habe meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht«, sagte die junge Frau mit solch einer Kälte in der Stimme, dass Dru nicht glauben konnte, dass dies wirklich ihre Freundin war.  
Was hatte Loki nur mit ihr angestellt?  
Und was bezweckte er damit?  
»Bitte, lass es mich dir erklären! Gib mir ein paar Minuten und du wirst verstehen, was passiert ist!« Dru hielt die Hände schützend von ihren Körper.  
Ambers Blick verlor sich kurz in der Ferne. »Oh, my, look who's here, the white knight!«  
Dru wusste, dass sie Tom damit gemeint hatte, der nun auch das Wohnzimmer gekommen war und sich hinter sie gestellt hatte.


	33. ...in denen Freunde zu Feinden werden

Loki kicherte amüsiert über die Aussage seines Spielzeugs. Es war einfach herrlich zu sehen, wie verzweifelt die Beiden versuchten, sie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
Doch er gab Amber die Kraft, sich zu behaupten und sie genoss die magischen Energien, die ihren Körper durchströmten.

»Amber, Dru loves you and she would never do anything to hurt you!«, sagte Tom und blickte ihr fest in die Augen.  
Doch statt etwas darauf zu antworten, lachte die junge Frau ihn nur aus.  
»He is right. Amber, bitte glaube mir, ich wollte den Dolch finden, um dich aus seinen Fängen zu befreien, doch es war nicht der echte. Wenn ich ihn nur gefunden hätte, wäre es niemals so weit gekommen.«  
»Oh, ich kann dich beruhigen! Der Dolch ist genau dort, wo er sein soll!« Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Arms rammte Amber das silberne Messer blitzschnell in die Schulter ihrer Freundin, die die Augen weit aufriss und einen Moment später geschockt auf den kreisrunden Blutfleck, der sich auf ihrem Shirt bildete, blickte.   
»Chillax!«, sagte Amber grinsend. »This won't kill you... or at least not within the next two hours.«

Tom konnte nicht glauben, was da gerade geschehen war. Amber hatte den Motdolch und anstatt sie von Lokis Magie zu befreien, hatte sie die Waffe gegen ihre Freundin gerichtet. Sofort half der Brite der Verletzten, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen und wies sie an, mit dem Tischtuch fest auf die Wunde zu drücken, während Loki hinter Amber getreten war, ihr über die Arme strich und sie leise lobte. »I'm proud, you did well, my little toy!«, schnurrte Loki und Amber legte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter und seufzte zufrieden.  
Er musste irgendetwas tun!  
»Amber, listen to me!«, sprach Tom diese an. »You are not his toy, you are way more than that! You are better!«  
Ihr Blick richtete sich auf den Schauspieler. »No, I am not«, sagte sie klar. »My whole life I have never been enough, no one really cared for me. Never have I been enough for a man, never have I been enough for my friends. I have never been good enough to have success, I have never been good enough to be cared for. All people I have ever met just used me. Men used me just to dump me, so called friends used me when they needed something. And so did you and so did Dru. But none of you cared when I was in there bleeding to death because I tried to save you from being hurt.« Sie deutete mit dem Messer auf die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. »I am so sick of not being good enough and not cared.«  
Loki grinste den Schauspieler überlegen an.   
Das verlief wohl alles ganz so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte!  
»You are good enough to be my toy«, raunte der Gott Amber ins Ohr. »And I will care for you – as long as you won't disappoint me and do as I say.«  
»I will«, seufzte Amber.  
»I think they still don't understand your pain«, sagte Loki dann zu seinem Spielzeug und grinste Tom und Dru überlegen an.

»Damn it! Wipe that fucking smile off your face, trickster!«, fluchte Dru in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Mut. Oder war es einfach nur Wahnsinn über die Aussichtslosigkeit der Situation?  
Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als die Schmerzen, die von der Wunde ausstrahlten, immer unerträglicher wurden.  
Doch Loki dachte natürlich nicht daran, ihr den Gefallen zu tun. Stattdessen amüsierte er sich offensichtlich über ihre Wut und genoss diese, was sie sich nur noch weiter aufregen ließ.  
Dru versuchte langsamer zu atmen, um ihren Blutdruck wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ein schneller Herzschlag war nicht förderlich für den Blutverlust, der durch die Wunde verursacht wurde.  
Wieso fiel Amber denn nicht auf, dass Tom nur im Handtuch bekleidet war? Sie war doch sonst immer in der Lage, Zusammenhänge in den unmöglichsten Fällen zu erkennen. Wie oft hatte sie ihre Freundin verblüfft, als sie relativ schnell bei den Erstausstrahlungen der Sherlock-Folgen wusste, was geschehen war. Und dass der Schauspieler sich zwar in seinem Körper wohlfühlte, doch sicher nicht ständig halbnackt rumlief, war doch ein Hinweis darauf, dass er seine Kleidung nicht selbständig abgelegt hatte, sondern dass der Gott seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte.  
Doch als sie mit Amber den Blickkontakt suchte, starrten deren Augen nur in die Leere. Dru schüttelte den Kopf über die Idee, die sich in ihren Gedanken zu formen begann. Sie wusste, wie riskant es war, doch sie konnte und wollte ihre Freundin nicht aufgeben. Langsam erhob sie sich von dem Stuhl, drückte das Tischtuch noch fester auf die Wunde.  
»Dru, what are you doing?«, fragte der Brite erschrocken und wollte ihr gerade helfen, als sie ihn ansah und mit den Lippen No formte und dann auf wackligen Beinen zu ihrer Freundin ging, die erst im letzten Moment merkte, dass sie wieder vor ihr stand.  
»Amber, ich kann deinen Ärger verstehen, aber DAS bist nicht du! Du brauchst jetzt eine Freundin und die werde ich immer für dich sein. Wenn du meine Nähe wirklich nicht mehr ertragen kannst, dann musst du mich eben umbringen!« Sie blickte ihr fest in die Augen und schloss diese dann, abwartend, was geschehen würde.  
Tief in ihrem Inneren rechnete sie aber mit dem Schlimmsten.  
Dru zuckte zusammen, als sie eine Berührung spürte, doch diese war sanft. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte Amber an, die ihr sacht über die Wange strich. Sie lächelte. Aber nicht freundlich oder liebevoll, sondern spöttisch.  
»Ach, meine liebe Dru«, seufzte sie. »Jetzt bin ich also wieder deine Freundin?« Sie kicherte. »Aber ich würde dich doch nicht umbringen.« Sie ließ ihre Hand langsam sinken und legte sie ihrer Freundin auf die Schulter. »Zumindest noch nicht« Mit diesen Worten packte sie zu und ihre Finger krampften sich zusammen, drückten in die Wunde, die das Messer hinterlassen hatte, und trieben Tränen des Schmerzes in Drus Augen, die von einem gequälten Aufschrei begleitet wurden. »Erst einmal werde ich dir meinen Schmerz zeigen!«  
Mit der anderen Hand hob Amber den Dolch wieder an und stieß die Klinge in die Außenseite von Drus Oberschenkel. Während Drus Bein, begleitet von weiteren Schmerzen, nachgab und sie zu Boden sackte, die Augen von einem Tränenschleier halb blind, nahm sie Tom wahr, der ihr zu Hilfe eilen wollte.

Tom packte Ambers Handgelenk und zwang sie dazu, Drus Schulter loszulassen, an der der Blutfluss sich besorgniserregend verstärkt hatte.  
Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!  
Was hatte Loki nur mit ihr gemacht?  
»Oh, the hero!«, schnaubte Amber und bevor der Brite sich versah, blitze etwas silbrig vor seinen Augen auf und einen Moment später fühlte er ein heißes Brennen an seinem Arm und auf seiner Brust, das kurz darauf zu einem schneidenden Schmerz wurde.  
Überrascht ließ er Amber los und blickte an sich hinunter. Sein rechter Unterarm war aufgeschnitten und ein tiefer Schnitt zog sich auch einmal quer über seine Brust. Das Blut floss schnell über seinen Bauch und wurde zum Teil von dem Handtuch aufgesogen.  
»You can't stand much, can you?«, grinste Amber ihn an.  
»Amber, bitte!«, vernahm Tom Drus leise Stimme.  
Die Angesprochene drehte sich zurück zu ihrer Freundin. »Was ist?«, fragte sie. »Soll ich es lieber schnell zu Ende bringen?«  
Mit Entsetzen beobachtete Tom, wie Amber den blutigen Dolch erneut gegen ihre Freundin erhob und ihn einen Moment später wieder auf sie zuschnellen ließ – ihr Ziel eindeutig das Herz.  
Sein Inneres war für einen Moment wie leer gefegt, bis der Schauspieler begriff, dass Dru nicht tot war. Das Messer steckte nicht einmal in ihrer Brust, Amber hatte kurz bevor die Klinge in ihre Freundin eindrang, gestoppt – oder war gestoppt worden, wenn man von dem wütenden Blick ausging, den Amber Loki zuwarf.

»Genug!« befahl der Gott harsch mit fester Stimme und drückte das Handgelenk der jungen Frau so fest, dass ihr der Dolch aus den Fingern glitt.  
Noch bevor dieser den Boden erreichte, hatte sein Doppelgänger, der sich plötzlich aus dem Nichts materialisierte, diesen aufgefangen und verstaute ihn sicher in einer seiner Taschen. Dann wich er seinen Schritt zurück und beobachtet die Situation.  
Loki hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass Amber so handeln würde. Sie war nicht nur kurz davor gewesen, ihre ehemals beste Freundin zu töten, auch war sie ohne einen Moment nachzudenken auf Hiddleston losgegangen. Er war wirklich beeindruckt von seiner Kreation, auch wenn sie noch ein wenig Feinschliff benötigen würde.

In Ambers Augen stiegen Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung, dass er sie im letzten Moment davon abgehalten hatte, Dru tödlich zu verletzten. Sie hätte es so gerne für ihn getan – um ihm zu beweisen wie sehr sie ihn verehrte! Doch dass er es nicht zugelassen hatte, zeigte ihr nur, dass er auch Dru noch nicht losgelassen hatte. Das selbstzerstörerische Gefühl der Eifersucht stieg in Amber hoch und sie drehte sich bockig und enttäuscht zu dem Gott um.  
»Ich hätte es für dich getan! Warum hast du mich aufgehalten?«  
»Weil es nicht deine Entscheidung zu sein hat, Amber! Ich entscheide, wen du für mich ermordest! Du du hast mir zu gehorchen. Ist das klar?«

Dru bekam kaum noch etwas mit, sie war irgendwo zwischen Leben und Tod gefangen. Überall auf dem Boden war ihr Blut – so viel Blut! Und dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?, war das letzte, an das sie denken konnte, bevor sie sich der Dunkelheit ergab.

Loki bekam aus dem Augenwinkel mit, wie Dru leblos zu Boden sackte und auch Hiddleston war bereits halb ohnmächtig an der Wand hinuntergerutscht.  
Doch die Aufmerksamkeit des Gottes lag noch immer auf der jungen Frau direkt vor ihm, deren Handgelenk er noch immer – für sie schmerzhaft – fest mit seinen Fingern umschlossen hatte.  
»Natürlich, Loki«, sagte Amber dann leise, während die Wut von ihren Zügen schwand und sie die Augen nieder schlug. »Verzeih mir.«  
Er konnte in ihrem Gesicht einen Anflug von Traurigkeit sehen, bitterer Enttäuschung. Er brauchte keine Sekunde, um auf die Ursache zu kommen. Sie sah seine Rettungsaktion als Indiz dafür, dass sie auch für ihn nicht gut genug sein könnte, dass er außer ihr noch andere Spielzeuge brauchte.  
Natürlich stimmte das, wieso sollte er sich auch mit einer kleinen menschlichen Frau zufrieden geben, wenn er mehr haben konnte. Andererseits war Amber schon vielversprechend. Wenn er erst einmal ihre Loyalität und ihr komplettes Herz sowie ihren ganzen Glauben besaß, würde er sie wahrscheinlich formen können, wie immer er es wollte. Und das war durchaus verlockend.  
Demnach war es wohl klug, sie in dem Glauben zu lassen oder diesen zu bestärken, dass sie etwas besonderes für ihn war. Und dass er sie schätzte.  
»Amber«, sagte er sanft und lockerte seinen Griff. »Ich habe dich nicht um meinetwillen davon abgehalten, sie zu töten, sondern um deinetwillen.«  
Die Kleine hob überrascht den Blick. »Wieso? Sie hat mich benutzt! Ich hasse sie!«  
»Doch in der Vergangenheit hat sie dir viel bedeutet«, meinte Loki. »Ich kenne die Gefühle, die momentan in dir sind. Ich selbst durchlebte sie bei Sigyn. Und ich kann dir versichern, ich hasse sie mit jeder Faser meines Körpers«, redete er weiter. »Doch ich würde es bereuen, wenn sie tot wäre, egal, wie sehr sie mich verletzt hat.«  
»Warum?«, fragte sie leise. »Weil du sie noch liebst?«  
Loki schnaubte. »Dass ein Teil von mir sie vielleicht wirklich noch liebt, ist der Grund, aus dem ich sie tot sehen will. Aber dass sie weiterlebt, wünsche ich mir nur, weil ich dadurch die Möglichkeit habe, ihr weh zu tun. Beispielsweise, indem ich ihr Thor nehme.«  
Auf das Gesicht der Kleinen hatte sich ein dunkles Lächeln gelegt. Sie nickte.  
»Ich verstehe«, sagte sie dann. »Ich danke dir. Ich schätze, ich habe noch viel zu lernen. Aber ich weiß, dass es das beste für mich ist, zu tun, was du sagst.«  
Sie trat einige Schritte zurück, ging durch den Raum und setzte sich auf die Couch. Loki sah ihr für einen Moment hinterher, dann erinnerte er sich an die Dinge, die er dringend tun musste.  
Mit ein paar wenigen Schritten war sein Double bei Dru und strich mit dem Dolch über deren Wunden, die sich langsam schlossen. Dann ging es weiter zu Thomas, der – nun wieder vollkommen entblößt – auf dem Boden lag und blutete. Es heilte auch seine Wunde, während Loki selbst mit seiner Magie Dru wieder ein wenig stärkte, schließlich hatte sie einiges an Blut verloren. Selbiges tat er dann mit dem Mimen.  
Er hoffte, dass Amber bald verstehen würde, dass es viel mehr Spaß machte, seine Opfer langsam in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, statt ihnen gleich einen schnellen Tod zu gewähren.  
Während sein Doppelgänger sich um den Schauspieler kümmerte, sein Blut mit dem Handtuch abwischte, ihn hochhob und auf die andere Couch legte, wollte sich Loki persönlich um Dru kümmern. Er hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, die Eifersucht, die in Amber brodelte, für sich zu nutzen. Und je mehr die Kleine wusste, dass es jede Menge Konkurrenz gab, umso mehr würde sie sich anstrengen und seine Befehle ausführen. Er wusste, dass sie ihn beobachtete und kniete sich behutsam neben die bewusstlose Frau in der Blutlache. Er ließ die Spuren des Massakers verschwinden und kleidete sie in ein schwarzes, recht kurzes Negligée. Dann hob er sie sanft hoch und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer, wo er Dru auf das Bett legte und zudeckte. Als er wiederkam, konnte er in Ambers Augen deutlich die Eifersucht sehen, was ihm größte Genugtuung bescherte.  
»Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich mich gerne etwas ausruhen, es war ein langer Tag und ich bin schließlich nur ein Mensch.« Sie gähnte und streckte sich anschließend genüsslich.

Dru schreckte aus einem schrecklichen Traum auf. Sie brauchte einen langen Moment, um festzustellen, wo sie war. Nach und nach kamen die Erinnerungen wieder und ihr wurde klar, dass es kein Traum gewesen war. Amber – ihre Freundin Amber – war mit dem Motdolch zuerst auf sie und dann auf Tom losgegangen.   
Tom...   
Wo war er nur?   
Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut!   
Dru spürte, wie die Panik ihre Gedärme hinaufkroch. Sie setzte sich auf und versuchte, in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers etwas zu erkennen.  
»Ah, du bist wach«, vernahm sie die raue Stimme des Gottes, der auf dem Sessel in der Ecke ihres Schlafzimmer saß und sie musterte.  
»Geht es Tom gut?«, war ihre erste Frage und auch das einzige, das sie im Moment wissen wollte.  
»Er lebt«, antwortet Loki ausdruckslos und Dru atmete auf. »Er dürfte noch schlafen. Möglicherweise sehe ich mir später noch einmal seinen außerordentlich schönen Körper an. Oder ich bitte Amber darum, schließlich ist sie für dessen aktuellen Zustand verantwortlich.«  
»Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?«, fragte Dru, das aufkommende Gefühl von Eifersucht unterdrückend.  
Der Gott grinste. »Ich habe ihre Sicht auf ihre sogenannten Freunde geklärt und ihr einen Lebensinhalt gegeben.«  
»Dich«, stellte Dru bitter fest.  
Sie konnte es noch immer nicht so ganz glauben. Wie war es möglich, dass Loki Amber solche Lügen hatte verkaufen können, dass sie davon so überzeugt war, dass sie ohne zu zögern morden würde?  
»Du vergisst, dass ich sehr überzeugend sein kann«, lächelte Loki.  
»Wie könnte ich?!« Dru verzog das Gesicht.  
»Das ist das schöne daran, ein Gott zu sein. Jeder verzehrt sich nach mir.« Er lachte auf. »Erinnerst du dich, wie hart der liebe Thomas unter meiner Berührung geworden ist?«  
Wie könnte sie das vergessen?  
»Doch ich muss sagen, er hat sich nicht einmal so schlecht angefühlt«, meinte Loki nachdenklich. »Vielleicht nehme ich ihn mir später noch einmal. Ich wäre gespannt, ob er mit seinem Mund der kleinen Amber Konkurrenz machen kann.«  
»Lass ihn in Ruhe!«, sagte Dru zähneknirschend. »Du hast kein Recht dazu!«  
Der Gott lachte. »Meine Liebe, ich habe jedes Recht. Ihr seid alle meine Spielzeuge und ich kann mit euch tun, was ich will. Dass du dich törichterweise von mir abgewendet hast und dem jämmerlichen Menschen zu, hat daran nichts geändert.« Mit einem Mal saß er neben ihr auf dem Bett und sie zuckte vor Schreck zusammen – das Teleportieren besaß echt ein Überraschungsmoment. Er griff nach Drus Kinn und zwang sie dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. »Und daran solltest du dich erinnern, bevor du auch nur daran denkst, mir Vorschriften zu machen. Sonst werde ich mit dir tun, was ich vorhin mit deiner kleinen Freundin – nun, jetzt eigentlich eher Feindin – getan habe.« Der Gott grinste böse und Dru schluckte – egal, was es war, sie wollte es nicht wissen und noch weniger erleben. »Hast du verstanden?«  
Dru nickte schnell.  
»Sehr gut«, sagte Loki und erhob sich. »Dann ruh noch ein wenig. Ich werde nach Hiddleston sehen.«  
Dru überlege, ob sie es wagen sollte sich dem Wunsch des Gottes, der in Wirklichkeit ein Befehl gewesen war, erneut zu widersetzten. Klug wäre es sicher nicht, da er aktuell der einzige war, der sie vor Amber beschützte. Sie musste vor Verzweiflung auflachen, als ihr die Verrücktheit der Situation klar wurde.   
Das war doch alles total aus dem Ruder gelaufen!  
Sie musste einen Weg finden, mit Amber zu sprechen, ohne sich erneut der Gefahr eines blutigen Todes stellen zu müssen. Jedoch hatte sie nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wie sie das anstellen sollte.

Loki schritt langsam vor der Couch auf und ab, während sein Doppelgänger ein Auge auf Amber hatte, die sich im Schlafzimmer ausruhte. Er beäugte interessiert den Körper des Schauspielers. Loki hatte es durchaus ernst gemeint, dass er dessen Erscheinungsbild dafür, dass er nur ein Mensch war, sehr ansprechend fand. Er schien sich sehr um ein tadelloses Aussehen zu bemühen.  
Der Gott glitt mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die helle Haut des Briten und ertastete die harten, ebenmäßigen Muskelstränge an seinem Oberkörper.  
Der Schauspieler seufzte leise als Loki sanft über sein Geschlecht strich. Der Trickser grinste, als Hiddleston seine Augen aufschlug. Und ihn erschrocken anblickte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wer ihn da streichelte.

»Please, don't«, flehte er verzweifelt, als Lokis Hand sich um seinen Schaft schloss und vorsichtig zu pumpen anfing. »Please, Loki, don't do this to me!«, bat er den Halbgott erneut, welcher seine Handlung stoppte und den Briten neugierig musterte  
»Interesting how different your priorities are. Dru only asked me to continue giving pleasure to her and you don't want it...« Er zuckte die Schultern und wendete sich von dem Schauspieler ab.


	34. ...in denen eine Frau versucht, klar zu werden

Tom beobachtet den Gott, wie er in Richtung der Küche ging. Er schluckte hart und hoffte, dass Loki es nicht noch einmal versuchen würde. Er war eben schon wieder kurz davor gewesen, sich ihm hinzugeben. Sein Glied zuckte, als er spürte, wie sehr ihn der Gedanke an die Berührung erregte. Hoffentlich würde das mit dem Portal am nächsten Abend funktionieren – sobald der Gott endlich weg wäre, wusste Tom, dass er, egal welche Verpflichtung er auch hatte, erstmal einen Urlaub brauchen würde, um wieder auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und in sein altes Leben zurückzufinden.  
Dann spürte er einen Stich in seinem Innern, als sich ihm die Bedeutung der letzten Worte, die Loki an ihn gerichtet hatte, erschloss.  
Dru hatte sich wieder von Loki verwöhnen lassen?  
Nun gut, wahrscheinlich hatte sie keine große Wahl gehabt und er selbst wusste immerhin am besten, wie schnell man diesem Gott verfiel. Dru war deutlich genug geworden, sie hatte ihre Entscheidung gegen Loki und für ihn, Tom, getroffen. Das wusste der Brite sicher. Er erinnerte sich an Drus liebevollen Blick, mit dem sie ihn immer bedachte und den sie Loki noch nie zugeworfen hatte – und sofort verloren Lokis Worte an Gewicht.  
Tom erstarrte.  
Diese Gefühle... War er gerade ernsthaft dabei, sich in eine Frau – und noch dazu ein Fangirl – zu verlieben, die er nicht einmal 48 Stunden kannte?  
Gott, das wäre ein Fehler! Nach allem, was die Beziehung mit Taylor ruiniert hatte...  
Und dennoch spürte er, dass es mit Dru anders sein würde. Sie war geerdet, wunderschön und sehr verständnisvoll. Sie würde niemals zulassen, dass ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn fallen würde.  
Ja, vielleicht – oder auch sicher – würde er ihnen eine Chance geben, wenn sie Loki erst einmal los waren und die Normalität wieder beginnen würde.  
Langsam stand er von dem Sofa auf griff sich eine Decke, die er notdürftig um seine Hüfte band, dann ging er leise ins Bad. Er brauchte einfach mal einen Moment für sich.

Dru hatte noch für einen Moment gezögert, doch dann entschieden, dass sie ganz dringend mit Amber reden musste, Gefahr hin oder her. Leise stand sie auf und schlich zur Tür. Sie öffnete diese einen Spalt breit und lugte hinaus. Doch niemand war zu sehen. Schnell huschte sie durch den kurzen Flur und öffnete beinahe lautlos Ambers Schlafzimmertür.  
In deren Zimmer angekommen atmete Dru erst einmal durch. Das erste, was sie sah, war Amber, die in ihrem Bett lag und offensichtlich schlief. Sie sah aus wie immer. Hätte sie es nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren, hätte Dru es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass diese junge Frau mit dem Messer auf irgendjemanden losgehen könnte.  
Was hatte Loki nur mit ihr gemacht?  
Dru näherte sich vorsichtig dem Bett und blickte auf ihre Freundin hinab.

Loki hatte sich in der Küche auf die Eckbank gesetzt und genoss ein Glas des Whiskeys, den Hiddleston bevorzugte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass der Mime einen recht guten Geschmack hatte. Sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne und er dachte darüber nach, dass, wenn sein Deal mit Thanos in wenigen Tagen endgültig stattfinden würde, Thor endgültig aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde. Doch vorher würde Loki alles daran setzten, ihn davon zu überzeugen, das Sigyn die bessere Wahl einer zukünftigen Königin Asgards wäre. Thor, so einfältig wie er war, fiel sicher darauf rein und wenn er sich von Sif getrennt hätte und um Sigyns Hand angehalten, dann wäre für Loki der Zeitpunkt der absoluten Rache gekommen. So kurz vor dem Ziel würde er ihr ALLES nehmen. Und sowohl Sigyn als auch Sif würden zu ihm kommen, um ihre Trauer zu verarbeiten.  
Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde breiter, als er das alles vor seinem inneren Auge sah. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Glas. Dann entschloss er sich, mal für einen Moment durch die Augen seines Doppelgängers zu blicken, und was er dort sah, erstaunte ihn zutiefst. Dru saß an Ambers Bett und strich ihr über die Wange.  
Er konzentrierte sich, um auch die Worte hören zu können.  
»Was hat er nur mit dir angestellt? Du bist doch so viel mehr als seine Sklavin!« Ihre Finger glitten über die Stirn der jungen Frau.  
Loki konnte ein leises Schniefen hören.  
Dass Dru weinte, war so eine Genugtuung für ihn, dass er beschloss, die ganze Situation erstmal ruhig weiter zu beobachten. Er hoffe, dass Amber bald aufwachen würde. Und ihre Reaktion wäre sicher recht interessant.

Tom saß auf dem Klodeckel, um seine Hüfte hatte er eines der Handtücher geschlagen, sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Es war so still im Cottage – fast gespenstisch.  
Eine Gänsehaut bildet sich auf seinen Armen und es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter, als er daran dachte, dass sie noch einen ganze Tag Lokis Wohlwollen und seiner Gewalt ausgesetzt waren.

Dru war kurz davor, zurückzuweichen, als ihre Freundin sich bewegte und einen Moment später ihre Augen aufschlug. Für einen kurzen Moment wirkte Amber desorientiert, bevor sie die Person, die neben ihr auf der Matratze saß erkannte und sich in ihrem Blick wieder reiner Hass spiegelte.  
Doch entgegen Drus Vermutung griff sie sie nicht an, blieb einfach ruhig liegen, entfernte jedoch ihr Gesicht von ihrer Hand. Aber immerhin – das war schon einmal ein Anfang. Dru lächelte erleichtert. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich nur ein Ausraster gewesen.  
»Was grinst du so blöd?«, fragte Amber mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
»Du hast mich nicht angegriffen«, teilte Dru ihr mit.  
Ihre Freundin verdrehte die Augen. »Weil Loki es mir verboten hat. Und ich tue, was er sagt.«  
Dru schüttelte den Kopf. »Du willst mich doch gar nicht töten.«  
»Oh, doch, das will ich!«, sagte Amber sofort. »Oder nein, eigentlich will ich nur, dass du Schmerzen hast! Große Schmerzen! Damit du weißt, wie ich mich gefühlt habe!«  
»Was meinst du?«  
»Ich habe versucht, dir alles zu geben, was ich gerne wollte!«, schnaubte Amber. »Ich habe – obwohl ich ihn mindestens ebenso sehr vergöttere wie du, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr – dir den Vortritt bei Tom gelassen, alles getan, damit er nur mich für böse und verdroben hält und du eine Chance hast, weil ich dachte, dass du als so gute Freundin jemanden wie ihn verdienst. Aber ich habe mich getäuscht! Sowie du ihn hattest, warst du nichts mehr! Schon gar keine Freundin! Du hast dich einen feuchten Dreck um mich geschert, als ich...« Ihre Stimme brach ab.  
»Das stimmt nicht!«, widersprach Dru sofort. »Ich wollte sofort zu dir, nach dir sehen, doch Loki hat mich aufgehalten. Er befahl Tom und mir, miteinander zu schlafen, wahrscheinlich genau, damit du das denkst, um genau dieses Gefühl in dir zu wecken, da er genau wusste, dass dein Wille zu stark für ihn war, um ihn ohne das Gefühl der absoluten Einsamkeit zu brechen! Aber du bist nicht alleine, Amber! Es ist mir egal, was Loki tun wird und es ist mir egal, was du getan hast, ich bin und bleibe deine Freundin. Für immer!« Sie machte eine kurze Pause. »Und ich glaube, auch Tom nimmt dir nichts übel. Er weiß mittlerweile auch, wie Loki ist, seit dieser ihn mehr oder weniger … vergewaltigt hat.«  
Amber klappte der Mund auf. »Hat er nicht!«  
Dru nickte. »Leider doch.«  
Amber schüttelte den Kopf. »Dann sieht es so aus, als wärst du der einzige Mensch in diesem Haus, in dessen Arsch Loki noch nicht war.«

Dru spürte, wie sie aufgrund der Aussage ihrer Freundin rot anlief. Es war eine Mischung aus Wut und peinlicher Sorge – ob Loki das gehört haben könnte? Wer wusste, auf welche Ideen er noch kam.  
Sie kaute nervös auf der Unterlippe rum und meinte dann: »Bitte glaub mir, es tut mir so leid, was er mit dir gemacht hat, ich... wir haben wirklich versucht, dich aus seinen Fängen zu befreien – aber du weißt selbst, wie mächtig er ist. Wir sind die Ameisen.« Sie machte eine kurze Pause und versuchte, in Ambers Gesichtsausdruck irgendetwas zu entdecken, was danach aussah, dass sie verstand, was sie ihr mitzuteilen versuchte, doch da war nichts. Als sie nichts erwiderte, sprach Dru weiter: »Ganz ehrlich, Amber, was auch immer das mit Tom und mir ist...« Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »...es wird niemals etwas ernstes werden! Ich glaube, wenn er nicht hier mit uns gefangen wäre, würde er mich nicht mal länger ansehen als ein Autogramm oder ein Foto dauern würde und dann wäre ich nur wieder eine von vielen. Natürlich genieße ich seine Aufmerksamkeit und ich wäre verrückt, nicht alles mitzunehmen, was er mir gibt, doch warum auch immer er sich aktuell mehr zu mir hingezogen fühlt – vielleicht ist es nur, weil wir im ähnlichen Alter sind – es wird nicht anhalten!«  
Amber kicherte leise, als sie die Zerrissenheit und Verzweiflung in Drus Aussage bemerkte. »Und DAS soll mich jetzt umstimmen? Was erwartest du jetzt von mir? Möchtest du, dass ich dich in den Arm nehme, dir verzeihe, dass du tollen Sex mit Tom hattest, während Loki mich brutal vergewaltigt und aufgeschlitzt hat? Und wieder einmal dreht sich ALLES nur um dich! Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass Loki das gerade über seinen Doppelgänger mitbekommen hat und dir gleich auf dem Weg zurück zu deinem Tom so richtig weh tut!«  
Dru folgte Ambers Blick, der auf einem Schatten in der Ecke des Zimmers ruhte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihre Augen etwas erkennen konnten, und dann trat das Double aus der Dunkelheit und grinste die beiden Frauen listig an.  
Es klatschte in die Hände und sah in Ambers Augen. »Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Kleine, ich bin stolz auf dich!«  
Diese schnurrte zufrieden.  
Drus Augen weiteten sich, als sie begriff, dass Loki tatsächlich ALLES mitbekommen hatte.  
»Es sieht ganz so aus, als hätte ich jetzt endlich eine Idee für ein passendes Abschiedsgeschenk an dich, liebste Dru«, stellte der Doppelgänger mit lüsternem Blick auf sie fest.  
Dru erschauderte und ihr Blick huschte in einer verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass Amber ihr vielleicht helfen könnte, zu ihrer Freundin, doch alles, was sie sah, war ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf deren Gesicht. »Loki, ich bin mir sicher sie kann es kaum erwarten – nach dem ganzen Schmusesex mit Tom.«  
»Dessen bin ich mir sicher«, grinste das Double und streckte die Hand nach Dru aus.  
Diese wich schnell zurück und verließ hastig das Zimmer. Natürlich dachte sie nicht wirklich, dass sie entkommen könnte, nein, doch sie wollte nicht länger mit dem Doppelgänger und Amber, die sich beide anscheinend köstlich drüber amüsieren konnten, dass sie der Gedanke an eine anale Vergewaltigung durch Loki abschreckte, in einem Raum sein.  
Im Wohnzimmer stieß sie dann prompt mit jemandem zusammen.

Amber sah mit Genugtuung, wie Dru davonlief. Für einen kurzen Moment schossen die Worte, die sie gerade an die Flüchtende gerichtet hatte, durch ihren Kopf. Während Loki mich brutal vergewaltigt und aufgeschlitzt hat... Es stimmte, er hatte sie schlecht behandelt. Wieso also genoss sie seine Gegenwart so – oder die des Doubles – und wollte dem Gott jeden Wunsch erfüllen?  
Klar, weil Loki nur getan hatte, was nötig war, um ihren falschen Stolz, ihre falsche Selbstwahrnehmung zu brechen und ihr zu zeigen, was wirklich zählte, was sie war und wohin sie gehörte.  
Sie war ihm dankbar, dass er ihr den richtigen Weg gezeigt hatte, dass er ihr die Selbstsüchtigkeit ihrer sogenannten Freundin vor Augen geführt hatte.  
Noch immer mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht wandte sich Amber dem Doppelgänger zu, der dicht neben dem Bett stand und ihren Ausdruck spiegelte. Sie schlängelte sich aus der Bettdecke und legte ihre Arme von hinten um ihn, bettete ihr Kinn auf seiner Schulter, bevor sie ihm, in der Hoffnung, dass Loki es hören würde, ins Ohr flüsterte: »Tu ihr weh!«

Loki hatte Ambers leise Worte gehört, genau in dem Moment, in dem Dru in ihn hineingestolpert war.  
»Du kannst es wohl gar nicht erwarten«, stellte er grinsend fest.  
Sie wirbelte herum und wollte ein paar Schritte zurückweichen, doch der Gott des Unheils packte sie fest am Oberarm und verhinderte die Flucht.  
»Bitte, Loki!«, flehte Dru. »Bitte nicht!«  
So, sie wollte sein Abschiedgeschenk also nicht?  
Nun gut, es gab ja Alternativen.  
Und eine davon würde ihn sogar sehr erfreuen.  
»Da du so nett bittest«, begann Loki, »werde ich dir die Wahl lassen.« Er konnte Unglauben in ihrem Gesicht lesen. »Du darfst dich entscheiden. Entweder du nimmst mein Abschiedgeschenk an dich an oder du entscheidest dich dagegen. In diesem Fall werde ich dich nicht ohne deinen Wunsch anrühren.« Er lächelte. »Dennoch werde ich dir noch auf andere Weise weh tun.«

Sie wusste, dass die Angst, die in ihren Augen lag, ihn zutiefst befriedigte, doch sie konnte sich nicht verstellen – sie hatte Angst. Bisher hatte sie zugegebenermaßen großes Glück gehabt und war relativ unbeschadet davongekommen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Glückssträhne jetzt enden würde.  
»Und wie entscheidest du dich?« forderte der Gott sie auf, ihm endlich ihre Wahl mitzuteilen.  
Dru schluckte, doch ihre Kehle war total trocken.  
»Ich möchte dein Geschenk nicht, Loki«, beantwortete sie seine Frage mit rauer Stimme und rechnete mit einer schmerzhaften Reaktion des Tricksters.  
Doch diese blieb aus, stattdessen zuckte der Gott nur mit den Schultern und meinte: »Wie du es wünschst.« Als er sich gerade umdrehte, um zu Ambers Schlafzimmer zurückzugehen, öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und Tom betrat das Wohnzimmer. »Nice towel«, stellte Loki amüsiert fest.

»I don't have any clothes here since you made them disappear.«  
»Oh, yes, I did«, meinte Loki langsam, er betonte jedes Wort genüsslich und leckte sich dann anzüglich über die Lippen.  
Tom spürte wieder dieses unangenehme Brennen und biss die Zähne zusammen, um dem Gott nicht die Genugtuung zu geben. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Dru. Er konnte sehen, dass sie offensichtlich große Angst hatte.  
Was hatte Loki nur wieder mit ihr angestellt?  
Mit zwei schnelle Schritten stand der Gott genau vor ihm. Tom musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht zurückzuweichen.

»Oh, Thomas, look at you, so much fear!« Seine Hand strich über den Rücken des Schauspielers und hinterließ dort eine Gänsehaut.  
Loki musste einfach grinsen über den beunruhigten Gesichtsausdruck des Mimen. Als er ihn neckend in den Hintern kniff und Hiddleston heftig zuckte, ging er in Selbstzufriedenheit auf.  
Er drehte sich um. Im Gehen entschied er sich noch – großzügig wie er war – seinem neusten Spielzeug doch Kleidung zuzugestehen, denn so schön wie das Handtuch mit kleinen Rosen an ihm aussah, war der Mine einfach dafür gemacht, scharf geschnittene Anzüge zu tragen.

Dru sah den goldenen Schimmer, der sich auf Toms Körper legte und als dieser verschwand, stand er in einem – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – göttlichen tiefschwarzen Anzug dort.  
Bevor Loki in Ambers Schlafzimmer verschwand,wandte sich Loki noch einmal um und richtete er das Wort noch einmal an Dru: »Ich freue mich schon darauf, dir wehzutun, besonders da Amber mich eben darum gebeten, hat es nicht zu tun.«

Diese Worte überraschten Dru doch sehr.  
Amber hatte ihn gebeten, ihr nicht weh zu tun?  
Wie das? Oder besser: Wieso das?  
Hatte sie es sich nicht gerade eben noch das Gegenteil gewünscht?  
Oder hatte sie sich gar nicht verändert?  
Spielte sie Loki nur etwas vor, um nicht wieder vergewaltigt oder anderweitig verletzt zu werden?  
Aber warum hatte sie sie dann mit dem Dolch angegriffen?  
Hatte sie keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, um Loki von ihrer Loyalität zu überzeugen?  
Hatte sie gehofft, gebetet, dass Loki sie retten würde?  
Wenn ja, dann wäre Amber wirklich die weltbeste Schauspielerin und verdiente sofort einen Oscar.  
Dru wollte daran glauben, wollte glauben, dass ihre Freundin sich nicht abgewandt hatte, dass ihre liebe Amber noch da war, doch sie wusste nicht, ob diese Hoffnung nicht trügerisch war, ob sie nicht zu viel in Lokis Worte reininterpretierte. Ob er nicht genau das wollte.  
Scheiße, wieso war das so kompliziert?  
»Are you okay?«, vernahm sie Toms Stimme.  
»Yeah, I'm fine.«  
»Did he do anything to you?«, erkundigte er sich besorgt.  
Dru schüttelte den Kopf. »No, he just wanted me to make a choice and I don't know if I made the right one.«  
Denn wer konnte schon wissen, was Loki sich grausames für sie ausgedacht hatte? Außer ihm selbst.

Als Loki wieder in Ambers Schlafzimmer kam, sah er die Kleine auf dem Bett liegen, sein Double über ihr, beide in einem heißen Kuss vereinigt. Loki genoss den Anblick einen Moment lang, bevor er sich räusperte und wartete, bis sie sich gelöst hatten.  
»Ich dachte, du würdest dich mit ihr beschäftigen«, sagte Amber und klang ein wenig enttäuscht.  
Loki grinste. »Nein«, gab er zurück. »Auf eine solche Vereinbarung wie Dru sie mir vorgeschlagen hat, würde ich nicht eingehen.«  
»Was denn für eine?«, fragte Amber interessiert.  
»Dass ich mit ihr – und auch dem Mann – tun darf, wonach mir der Sinn steht, solange ich dich freigebe, dir keine Schmerzen mehr zufüge und zu nichts zwinge.«

Ambers Mund klappte auf.  
Hatte Dru ihm das tatsächlich vorgeschlagen?  
Vielleicht versuchte sie ja tatsächlich, sie vor ihm zu beschützen, doch Loki hatte immer abgelehnt, da er an ihr und daran, sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, einfach mehr Spaß hatte?  
»Darf ich fragen, wieso du eine solche Vereinbarung nicht eingehen möchtest?«, fragte sie und beobachtete, wie der Doppelgänger ihm etwas in die Tasche steckte und sich dann in Nichts auflöste.  
Loki griff nach ihrem Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. »Natürlich darfst du das, Amber. Es würde mich einfach viel zu schnell langweilen.« Er seufzte. »Das, was mir an dir gefällt, ist dieses Feuer tief in dir. Du willst mir in einem Moment glauben machen, dass ich dich gezähmt habe und schon im nächsten Moment ist da wieder dieser bockige Blick. Du bist eine echte Herausforderung und das genieße ich um vieles mehr als eine Frau, die sich mir zu Füßen wirft – auch wenn das ab und an ganz nett sein kann.« Ein anzügliches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. 

Amber wusste nicht, ob sie darüber stolz sein sollte oder sich nur unglaublich dumm vorkommen, dass ihre sture Art sie in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

Loki konnte die Zerrissenheit in Amber förmlich spüren – jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ihrer Freundin wieder in den Armen liegen würde. Und dann konnte er weiter seine Rache oder besser gesagt sein Abschiedsgeschenk für Dru und Amber vorbereiten.

»You will never know, until it's to late, because he is the god of mischief and lies«, stelle Tom nachdenklich fest.  
Dru nickte und während ihr Blick den Schauspieler streifte, murmelt sie leise in ihren nicht vorhanden Bart: »Aber er verfügt über einen wirklich exzellente Geschmack.«  
»Sorry?«, fragte Tom und zog seine Stirn kraus, was einfach wieder so verdammt goldig aussah, dass Dru nur den Kopf schüttelte und leise kichern musste.  
Er schaffte es einfach, dass sie sich gut fühlte und für kurze Momente den ganzen Scheiß vergessen konnte. Dru ging auf ihn zu und schloss ihn ihre Arm, ihr Kopf ruhte auf seinem Oberkörper, während sie spürte, dass sein Herz plötzlich viel schneller schlug. »Nothing important, my fangirl just came out to play for a little thought.«  
Tom lachte trocken auf. »I am really impressed that your fangirl still ... respects me.«


	35. ...in denen zwei Frauen auf ihre Kosten kommen

Amber versank in ihre Gedanken.   
Hatte Loki sie also bezüglich Dru wirklich belogen?  
Hatte sie Dru wirklich ganz umsonst verletzt?   
Nein! Nein, das war nicht so.   
Sie konnte Loki vertrauen. Er wollte nur das beste für sie!   
Während die beiden Seiten in ihr stritten, hörte sie, wie ihr Smartphone klingelte. Sie langte danach und nahm den Anruf entgegen.  
»Hallo?«  
»Hallo, meine Süße!«  
»Mama?«, fragte Amber verdutzt – und wunderte sich im selben Moment, wieso sie die Tatsache, dass ihre Mutter sie anrief, so überraschte.  
»Wie geht es dir so? Du hast dich seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr gemeldet und wir machen uns Sorgen. Ist alles in Ordnung?«, drang die sanfte Stimme aus dem Telefon. »Oder gibt es irgendwelche Probleme?«   
Plötzlich wurde Amber ganz warm ums Herz.   
Ihre Eltern dachten an sie. Und sorgten sich.   
»Nein, nein, alles gut«, sagte sie schnell mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf Loki. »Wir waren nur sehr beschäftigt. Tom und Loki sind gerade für zwei Tage bei uns und wir haben alle Hände voll zu tun.«  
Amber fing Lokis entgeisterten Blick ein, während ihre Mutter sich erkundigte: »Wer?«  
»Tom Hiddleston und Loki, der Gott des Unheils, Marvel, nordische Sagen und so«, erklärte sie.   
Sie würde ihr sowieso nicht glauben.   
»Schön, dann habt mal noch viel Spaß«, wünschte ihre Mutter lachend. »Ich will auch gar nicht weiter stören. Passt auf euch auf und bringt euch nicht in Schwierigkeiten! Grüße an Dru.«  
»Richte ich aus«, versprach Amber.  
»Wir haben dich lieb!«   
Ambers Mund wurde trocken.»Ich euch auch«, sagte sie, bevor das Gespräch brach und sich Tränen in ihre Augen stahlen.   
Das hätte ihre Mutter bestimmt nicht gesagt, wenn sie wüsste, was Amber getan hatte.   
Nein, dann wäre sie nur enttäuscht.

Während sich die Beiden aufs Sofa setzten, fragte Dru den Schauspieler »Why shouldn't she respect you? You are still my hero and nothing will ever change that!«   
Nicht einmal dieser ganze Hiddleswift-Mist hatte was daran geändert, dachte sie und griff nach ihrem Smartphone, dass auf dem Beistelltisch lag.  
»Which reminds me that I still have a bone to pick with Miss Broccoli!« Sie entsperrte ihr Smartphone und startete Twitter.   
Zuerst vergewisserte sie sich, dass die Entscheidung, Tom nicht als James Bond zu besetzten, schon durchgesickert war, dann schloss sie sich den ebenfalls erbosten Hiddlestonern an. Im Null Komma Nichts hatte sie in 140 Zeichen ihrem ersten Ärger Luft gemacht.   
Sie wusste, es würden noch einige Tweets folgen, aber jetzt war sie erstmal beruhigt, es losgeworden zu sein.  
»Phew, that was good!«, freute sie sich und legte ihr Handy wieder auf den Tisch, dann blickte sie zu Tom, der sie mit einem Blick ansah, der ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ – einen sehr angenehmen. »What?«, fragte sie ihn leise und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, da sie seinen Blick nicht wirklich deuten konnte.  
Der Schauspieler schüttelte verlegen den Kopf »It's just... I was thinking about how lucky I am to have met you.«

Amber überlegte, wie sie die ganze Sache mit Dru wiedergutmachen könnte. Schon während des Gesprächs mit ihrer Mutter war ihr bewusst geworden, was sie für einen Scheiß angestellt hatte.   
Sie war bereit gewesen ihre Freundin zu töten.   
Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie, wie Dru sie angefleht hatte und einen Augenblick später in ihrem eigenen Blut zusammengebrochen war. Sie blinzelte Tränen weg und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.   
Was hatte sie nur getan?

»Sie wird es dir nicht übel nehmen. Geh zu ihr und nimm sie in den Arm und es wird wieder alles in Ordnung sein«, vermutete Loki und hoffte, sie damit aufzubauen.   
Die leichte Übelkeit, die in ihm über seine Worte aufstieg, bestätigten ihn darin, dass es sicher das war, was Amber in diesem Moment hören wollte.  
»Du hast Recht, Loki... ich werde es einfach versuchen.« Sie griff nach seiner Hand. »Kannst du mich bitte begleiten?«  
Sein Brechreiz wurde immer schlimmer, doch um seinen Plan durchzusetzen, musste er sich jetzt zusammenreißen.  
»Selbstverständlich. Amber, du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin.« Dieses Süßholzraspeln war eine gute Übung für die Rache an Sigyn, die er kaum noch erwarten konnte.  
Amber erhob sich und wollte zur Tür gehen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. »Wieso bist du gerade so nett? Wieso willst du, dass ich mich wieder mit Dru verstehe?«, fragte sie, während ihre Augen schmal wurden. »Planst du etwas?«  
Oh, da war er wohl etwas zu schnell vorgegangen!   
Doch viel Zeit blieb ihm auch nicht mehr, bevor er gehen musste. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Amber ihn so schnell durchschauen würde. Jetzt galt es, das richtige zu sagen.  
»Ehrlich gesagt, ja«, antwortete er und erntete einen verdutzten Blick.  
»Was?«, hauchte Amber.  
Loki lächelte überlegen. »Ich dachte, dass ich dich unbedingt brechen müsste«, sagte er. »Und natürlich gefällt mir, dass du alles für mich tun würdest – das schmeichelt mir sehr.« Der Gott strich ihr sanft über die Wange. »Doch ich vermisse ein wenig deinen Kampfgeist, deine Sturheit, dass du mich herausforderst. Und all das gewinnst du bedauerlicherweise aus deiner Freundschaft.« Er grinste. »Es macht mir mehr Spaß, wenn ich nicht sicher sein kann, ob ich dich gezähmt habe oder nicht. Diese Ungewissheit erregt mich«, fügte er hinzu und zog sie eng an sich. »Sie macht mich hart – du machst mich hart.«  
Loki spürte, wie die Kleine leicht erzitterte.  
Hoffentlich hatte er ihre Zweifel so ausgeräumt!  
Er blickte auf sie hinunter.  
Ja, vielleicht sollte er sich den Spaß gönnen und diesen kleinen Zauber mal wieder verwenden.

Amber wusste nicht so genau, was sie nun denken sollte. Das machte doch irgendwie alles keinen Sinn!  
Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie im Moment wieder kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, da sie Lokis Worte und seine unmittelbare Nähe wieder unglaublich erregt hatten und als er sie nun an seinen Mund zog und sie heiß küsste, fühlte sie einen leichten Schwindel, der ihre Erregung noch steigerte.  
Der Gott löste sich und Amber fühlte, dass ihre Kleidung sich verändert hatte. Sie trug nun lediglich schwarze Unterwäsche, die so gut wie durchsichtig war, dazu halterlose, schwarze Strümpfe und High Heels.  
»Gönn mir ihren Gesichtsausdruck«, raunte Loki ihr ins Ohr.  
Amber wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, zu diskutieren. Außerdem hatte sie jeder in diesem Haus sowieso schon nackt gesehen. Und obendrein vernebelte diese nahezu unheimliche Erregung ihr Denken.   
Was war das nur? Es war ja nun wirklich nicht der Fall, dass sie untervögelt wäre!  
Okay, jetzt musste sie sich aber konzentrieren!  
Sie musste das mit Dru ins Reine bringen!

»How lucky you are?«, fragte Dru ungläubig. »I can just think about how fucking lucky I am!«  
Der Schauspieler lächelte sie anbetungswürdig an und sie wollte sich gerade seinen Lippen mit ihren näheren, als sich Ambers Schlafzimmertür öffnete und sie zurückschrecken ließ. Dru versuchte, sich so unschuldig wie irgend möglich zugeben, wollte sie doch nicht, dass Amber wieder einen Grund hatte, eifersüchtig zu werden.  
Als sie sich in Richtung der geöffneten Tür umdrehte, weiteten sich ihre Augen.   
Was zum Teufel hatte ihre Freundin da an?   
Der Agentenanzug war einem äußerst aufreizenden Hauch von nichts gewichen. Drus Blick erfasste den von Loki, der mal wieder einen äußerstes selbstverliebten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt hatte.   
Was hatte er denn jetzt bloß wieder vor?  
Der Gott des Unheils stellte sich hinter die Beiden und strich Dru über die Haare. »Amber wants to talk to you. Please, listen to what she has to say.«   
Sie wollte ihn gerade fragen, ob ihm die Klamotten ausgegangen waren, als sie Ambers Blick wahrnahm und ein wahnsinniges Kribbeln zwischen ihren Schenkeln verspürte.  
»Was hast du getan?«, richtete sie ihre Frage und somit auch den letzten klaren Gedanken an den Trickser, der sie nur mit wissendem Grinsen beobachtete.  
Amber schritt hüftschwingend zu ihrer Freundin und griff nach ihrer Hand. »Wir müssen was klären«,sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.   
Perplex erhob sich Dru und folgte ihrer Freundin zu dem anderen Sofa.

Loki ließ sich neben Tom auf das Sofa sinken, brachte seine Lippen nah an dessen Ohr und flüsterte mit dunkler Stimme: »You can thank me later.«   
Dann legte er die Beine auf den niedrigen Tisch und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und wartete, wie weit sein Zauber die beiden Frauen treiben würde.

Amber leckte sich über die Lippen, als sie den Körper ihrer Freundin in dem schwarzen Seidennegligé bewunderte.   
Wieso war ihr eigentlich noch nie aufgefallen, wie verdammt sexy Dru war?   
Sie musste zwar unbedingt noch etwas mit ihr klären, doch das musste jetzt erstmal warten.  
»Bitte nimm Platz«, bat sie mit heiserer Stimme und als Dru sich hingesetzt hatte, kletterte Amber rittlinks auf ihren Schoß und legte, ohne einen Moment über diese Handlung nachzudenken, ihre Lippen auf die ihrer Freundin.   
Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick und dann spürte Amber, dass Dru den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

»What did you do to them?«, murmelte Tom seine Frage, ohne den Blick von den beiden Frauen zu lösen.   
Denn das, was da vor seinen und den Augen des Halbgottes geschah, war einfach zu heiß, um auch nur einen Moment davon zu verpassen.  
»Just watch«, kam die Erwiderung Lokis und der Schauspieler hätte wirklich, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, gar nichts anderes tun können.  
Und seltsamerweise verspürte er auch kein Gefühl von Eifersucht, wenn er die beiden ansah. Im Gegenteil, das Bild erregte ihn vielmehr und er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis man es auch würde sehen können.

Sie kam kaum dazu, sich zu fragen, woher diese plötzliche sexuelle Anziehung kam, bevor Amber Drus Lippen mit den ihren verschlossen hatte und ihr Denken aussetzte. Amber zog sie in einen Strudel der zerstörerischen Erregung.   
Und es fühlte sich so verflucht gut an!   
So richtig.  
Als sich ihre Zungen das erste Mal berührten, ließ diese neue, unanständige Erfahrung ihren Unterleib kontrahieren und sie keuchte auf.  
Sie spürte, wie Amber richtig auf ihren Schoß rutschte und gleichzeitig mit ihren Händen das Negligé anhob, um mit den Fingern über die Haut ihrer Hüften, der Taille und des Bauchs nach oben zu wandern, bevor sie die warme Hand ihrer Freundin fühlte, die ihre Brust sanft knetete.  
Dru stöhnte leise auf und fasste selbst die andere Frau an der Hüfte, zog sie noch enger an sich, während sie die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen spürte, die, da der Gott, als er sie eingekleidet hatte, wieder einmal auf einen Slip verzichtet hatte, direkt in dem Polster der Couch versickerte.  
Für einen Moment war Dru in der Lage, sich zu fragen, ob es schlimm war, dass ihre Freundin in der Lage war, sie so dermaßen zu erregen, doch der Gedanke verhallte in ihrem Kopf, als sie die Nässe fühlte, die durch das Spitzenhöschen von Amber drang und ihren Oberschenkel benetzte.  
Das war so falsch!  
Und so geil!  
Sie wollte definitiv mehr!

Hatte Amber ihn schon erregt, so war das dennoch nichts gegen den Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot. Das lief doch genauso wie geplant, genauso hatte er sich das vorgestellt – wobei die Realität beinahe noch besser war.  
Bisher hatte er diesen kleinen Zauber nur bei Asinnen und Vaninnen ausprobiert, Dienerinnen des Palasts – und auch an den einen oder anderen Männern – doch anscheinend reagierten die Frauen Midgards heftiger auf ihn.  
Lokis Glied zuckte erfreut, als ihm durch den Kopf schoss, was nun noch alles kommen würde. Später würde definitiv eine der beiden sich seiner Härte annehmen müssen – oder auch ein Mann. Sein Blick wanderte zu Hiddleston, der das Schauspiel genauso wie er zu genießen schien – und auch nicht weniger als ihn selbst erregte, wenn er die Ausbeulung in der Hose des Mimen richtig deutete.  
Loki grinste.  
Oh, ja, das machte Spaß!

Amber spürte, wie Drus Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel nach oben strich und für einen kurzen Augenblick inne hielt bevor sie sanft zwei Finger in die Seite des Slips gleiten ließ. Sie keuchte überrascht auf und sah in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin, doch diese hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und kaute verführerisch auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.  
Amber lächelte, dann streifte sie – wohl ein wenig zu ungeduldig – die beiden Träger des Negligés von Drus Schultern, sodass der dünne Stoff nachgab und deren Oberkörper entblößte.   
Die Fingerspitzen ihrer Freundin fanden unterdessen mit zielsicherer Genauigkeit Ambers empfindlichsten Punkt, den sie dann in kreisenden Bewegungen zu verwöhnen begann.  
Amber warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte auf, während sie ihr Becken weiter in die Berührung drückte.

Dru tauchte ihre Finger in die Feuchtigkeit ihrer Freundin, um die Massage ihres Kitzlers angenehmer zu machen. Als Ambers Lippen sich um ihre harten Nippel legten und sie langsam daran zu saugen begann, fühlte Dru einen weiteren Schauer der Erregung in ihre Beckenregion ziehen und sie sank tiefer in das Polster des Sofas.

Tom wusste nicht mehr so recht, wie er sich positionieren sollte. So schön der Anzug war, den Loki ihm verpasst hatte, so verflucht eng war er auch. Sein Glied war mittlerweile so hart, dass er sich nur noch danach sehnte, es aus der Enge seiner Hose zu befreien und mit der Hand zu verwöhnen. Doch obwohl er kaum noch in der Lage war, einen klaren oder zusammenhängenden Gedanken hinzubekommen, war die Angst, dass Loki sich ihm wieder aufzwingen würde, immer noch allgegenwärtig.  
Er wusste, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, die war, sich nicht weiter anzusehen, was da auf der anderen Couch abging.   
Doch sein Wille reichte dafür einfach nicht aus.   
Er war gefangen in der Lust der beiden Frauen.

»I will not stop you, Thomas. I can see you wanna do it. Come on then, do it«, schnurrte er und fing kurz den von Lust gefluteten Blick des Schauspielers ein.  
Er konnte deutlichen sehen, wie Hiddleston mit seinen inneren Dämonen kämpfte. Es würde nicht mehr viel fehlen und er würde aus freien Stücken – denn genau das war es, was Loki wollte – seine Härte aus der Enge der Hose befreien und sich selbst befriedigen.  
Der Gedanke, dass er ihn fast soweit gebracht hatte, sich und seinen selbst aufgezwungenen Anstand komplett aufzugeben, war für ihn gerade Aphrodisiakum in seiner reinsten Form.  
Bedauerlicherweise war auch seine Härte mittlerweile schon schmerzhaft, sodass sich auch in ihm der Wunsch bildete, sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
Die Frauen waren vollkommen unabsichtlich einfach zu nett anzusehen.

Amber keuchte auf und entließ Drus mittlerweile echt harte Nippel aus ihrer Liebkosung, um ihr nicht weh zu tun. Ihre Freundin machte die Sache echt gut, leistete mehr als hervorragende Handarbeit, sodass sie sie ihrem Höhepunkt immer und immer mehr entgegentrieb. Amber konnte die verräterischen Zuckungen ihres Unterleibs bereits spüren und war sich sicher, dass ihre Freundin diese auch wahrnahm.  
»Oh, god! Don't stop!«, murmelte sie gegen Drus Schlüsselbein, bevor sie deren Mund wieder mit dem ihren verschloss, sie erneut in einen heißen Kuss verwickelte.  
Ihr Orgasmus rollte heran und einen Moment später kam Amber heftig und mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

Dru kostete den Höhepunkt ihrer Freundin aus. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, wie deren inneren Muskeln sich um ihre Finger zusammenzogen, wie Ambers Atem stockend über ihre Wange strich, wie ihre Hände sich um Drus Oberarme verkrampften, während sich ihr Körper zuckend der Behandlung ihrer Freundin hingab.  
Dru wartete, bis Amber wieder zu ihr zurückkehrte und die Augen öffnete. Noch immer lag ein Feuer darin, das Dru sofort wieder eine neue Welle der feuchten Hitze in den Unterleib schickte. Schwer atmend zog sie ihre Hand von Ambers Scham zurück, was diese mit einem leisen Keuchen quittierte, bevor sie wieder Lippen an ihrem Hals spürte.   
Drus Finger waren triefend nass, doch sie störte sich nicht daran und nutzte sie, um sich an Ambers BH-Verschluss zu schaffen zu machen, während die Lippen ihrer Freundin über ihren Hals, die Brüste und den Bauch – kurz gestört von dem lästigen Stück Stoff, das einst das Negligé gewesen war – nach unten wanderten.  
Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was Amber gleich tun würde und die ungehörige Vorfreude ließ sie erschauern, bevor ihr Körper heftig zusammenzuckte, als sie die Zunge ihrer Freundin spürte, die ihren Kitzler erreicht hatte.  
Dru keuchte auf und krallte die Hände in das Polster des Sofas, während Amber sie mit sanfter Gewalt dazu zwang, die Beine weiter zu spreizen und sich ihr ganz zu öffnen. Sie warf den Kopf zurück, als die Zunge ihrer Freundin einmal genüsslich über ihren Eingang fuhr und sie schließlich an ihrem Kitzler saugte.  
Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Amber das tun würde!  
Sie genoss die Behandlung durch die junge Frau so sehr, schließlich wusste sie, dass Amber ihr den Orgasmus nicht verwehren würde. Sie täte alles dafür, um ihre Freundin zu befriedigen. Und so wie es aussah, würde sie dafür echt nicht mehr lange brauchen, schließlich war Dru so überreizt durch das Verlangen, das Amber in ihr entfacht hatte, dass sie ihren Orgasmus fast schon schmecken konnte.

»Oh, my god...«, kam es tonlos über seine Lippen, als er sehen konnte, wie Dru in ihrer Lust verging, während Amber sich, zwischen deren Schenkeln kniend, Drus Scham annahm.  
Er konnte sich gerade absolut nicht entsinnen, jemals etwas erotischeres in seinem Leben gesehen zu haben. Und die letzte 48 Stunden hatte bisher jeden Maßstab gesprengt.  
»Yes?!«, feixte Loki neben ihm.   
Doch Tom entschied sich, nicht darauf einzugehen. Er war immer noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Lust unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sein Kiefer würde sicher morgen schmerzen, so fest presste er ihn zusammen. Das Pulsieren in seiner Hose wurde immer schlimmer und unangenehmer. Er schaffte es für einen kurzen Moment, seine Augen zu schließen und versuchte sich etwas furchtbares vorzustellen, so wie man es ihm in der Schauspielschule beigebracht hatte. Denn egal, wie unerotisch der Dreh einer Sexszene auch sein mochte, konnte es dennoch passieren, das die männliche Natur es anderes sah. Da beneidete er die Frauen, die ihre Erregung recht gut verbergen konnten, wenn sie es wollten.  
Tom atmete langsam ein und aus und es schien zu wirken, bis Dru plötzlich laut aufstöhnte und er unwillkürlich seine Augen aufriss, als er spürte, wie diese köstlichen, atemlosen Geräusche von ihr seine Eichel mit einem Schwall seiner Lust benetzten, der durch den weichen Stoff der Anzughose drang.  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an gutes Benehmen zu verschwenden, öffnete er den Knopf seiner Hose, zog den Reißverschluss nach unten und befreite sein Glied aus der unangenehmen Enge.


	36. ...in denen Frauen sich aussprechen

Loki grinste zufrieden, als er aus dem Blickwinkel sah, wie der Schauspieler sein Glied mit seiner Hand umschloss, um sich auf den Anblick seiner beiden Spielzeuge einen runterzuholen. Der Triumph über ihn ließ ihn noch geiler werden, doch er konnte warten, bis Ambers Mund wieder frei war, um sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Langsam fand Dru wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Das köstliche Gefühl ihres Höhepunkts schoss noch immer durch jede Ader ihres Körpers und was sie sah, als sie ihre Augen öffnete, reichte aus, um sie im selben Moment noch einmal über die Schwelle der Lust zu tragen.  
Sie wagte es nicht, ihren Blick abzuwenden, nicht einen Augenblick wollte sie davon verpassen. Sie rüttelte Amber an der Schulter, die sich langsam wieder aufrichtete und sie dann fragend ansah.  
Tom!, formte Dru mit dem Mund und ihre Freundin verstand, drehte sich in die Richtung um, in die ihre Freundin blickte.  
Jetzt konnte sie nachvollziehen, warum Dru bei diesem Anblick noch einmal gekommen war.  
Der Schauspieler war vollkommen in seiner Lust vertieft und welche Frau konnte sich dem widersetzen, wenn ein so attraktiver Mann eine so intime Sache vor ihren Augen tat?

Dru versuchte ihr ruiniertes Kleidungsstück notdürftig zu richten, während sie auf dem Polster ein Stück von der sehr feuchten Stelle wegrutschte, bevor sie aus dem Blickwinkel kurz Loki wahrnahm, der dicht neben Tom saß und sich ebenfalls das Schauspiel ansah.  
Der Gott hatte den Blick nun jedoch auf Amber fixiert, die Augen beinahe schwarz. Mit einer gebieterischen Geste winkte er sie zu sich. Diese wandte den Blick noch einmal zu Dru, krabbelte über sie und fing ihren Mund in einem neuerlich heißen Kuss, während ihre rechte Hand hauchzart über die Kurven der Freundin strich. Nach einem Moment, der für Dru viel zu kurz gewesen war, löste Amber sich schwer atmend und brachte ihre Lippen ganz nah an Drus Ohr.  
»Es tut mir alles so unglaublich leid! Ich könnte dich niemals hassen und werde mir nie verzeihen können, dass ich dir weh getan habe! Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen.«

Amber hätte gerne mehr zu ihrer Freundin gesagt, jetzt, wo diese fatale Lust, die ihren Körper befallen hatte, ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, doch sie wusste, dass sie Loki nicht warten lassen durfte.  
Sie erhob sich und ging langsam zu dem Gott. Ohne auf eine richtige Anweisung zu warten, sank sie zwischen seinen leicht gespreizten Beinen auf die Knie. Es war offensichtlich, was er von ihr wollte. Ein Seufzen unterdrückend öffnete sie seine Hose und befreite seine enorme Erektion aus dem engen Gefängnis, während sie ihre Lippen befeuchtete.

Dru brauchte einen kurzen Moment, bis ihr Gehirn Ambers Worte verarbeitet hatte.   
Ihre Freundin war wirklich zurück!   
Sie hatte sich entschuldigt!   
Und das sowohl verbal als auch auf eine sehr viel intimere Weise, die ihr – schon jetzt, nur wenige Sekunden später – die Schamesröte auf die Wangen trieb.  
Und natürlich würde sie Amber verzeihen!  
Drus Blick huschte zu ihrer Freundin, die wieder begonnen hatte, den Gott des Unheils oral zu verwöhnen, und dann zu Tom, der sanft sein Glied massierte. Die junge Frau spürte noch immer das heiße Pulsieren der Lust in ihrem Unterleib, also tat sie das einzige, was ihr in diesem Moment sinnvoll erschien; Sie stand auf und ging langsam auf den Schauspieler zu, der anscheinend erst in diesem Moment wirklich realisierte, dass er vor ihren Augen masturbierte. Eine leichte Röte stieg in seine Wangen, die Dru noch wesentlich mehr anmachte als der Anblick Toms an sich.  
Sie griff sanft nach seinem Handgelenk und löste den Griff um seine Erektion. Sie platzierte einen Kuss auf seiner Handfläche, bevor sie das tat, was sie schon seit gestern – oder eigentlich schon seit Jahren – unbedingt hatte tun wollen. Sie kniete sich über seinen Schoß und ließ sich, während sie die ganze Zeit den Blickkontakt hielt, langsam auf ihm nieder. Seine Härte glitt in ihre feuchte Enge und dehnte sie köstlich, während über seine Lippen ein so erotisches Stöhnen kam, dass Drus Unterleib wieder einmal verlangend kontrahierte.  
Sowie sie Tom vollständig in sich aufgenommen hatte, hielt Dru einen Moment inne, kostete dieses unglaubliche Gefühl aus und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem beinahe verzweifelten Kuss, bevor sie langsam anfing sich zu bewegen.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits, als sich der Gott mit Amber und Tom mit Dru in die jeweiligen Schlafzimmer der Frauen zurückzogen, um wenigstens etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.  
Loki hatte recht viel seiner Magie verbraucht, doch es war jeden Moment davon wert gewesen. Jetzt brauchte aber auch er etwas Erholung, denn für den großen Abschluss benötigte er sehr viel Energie, um sein Vorhaben möglich zu machen.  
Amber hatte sich in seine Armbeuge gekuschelt und schlief tief und fest, während er langsam mit seinen Rachefantasien im Kopf und einem zufrieden Lächeln auf den Lippen ebenfalls endlich den Schlaf fand.

Als Dru aus dem Bad zurück in ihr Zimmer kam, lag Tom bereits fest schlafend in ihrem Bett. Wenn sie nicht selber so müde gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich einfach nur auf den Sessel gesetzt und ihn beobachtet. Seine Gesichtszüge waren absolut entspannt und er sah so glücklich aus. Sie spürte Tränen in ihre Augen steigen, wusste aber nicht genau warum – war es aus Sorge, dass sie diesen Anblick sehr bald nicht mehr genießen würde können? Oder einfach nur aus Glück und Erschöpfung?   
Egal!, schimpfte sich mit sich selbst.  
Sie war jetzt hier und das alleine zählte.   
Vorsichtig krabbelte sie zu ihm ins Bett, hoffte ihn nicht aufzuwecken und kuschelte sich an ihn. In dem Moment, in dem sie ihre Augen schloss, war sie bereits unterwegs ins Reich der Träume.

Tom spürte das Vibrieren an seinem Handgelenk und kniff die Augen zusammen, bevor er mit einem davon auf seine Fitnessuhr blickte. Das Gerät war offensichtlich der Meinung, er hätte genug geschlafen und wenn er mal ehrlich war, seit sich der Erfolg endlich eingestellte hatte, war das Ausschlafen zu einem echten Luxus geworden.  
Dru lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und kuschelte sich einen Moment lang an sie, ihre langen Haare dufteten so herrlich nach ihr und sie waren so weich.  
Er strich vorsichtig einige Strähnen von ihrer Schulter und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf die zarte Haut, was sie leise aufseufzen ließ.

Er war überrascht, dass offensichtlich noch jemand nicht so viel Schlaf benötigte wie er, als Hiddleston aus dem anderen Schlafzimmer kam. Dieser schien ebenfalls nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, dass schon jemand im Cottage wach war.  
»Good Morning, Thomas« sagte er schlicht, während sein Blick von der tiefsitzenden Anzughose zu dessen nacktem Oberkörper fuhr und er amüsiert feststellte, dass die Wangen des Mimen bereits rötlich verfärbt waren.   
Offensichtlich war er immer noch peinlich berührt über seine Handlung in der Nacht.   
Oh, das konnte noch ein Spaß werden!

»Morning«, nuschelte er und strich sich verlegen durch die Haare, bevor er allen Mut zusammen nahm, um den Gott darum zu bitten, ihm Sport Kleidung herzuzaubern, denn er musste einfach raus.   
Sein morgendlicher Lauf war für ihn zu einer Droge geworden, auf die er nicht verzichten wollte oder nicht mehr konnte.  
Loki nickte gönnerhaft und Tom nahm das mittlerweile schon vertraute goldene Schimmern wahr, dass über seinen Körper fuhr und tatsächlich einfache Kleidung hinterließ, die sich zum Joggen eignen würden. Aber natürlich hatte Loki ihm wieder seinen Stempel aufgedrückt; eine lange, schwarze Hose, schwarze Laufschuhe, ein dunkelgünes T-Shirt und eine leichte schwarze Fleecejacke. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Als Tom den Blick wieder hob, sah er, dass Loki in einem identischen Aufzug vor ihm stand und ihn angrinste.  
»Do you mind if I join you?«, fragte der Gott des Unheils.  
Tom hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht und diese Frage bejaht. Natürlich hatte er etwas dagegen, mehr Zeit als nötig mit Loki zu verbringen.  
Doch stattdessen zog er nur die Augenbrauen hoch: »Why? Because you want to run or because you want to show me that you're better and faster than me, superior in every way?«  
Der Gott grinste noch breiter. »The second one.«  
»Since I have no chances stopping you from anything you want to do...«, seufzte der Schauspieler. »Fine, join me.«  
Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, obwohl es ihm noch immer unangenehm war, Loki den Rücken zuzukehren. Nach gestern rechnete er da immer mit dem Schlimmsten.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Am besten vergaß er alles, was am Vortag zwischen ihm und Loki vorgefallen war, ganz schnell! Er würde jetzt einfach mit einem anderen Mann joggen gehen. Ganz harmlos, komplett ohne Konkurrenzkampf oder sexuelle Spannung.  
Gott, was wollte er sich da eigentlich vormachen?

Dru hörte eine Tür schlagen und saß sofort senkrecht. Sie blickte neben sich, aber Tom war nicht mehr da. Augenblicklich überkam sie Sorge.   
Wo war er? War er okay?   
Sie sprang auf und lief aus ihrem Zimmer, doch sowohl die Küche als auch das Wohnzimmer als auch das Bad waren verlassen.  
Mit einem neuerlichen Anflug von Eifersucht näherte Dru sich dem letzten Raum, den sie noch nicht untersucht hatte. Leise drückte sie die Türklinke von Ambers Zimmer hinunter, auf alles gefasst, doch dort lag nur ihre Freundin in dem großen Bett. Auch sie war alleine, kein Loki.  
Waren die Männer etwa zusammen weg?  
Oje, hoffentlich tat Loki Tom nichts!  
Dann wanderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Amber, die, noch immer in dem Outfit, mit dem Loki sie gestern Nacht auf Dru losgelassen hatte, nur halb unter der Bettdecke lag und schlief. Dru stieg die Röte wieder in die Wangen.  
Sollte sie ihre Freundin wecken?  
Denn sie mussten dringend über all das sprechen!  
Noch während sie diesen Gedanken hatte, kam Bewegung in Amber. Sie schlug die Augen auf und murmelte: »Dru, was tust du hier?«

Tom hatte damit begonnen, sich leicht zu dehnen. Während er dies tat, spürte er den fragenden Blick des Halbgottes auf sich, entschloss sich aber, ihn zu ignorieren. Sollte er doch fragen, wenn er was wissen wollte. Dann stellte er seine Fitnessuhr in Trainingsmode und lief in seinem gewohnten Tempo los.   
»Why are you doing this?«, erkundigte sich Loki scheinbar interessiert.  
Tom achtete darauf, dass er seine regelmäßige Atmung beibehielt, als er antwortete: »To stay in shape.«  
»Well, well.« Der Trickser machte eine theatralische Pause. »I still don't get it – this is boring! There are so many things that are more fun and keep you in shape.«  
Tom erhöhte sein Tempo nochmal. Er wusste zwar, dass er nicht vor Loki weglaufen konnte, doch er versuchte es trotzdem. »That is your opinion but I enjoy running.«

»Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich habe die Haustür gehört und da Tom nicht mehr bei mir war, wollte ich nachsehen ob ihr noch da seit.« Sie lächelte verlegen, als Amber sich aufsetzte und ihr Blick kurz auf dem fast durchsichtigen BH ihrer Freundin hängen blieb.  
»Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass Loki und Tom zusammen unterwegs sind?« erkundigte sich ihre Freundin geschockt.  
Dru nickte. »Ich befürchte, so ist es, aber um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich gerade nicht böse darum. Natürlich hoffe ich, dass Loki ihm nichts tut, doch ich freue mich, mit dir ungestört reden zu können.« Sie ging in Richtung der Tür und fragte grinsend: »Käffchen?«  
»Oh ja, bitte«, freute Amber sich und kroch aus dem Bett, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über.

Dru war bereits in der Küche und fütterte die Maschine mit Bohnen und Wasser, als sie den Raum betrat. Amber beobachtete ihre Freundin, die gerade Tassen aus dem Schrank holte und unter der Maschine platzierte.   
Was sollte sie nur sagen?   
Sie setzte sich nachdenklich an den Tisch und wartete, bis das laute Geräusch des Kaffeevollautomaten verstummt war.  
Dru reichte ihr einen Becher und setzte sich mit ihrem auf den Stuhl.  
»Ich verzeihe dir!«, hörte Amber ihre Freundin sagen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie die Bedeutung der Worte zur Gänze erfassen konnte. »Ich hätte es niemals so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Wir sitzen beide im selben Boot und auch, wenn du offensichtlich einen eingebauten Selbstzerstörungs-Modus hast...« Dru lächelte Amber verständnisvoll an. »...bin ich immer noch die Ältere von uns und hätte besser auf dich aufpassen müssen! Stattdessen habe ich in Kauf genommen, dass Loki dir das alles angetan hat, da ich zu ängstlich war, mich ihm zu stellen. Ich hoffe, Amber, du kannst mir das auch eines Tages verzeihen.«  
Diese senkte den Blick auf ihre Tasse. »Es gibt absolut nichts, was ich dir verzeihen könnte oder worum du mich um Verzeihung bitten solltest. Ich bin hier die einzige, die permanent Dinge tut, die...« Sie brach ab. »Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich an allem Schuld bin. Ich wollte so sehr die Freundin sein, die du verdienst, die dich mit Tom zusammenbringt, dass ich mich Loki unterworfen habe. Ich habe zugelassen, dass er alle meine Zweifel, die ich normalerweise unterdrücke, gegen mich verwendet und mich zu etwas macht, was hochgradig gefährlich ist.« Sie blinzelte die Tränen zurück. »Du hast überhaupt nichts getan, was irgendjemand dir zum Vorwurf machen könnte – bei jedem Fangirl wie wir es sind steht Tom an oberster Stelle. Alles, worauf ich sauer war, warst nicht du sondern meine eingebildeten Ängste, meine ungerechtfertigten Zweifel. Loki ist meisterlich darin, Leute zu manipulieren. Es war einfach ein schöner Gedanke, dass ich vielleicht gut genug für diesen heißen Gott wäre.« Sie zuckte die Schultern. »Wobei ich weiß, dass es abwegig ist. Aber ich werde weiterhin jedem Befehl von ihm entsprechen – ich habe einfach keine Kraft mehr, mich ihm zu widersetzen. Er besitzt meinen Körper und meinen Geist, ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, wer ich bin, was ich bin. Ich weiß nur, dass es absolut nichts gibt, für das du um Verzeihung bitten müsstest.«  
Dru schüttelte energisch den Kopf. »Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du genau!«, sagte sie bestimmt. »Tom hätte mir niemals wichtiger sein dürfen als du! Ich hätte mich Loki mindestens so sehr stellen müssen wie du – oder wenigstens gegen seine Beeinflussung arbeiten müssen. Ich hätte dafür sorgen müssen, dass du keine Zweifel hast! Ich hätte dir zeigen müssen, dass du viel besser als nur gut genug bist! Viel zu gut für Loki!« Sie atmete durch. »Und ich glaube nicht, dass er dich wirklich besitzt! Und vor allem, wer du bist, das kann ich dir beantworten; du bist meine Freundin und wirst es immer bleiben! Ganz gleich, was Loki versucht daran zu ändern! Ich liebe dich!«

Dru konnte Ambers Gesicht während ihres Monologs nicht sehen, da die immer noch wie hypnotisiert auf ihren Kaffee starrte. Doch sie merkte, dass die Schultern ihrer Freundin leicht zuckten. Amber weinte. Sofort war Dru bei ihr und kniete sich neben sie. Gerade wollte sie zum Sprechen anheben, als ihre Freundin sich zu ihr drehte und die Arme um sie schlang. Dru zog Amber weiter in die enge Umarmung und wartete einfach, bis ihre Freundin etwas tun würde.  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste sich Amber. »Danke«, murmelte sie.  
»Ich habe dir zu danken«, entgegnete Dru. »Danke, dass du zurück bist. Zwischendrin dachte ich wirklich, Loki hätte dich zu seiner Harley gemacht.«  
Amber lachte auf. »Vielleicht hat er das wirklich. Ich sagte schon seit Monaten, das einzige, was mir zum Schritt über die Schwelle des Wahnsinns noch fehlt, ist mein Joker. Vielleicht ist Loki ja mein Joker.«  
»Sollte dem so sein, dann bin ich deine Ivy«, erwiderte Dru und strich Amber lächelnd über die Wange, bevor ihr ein anderes Thema, worüber sie unbedingt noch sprechen mussten, wieder ins Bewusstsein strömte und sie erneut erröten ließ. »Eine Sache sollten wir noch klären...«, begann sie zögerlich und erntete einen fragenden Blick. »Gestern abend.«  
Ambers Blick weitete sich und auch ihre Wangen färbten sich. »Oh...mhh...ja, das!« Sie überlegte, was sie sagen könnte und kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.  
Dru schüttelte langsam den Kopf. »Ohne jeden Zweifel hat Mister Ich-kann-sie-alle-haben seine Finger im Spiel gehabt! Amber, du bist wirklich eine sehr attraktive Frau und es war wirklich sehr schön mit dir – aber es wäre besser, wenn es nicht noch einmal passiert. Unserer Freundschaft zuliebe.« Dru zog die Stirn kraus und fügte noch leise hinzu: »Oder vielleicht nur, wenn wir beide es unbedingt brauchen.«

Amber sah zu ihrer Freundin runter und ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht »Einverstanden. Und ich verwette meinen Arsch...« Sie machte eine kurze Pause und dachte über das, was sie sagen wollte, nochmal nach. »Oder besser doch nicht meinen Arsch darauf, das Loki was damit zu tun hatte.«   
Dru klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter und nickte. »Oh ich hoffe wirklich, dass diese Steinfolter-Sache bald wahr wird! Der hat es so was von verdient!«  
»Und wie!« stimmte Amber zwar verbal zu, doch in ihrem Herz schmerze der Gedanke, dass Loki so etwas jemals ertragen musste.   
Eher würde sie bereitwillig diese Bürde für ihn übernehmen, sich an den Felsen ketten lassen und das Gift der Schlange abbekommen.  
»Aber es war wirklich sehr schön mit dir und ich bereue es nicht, dass du meine erste Frau warst«, fügte sie hinzu, um wieder auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Tom stieß genervt die Haustür auf und wäre am liebsten gleich ins Bad weitergelaufen, doch dann sah der die beiden Frauen in der Küche sitzen und wollte nicht so unhöflich sein.  
Nachdem Loki festgestellt hatte, das diese ganze Joggingsache ihn langweilte, hatte er angefangen zu reden. Viel zu reden – nein, er hatte eine Selbstbeweihräucherung der übelsten Sorte begonnen und schlimmeres. Und er war nicht mal außer Atem. Während Tom sich wirklich verausgabt hatte, um den Lobeshymnen des Gottes über sich selbst zu entkommen, sah Loki aus, als hätte er die ganze Zeit lässig an der Wand gelehnt.


	37. ...in denen ein Gott für Entsetzen sorgt

Dru stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, da sie spürte, dass Tom Hilfe brauchte. Und sie hatte sich schließlich geschworen, weder Amber noch ihn im Stich zu lassen, wenn sie gebraucht wurde.  
»Come on, Thomas, tell me how it felt to wank off in front of the two ladies!«, vernahm sie die äußerst amüsierte Stimme des Halbgottes, der nun auch langsam durch die Eingangstür schlenderte und Dru ansah, die Tom ins Bad geschickt hatte und ihn kopfschüttelnd musterte.  
»Du findest es wirklich mehr als geil, wenn alle genau das tun, was du gerne hättest, oder?«, fragte sie mitleidig.  
Loki zuckte die Schultern. »Ich habe die Macht dazu und ihr Menschen seid so leicht zu lenken und darüber hinaus sehr unterhaltsam.« Er hob seine Stimme. »But Thomas still owes me an answer!«  
Nur einen Augenblick später öffnete sich die Tür des Badezimmers wieder und Tom erschien – heißer als die Feuerwehr es erlauben konnte, oben ohne und mit kleinen Schweißperlen, die auf seinen Muskeln glitzerten.  
»It felt incredibly satisfiying, thanks«, sagte er mit erhobenem Kopf. »How did it feel to hold on to your pride and suffer until Amber was finished so you could force her to suck your cock?«  
Wow, Dru hätte weder gedacht, dass Tom solche Worte zu Loki sagen würde, noch dass er solche Ausdrücke überhaupt jemals verwendete. In ihrem Innern flammte Stolz auf den Schauspieler auf, der sich von den verletzenden Worten des Gottes nicht hatte niedermachen lassen.  
Doch als sie Lokis Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde der Stolz ganz schnell durch Sorge versalzen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Tom da gerade einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war.  
Der Gott trat auf den Briten zu und blieb viel zu nah vor ihm stehen.  
»It was worth waiting, she has a very talented mouth«, zischte Loki.  
»I know«, erwiderte Tom. »I was lucky enough to experience her talent before you did and I didn't even need to force her.«  
Dru war enorm beeindruckt, dass der Schauspieler Loki gerade so die Stirn bot, aber gleichzeitig machte ihr Sorge, dass Tom wohl vergessen hatte, dass sie und Amber beide noch anwesend waren und jedes Wort hören konnten – und potenziell verletzt werden. Ihr Blick wanderte zu der geöffneten Küchentür. Sie konnte Amber sehen, die noch immer am Tisch saß, jedoch die Tasse etwas zu fest umklammert hatte.  
»Be careful of what you say, mortal!«, knurrte Loki.  
»Why should I?«, entgegnete Tom und verschränkte die Arme, bevor ein spöttisches Lächeln sich auf seine Züge legte und für einen Moment sah er aus wie der Gott des Unheils. »What would you do? Rape me? You did that before, I'm able to deal with that. Torture me? Amber already did, I'm able to take it. Kill me? That would end your fun. So what would you do?«  
Dru hatte den Atem angehalten. Tom war definitiv zu weit gegangen. Sie rechnete damit, dass gleich etwas schlimmes passieren würde.  
Doch was wirklich geschah, war noch übler: Loki lächelte.  
Loki. Lächelte.

Oh, ja, dass war ein Spaß! So sehr sich der Schauspieler auch bemühte cool zu bleiben, so sehr konnte er in seinen Augen die Angst sehen – und das befriedigte Loki zutiefst. Er kostete den Moment noch einen Augenblick aus, bevor er seine Hand hob, was den Mimen und auch Dru zusammenzucken ließ, und sie auf der Schulter des Briten ablegte.   
»Well played, Thomas.« Er nickte anerkennend, bevor sich seine Züge verfinsterten und er weitersprach: »But never underestimate me...« Er löste seinen Griff auf Toms Schulter, dann drehte er sich zu Dru und strich ihr zuerst über die Wange, bevor er nach ihrem Kinn langte. »Und genau das solltest du auch niemals tun, meine Liebe! Hast du mich verstanden?!«   
Dann ließ er sie stehen und schlenderte, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, zu Amber in die Küche.

»Sorry for what I said«, hörte Amber den Schauspieler sagen, als dieser kurz nach Loki ebenfalls in die Küche betrat.   
Sie konnte sehen, wie der Halbgott die Augen verdrehte, als beide Frauen wie aus einem Mund sagten: »Never mind.«  
»Oh, ja, fallt ihr nur auf diese Perfekter-Gentleman-Fassade rein – doch tief in eurem Inneren wisst ihr genau, was er von euch denkt!«, murmelte der Gott, während er vor der Kaffeemaschine stand, und das Gerät interessiert musterte.

»Wenigstens hat er den Anstand, nicht alles, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kommt, auszusprechen!«, fügte Dru katzbürstig hinzu und nahm zwei weitere Tassen aus dem Schrank, platzierte diese unter den Düsen des Automaten und betätigte – beobachtet von Loki – den Knopf. Während das Gerät unter lautem Getöse den Kaffee ausspuckte, drehte sie sich zu Amber um. »Alles okay, Süße?«, wollte sie wissen, da ihre Freundin noch immer die Tasse umklammerte als würde ihr Leben daran hängen.  
Amber nickte langsam und Dru entspannte sich etwas. Als sie sich gerade zum Kühlschrank umdrehen wollte, spürte sie den Arm des Halbgottes, der sich um ihre Schultern legte.  
»Tell me Dru, have you cleaned the sideboard after you asked me to fuck you on it?«  
Sie schloss die Augen. Loki hatte offensichtlich doch noch nicht genug und jetzt war sie dran – und natürlich hatte er es in Englisch gesagt, damit Tom auch alles genaustens verstehen konnte. Und egal, was sie jetzt erwidern würde, er würde nicht aufhören.   
Loki war gerade erst warm geworden.   
Aber Hauptsache, er ließ Amber in Ruhe.   
Dru wusste, sie war stark genug, mit den Worten des Gottes umzugehen, doch was würde Tom zu ihrem Verhalten sagen?  
»I did«, antwortete sie einfach, es war doch eh egal.

Tom wusste ganz genau, dass Loki das gerade nur tat, um böses Blut zu stiften. Tief in sich hatte er gehofft, dass der Gott sich Dru nicht gegriffen hatte, doch eigentlich hatte er es schon gewusst.  
Das nagende Gefühl der Eifersucht versuchte er damit zu besänftigen, dass diese unglaubliche Frau sich nach allem dennoch für ihn entschieden hatte. Tom versuchte sich zu sammeln und aktivierte seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten, um die Eifersucht zu überdecken. Er hatte Loki lange genug beobachtet, um ihn ganz gut imitieren zu können.

Dru spürte die katzenartigen Bewegungen hinter sich, die großen Hände, die ihr über die Schulter strichen und den heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken.  
»Oh, I would love to do that too!«, drang die dunkle Stimme an ihr Ohr und sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass Tom hinter ihr stand und nicht Loki. »Fuck you on the sideboard, make you scream my name!«  
Dieser Ton des Schauspielers ließ sie sofort wieder feucht werden.   
Es war einfach so geil, Tom als Loki zu erleben!  
Ihr Blick huschte unsicher zu dem Gott – was würde dieser jetzt wohl tun?  
Doch der grinste nur. »If you want to fuck someone, why don't you try someone new?«, erkundigte der Gott sich. »What about Amber? She looks like she might need it.«  
»Nah«, erwiderte Amber plötzlich. »We've already done quite a similiar thing.«  
Drus Augen weiteten sich.  
Das hatte sie gerade nicht ernsthaft zugegeben?  
»When?«, vernahm sie von Loki ein so gefährliches Knurren, dass es ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellte.  
»At the casino«, gab Amber lächelnd zurück. »According to our deal; I did what you wanted me to and then I felt free to do what I pleased. And that was being fucked by Tom.« Sie zuckte die Schultern. »You never forbid me to sleep with other men.«

Tom beobachtete, wie Loki gefährlich langsam auf die junge Frau zuging. Mochte sie doch recht haben und Loki hatte es nie gesagt, so war sein Besitzanspruch doch mehr als deutlich gewesen. Plötzlich fürchtete Tom was auch immer der Gott nun plante mit Amber zu tun. Er hatte schon viel zu lange nichts getan, um die junge Frau vor diesem Mann zu beschützen. Das würde er sich nicht verzeihen können, aber jetzt würde er handeln.  
Mit zwei schnellen, aber bedachten Schritten war er bei Loki und strich dem Gott anzüglich über den Rücken. »The only new thing I could try here would be to fuck you«, schnurrte er in bester Loki-Manier und wusste, dass das auch verdammt nach hinten losgehen konnte. »I already know how the ladies feel, I know how you feel inside of me. But I'm dying to find out how you feel.« Und er beschloss, noch einen obendrauf zu setzen. »Or are you afraid of being the submissive part?«

Loki drehte sich kurz zu ihm um. »Give me a second, I need to clarify something.« Dann ging auf auf Ambers Höhe und stellte Blickkontakt her. »Du weißt doch noch, was ich dir erzählt habe über die magischen Verhütung!?« Er wartete auf ein bestätigendes Nicken der jungen Frau, bevor er weitersprach. »Manchmal funktioniert das ganze auch nicht so gut.« Er zuckte die Schultern. »Nun ja, und du kennst ja die Geschichten über meine Kinder, nicht wahr?«  
Ohne auf Ambers Reaktion zu warten, stand er wieder auf und drehte sich zu dem Schauspieler um, wobei sein Blick kurz Drus Gesichtsausdruck einfing. Und der reichte ihm aus, um zu wissen, wie Amber dreinblicken musste.  
Ein zufriedenes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Züge und nun widmete er sich dem interessanten Angebot des Briten.  
»Thomas, I'm really fascinated by your imitation and even more impressed by your very interesting offer but I have to refuse it.« Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah den Schauspieler dunkel an. »Because I'm always the dominant!«

Amber hatte, seit Loki sich zu Tom umgedreht hatte, nichts mehr wirklich mitbekommen. Sie war in Gedanken versunken und überlegte, in welchem Teil ihres Zyklus sie gerade war oder wann sie ihre letzte Periode gehabt hatte. Langsam aber sicher stieg echte Panik in ihr auf.  
Loki hatte ihr versichert, dass durch den Zauber nichts passieren würde. Und jetzt widerlegte er das ganze?! Wollte er sie damit nur schocken, es ihr heimzahlen, dass sie so ungehorsam gewesen war? Oder bestand tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, dass sie schwanger von ihm werden könnte? Und wenn ja, was würde sie dann gebären? Es gab nicht wirklich nennenswerte Aufzeichnungen darüber, was göttlicher oder Eisriesen-Samen mit einer menschlichen Eizelle anstellen würde.

Tom hatte das Gefühl, dass, was auch immer Loki zu Amber gesagt hatte, ausgereicht hatte, um ihr eine Panik in die Augen zu treiben, die er selten gesehen hatte. Also versuchte er den Gott weiter abzulenken, damit er Amber vorerst in Ruhe lassen würde.  
»Maybe we could give the women some private time. And you can do whatever you want to do with me.« Tom hoffte, dass der Gott sein Angebot nicht allzu ernst nehmen würde oder sich dadurch, dass er sich ihm so freiwillig hergab, das Interesse an sexuellen Handlungen verlieren würde.   
Was auch immer der Fall war, zumindest folgte der Gott ihm jetzt tatsächlich ins Wohnzimmer.

Hatte Amber zuvor ihre Tasse umklammert, so war das nichts gegen die Behandlung, die das Porzellan jetzt erfuhr. Dru kniete sich neben ihre Freundin und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt dazu, sie anzusehen.  
»Amber, Loki will dich nur verrückt machen!«, sagte sie eindringlich.  
»Wissen wir das denn?«, stammelte Amber. »Wissen wir denn irgendwas? Würde die Pille danach wirken? Könnte ich abtreiben? Würde ich das überhaupt überleben?« Ihre Stimme war mit jedem Wort etwas schriller geworden. »Und warum flippst du eigentlich nicht aus?«  
Dru senkte den Blick. »Weil er nie in mir gekommen ist.«  
»Ich habe gerade echt Angst, Dru«, murmelte Amber. »Riesige Angst. Ich will nicht schwanger werden.«

Durch die geschlossene Küchentür hörten sie Ambers panische Stimme, konnten jedoch keine Worte verstehen, was Loki sehr bedauerte.  
Oh, ja, mit dieser Aussage hatte er die Kleine ganz schön geschockt.  
»What the hell did you say to her?«, wollte der Mime wissen.  
»I just told her that the magic contraception often fails«, antwortete Loki. »I think she worries a bit about that.«  
Loki sah, wie sich auf dem Gesicht des anderen Sorge abzeichnete.   
»Don't worry about her. Start worrying about yourself«, feixte er. »Since I did not do anything while fucking you.«  
Entgegen seiner Erwartung lachte Thomas. »Nice try, Loki. But I know that I can't get pregnant, we're not as stupid as you might think«, schüttelte er den Kopf. »Also I know that the stuff from the Edda is not real...«

Oh, jetzt verstand er, was Amber gerade so fertig machte.  
Sofort sprang er auf die Beine und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Küche, als ihn Lokis Stimme stoppte: »Don't even think about telling them!«  
»Or else?«, fragte Tom.  
Der Gott des Unheils erhob sich und trat zu ihm. »First I will check if there really is no way to get you pregnant.«  
Tom erzitterte. Darauf könnte er nun wirklich verzichten.  
»And because I am so incredibly nice... If you let her believe that she might be pregnant and give birth to a frost giant – even if both is not possible – I won't force you to any more – what was it? – frostpudding and ensure that Dru won't get pregnant of you.«

Tom sah den Gott des Unheils nachdenklich an. Er dachte an die Panik in Ambers Augen, offensichtlich hatte Loki einen echten Nerv bei ihr getroffen. Gut, die Vorstellung, eine Schlange oder einen Wolf zu gebären, war alles andere als das, was sich eine Frau erträumte.  
Doch auch er hatte mit ihr Sex gehabt und wirklich nicht daran gedacht sich ein Kondom überzuziehen, obwohl er sonst damit sehr gewissenhaft umging. Um Dru machte er sich weniger Sorgen, hatte sie doch dieses recht neumodische Implantat im Oberarm, was eine Schwangerschaft vermeiden sollte.  
»Why does it take so long? Do you doubt that I keep my promise?«, wollte der Gott wissen und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. »Thomas, we are talking about magic that's older than me. And if you tell them, I assure you that none of this new forms of birth control will work and you can be happy to become a daddy very soon!« Loki klatsche in die Hände »Maybe I will make you a dad for babies of two women and yourself!«  
Tom sog scharf Luft ein.  
Der Gott hatte ihn, er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit als seinen Deal anzunehmen.   
»Fine, Loki, you won! I won't tell them.« Er ließ die Schultern hängen, weil er sich so unglaublich schlecht dabei fühlte, Amber schon wieder im Stich zu lassen.   
Doch er konnte dieses Risiko einfach nicht eingehen. Und wenn er an die Reaktion seiner Familie dachte, wenn das, was Loki prophezeit hatte, eintreten würde, lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter. Der enttäuschte Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter wäre für ihn das Schlimmste.

»So, you're still reasonable! Let's join the women, I'm dying to hear what Amber has to say.« Er klopfte dem Schauspieler lachend auf die Schulter und kleidete erst sich und dann Hiddleston in schwarze Alltagskleidung ein, bevor er zurück zur Küche schlenderte.   
War das ein Spaß! Damit ließen sich ganze Bücher füllen, wenn er zurück in Asgard war.  
Er klopfte höflich an, wartete jedoch nicht, bis jemand ihn herein bat und öffnete die Küchentür.  
Und da hing Amber wie ein Häuflein Elend auf dem hölzernen Stuhl und hatte sich dicht an Dru gepresst, die ihn flehend ansah.

»Komm schon, Loki, sag ihr bitte, dass du nur einen Spaß gemacht hast!«, forderte sie den Gott leise auf. »Du bist ein so mächtiger Magier, dir wird doch so etwas nicht passieren!« Dru hoffte, dass sie den Halbgottes dazu bringen würde, sich selber zu widersprechen, auch wenn die Chance verschwindend gering war, dass er auf ihr Süßholzraspeln noch reinfallen würde.  
Aber sie wollte es wenigstens versuchen – für Amber!  
Loki grinste. »Das kann ich leider nicht tun«, sagte er. »Doch ich denke, dass ein Frühstück nun angebracht wäre.« Er blickte Dru eindringlich an, die seinem stummen Befehl widerwillig nachkam, sich zögerlich von Amber löste und aufstand, um alles für die erste Mahlzeit des Tages zusammenzusuchen. Der Gott dagegen kniete sich nun vor Amber. »Solltest du mittlerweile wirklich mein Kind tragen, wirst du eine Menge Energie brauchen.«

Amber konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie zu zittern anfing.   
Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Loki verarschte sie doch! Er wollte sie nur für etwas bestrafen!  
Aber was, wenn es wirklich so war?  
Gott, sie drehte sich nur in einem endlosen Kreis aus Zweifeln!  
Sie roch, dass Dru Brot in den Toaster gesteckt hatte und obwohl sie diesen Geruck sonst sehr genoss, ließ er heute in ihr Übelkeit aufsteigen.  
Nein!  
Sie sprang auf und rannte an Loki und Tom vorbei aus der Küche und ins Badezimmer.

Loki grinste zufrieden. Ein kleiner, einfacher Zauber, der Übelkeit hervorrief. Äußerst praktisch, wenn man einem Gegner im Kampf gegenüberstand und noch viel besser, um eine kleine Sterbliche in Panik zu versetzen.  
Der Gott schnitt Dru den Weg ab, als sie ihrer Freundin folgen wollte. »Du hast dich um ein Frühstück zu kümmern«, sagte er deutlich und ging dann selbst der Kleinen nach.  
Sie hatte die Badezimmertür nicht verschlossen, sodass er ungehindert eintreten konnte. Offenbar hatte sie sich soeben erbrochen.  
»Nein! Der verarscht mich! Das ist zu früh!«, hörte er sie, die noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er ihr gefolgt war, murmeln, um sich selbst von etwas zu überzeugen.  
»Nicht wirklich«, sagte er und sie fuhr herum. »Meine Kinder entwickeln sich schnell und wachsen rasch heran, schließlich werden sie durchaus riesig. Könntest du doch nur den Fenriswolf und die Midgardschlange sehen...«  
Er genoss, wie sie verzweifelt den Blick senkte. Oh, sehr bald schon würde sie alles tun, ihm alles versprechen.  
Doch noch war er nicht zufrieden.   
Er kniete sich neben sie und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. »Eigentlich müsste es doch für dich eine Ehre sein, ein Kind von einem Gott zu empfangen. Ist es kein erregender Gedanke für dich, dass mein Samen in dir zu etwas Beeindruckendem heranwächst?«  
»Bitte, Loki«, sagte Amber schwach. »Bitte, hör auf! Ich bin noch nicht bereit für eine Schwangerschaft!« Sie hob ihren von Tränen verschleierten Blick. »Bitte! Was muss ich tun, damit du es beendest? Denn das kannst du doch, oder? Bitte, ich tue alles! Alles, was du willst! Bitte!«


	38. ...in denen eine Frau panisch wird

Tom half Dru stumm, den Tisch zu decken. Er fühlte sich wirklich als hätte er gerade einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen. Auf einmal spürte er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter, als er länger als nötig in den Kühlschrank starrte, komplett in seinen Gedanken verloren.  
»Are you alright? What did he do to you?«, wollte sie mit sanfter Stimme wissen.   
Das machte es nur noch schlimmer.   
Was musste Loki Amber auch so fürchterlich verunsichern?  
Er schloss kurz die Augen und versetzte sich in die Rolle, die er nun spielen musste, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um. »Yes, I am. We just talked about...«   
In diesem Moment betrat Amber, die von Loki gestützt wurde, wieder in die Küche. Sie sah einfach erbärmlich aus. Loki, der seine letzten Worte wohl gehört hatte, blickte Tom mit einer Kälte im Blick an, die diesen erschaudern ließ.   
Er schluckte und fuhr fort: »..his children.«  
»Oh, mein Gott!«, kam es leise von Amber, die sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt und geschockt ihre Freundin ansah.

Dru stellte den Käse und die Marmelade auf dem Tisch ab und ging zu ihrer Freundin, strich ihr über die Wange. »Komm setzt dich erst mal, wir werden einen Möglichkeit finden. Wir haben schon soviel geschafft, das hier wird eine Leichtigkeit dagegen!« Sie begleitete Amber zum Tisch und wartete, bis diese sich gesetzt hatte. Dann brachte sie ihr ein Glas mit Whiskey und als Loki sich ihr in den Weg stellen wollte, fauchte sie im Freundinnen-Beschützer-Modus: »Lass mich vorbei! Meine Freundin braucht mich jetzt«.

Er entschied sich, Dru vorbeizulassen. Ihm imponierte, dass sie nach allem, was Amber ihr angetan hatte, offensichtlich immer noch ein ausgeprägtes Beschützer-Gen für die Kleine in sich trug. Oh, wie der es genießen würde, ihr in wenigen Stunden den Boden unter den Füßen wegzureißen.  
Und das hatte sie ja auch verdient – so wie sie mit ihm redete!

Amber nahm dankbar das Glas entgegen und kippte den Alkohol in einem Schluck runter. Es würde vermutlich nicht reichen, um das, was auch immer in ihr heranwuchs, zu töten, aber wenigstens beruhigte es ihre Nerven. Ihr Blick fiel auf das scharfe Brotmesser, das mitten auf dem Tisch lag und sie schluckte, als ihr eine verzweifelte Idee kam.  
Sie wollte auf keinen Fall irgendein Vieh wie den Fenriswolf, einen Halb-Zombie oder eine Riesenschlange mit sich herumtragen und in sich heranwachsen lassen! Und wenn Loki ihr nicht helfen wollte, es zu beenden, dann musste sie eben selbst dafür sorgen.

Dru hatte bemerkt, dass Ambers Blick etwas zu lange auf dem Brotmesser ruhte als es normal gewesen wäre. Sie brauchte keine Sekunde, um die Gedanken ihrer verzweifelten Freundin zu erraten – doch es überraschte sie, wie verzweifelt Amber tatsächlich sein musste.  
Das konnte Dru nicht zulassen!  
Bevor Amber das Messer greifen konnte, hatte Dru es sich geschnappt und brachte es zur Anrichte, wo der Korb mit dem Brot vom Vortag stand.  
Sie würden eine andere Möglichkeit finden. Sich selbst zu verletzen, das konnte nicht die Lösung sein.

Verdammt! Wieso musste Dru ausgerechnet jetzt beschließen, Brot zu schneiden?   
Ambers Blick huschte einmal durch die Küche, doch nirgendwo in ihrer Reichweite befand sich ein geeignetes Instrument.   
Aber da! In der Tasche von Lokis Jacke zeichnete sich deutlich der Motdolch ab.  
Das wäre doch eigentlich die Idee!  
Für einen Moment klärten sich ihre Gedanken. Bisher hatte sie noch nie erlebt, wie Loki selbst Wunden geheilt hatte, für alle Wunden der letzten Tage waren bisher die Kräfte des Dolchs genutzt worden. Das war auch das einzige Instrument gewesen, was diese verursacht hatte.   
Doch was war mit normalen Wunden? Konnten diese Loki oder der Dolch heilen?   
Da Amber eigentlich nicht beabsichtigte zu sterben, wäre es dumm gewesen, sich ein Brotmesser in den Unterleib zu rammen, ohne diese Frage sicher beantworten zu können.  
Andererseits, der Dolch richtete sich gegen Magie, also wenn ein magisches … Ding in ihr war, dann würde es doch sicher sterben...  
Sie musste an diesen Dolch kommen!

Die Kleine hatte eine ganze Weile stumm dagesessen und auf den Boden gestarrt. Loki fragte sich, was in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen vorging. Plötzlich stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, sie schloss die Augen und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Der Gott bemerkte, wie die anderen beiden Menschen sie genauso unsicher anstarrten wie er.  
Amber atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie die Augen wieder öffnete und sich lächelnd erhob.  
»What...?«, fragte der Schauspieler zögerlich.  
»It's nothing«, antwortete Amber. »I finally see clear!« Sie wandte sich mit einem – das musste dieser zugeben – niedlichen Lächeln zu dem Gott des Unheils. »You were right and I was just too panic-fuelled to realize it. It truely is a honour to be pregnant with your child.« Sie war ganz nah an ihn herangetreten. »You've become everything to me and I'll gladly receive everything you give to me!« Amber hob eine Hand und strich ihm sanft über die Wange, während die andere auf seiner Brust ruhte und langsam über diese nach unten strich. »I want all of you!«  
Und dann küsste sie ihn.

Loki konnte nicht recht glauben was da gerade passierte, doch irgendwie gefiel es ihm, auch wenn er wirklich nicht geplant hatte, in den nächsten paar Jahrhunderten Kinder zu zeugen. Diese Menschenfrau war offensichtlich bereit dazu sich zu opfern, um ihm einen Erben zu schenken. Er beschloss ihr diesen Moment zu geben und erwiderte ihren für seinen Geschmack viel zu zärtlichen Kuss.

Dru beobachtete das ganze Geschehen kopfschüttelnd.   
Was zum Teufel plante ihre Freundin? Manchmal würde sie echt gerne in ihren Kopf sehen können.   
Amber seufzte während des Kusses immer wieder aufreizend auf und presste ihren Körper verzehrend gegen seinen. Loki hatte seine Arme um ihre Taille gelegt und genoss die Liebkosung. Mit kraus gezogener Stirn sah sie zu Tom, der sich – anscheinend vor Schreck – hingesetzt hatte und die Szene ähnlich entgeistert beobachtete. Dru konnte förmlich die Fragezeichen in seinem Kopf sehen. Aber wieso sollte es ihm anders gehen als ihr.

Amber spürte, wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann – sie konnte nicht ausschließen, dass es auch mit dem extrem leidenschaftlich Kuss zu tun hatte, den Loki so gekonnt erwiderte, doch sie war ihrem Ziel schon so nah und war sich beinahe sicher, dass er nicht wusste, was sie vorhatte. Ihre Hand war mittlerweile auf Höhe seines Schrittes angekommen und sie strich über seinen Hosenstall, um ihn noch mehr abzulenken. Bedauerlicherweise war er noch nicht hart geworden, doch das würde sich sicher bald ändern, vermutlich war ihm der Kuss einfach nicht erregend genug. Er war ja nicht wirklich der Kuscheltyp.  
Ihre andere Hand fuhr an der Seite seines Rückens hinunter und in einer für sie schnellen Bewegungen griff sie nach dem Motdolch in seiner Tasche und umklammerte ihn als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Sie wich zwei Schritte von ihm zurück und hielt das kleine silberne Messer triumphierend und mit diabolische Grinsen auf den Lippen hoch.  
»Amber!«, knurrte Loki gefährlich leise, ging jedoch einen Schritt zurück, was ihr zeigte, dass sie tatsächlich den echten Dolch in der Hand hielt.  
»Don't worry, I won't harm you now. First, I have to get rid of this thing that is growing inside of me and then we will see!«   
Loki sah sie entgeistert an. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich überrumpelt und das machte sie echt stolz. Sie ging noch einen Schritt zurück, während sie das kleine Messer in Richtung ihres Unterleibs drehte, doch dann stieß gegen etwas weiches – Dru. Diese legte eine Hand auf ihre, mit der sie den Dolch hielt, und versuchte ihr die Waffe vorsichtig aus den Fingern zu nehmen.  
Plötzlich vernahm sie Toms Stimme neben sich, er sprach zu Loki: »Do something about it or I will!«

Loki konnte nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Die Kleine hatte es doch wirklich geschafft, ihn komplett in die Irre zu führen. Sie hatte ihn belogen – ihn, den Gott der Lügen. Normalerweise würde ihr dafür Anerkennung gebühren, aber dafür war die Situation in diesem Moment zu ernst für ihn. Die Sterbliche hatte den Dolch, der ihn sowohl seiner Magie berauben konnte als auch stark verletzen.   
Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.   
Fast war er ja versucht, es darauf ankommen zu lassen, ob Amber wirklich verrückt genug war, um sich selbst zu erstechen...  
»Amber, don't!«, sagte der Mime, während Dru noch immer versuchte, in den Besitz der Waffe zu kommen. »He lied to you.« Er sah Loki an. »Sorry, but I can't let this happen!« Dann wandte er sich wieder an Amber. »You're safe. He does not have children.«  
»And how do you want to know that?«, fragte Amber verzweifelt. »Because he told you?!« Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »That's not enough! Please understand! I'm terribly afraid of whatever might be inside me. Way more afraid than of the possibility of dying because I already almost did and it's not that bad. So just give me the dagger and let me do what I have to!«  
Loki sah, dass Dru kurz davor war, ihrer Freundin ihren Willen zu lassen – und diese meinte es offenbar wirklich bitterernst. Der Gott des Unheils wusste nicht genug über den Dolch, um mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, ob die magische Heilung der Waffe ausreichend wäre, wenn sie sich damit nun eine wahrscheinlich tödliche Wunde zufügen würde. Er vermutete es ganz stark, aber das war nicht genug. Schließlich sah sein Plan vor, dass Amber am Leben blieb.  
Nur so würde seine Rache an diesen Sterblichen perfekt werden.  
»Bitte lass mich nicht sterben!«, bat Amber, die soeben die volle Kontrolle über den Dolch wiedererlangt hatte, ihre Freundin leise, als Loki seine Entscheidung fällte.  
»Amber, wait«, sagte er, als sie das Messer schon wieder gegen sich selbst erhoben hatte. »He is right. I was just trying to freak you out. But I can assure you that the magic contraception worked perfectly, your menstrual cycle has moved. There is no chance you could have gotten pregnant. Least with some kind of mythical creature since they were only inventions we used to fool the mortals.« Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. »That is the truth. Please don't kill yourself.«

Amber sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sie glaubte, tatsächlich so etwas wie Wahrheit in ihnen zu erkennen, war aber dennoch vorsichtig. Dru strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und sie merkte, wie sehr sie diese Geste gerade in diesem Moment brauchte.   
»Ich denke, du kannst es ihm glauben«, hörte sie ihre Freundin sagen. »Ich meine, sieh dir doch mal diesen Gott an! Denkst du ernsthaft, dass aus seinem Samen ein Monster heranwachsen könnte?«   
Amber hörte an Drus Stimme, dass sie lächelte.

Drus überraschend nette Worte lenkten die Kleine zum Glück soweit ab, dass sie den Dolch nicht mehr so sehr umklammerte. Er kanalisierte seinen Magie. Egal wie, er musste die Waffe wieder an sich bringen. In Gedanken stellte er sich hinter Amber, er positionierte seine Hände so, dass er das kleine Messer sofort würde ergreifen können, sodass sie sich nicht damit verletzen würde. Er wartetet den richtigen Augenblick ab und schickte dann seine Magie zu seiner Vorstellung, die sich sofort materialisierte. Sein Doppelgänger nahm den Motdolch an sich und stellte sich dann abwartend neben ihn.   
Loki atmete erleichtert durch, erleichtert, dass die Waffe wieder in seiner Gewalt war und seltsamerweise war er auch beruhigt, dass Amber sich nichts angetan hatte. Doch so oder so würde er sie für dieses Verhalten noch zurechtweisen müssen.

Tom half Amber sich zu setzen und brachte ihr dann ein Glas mit Wasser, während Dru sich echt angesäuert Loki zudrehte. »Bitte göhn ihr ein wenig Zeit, wieder zu sich zu kommen. Du hast den verfickten Dolch wieder und bist uns allen wieder überlegen, also lass dir von mir aus von deinem Double einen drauf runterholen, aber gönne uns einen Moment, bitte!«

Während Tom noch versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, was Dru gesagt haben könnte, bemerkte er, dass beide Lokis ihre Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen und dann ihn ansahen. »Shoo! Thomas, and you kiss that mouth voluntarily!«

»Shut up, Loki« Sie war echt richtig sauer auf den Gott, doch um ehrlich zu sein noch mehr auf Tom.   
Wieso hatte er ihnen nicht gleich gesagt, dass Lokis Kinder eine reine Erfindung waren, um die Menschheit zu schocken? Sie hatte auf jeden Fall ein ziemlich großes Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen.   
Und das am liebsten sofort.  
Doch sie wollte auch auf keinen Fall Amber wieder mit Loki allein lassen.  
Vielleicht klappte es auch so...  
»If you don't like my choice of words, then you and your nice doppelganger should leave the kitchen immediately because I'm about to use some more since I have to set things clear with Tom«, sagte sie angepisst zu dem Halbgott. »In other words: Leave us alone!«

Wenn sie so mit ihm sprach, steigerte sie seine Freude auf die Rache gleich noch viel mehr. Sie würde schon sehen, was sie davon hatte.  
Doch Loki war echt gespannt, was sie dem Schauspieler an den Kopf werfen würde, also beschloss er, ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen.  
»As you wish«, sagte er grinsend. »If you need me, I'll be in one of the bedrooms and – as you suggested – let my double beat my meat.« Er zwinkerte und verschwand mit seinem magischen Doppelgänger durch die Tür.  
Natürlich ging er nicht wirklich in eines der Schlafzimmer, sondern stellte sich direkt an die Wand. Sein Gehör war gut genug, um genau verstehen zu können, was sie in der Küche redeten.

Dru war sehr überrascht, dass Loki ihrem Wunsch – oder vielmehr Befehl – entsprochen hatte. Aber das war gut. Dann konnte sie jetzt das Riesen-Hühnchen auspacken.  
»You knew?«, richtete sie direkt das Wort an Tom. »You knew it all?«  
Der Brite senkte den Blick und nickte. »He told me that the Edda is just a book of stories he, Thor and his friends had wirtten as legends for the mortals. And when we had been in the living room, he told me that Amber wasn't pregnant.«  
»And why«, begann Dru, ihre Stimme mühsam im Zaum haltend, da Loki es sicher hören würde, wenn sie anfing hier herumzuschreien, »didn't you tell us? Does it satisfy you to see Amber like that?«  
»Dru, I assure you that I barely ever felt worse in my entire life and I've never been so sorry but I just couln't tell you!«, beteuerte er.  
»Why?«, fragte Dru frostig, obwohl sie den Grund schon fast erraten konnte.  
Der Schauspieler biss sich auf die Lippe. »Loki«, bestätigte er dann ihre Vermutung. »He said if I won't tell you, he would not touch me again and ensure that neither you nor Amber get pregnant.«  
»I couldn't, I've got my implant«, sagte Dru.  
»He said that his magic would be able to destroy it...« Er schien mit sich selbst zu ringen. »He also said that there are magic ways to even get men pregnant.«  
»Oh.« Dru war noch immer sauer, doch so langsam verstand sie, was Loki zu Tom gesagt haben musste, um sein Schweigen zu erkaufen.  
»Loki told me that if I say anything he'll make sure that you two will get pregnant of me and I...« Er schluckte. »...of him. I just could not let this happen, especially because of my quite public life – and my mom's reaction.« Nun sah er wieder so unglaublich lieb und einfach nur zum Niederknien verzweifelt aus.  
Scheiße, jetzt war es echt schwer, noch sauer auf ihn zu sein! Er hatte diesen I'm-sorry-Gesichtsausdruck angenommen, der sie normalerweise gleich dahinschmelzen ließ.  
Aber sie konnte ihm doch auch nicht einfach so verzeihen!  
»It's okay«, hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme von Amber. »I totally understand you. If I had known, I would have insisted on you not telling anything.« Sie stand auf und flüsterte dem Briten noch etwas ins Ohr, was dessen Augen sich weiten ließ.  
Dru beschloss, wenn Amber dem Briten verzeihen konnte, dann sollte sie es wirklich auch. Doch was auch immer ihre Freundin ihm zugeflüstert hatte, sorgte tief in ihr dafür, dass dieses unkontrollierbare Gefühl der Eifersucht hochkam. Es kostete sie einiges an Kraft und Beherrschung Amber nicht zu fragen, was sie zu Tom gesagt hatte, denn wenn diese gewollt hätte, dass Dru es mitbekommt, hätte sie es sicher laut gesagt. Also war es offensichtlich einen Sache zwischen den Beiden.  
»Fine, I understand your reasons, Tom! And if Amber accepts your excuse then I will too.«

»Come on go to her!«, sagte Amber und Tom war in wenigen Schritten bei Dru, abwartend was sie tun würde. »Please believe me, when I say that this was one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to made.« Er strich zärtlich über ihre Handinnenflächen und führte ihre Hände an seine Lippen, küsste ihre Fingerspitzen mit geschlossen Augen.  
Amber sah, wie Dru über Tom Schulter wortlos OMG mit ihren Lippen formte und lächelte über den leichten Fangirl-Anfall ihrer Freundin. Sie beschloss, den Beiden etwas Privatsphäre zu geben, schnappte sich ein Stück Käse und verließ die Küche. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass Loki im Schlafzimmer sein und was auch immer mit seinem Doppelgänger anstellen würde.

Loki schloss die Küchentür hinter Amber, die zusammenzuckte, als er aus dem Schatten trat.   
Seinen Doppelgänger hatte er sofort wieder verschwinden lassen, um seinen Magie zu schonen. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, bis zum Abend gar keine von diese kostbaren Energie zu verschwenden, doch das unvernünftige Verhalten der Kleinen hatte ihn dazu gezwungen.   
»Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt, Amber!«, stellte er mit anerkennender Stimme fest. »Es ist dir tatsächlich gelungen mich auszutricksen. Und das schaffen nicht viele! Doch was du eben tun wolltest, war einfach nur dumm!« Er stellte sich nah vor sie und zwang sie, mit zwei Fingern an ihrem Kinn, ihn anzusehen, bevor er weitersprach. »Du hast verdammt nochmal keine Ahnung von Magie und wie sie wirkt. Diese Verletzung hätte unwiderruflich tödlich für dich sein können!«  
Und da war er wieder – dieser bockige Funke in ihren Augen, der ihn so verrückt nach ihr machte.  
Sie legte ihren Kopf schief. »Heißt das, du sorgst dich um mich?«  
Was was das nur mit dieser Kleinen? Wie schaffte dieses gewöhnliche Mädchen, ihn derartig aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen?

Amber beobachtete, wie seine Augen sich verdunkelten, bevor er ihr endlich antwortete: »Es ist für mich von gewissem Interesse, dass du noch eine Weile am Leben bleibst.« Er zog ihr Gesicht näher an das seine. »Denn ich habe noch einiges mit dir vor.«  
Diese letzte Aussage ließ einen Schauer über Ambers Rücken fahren. Das klang für sie irgendwie sehr ungut.  
»Was meinst du?«, fragte sie unsicher.  
Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Züge. »Dass ich dich noch brauche, um deiner lieben Freundin und Thomas weh zu tun. Denn das vermagst du wahrlich.«  
Ambers Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück.   
»Nein!«, sagte sie hart. »Ich werde sie nicht mehr verletzen!«  
Sofort überbrückte Loki den Abstand zwischen ihnen, den sie gerade geschaffen hatte. »Denkst du das wirklich?« Der Gott zog sie in seine Arme und sie spürte seinen Atem über ihre Ohrmuschel streichen, als er weitersprach. »Bisher hast du nach einer Weile noch immer getan, was ich von dir verlangte. Und erinnere dich, wie gut es sich angefühlt hat, sie für alles zu verletzen, was sie dir angetan haben. Dich einfach einem bösen Mann wie mir auszuliefern, der daran arbeitet, alles, was gut in dir ist, zu zerstören.«  
»Es war keine Absicht«, murmelte Amber, während sich Tränen in ihre Augen stahlen.  
Doch er hatte recht. Loki besaß schon zu viel Macht über sie, sie konnte ihm zwar noch trotzigen Widerstand leisten, doch er diesen ohne große Mühe zerschlagen. Irgendwann würde sie wieder alles tun, was er verlangte.  
»Bitte, Loki!«, flehte sie dann und blickte ihn verzweifelt an. »Bitte, lass ihnen einfach das Glück! Lass sie bitte glücklich sein!«  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. »Meine liebe Amber, irgendwann musst du dich entscheiden, bei wem deine Loyalität liegt.«  
»Ich bin komplex genug, um meiner Freundin treu zur Seite zu stehen und dich gleichzeitig zu lieben.« Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Das hatte sie jetzt eigentlich nicht sagen gewollt. Er sollte nicht wissen – sich nicht einbilden –, dass sie ernsthaft Gefühle für ihn hatte. »Dir ergeben zu sein«, versuchte sie es noch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.  
Ein undefinierbares Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Gottes. »Na schön, mein kleines Spielzeug, wenn du mich so … hinreißend darum bittest, werde ich dir diesen einen Gefallen tun. Ich werde ihnen nicht weh tun.« Amber hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um ihn auf eine Lücke in seinem Versprechen hinzuweisen, als er auch schon weitersprach. »Und ich werde dich nicht zwingen, sie zu verletzen.«

Dru hatte ihren Kopf auf Toms Oberkörper gelegt und genoss einfach nur die Nähe zu ihm, alles andere war ihr gerade vollkommen egal.   
Mit einem Mal überkam sie ein Gefühl und sie hörte sich sagen: »I really think that you would be a wonderful daddy.« Als ihr klar wurde, was sie da von sich gegeben hatte, fügte sie schnell hinzu: »One day.«  
Sie konnte sein leises Glucksen hören, bevor er sich von ihr löste, sie ansah und ihr über die Wange strich.  
»Let's wait and see«, sagte er mit sanfter Stimme und Dru spürte, wie ihr beinahe die Muttermilch einschoss und ihre Knie weich wurden, sodass sie sich setzten musste.   
Nein! Er hatte das ganz allgemein gesagt und nicht sie damit gemeint. Sie musste endlich lernen, ihre Fangirlfilter im Hirn neu zu justieren!  
»Are you alright?«, vernahm sie seine Frage.   
»Yes, I'm just a bit hungry. Maybe we could finally have breakfast?«, versuchte sie sich von den wirren Gedanken in ihrem Kopf abzulenken.  
Tom nickte. »I'll look for Amber.«   
Dru nickte und sowie der Schauspieler die Küche verlassen hatte, atmete sie tief durch und murmelte vor sich hin: »Herrje, reiß dich am Riemen, Dru!«


	39. ...in denen Besuch kommt

Als Tom das Wohnzimmer betrat, dachte er im ersten Moment, mit seinen Augen würde etwas nicht stimmen. Drus Freundin saß auf Lokis Schoß und die Beiden sprachen in einem ganz normalen Ton miteinander, während Amber bewundernd über das Szepter strich, dass der Halbgott in seiner Hand hielt und begutachtete. Er hatte schon mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet sich mental gegen etliche Abartigkeiten gewappnet, doch wieder einmal schaffte es der Gott des Unheils ihn zu überraschen. Vielleicht hatte Loki es doch beeindruckt, dass ein gewöhnlicher Mensch es geschafft hatte, ihn aufs Kreuz zu legen. Tom wünschte sich wirklich, es wäre so, doch die letzten Stunden mit dem Gott hatten ihm schmerzhaft gezeigt, dass nicht alles Gold war, was glänzte.  
»I really don't want to interrupt whatever you are doing but the breakfast is prepared« sagte Tom vorsichtig.  
Der Trickser gab Amber die Erlaubnis, sich von ihm zu entfernen und als sie in der Küche verschwunden war, erhob Loki sich und ging zu Tom, das Szepter noch immer in seiner Hand.  
»This really suits you« versuchte der dem Gott zu schmeicheln und hoffte, er würde ihm mit dem Gedankenstein nicht zu nahe kommen.   
Er konnte seltsamerweise dessen Vibration tief in seinem Inneren spüren und unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob Loki das selbe fühlte, wenn er Magie praktizierte. Der Schauspieler konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es ein berauschendes Gefühl war, diese Macht wahrzunehmen.  
»I have to thank you, Thomas« hörte Tom den Gott sagen und fragte sich nun auch, ob mit seinen Ohren alles in Ordnung war. »You have saved me from letting something really terrible happen.« Der Gott legte in einer fast freundschaftlichen Geste eine Hand auf seine Schulter und ließ ihn dann stehen, um das Szepter wieder im Schirmständer zu verstauen.  
Tom öffnete und schloss den Mund wie ein Fisch, der nach Luft schnappte und machte sich dann kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg zurück in die Küche.

Das Frühstück wurde eine recht schweigsame Angelegenheit. Sie waren noch nicht einmal halb fertig, jeder hatte gerade erst seine zweite Scheibe Brot auf den Teller geladen, als sie ein lautes Klopfen hörten.  
Die Haustür.  
Sie erwarteten doch eigentlich keinen Besuch.  
Langsam stand Dru auf und wollte nachsehen gehen, wer sie aufsuchte. Als sie die Tür aufmachte, fiel ihr erst einmal die Kinnlade herunter – und sie war nicht die einzige; den beiden Männern, die dort vor der Tür standen, klappte ebenfalls der Mund auf.  
»Dru!«, fing sich Benedict Cumberbatch dann doch relativ schnell wieder. »Lovely to see you again!« Sein Blick blieb auf ihr hängen und ihr wurde siedend heiß bewusst, dass sie noch immer nur das knappe schwarze Negligé trug, dass Loki netterweise „repariert“ hatte.  
Das war vielleicht auch der Grund, aus dem der andere Mann so verwirrt dreinblickte. Dru brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um ihn zu erkennen, als Ben ihn auch schon vorstellte: »Dru, may I introduce to you Luke Windsor?«  
»Nice too meet you«, sagte Dru und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. »I'm Dru.«  
Sie wartete, bis Luke den Handschlag eingegangen war, bevor sie fragte: »What are you doing here?«  
»Luke needs to talk to Tom and since Tom didn't answer his phone, Luke decided to visit him«, begann Benedict. »But Tom wasn't at home so he called because I've been seen with Tom yesterday to ask where Tom could be. I remembered that Tom named this cottage, so I thought he might stay here with you.«  
»And so you just came over for a little visit?«, erkundigte sich Dru unsicher.   
Er musste doch wissen, dass Loki noch hier war!  
»Jup«, grinste Ben. »Can we come in?«  
»Sure...«, murmelte Dru, die es sehr unhöflich gefunden hätte, die beiden Männer einfach so vor der Tür stehen zu lassen – zumal einer davon auch zu ihren absoluten Lieblingsschauspielern gehörte.  
Luke hatte die ganze Zeit noch kein Wort gesagt. Dru hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Luke wusste, aber eine Rolle spielte es nicht wirklich, schließlich war er hier und würde gleich bis zum Hals mit drinstecken.  
»Who was it?«, hörte sie Amber aus der Küche rufen, während sie die beiden Besucher ins Wohnzimmer führte.  
Lukes Augen weiteten sich.  
Okay, offenbar war ihm nicht gesagt worden, dass Tom sich hier gleich mit zwei Frauen aufhielt – Gott, wenn er nicht einmal das wusste, dann würde er echt gleich den Schock seines Lebens bekommen!  
Bens Augen ruhten auf den drei riesigen, roten Flecken, die von Lokis, Drus und Toms Wunden übriggeblieben waren und die noch niemand entfernt hatte.  
»Is everything okay?«, erkundigte er sich besorgt – denn die Blutmenge musste wirklich erschreckend wirken.  
Dru nickte, bevor sie die Antwort in die Küche rief: »Ben and Luke.«

Tom, der gerade seine Kaffeetasse an seinen Mund führen wollte, stellte diese langsam wieder ab blickte flehend zu Loki: »Could you please change your appearance, just for the time Luke is here? Loki, I beg you!«, flüstere er dem Gott zu.   
Dieser sah den Schauspieler amüsiert an, während auf seinem Gesicht ein breites Grinsen erschien. Tom wusste in diesem Moment, dass er die Bitte bereits bereute, denn der Trickser schien eine Idee zu haben und das bedeutete nichts Gutes.

»Who is Luke?«, erkundigte sich Loki freudestrahlend. »He is my publicist and a dear friend« antwortete der Brite wahrheitsgemäß. »Alright, Thomas«, bestätigte er gönnerhaft die Anfrage des Schauspielers. Er beobachtete, wie dieser sich vom Tisch erhob und ins Wohnzimmer ging. »Dann lass uns mal etwas für Toms guten Ruf sorgen...«   
Er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, seine Magie zu sparen, doch diese Idee war einfach zu lustig, um sie nicht in die Tat umzusetzen. Er blickte zu Amber, die ihn fragend ansah. Der goldene Schimmer legte sich erst auf ihre Kleidung und danach auf seinen ganzen Körper. Als dieser verschwand und er Ambers Blick sah, wusste er, dass seine Illusion – wie zu erwarten – perfekt gelungen war.  
Er leckte sich über die Lippen, als seine Augen über den Körper der jungen Frau glitten und er zufrieden feststellte, wie aufreizend schön sie in der hautengen Korsage aussah.

»Good morning, Luke, what a surprise. Thanks for your visit«, kam Tom höflich auf seinen Publizisten zu und reichte ihm die Hand, klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Dann ging er zu Benedict und umarmte ihn, bevor er sich neben sie stellte. »Luke, this is Dru«, stellte er sie seinem Freund vor, der die Stirn runzelte, ihr aber trotzdem höflich die Hand reichte.  
»Tom are you alright?«, fragte Luke während er mit geschocktem Blick den rot gefärbten Holzboden begutachtet.   
Und dann weitete sich die Augen des Agenten und auch Drus, als sie sah, was oder wer da aus der Küche kamen. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den vor Schock aufgeklappten Mund. »Holy shit!«, murmelte sie in ihre Handfläche.  
»Thomas! There you are. We are waiting for you!«, raunte die große, schwarzhaarige Frau, die neben Amber, die eine sexy Korsage, halterlose Stümpfe und High Heels trug, gerade das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte.  
Ihre langen, glatten Haare fiele wie Seide über ihre Schultern und die Korsage in schwarzem Leder mit goldenen und grünen Applikationen betonten ihre schlanke Silhouette perfekt. Ihre Beine schienen endlos zu sein und wurden durch kniehohe Stiefel noch verlängert. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen blickten verführerisch zu Tom, während sie sich über die vollen, dunkel geschminkten Lippen leckte.

Hätte Luke gewusst, was ihn erwartete, hätte er definitiv etwas getrunken. Da stand man am Morgen nach einer halb schlaflosen Nacht auf und beschloss, dass man dringend mit Tom reden musste wegen seines sehr seltsamen Verhaltens in den letzten Tagen, erreichte ihn nicht, traf ihn nicht bei sich zuhause an, telefonierte seine Familie und Freunde durch, die alle ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatten, bis schließlich Benedict Cumberbatch durchscheinen ließ, dass er wüsste, dass es Tom gut ginge. Dann brachte man Benedict dazu, einen zu Tom zu fahren, während man noch immer aus den ganzen Tweets versuchte zu erfahren, was vor zwei Tagen im Casino passiert war. Dann kam man in dieses abgelegene Cottage und traf dort den Gesuchten mit nicht einer, mit nicht zwei, sondern gleich mit DREI leicht bekleideten Damen an.  
Was dachte der sich dabei?  
Luke wusste nicht, wo er mit seinen Gedanken ansetzen sollte. Sollte er erst einmal erfragen, was genau hier eigentlich lief? Woher Tom diese Frauen kannte? Sollte er sich schon einmal überlegen, was der Presse mitgeteilt werden konnte?  
Und es machte ihm das Denken definitiv nicht einfacher, dass diese drei hübschen Geschöpfe so gut wie nichts trugen.  
Die schwarzhaarige Schönheit kam nun auf ihn zu.  
»Oh, dear, what a handsome man«, schnurrte sie und strich ihm aufreizend über den Arm. »Thomas, you didn't tell that your friends are so … hot.« Sie schnappte spielreisch mit den Zähnen nach Luke, dem ihre Berührung es echt schwer machte, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. »Otherwise we should have invited them earlier.«  
Der Publizist sah, wie Tom, der, als die beiden Frauen aus der Küche gekommen waren, seine Augen mit der Hand verdeckt hatte, Benedict einen hilflosen Blick zuwarf. Der andere Schauspieler zuckte die Schultern und schien nicht so genau zu wissen, ob er jetzt amüsiert oder ratlos sein sollte.  
»Tom, is that blood?«, erkundigte sich Ben schließlich und deutete auf die roten Flecken.  
Der Angesprochene nickte. »It is.«  
»Oh, my god! Did you kill someone?«, fragte Luke entsetzt, denn genau so sah das aus.  
Tom wollte antworten, doch dann wandte er sich zuerst an die schwarzhaarige Frau. »Alright, I changed my mind«, sagte er entnervt. »I don't want you to have another shape anymore.«  
Die Frau grinste nur. »Aww, do you think Luke could be interested in me?«, fragte sie aufreizend und drehte mit ihren schlanken Fingern das Gesicht des Publizisten zu sich, sodass er in ihre faszinierenden Augen blicken musste. »Oh, I think he likes me. Do you like me?«, fragte sie, ihre Lippen nur noch Zentimeter von seinem Mund entfernt.  
Mal im ernst, wie konnte sie Luke nicht gefallen?!  
»Loki, please! Stop it!«, sagte Tom deutlich. »It really is enough!«  
»Loki?!« hauchte Luke, während er den warmen Atem der unglaublichen Frau vor ihm auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte, welche jetzt bezaubernd zu kichern begann.  
»Thomas, I thought you'd only call me like that in bed«, stellte sie enttäuscht fest und schob ihre Unterlippe schmollend nach vorne. »What will he be thinking of you now? He might think that you're horny for yourself!«

Dru hatte es während der gesamten Zeit nicht geschafft, ihren Mund wieder zu schließen. Jetzt mal abgesehen davon, dass Loki als Frau einfach zum Niederknien aussah, bewegte der Gott sich im anderen Körper auch so unglaublich sicher. Sie wünschte sich für einen Moment, genau so selbstsicher und sexy auf Männer zu wirken wie Lady Loki. Dann sah sie wieder Toms verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck und überlegte, was sie tun könnte, um die Situation zu entschärfen. Den ersten Gedanken verwarf sich gleich wieder, doch als der zweite und dritte Gedanke ihr das selbe zuflüsterten, war ihre Entscheidung getroffen.   
Sie wollte einfach rausfinden, ob Loki als Frau anders war.  
Sie ging auf den Gott zu und strich ihm über den Rücken und leckte sich aufreizend über die Lippen, während sie in die, durch den dunklen Lidschatten noch grüner wirkenden Augen blickte. »Come on Lola, leave him alone. That poor guy can take no more clear thoughts.« Sie griff nach Lokis Hand und zog ihn langsam hinter sich her.  
Aus dem Blickwinkel konnte sie sehen, wie Ben und Amber sich Tom näherten und leise auf ihn einsprachen, während Luke mit verklärtem Blick dem katzenartigen Gang der Schwarzhaarigen hinterherblickte.  
Als sie am Sofa angekommen waren, bat sie ihn sich zu setzten. »Bitte, mach es ihm nicht zu schwer«, flehte sie und ließ bewundernd ihre Augen über diese Form des Gottes streifen.  
Dieser Lächelte nur wissend. »Du könntest dir wenigstens ein bisschen Mühe geben, deine Gedanken zu verbergen, liebste Dru.« Sein Blick ruhte auf ihren harten Brustwarzen, die ihre momentane Gefühle auf unmissverständliche Weise zur Schau stellten.  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper und log: »Ach das! Nee, mir ist nur kalt.«  
Wie war es überhaupt möglich, dass Haare so glänzten und Beine so makellos sein konnten?  
Ein kleiner Teil ihres Gehirns versuchte das ganze mit Magie zu erklären, doch mit steigender Neugier wurde dieser immer mehr vernebelt.  
Und als Lady Loki dann ihren schlanken Finger nach ihr ausstreckte, biss sie sich auf die Lippen und sah sich hilfesuchend zu den anderen um, die allerdings gerade damit beschäftigt waren, Luke alles zu erklären.  
»Du bist wohl durch die kleine Amber auf den Geschmack gekommen«, schnurrte Lady Loki, während sie Dru dazu brachte, sie wieder direkt anzusehen. »Tu es, ich weiß, du willst es!«  
Das gab ihr echt den Rest. Dru überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und als ihre Lippen auf die der anderen trafen, schienen kleine Blitze durch ihren Körper zu zucken. Lady Loki erwiderte den Kuss heiß.  
Sie küsste beinahe so wie Loki, doch ihr Körper war viel weicher, ihre Berührungen sanfter. Und schon einen Moment später wusste Dru nicht mehr, was sie tat, so gefangen war sie in dem hypnotischen Kuss, sie bemerkte kaum, dass Lady Loki sie auf ihren Schoß zog.  
Einen Augenblick, der auch eine Ewigkeit gedauert haben könnte und in dem sie immer erregter wurde, ließ sie sich einfach von der Leidenschaft treiben, bis sie spürte, wie der Griff ihrer Liebhaberin fester wurde, ihre Hände größer, ihr Mund fordernder und etwas hartes sich gegen ihre Scham presste.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis es in Drus Gehirn ankam, dass Loki wieder seine männliche Gestalt angenommen hatte.

Amber hatte das goldene Schimmern wahrgenommen, als sie relativ erfolglos versuchten, Luke davon zu überzeugen, dass sie seit zwei Tagen praktisch Geiseln von Loki höchstpersönlich waren.  
Sie folgte der Veränderung in der Umgebung mit dem Blick und was sich auf der Couch abspielte, würde den Publizisten sicher vom Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Aussagen überzeugen. Das brennende Gefühl der Eifersucht stieg wieder in ihr auf, als sie beobachtete, wie Dru auf Lokis Schoß saß, der mittlerweile wieder seine männliche, göttliche Form angenommen hatte, und total in dem Kuss versank. Sie blickte kurz zu den drei Männern hinüber, die jedoch sehr unterschiedliche Ausdrücke zur Schau stellten.  
In Bens Gesicht konnte man den Gedanken »Sucht euch ein Hotelzimmer!« lesen, in Lukes Gesicht zeichnete sich »What the fuck?! Die haben mich nicht verarscht? Nein, das ist nicht möglich!« ab und Tom trug den gleichen Ausdruck wie sie selbst zur Schau.  
»That hurts«, wisperte sie ihm zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. »I know.«  
In diesem Moment räusperte sich Benedict.  
»Sorry...«, sprach er die auf dem Sofa Knutschenden an, die sich ein wenig später voneinander lösten, und winkte ihnen zu. »We're still here!«

Nachdem Dru langsam wieder zu sich kam und ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, war sie in diesem Moment Loki unfassbar dankbar, dass er ihr bei der Reparatur des Negligés diesmal sogar einen Slip zugestanden hatte, denn das kurze Seidenkleidchen war, als sie auf Lady Lokis Schoß Platz genommen hatte, bis zu ihrer Taille hochgerutscht.  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, die sich von dem feurigen Kuss mit dem Got tnoch leicht taub anfühlte. Er war so ein Arsch, doch wusste verdammt nochmal, wie man richtig küsste.  
Seine Hände glitten über ihren Oberkörper und zwischen ihre Schenkel, wo einer seiner Finger den Stoff ihres Höschens zu Seite schob und über ihren Eingang strich.  
»Ein kleiner Kuss und du bist gleich so feucht«, stellte er kopfschüttelnd fest. »Vielleicht sollte ich mit Hiddleston nochmal reden, ob er sich auch wirklich richtig um dich bemüht.«  
Dru versuchte mit aller Macht ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch ein Seufzen stahl sich über ihre Lippen, bevor sie ihn leise anflehte: »Loki, bitte nicht!«   
In diesem Moment stieg auch kalte Panik in ihr auf.   
Was, wenn der Gott sich nun entschied, ihr sein Abschiedsgeschenk zu geben und sie hier und jetzt vor den Augen von den vier Anwesenden nehmen würde?

Loki spürte, wie die Ungewissheit, die in Dru aufstieg, ihren Geruch für ihn zu einer berauschende Mischung aus Lust und Angst werden ließ. Und allein der Blick des Schauspielers machte ihn nur noch härter. Doch er hatte andere weitaus befriedigendere Pläne mit der Frau auf seinem Schoß. Er zog seinen Finger zurück und leckte ihn genussvoll ab, während er sie dabei intensiv ansah.

»Oh, Gott« keuchte Dru, als dieses unglaubliche Gefühl ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung tief in ihrem Unterleib explodierte und sie heftig kam.  
Loki stand mit ihr auf und setzte sie auf dem Sofa ab als wäre sie ein Gegenstand, dessen man sich entledigen wollte, weil man etwas anderes zu tun hatte. Und genau so und sogar noch schlimmer fühlte sie sich, als die Höhen des Orgasmus ebenso schnel, wie sie gekommen waren, verschwanden.

»So, Luke, you are the publicist of this handsome guy here?«, fragte der Halbgott, als er langsam zu den vier ging und mit der Hand, die er eben noch zwischen Drus Schenkeln gehabt hatte, nun über die Wange es Schauspielers strich, dessen Blick ihm deutlich zeigte, dass er den Geruch von ihr daran wahrnahm.  
»You... you've been a woman just seconds ago!«, stellte Luke überfordert fest.  
»Oh, a smart boy«, grinste Loki und trat hinter den jungen Mann. »By the way, what does an publicist do?«  
»He coordinates the public relations of an actor, supports him and all that kind of stuff«, antwortete Benedict.  
Der Gott musste noch breiter grinsen. »Then I thought you would have chosen a brighter light for these tasks.«  
»Damn it, Loki, you just surprised him, give him a minute«, schimpfte Benedict.  
»Careful!«, befahl Loki und sah den Mimen finster an.  
Er sollte sich nicht einbilden, dass der Gott mit sich machen lassen würde, was auch immer ihm in den Sinn kam.  
»Tom, is this the real Loki?«, wollte der Neuankömmling wissen.  
»Oh, yes, I am the real one«, antwortete jener für den Briten und begann, Luks Schultern leicht zu massieren. »Oh, and don't feel ashamed for getting horny when I came close to you. It's a natural reaction of your body to my godly presence.« Loki trat ganz nah an den anderen Mann heran und näherte seine Lippen dessen Ohr von hinten, während seine Hand begann, über Lukes Oberkörper zu streichen. »And if you are still turned on by me, just ask and I will give you satisfaction like you've never felt before.«  
Das Atmen des Mannes war schon deutlich schwerer geworden. Es machte einfach riesigen Spaß, die Sterblichen mit ihrer Schwäche zu konfrontieren, also beschloss Loki, dass er es durchaus noch etwas weiter treiben konnte.  
»If you are unsure, ask one of the ladies. Especially the young one enjoyed my treatments often and I can tell you, she feels good – especially when she uses her mouth for something different than speaking.« Er lächelte Amber zu, die den Blick senkte, bevor seine Augen zu Hiddleston wanderten. »Or if you prefer a man's opinion, ask your dear friend, Thomas«, schlug Loki vor. »He's also able to tell you how I feel when being inside your body.«


	40. ...in denen eine üble Show geboten wird

War es nicht klar gewesen?  
Tom hatte zwar gehofft, dass Loki dieses Kapitel des vergangenen Abends nicht aufschlagen und vor seinen Freunden ausbreiten würde, doch das war genau die Art von Demütigung, auf die der Gott stand.  
Am liebsten hätte der Schauspieler seine Augen mit den Händen bedeckt, um nicht sehen zu müssen, wie sie ihn ansahen, doch diesen Triumph wollte er Loki nicht gönnen. Also hatte er einfach die Arme verschränkt und hoffte, dass es ihm gelang, recht gleichgültig dreizublicken.  
Das war jedoch unglaublich schwer, als er die Blicke von Ben und Luke bemerkte. Benedict sah ihn an als wartete er darauf, dass Tom Lokis Aussage widersprechen würde. Luke dagegen sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, die voll von Unglauben waren.  
»Please, tell me that he only jokes!«, kam es nach einigen unerträglich stillen Sekunden von Benedict.  
Tom schüttelte langsam den Kopf. »I'm afraid not«, sagte er leise und dachte dann, dass ein Ende mit Schrecken immer noch die beste Wahl war, als er hinzufügte: »And it felt amazing, I really enjoyed this experience.« Er sah dabei seinem besten Freund in die Augen und hoffte, dass dieser zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte, als er noch ein falsches Lächeln aufsetzte.   
Auf einmal spürte er eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Rücken und als er sich umdrehte, stand Dru hinter ihm. In ihrem Blick spiegelte sich die pure Verzweiflung wieder.  
Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie sanft, bevor er sich Loki zuwandte. »If you allow, I really need to talk to my publicist in private.«   
Als der Gott, in dessen Gesicht ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln gemeißelt war, eine gönnerhafte Handbewegung machte, sah Tom zu Ben und er wusste, dass sein bester Freund seine Wortlose Bitte verstand, ein Auge auf die Frauen zu werfen, während er selbst einen Spaziergang mit Luke machen würde.

Ben atmete langsam aus und fuhr sich durch seine dunklen Haare. Das ganze war echt schwere Kost, die er da gerade verarbeiten musste. Sein Blick folgte seinem besten Freund, der gerade mit Luke durch die Eingangstür verschwand. Es musste in den letzten Stunden in diesem Cottage schlimmer als im alten Rom zugegangen sein.  
Da Loki gerade mit Amber abgelenkt war, suchte er den Augenkontakt mit Dru, die ihren Blick aber sofort beschämt senkte.

»Sorry for my behavior«, flüsterte sie leise.  
»I'm not the one you have to say sorry to«, kam es von dem Briten ernst.  
Autsch, dass tat weh!   
Aber Dru wusste, dass er recht hatte. »I know, my rescue attempt went terribly wrong.«  
Er nickte nachdenklich und blickte sich in dem Raum um. »Dru, what happend here within the last hours?«   
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Believe me when I say, you don't want to know!«  
Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Blutflecken auf dem Boden. »Okay, I believe you«  
»I really need a drink, care to join me?«  
»Love to«, seufzte Ben und folgte Dru in die Küche. »And by the way, do you also wear normal clothes? Not that I don't like this whole … Playboy Mansion atmosphere but you are quite a distracting component.«  
»Loki is the one who dresses us«, zuckte Dru die Schultern. »We just let him do so, because otherwise all of our clothes would have already disappeared in other dimensions.«  
Sie sah in den Küchenschrank und stellte fest, dass es sehr gut war, dass Loki noch am Abend verschwinden würde, denn um den Gott noch einen weiteren Tag auszuhalten, hatten sie definitiv nicht mehr genug harten Alkohol.

»Du warst sehr still … und passiv«, meinte Loki und sah Amber an, während Dru und Ben aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwanden.  
Diese dagegen versuchte noch, ihre Emotionen und Gedanken zu ordnen.   
Es tat ihr furchtbar leid, dass Loki Tom so gedemütigt hatte.   
Sie war wieder wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie, als Dru mit Loki auf der Couch geknutscht hatte, wieder eifersüchtig geworden war.   
Sie war sauer auf Loki, weil er ihnen hier allen so übel mitspielte.   
Sie hatte Angst vor Dingen, die Loki noch tun würde.   
Sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt, weil er ihre Blowjob-Fähigkeiten gelobt hatte.   
Und sie war schon wieder leicht erregt.  
»Ich wollte nur nichts tun, was du nicht gutheißen würdest«, sagte sie nach langem Zögern. »Ich weiß, ich habe mir in den letzten Tagen schon zu viel geleistet.«  
»In der Tat«, nickte der Gott. »Und ich überlege gerade, was du jetzt – da so schön viele Männer anwesend sind – für mich tun könntest.«

»And Loki is leaving tonight?«, erkundigte sich Luke, dem Tom soeben – mehr oder weniger – die ganze Geschichte noch einmal erzählt und bestätigt hatte.  
»Yes«, antwortete der Schauspieler. »But I don't know if he's going to return.«  
»That doesn't matter now. All we have to do is trying to manage to get you out of this whole situation. The media mustn't know about anything that happened within the last two days.« Luke rieb sich die Schläfen. »Okay, we have to find an explanation for the doppelganger and Ben has to confirm that you've been together yesterday.«  
Tom war seinem Freund so unendlich dankbar, dass er sich selbst jetzt in dieser ganzen beschissnen Situation noch versuchte, auf die Rettung seines Rufs zu konzentrieren. Und dass er noch kein Wort über die Bombe verloren hatte, die Loki soeben hatte platzen lassen.  
»Tom, may I ask...«, begann sein Publizist vorsichtig.  
»Yes, sure!«  
»Loki might leave but what about the women?«, wollte Luke wissen.  
»I don't want to lie to you, we've had a great time«, antwortete Tom, der beschlossen hatte, absolut ehrlich zu Luke zu sein. »They are both beautiful and super nice. Sadly, Amber has kind of lost herself to Loki which was mainly my fault. He has a very strong influence on her. But Dru...« Er brach ab und zögerte einen Moment. »I know I barely know her. Plus she's a fangirl. Plus she's from Germany. But there is something between us...«  
Luke blickte ihn unsicher an. »Tom, that's processing very fast again«, gab er zu bedenken. »I mean, it's most important that you are happy but just remember how much Taylor cost you!« Er stoppte, während sich in Toms Innerem wieder alles zusammenzog. »What I want to say is: Are you really sure about it?«  
Tom biss sich auf die Lippe. »She is nothing like Taylor«, sagte er dann. »She's … I don't know... I still have to figure it out. But I really want to try. If there is the chance that she... Yeah, I would regret it if I didn't try.«

»Deine Eifersucht schmeichelt mir, Amber.« Er strich ihr über die Korsage. »Erzähl mir, was ist eben in deinem hübschen Köpfchen vorgegangen, während ich Dru geküsst habe?«  
Ein kleiner Teil in ihr hatte gehofft, Loki hätte es nicht bemerkt, doch es hatte sie einiges an Überwindung gekostet, im selben Raum zu bleiben und sich das ansehen zu müssen.

»Weißt du, dein Blick und der von Hiddleston forderten eine ganz Menge Beherrschung von meiner Seite, Dru nicht dort vor euren Augen zu nehmen.« Er beobachtete, wie Amber sich auf die Unterlippe bis und in diesem Moment kam ihm eine Idee.   
Bedauerlicherweise müsste er dafür erneut wertvolle Magie aufwenden, doch das wäre es auf jeden Fall wert. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er die Illusion über das Wohnzimmer legte.   
»Du hast doch sicher auch eine Playlist dafür auf deinem Handy, nicht wahr?«, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und fügte noch hinzu, was sie gleich zu tun hatte, wenn die beiden Männer von ihrem Spaziergang zurückkehren würden.

Dru hatte soeben Absinth über den Zucker gegossen und zündete diesen mit dem Feuerzeug an. Danach reichte sie es Benedict, der es ihr nachmachte.  
»I this really your first time?«, fragte sie ihn lächelnd.  
Der Schauspieler nickte und beobachtete, wie die Flamme über den Würfel leckte und diesen nach und nach auflöste, sodass die Zuckerkristalle ins Glas fielen und sich mit der grünen Flüssigkeit vermischten.  
»This was the last one, I'm actually very happy that Loki has to leave tonight.« Sie erschauderte, als sie an sein Abschiedsgeschenk dachte. »Ben, I'm afraid of what he might do to me. He said that he has a farewell gift, only for me. So far, he didn't hurt me...« Ihre Stimme versagte, als sich ihre Kehle vor Angst wie zugeschnürt anfühlte.  
Dru konnte die Hand des Schauspielers auf ihre spüren und blickte zu ihm auf. »I'm pretty sure that Tom will be there for you...I really think he likes you...very much.«

Der Publizist atmete tief ein. »Alright then, this is your life, I only hope that you won't reget it, thinking of your career.«  
»Luke, you know how much a want a woman in my life. My best friends are happily married and have beautiful kids. I don't want to be alone anymore.«  
Sie waren wieder vor dem Cottage angekommen und mussten beide noch einmal tief einatmen, bevor sie die Tür öffneten. Lukes Augen weiteten sich, als er das Wohnzimmer, oder das, was es mal gewesen war, betrat. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.   
»He does that sometimes«, versuchte Tom ihn zu beruhigen, doch er selbst fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, als sein Blick auf die Poledance-Stange in der Mitte des Raums fiel, die in goldenes Licht getaucht war.   
Vom Boden stieg Nebel auf und auf einer großen schwarzen Couch saß Loki und grinste die beiden Männer an, während er diese zu sich winkte.

Die Beiden hatten gerade den letzten Schluck des verdünnten Absinths getrunken, als auf einmal laute Musik aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Drus Blick wanderte zur Tür und sie stand langsam auf, um dem Klang auf den Grund zu gehen.  
»I expect the worst«, murmelte Ben und folgte Dru ins andere Zimmer.  
»Just in time«, verkündete Loki, als er sie erblickte und bedeutete ihnen, zusammen mit Tom und Luke neben ihm auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen.  
Entweder war es sehr offensichtlich, was gleich passieren würde, oder er hatte doch einiges von Sherlock gelernt. Doch der Brite tippte auf ersteres.  
Und seine Erwartungen wurden erfüllt.   
Sowie sie alle saßen, legte sich der Nebel etwas und die Anwesenden entdeckten Amber, die langsam auf die Stange zu ging. Ben war zum einen sehr geschockt darüber, was Loki diesem Mädchen immer antat – trug sie doch dieses Mal absolut nichts weiter als mörderisch hohe schwarze High Heels –, zum anderen aber baute sich eine unheilvolle Erregung in ihm auf.  
Einen Augenblick später wirbelte die junge Frau bereits um die goldene Stange, glitt an jener hinauf und hinunter. Sicher gab es viele bessere Pole Dancer, doch im Moment war diese Show, die sich ihnen bot, Erotik pur.  
Zu den letzten Takten des Liedes Super Psycho Love ließ sich die junge Frau bis ganz auf den Boden gleiten und verblieb dort, während die ersten Takte von Sweet Dreams are made of this begannen. Dann begann sie sich zu bewegen, strich über ihren Körper, bevor sie sich langsam, elegant und unglaublich erotisch an der Stange auf die Beine zog.  
Ben schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als er fühlte, wie er langsam hart wurde, und dachte an seine Frau und seine Kinder, was ihm ein wenig half, um sich zu beherrschen. Der Sherlock-Darsteller bezweifelte jedoch, dass es den anderen auf dem Sofa gelingen würde.

Amber hatte keinen Willen, sich Lokis Befehl zu widersetzen. Den Tanz an der Stange hatte sie wieder genossen, auch wenn es ihr in keinem Fall behagte, dass sie dabei nackt sein musste.  
Während Marylin Mansons Stimme in ihrem Kopf widerhallte, strich sie Benedict aufreizend über die Brust nach unten, ließ die Finger einmal kurz über seinen Schritt fahren, bevor sie sich Luke zuwandte, die Hände von unten nach oben über seine Beine fahren ließ. Sowie sie die Härte ertastet hatte, schenkte sie ihm einen – hoffentlich – aufreizenden Augenaufschlag und wandte sich Dru zu, die zwischen Tom und Luke saß. Amber strich ihrer Freundin über die Wange, legte den Finger dann an deren Lippe und biss sich auf die eigene, bevor ihre Hände sanft nach unten über Drus Kurven fuhren. Sie bemerkte die veränderte Atmung ihrer Freundin und ging zu Tom über. Sie kniete sich über seinen Schoß, strich mit den Fingern über seinen Körper, küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange, während Lokis Befehl immer präsent in ihrem Kopf war. Errege sie, mache sie an, sie sollen sich nach dir verzehren... Bis ich ihnen dann zeige, wem du wirklich gehörst.

Der Schauspieler bemühte sich, Amber nur in die Augen zu blicken. Er wusste, dass dieser hüllenlose Auftritt von ihr nur eine weitere Demonstration von Lokis Macht über sie war. Und genau das konnte er auch in ihrem Blick erkennen. Tom kannte schließlich den Ausdruck von echter Lust in ihren Augen.  
»You don't need to do this«, flüstere ihr zu, als ihre Lippen über seine Wange glitten und sie langsam auf seinen Schoß kroch und ihre nackten Brüste gegen seinen Oberkörper presste.

Amber wusste, dass Loki erst zufrieden war, wenn es ihr gelungen war, auch Tom hart werden zu lassen, daher musste sie noch einen Schritt weitergehen sie schloss die Augen, leckte Tom über den Hals hoch bis zum Ohrläppchen und flüsterte sanft: »But I want this, I want you. I want to feel you inside of me!«   
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln kroch auf ihre Lippen, als sie dieses verräterische Zucken in seiner Hose spürte. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, hatte Tom seine geschlossen. In diesem Moment fühlte sie, wie das schlechte Gewissen sie einnahm. Doch als sie zu ihrer Freundin sah, wusste sie, dass sie sich nicht wegen Dru schlecht fühlte, da diese das Schauspiel mit verklärtem Blick zu genießen schien, sondern offensichtlich lag es daran, dass sie Tom dazu zwang und das nur, um Loki zufrieden zu stellen.  
Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie die einnehmende Präsens des Gottes hinter sich fühlte, der ihr mit einem Finger langsam über die Wirbelsäule nach unten strich und dann nach ihrer Hand griff.

»Just to make it clear...« Er machte eine Pause, bis ihn die Anwesenden ansahen. »...she's mine!« Er hatte gewartet, bis er deutlich gespürte hatte, dass sie alle seine Kleinen begehrten und nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, ihnen zu zeigen, für wen sie da war.  
Gehorsam erhob sie sich von Hiddleston Schoß und hinterließ dort eine beachtliche Erektion. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge. Er ließ die Poledance-Stange verschwinden und einen goldenen Tisch erscheinen, auf den die Beleuchtung genauso fiel wie vorher auf die Stange.

Noch während sie sich fragte, ob er tatsächlich das tun würde an was sie dachte, packte er sie an der Taille und setzte sie auf der Platte ab. Sie erschauderte; ihr erhitzter Körper musste sich erst einmal an die Kühle des Edelmetalls gewöhnen. Loki drückte ihre Beine auseinander und bedeutete ihr, diese um seine Hüften zu legen. Während er ihre Lippen mit einem harten Kuss nahm, ließ er seine Kleider verschwinden, seine harte Spitze drückte begierig gegen ihren feuchten Eingang.   
Amber versuchte ihren Kopf zu leeren, zu vergessen, was hier gerade passierte, mit welcher Absicht, welchem Vorsatz sich Loki nun in sie schob, und ihn einfach zu genießen.

Luke konnte noch immer nicht so ganz glauben, dass das hier gerade passierte. Wenn man ihm das erzählen würde, würde er das wieder für eine dieser geschmacklosen Fanfictions halten. Die letzten Minuten waren einfach so surreal gewesen, der sehr nackte Auftritt an der Pole von Amber, ihre sanften Berührungen, das hatte ihm schon sehr eingeheizt, doch jetzt Loki dabei zu beobachten, wie er sie vor ihren Augen nahm, machte ihn endgültig hart.  
Nun konnte er verstehen, was Tom in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht haben musste.  
Heilige Scheiße!

Ben fühlte sich sehr schlecht. Der Anblick, wie Loki Amber auf dem Tisch fickte, war unglaublich erregend – als ob der Tanz der nackten jungen Frau an der Pole oder ihre offensichtliche Anmache nicht schon dafür ausgereicht hätten –, aber es war ihm nur zu bewusst, dass dies nichts mit Leidenschaft, Hingabe oder gar Liebe zu tun hatte. Das war nur eine neue Art, um sie und vor allem Amber zu demütigen.  
Außerdem war Ben glücklich verheiratet und hatte schon zwei wundevolle Kinder – es war falsch, dass er sich wünschte, mit Loki die Plätze zu tauschen.

Drus Augen folgten für einen Moment wieder wie hypnotisiert den gezielten Bewegungen von Lokis Becken, bis in ihrem Kopf ankam, was gerade vor ihren Augen geschah; Loki vögelte ihre Freundin komplett demonstrativ und wollte, dass sie alle zusahen. Auch wie er Amber gerade hatte auftreten lassen, alles diente nur noch seinem kranken Plan.  
Das wollte Dru nicht länger mitansehen, obwohl es sie so sehr anmachte, dass sie sich wünschte, jemand – am besten Tom – würde sie jetzt so nehmen. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, um Loki ihre Meinung zu sagen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte, die sie aufhielt. Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf.  
In seinen Augen konnte sie lesen, was in ihm vorging, was er dachte. Er wollte genauso wenig wie sie, dass Amber weiterhin derartig behandelt wurde, doch Loki würde sich das niemals nehmen lassen. Demnach würde, wer auch immer jetzt einschritt, Lokis Zorn zu spüren bekommen. Unzufrieden und noch immer so unglaublich erregt, dass es beinahe weh tat, ließ sie sich wieder in die Polster sinken. Einen Moment später fühlte sie die warmen Finger Tom Hiddlestons, die sich zwischen ihre Schenkel und in ihre Unterhose schoben und sie langsam massierten, was ihr ein kaum hörbares Keuchen entlockte.

Ambers Blick war komplett auf Loki fixiert, seine Augen waren fast schwarz vor Lust und es machte sie unglaublich an, dass sie in der Lage war, einem Gott sexuelle Befriedigung zu verschaffen. In gleichbleibend hartem Rhythmus fickte er sie unbarmherzig in einen neue Sphäre des Hochgefühls. Die deutlichen Zeichen ihrer Lust ergossen sich unter ihr auf das Edelmetall. Seine Lippen umschlossen saugend und knabbernd abwechselt ihre harten Nippel und ließen die Grenze zwischen Hochgefühl und Schmerz auf köstliche Art und Weise verschwimmen. Sie bäumte ihm ihren Oberkörper stöhnend entgegen.  
»Du gehörst mir! Kein anderer Mann wird dich jemals ohne meine Erlaubnis anfassen dürfen«, raunte er, als seine Lippen sich kurz von ihren Brüsten lösten.

Loki konnte deutlich spüren, dass Ambers Höhepunkt sehr nah war, er hielt kurz inne und genoss ihren flehenden Blick. Es erregte ihn unglaublich, sie so zu sehen. Loki kanalisierte seine Magie und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, ließ diese über ihren Busen und Bauch unter zu ihrem Schenkel gleiten. Als sich der goldene Schimmer wieder legte, schlängelte sich sein Wappentier, die dunkelgrüne Schlange, über ihren kompletten Körper. Das Reptil wand sich mit Ambers Lust und das Muster auf ihrer Haut pulsierte heftig, als er ihr die Erlösung schenkte, indem er seine Härte fest in sie trieb. Seinen Namen atemlos auf ihren Lippen folgte er und ergoss sich tief in ihr.

Tom tauchte sanft in sie, er benetzte seine Fingerspitzen mit Drus warmer Flüssigkeit und setzte die Massage ihrer empfindlichen Haut fort. Es war fast beängstigend, wie genau er ahnte, was und wie sie es brauchte. Seine langen Finger wussten so verdammt genau, was sie taten.  
Dru schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, während sich ihre Hand selbstständig machte und von seinem hervorstehenden Hüftknochen zu seinem Schritt glitt. Ihre Finger umfassten über der Hose seine Erektion und sie strich sanft darüber, stellte sich diese Gefühlt vor, ihn in sich zu fühlen, was sie aufstöhnen ließ, als sich ihr Höhepunkt aufgrund seiner Berührung und ihrem Kopfkino erschreckend schnell ankündigte. Sein Schwanz drückte sich durch die Hose gegen ihre Handfläche, genau wie die Lusttropfen, die sich an dessen Spitze gebildet hatten.  
In ihren Gedanken spielten sich sämtliche Szenarien ab, doch die Tatsache, dass sowohl Benedict Cumberbatch als auch Luke Windsor anwesend waren, ließen gut 99,9 % ihrer Ideen unmöglich werden.   
Sie blickte kurz zu Loki, der gerade komplett in Ambers Lust versunken war, dann flüsterte sie in Toms Ohr: »Follow me..«   
Dru griff das Handgelenk der, die in ihrem Slip war, und zog ihn hinter sich her ins Badezimmer, verschloss leise die Tür und hoffte, dass Loki ihre Abwesenheit nicht allzu schnell bemerken würde.


	41. ...in denen ein Mann vor eine grausame Wahl gestellt wird

Ben bekam am Rande mit, dass Tom und Dru aufstanden und gemeinsam im Badezimmer verschwanden. Es war für ihn mehr als offensichtlich, weshalb sie gingen, doch er sorgte sich ein wenig, wie Loki reagieren würde. Er würde mit Sicherheit nicht erfreut sein – um es positiv auszudrücken.  
Der Schauspieler versuchte sich auf dieses Problem zu konzentrieren, um die pulsierende Härte in seiner Hose ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch sein Blick und seine Aufmerksamkeit wurden zurück zu dem Gott und der jungen Frau gelenkt, als er ein goldenes Schimmern wahrnahm, das eine dunkle Schlange in Ambers Haut zu brennen schien. Diese bewegte sich, während die junge Frau anscheinend ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Einen Augenblick später schien sich auch der Gott ergossen zu haben und richtete sich auf. In einem Schimmer kamen seine Kleider zurück und er strich sich schwarze Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
Er drehte sich zum Sofa um und sein Ausdruck verhärtete sich. Seine Augen flackerten kurz zu der geschlossenen Badezimmertür und in Ben stieg eine furchtbare Vermutung auf. Plötzlich war der Gott des Unheils verschwunden. Amber richtete sich langsam auf, blieb jedoch auf dem Tisch sitzen. Schon einen Augenblick später tauchte Loki wieder mitten im Zimmer auf, jedoch nicht alleine. Eine Hand hatte er um Drus, eine um Toms Oberarm geschlossen.  
Sie beide trugen keine Oberbekleidung mehr, Toms Hosenstall war geöffnet und die dunkle Unterhose konnte die Erektion seines Freundes nicht verbergen.  
Ben hielt den Atem an.

Loki hatte eigentlich heute seine Magie schonen wollen, doch er konnte nicht anders. Das Teleportieren mit Anhang und auch die Markierung, die er Amber verpasst hatte, forderten beide ihren Tribut, doch das war es wert gewesen.  
Der Gott ließ seine Hand über die Brust Hiddlestons gleiten und kurz auf seinem Schritt verweilen. »Mmmh, Thomas, still so hard«, raunte er diesem ins Ohr. »You might need to fuck someone.«  
Der Blick des Mimen huschte zu Dru, die ihre Blöße mit den Armen beiläufig bedeckte.  
»No!«, sagte Loki, der beschlossen hatte, dass er durchaus jetzt schon die Fronten klären konnte. »Don't be so boring! Try something … different! I already said to you that you won't ever fuck me but there are three more people to choose out of.«

Amber, die sich die letzten dreißig Sekunden Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, was ihre Eltern wegen der riesigen dunklen Schlange sagen würden, die sich wie ein Tattoo über ihren Körper erstreckte, kehrte mit einem Schlag in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
Hatte Loki gerade ernsthaft von Tom verlangt, dass dieser sich aussuchte, ob er Ben, Luke oder sie vögeln wollte?  
Ihr Unterleib pulsierte noch immer vor Lust, als sie dem Blick des Schauspielers folgte, der zwischen den drei Kandidaten hin und her huschte und sie praktisch seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Er konnte Ben nicht wählen, er war sein bester Freund und zudem verheiratet. Luke konnte er auch nicht nehmen, er war sein Publizist und mit der Situation jetzt schon offensichtlich sehr überfordert.  
Toms Blick blieb an ihr hängen, fragend. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass es okay wäre. Ehrlich gesagt brannte sie darauf, ihn noch einmal in sich zu spüren. Doch sie machte sich Sorgen, denn Loki wollte offensichtlich genau das. Zudem hatte er ihr gerade gesagt, dass sie nur ihm gehörte, hatte sie sogar markiert. Noch dazu sorgte sie sich, dass er sich unwohl fühlte, sie vor den Augen seiner Freunde und Dru zu nehmen – sie selbst würde die Scham darüber, genau dies schon mit Loki erlebt zu haben, und die Frage, was die Männer nun von ihr denken mussten, für immer mit sich herumtragen.  
Doch er wusste genauso gut wie sie, dass er keine Wahl hatte, also setzte er sich in Bewegung und kam zu ihr.  
»Interesting choice«, stellte Loki mit einem unheilverkündenden Grinsen fest, während Tom sich zwischen ihren noch immer gespreizten Beinen positionierte.  
Amber schenkte ihm einen aufmunternden Blick, doch sowie er sich zu ihr beugte um sie zu küssen und an sich zu ziehen, glühte das Muster auf ihrer Haut leuchtend grün auf, die Schlange begann sich zu bewegen und das Maul, das auf ihrer Brust, oberhalb des Herzens war, öffnete sich zu einem stummen, aber wütenden Zischen. Sogleich raste ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz durch Ambers Körper, der ihr für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen werden ließ.

Dru kämpfte noch immer gegen die leichte Übelkeit, die das Teleportieren – oder vielmehr, das, was Loki nun von Tom verlangte zu tun – in ihr verursacht hatte, an. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum und überlegte, was sie tun könnte, um sowohl ihn als auch Amber aus der Situation zu holen.   
Wieso war sie nur so dumm und selbstsüchtig gewesen und wollte den Schauspieler nur für sich?   
Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass Loki das nicht zulassen würde. Und nun machte es ihr ihre Erregung auch nicht unbedingt einfacher, eine vernünftige Idee zu entwickeln. Lokis Arm legte sich auf ihre Schulter und er positionierte sie so, dass sie auch ja den besten Blick auf den goldenen Tisch haben würde.   
»Loki, bitte, es tut mir leid! Du solltest mich bestrafen und nicht ihn«, hörte sie sich auf einmal sagen.

Tom wich zurück, als er das bedrohliche Zischen der Schlange auf Ambers Körper wahrnahm. Die Augen des Reptils, die wie flüssiges Gold glühten, schienen ihm direkt in die Seele zu blicken. Ambers Mund war zu einem lautlosen Schrei geöffnet, ihre Hände verkrampfen sich zu Fäusten und sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

»Are you okay?«, drang es schwach an ihr Ohr, als der Schmerz langsam abklang.  
Amber blickte in die besorgten Augen ihres Lieblingsschauspielers, als sie ihre wieder langsam öffnete.   
Loki hatte es tatsächlich ernst gemeint, wie hätte sie auch jemals daran zweifeln können?! Er war niemand, der lange zögerte, wenn es um seinen Vorteil ging, aber wie stellte er sich das vor? Sie würde ihre Lebenszeit auf der Erde sein Spielzeug sein, falls er sich mal dazu berufen fühlte, ihr gnädigerweise einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie stand in der Blüte ihrer Jugend und Sex machte ihr Spaß, würde sie nun immer darauf verzichten müssen?   
Nein! Das würde sie nicht zulassen.   
»Yes, just fuck me!«, sagte sie mit trotzigem Ton in ihrer Stimme.  
Sie setzte sich auf und zog Toms Hosen nach unten, entblößte seine beachtliche Erektion, ihre Hände umklammerten seine Hüfte und sie drückte ihn gegen ihre Eingang. Ihr Blick ruhte Loki, der schon noch sehen würde, dass er keine Macht über sie hatte.

Er drehte Dru zu sich, legte beide Hände fest auf ihre Schulterblätter und genoss für einen Moment die Angst, die sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelte.  
»Meine liebe Dru, er ist erst der Anfang – ich hebe mir das Beste gerne bis zum Schluss auf! Das solltest du doch mittlerweile wissen!« Er strich ihr über die Wange und blickte dann wieder zu Amber und Tom.  
Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. Wo auch immer die Kleine ihren trotzige Art her hatte, er würde dieser Person ewig dankbar sein, es erheiterte ihn ungemein, dass sie immer wieder neue Energie hatte, um sich ihm zu widersetzen.   
Eine Frau wie sie konnte ihm gar nicht langweilig werden!

In dem Moment, in dem sein Glied ihre Scham berührte, verkrampften sich ihre Muskeln wieder, die Schlange zischte erneut erbost und wand sich bedrohlich, während Amber die Augen schloss und die Zähne zusammenbiss.  
Irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht!  
»Amber?«, fragte Tom leise.  
»I'm okay«, presste sie hervor. »Please, just do it!«  
Auch wenn sein Schwanz es verlangte, Tom konnte es nicht. Es war mehr als eindeutig, dass sie unheimliche Schmerzen hatte – und das offenbar nur, weil er sie berührte. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, wenn er wirklich in sie dringen würde, was die Schlange ihr antun würde.  
»I can't«, murmelte er. »It hurts you.«  
»Please«, hauchte sie und drückte sich näher an ihn. »I beg you! I can't surrender to him!«  
Ambers Finger hatten sich verkrampft und ihr Atem ging abgehackt.  
Es ging einfach nicht.  
Tom trat einen Schritt zurück und zog seine Hosen wieder hoch, während Amber auf dem Tisch in sich zusammensackte.  
»I can't do this«, sagte Tom laut.  
»Wise decision«, meinte Loki und grinste breit.  
»What did you do to me?«, fragte Amber und sah den Gott mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
»Just ensured that you'll be mine. And mine alone«, antwortete dieser. »Whenever a man approaches you without me being that man or without my permission you'll suffer from imense pain. And if a man takes you the deed will kill him slowly and very painfully.«  
Toms Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.   
Er wäre gestorben, wenn er mit Amber geschlafen hätte?   
Er sah entsetzt zu der jungen Frau hinüber, die noch mehr in sich zusammenfiel und begonnen hatte zu weinen.  
»Well, then you won't take Amber«, fuhr Loki fort als wäre nichts gewesen. »You can still choose between two others.«  
Tom blickte Loki ungläubig an.  
Er würde weder Ben noch Luke wählen!  
Sie hatten mit all dem doch nichts zu tun!  
»I won't make this decision. I won't choose any of them«, sagte er fest. »You might have taken me but I won't do this to any other man.«

Dru war so enorm stolz auf Tom und ihr Herz lief über vor Gefühlen für ihn.   
Wie konnte ein Mann nur so perfekt sein?   
Sie hatte eigentlich, sollte sie diese London Reise irgendwie überleben, nur die Möglichkeit, danach in ein Kloster zu gehen, denn Tom ruinierte sie gerade für ALLE Männer. Keiner würde ihm jemals das Wasser reichen können.  
So hatte auch er eine deutliche Markierung bei ihr zurückgelassen, zwar keine, die ihr körperlichen Schmerzen zufügte, doch Dru war sich sicher, dass auch diese niemals verschwinden würde.

Ben wagte es nicht zu atmen.   
In was für einen Wahnsinn war er hier nur reingeraten?   
Er war einfach nur schockiert darüber, was Loki gerade von Tom verlangte.   
Hatte er den Gott tatsächlich so unterschätzt?   
An dem Abend im Casino hatte er ihn sogar ein wenig bewundert und beneidet, zu was er in der Lage gewesen war. Jetzt wollte er nur noch zu seiner Familie zurück und hoffte, dass Sophie niemals davon erfahren würde und wenn Loki heute Abend endlich verschwinden würde, er ihn niemals wiedersehen müsste.   
Zum Glück war seine Erregung wieder auf einem erträglichen Level und auch Luke, der mit weit aufgerissen Augen dasaß und alles ungläubig beobachtete, schien wieder in der Lage zu sein, klare Gedanken zu fassen.

Loki atmete hörbar ein. »So..« Er schritt langsam auf Hiddleston zu. »Let me make this clear... Mercifully as I am, I allowed you to choose and you reject this generous offer? Is that right?«  
Der Mime nickte stumm. Der Gott legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter und begann zu lachen. Er spürte, wie der Brite erschauderte.

»Loki, please, I beg you, leave him alone, this was all my fault!«, versuchte Dru erneut, den Zorn des Halbgottes auf sich zu lenken, doch dieser fauchte nur: »I told you – later!«   
Als sein Blick sie traf, wich sie erschrocken zurück. Es gab absolut keine Möglichkeit, die Wut des Gottes umzulenken. Sie sank auf das Sofa zwischen Benedict und Luke und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen, um ihre Tränen vor Tom zu verbergen.

Amber räusperte sich und erhob sich langsam von dem Tisch. Vielleicht würde ihr es ja gelingen, Loki abzulenken. Als sie zu ihm ging, spürte sie, wie sein Samen träge die Innenseite ihres Schenkels herunterlief.   
»Loki, you made yourself perfecly clear: I'm yours. I have to accept that. But these are my friends. Please don't harm them more than you already did!«   
Ihre Hand glitt über den Oberkörper des Gottes, der nun seinen Blick von Tom löste und sie anschaute.  
»Oh, I will«, grinste er bedrohlich und wandte den Blick wieder zu Tom, strich sanft über dessen Oberkörper. »But not now.«  
Amber atmete durch.  
Hatte sie es wirklich geschafft?  
Konnte sie langsam Einfluss auf den Gott nehmen?  
Loki drehte sich wieder zu ihr und ließ den Schauspieler los. Sein Blick streifte über ihren nackten Körper und er seufzte.  
»Your loyality is remarkable«, stellte er fest. »They refused to help you, to support or even save you that often and you still stand loyal for your imaginary friendship.«  
»I wish, I had all the time«, murmelte Amber und erinnerte sich schmerzlich an den gestrigen Abend, an dem sie ihre Freundin und Tom niedergestochen hatte. »Nothing has been their fault.«  
Der Gott des Unheils lächelte hintergründig.  
»I would be pleased, if you were that loyal to me«, stellte er fest.  
Das war Ambers Chance. »But I am«, sagte sie sofort, bevor ihr selbst auffiel, dass es nicht stimmte – zumindest nicht komplett. »At least, I can be... I will be!« Sie trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. »It's over. You won. I am yours! You own me!«  
Der Gott sah sie unergründlich an.  
»Please, tell me what I have to do to prove you?«, bat sie.

Tom konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Seine Gefühle erreichten mittlerweile jede Minute neue Tiefststände. Er konnte mittlerweile kaum noch in Worte fassen, wie mies er sich fühlte.  
Da sprang Amber schon wieder für ihn in die Bresche, fing den Zorn des Gottes ab.  
Doch wenigstens schien sie Einfluss auf Loki nehmen zu können. Vielleicht schaffte sie es ja, dass der Gott sie wirklich schätzen lernte – denn Toms zwischenzeitliche Abscheu gegen die junge Frau hatte sich mittlerweile in aufrichtige Bewunderung verwandelt.  
Er hoffte sehr, dass er sich irgendwann bei ihr erkenntlich zeigen konnte.  
In irgendeiner Weise.  
Doch es versetzte ihn wieder in eine kleine Schockstarre, als Amber Loki fragte, was sie tun musste, um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie ganz sein war.   
Nun konnte dieser alles verlangen!  
Loki hob die Hand und strich beinahe zärtlich über ihren Hals.  
»This is exactly what I wanted«, sagte er so leise, dass die anderen es kaum hörten. »If you promise me to be loyal, I'll have all I need.«  
»I do«, wisperte sie. »I promise.«  
Tom unterdessen fragte sich, wozu der Gott sich Ambers Loyalität so sicher sein musste. Würde er es erfahren?  
Und war die Gefahr jetzt wirklich gebannt?  
In diesem Moment fuhr ein goldener Schimmer durch das ganze Wohnzimmer, der goldene Tisch verschwand, Tom fühlte, wie an seinem Körper ein dunkler Anzug entstand und sah, wie sich an Drus Gestalt ein hübsch anzusehendes, gelbes Sommerkleid materialisierte, das ihm irgendwie vertraut vorkam, bevor sein Blick zu Amber und dem Gott schweifte. An dem Körper der jungen Frau entstand ein hinreißendes, dunkelgrünes Kleid, das Lokis Markierung vollkommen verbarg.  
»Alright«, sagte Loki und klatschte in die Hände. »We've still got 9 hours left to go until I have to leave. So what shall we do?«

Dru spürte das mittlerweile wohlbekannte Kribbeln, das Lokis Magie jedes Mal auf ihrer Haut auslöste. Sie nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und wollte sich die Tränen wegwischen, doch das hatte offensichtlich Loki schon erledigt. Als sie an sich runterblickte, verdrehte sie genervt die Augen und genau in diesem Moment sah der Halbgott äußerst amüsiert zu ihr. »What? Don't you like my choice, Dru?«  
Sie suchte den Blickkontakt mit Tom, um festzustellen, ob dieser das Kleid erkannt hatte, was Loki ihr da gezaubert hatte, und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob besagtes Kleidungsstück nun in Taylors Schrank fehlte. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf sie gleich wieder, da zwischen ihr und Swift vermutlich 4-5 Größen Unterschied waren.   
Und sofort fühlte sie sich wieder schlecht.   
Wieso hatte er sich überhaupt mit ihr eingelassen?   
War es das, was Loki bezweckte? Wollte er genau diesen Zweifel in ihr wecken?   
So würdevoll wie in diesem Kleid möglich erhob sie sich vom Sofa und überbrückte die Distanz zu den Drei. Sie strich über den weichen Stoff und lächelte Loki an.  
»No, it's perfect, thank you!«, sagte sie und beschimpfte ihn innerlich mit allem, was ihr einfiel.   
Tom stellte sich neben sie und sah an ihr runter. Als er dann wieder zu dem Gott blickte, war Dru sich sicher, dass auch ihm mittlerweile eingefallen war, woher ihm das Kleidungsstück bekannt vorkam.

»So, we can go?«, stellte Benedict die Frage, die Luke seit einigen Minuten auf der Zunge lag, doch er hatte sich nicht getraut, diese zu stellen, zu groß war sein Respekt vor dem Gott.  
Die letzten Stunden würden mit absoluter Sicherheit auf alle Zeiten Platz 1 seiner Möchte-ich-nie-wieder-erleben-Liste innehaben. Als der Gott sich zu ihnen drehte und eine winkende Geste mit seiner Hand machte, sprangen beide gleichzeitig vom Sofa auf und verließen nach kurzer Verabschiedung das Cottage.

Benedict sank in den Ledersitz seines Jaguars und atmete tief durch. Er startete den Motor und konnte es nicht abwarten, seine Frau wiederzusehen. Glücklicherweise war Luke mit eigenem Auto gekommen und so musste er keinen Umweg mehr in Kauf nehmen. Kurz dachte er noch an die zwei Frauen und seinen besten Freund und hoffte, dass sie die nächsten Stunden einigermaßen unbeschadet überstehen würden.


	42. ...in denen über die Zukunft gesprochen wird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir nähern uns dem Ende des ersten Teils. Wir würden uns unheimlich über eine kurze Mitteilung freuen, wie dir die Geschichte gefallen hat...
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Amber und Dru

Loki klatsche in die Hände. »So... we are now amongst us again, what shall we do?« Er blickte in die Runde. »You'd better have a good idea to please your god, otherwise I will bring something up!«  
»What about going on a little sightseeing trip?«, fragte Amber sofort. »London is quite a nice city.«  
Sie hoffte, dass Loki – woher auch immer er das mit dem Taylor-Swift-Kleid gewusst hatte – sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen würde, Tom und Dru in der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren. Es tat ihr zwar enorm leid für die Beiden, denn das würde definitiv Aufmerksamkeit bedeuten, doch wenigstens wären sie wieder unter Menschen und Loki konnte ihnen weniger antun.  
»Sounds good to me«, nickte Loki. »I'm dying to see a bit more of this nice little town. The casino was nice and also the park, I think, I'd like to see the rest of it.«  
Ja, Dru und Tom wirkten beide nicht begeistert.  
Amber warf ihnen einen neuerlichen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Tom fing den Blick von Amber auf und nickte kaum merklich. Natürlich war er nicht begeistert, mit einer Frau, die in einem Kleid, das Taylor getragen hatte, in London gesehen zu werden.  
Nicht dass er etwas dagegen hätte, mit Dru gesehen zu werden, das beileibe nicht. Er wollte sogar gerne mit ihr gesehen werden, nur eben nicht in diesem Kleid, das definitiv für negative Schlagzeilen sorgen würde.  
Aber Amber hatte recht, es wäre das beste, wenn sie den Nachmittag in der Öffentlichkeit verbrachten. Dort wären sie am sichersten.  
Ihm und Luke würde schon etwas einfallen, um Drus Aufmachung zu erklären. Und wenn es ihn noch mehr als die Bond-Rolle kosten würde, dann wäre dem halt so. Am wichtigsten war, dass keiner von ihnen noch mehr Schaden nahm als bisher.  
»I've lived here my whole life«, sagte Tom. »I'll be glad to guide you around.«  
»Very well then«, sagte Loki und ging langsam Richtung Tür.  
»Wait!«, sagte Tom. »Could you please change your appearance again? And please, become none of my friends.«  
»As you wish«, meinte Loki und nickte. »But I'll just cast this spell when we arrive in town, I already used much magic today and I'll need it later.«  
Tom nickte und sie verließen das Cottage, wobei Loki das Szepter an sich nahm. Er wollte es wohl nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen.  
»And the golden Lamborghini is no waste of precious magic?«, erkundigte der Schauspieler sich seufzend, als er das Auto sah, das neben seinem Jaguar stand.  
Loki grinste und zog Amber an seine Seite. »Alright. You ride with your girl, I'll ride with mine. You lead the way.«

Tom beobachtete Loki, der sich geschmeidig auf den Fahrersitz des Wagens gleiten ließ und darauf wartete, dass Amber einstieg. Er ging zur Beifahrertür seines Jaguars und hielt Dru die Tür auf.  
»Thank you.« Sie lächelte ihn so wundervoll an, dass er sie am liebsten geküsst hätte, doch das erschien ihm in diesem Moment als unpassend, also wartet er, bis sie eingestiegen war und schloss die Tür.  
Dann ging er um den Wagen herum und stieg ebenfalls ein. Er atmet tief durch, bevor er den Motor startete.  
Was auch immer Loki vorhatte, würde ihm einen Menge Arbeit bescheren, um es wieder glatt zu bügeln. Und das sie nun am Tage durch London spazieren würden, war für die Paparazzi ein gefundenes Fressen, denn die Qualität der Bilder würde so gut sein, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis die Identitäten der beiden Frauen herauskommen würden. Und dann war die Jagd nach schmutziger Wäsche eröffnet.  
Er lenkte den Wagen auf die Straße und dachte darüber nach, was er eigentlich von Dru und Amber wusste. Er hatte wahrlich nicht viel Zeit damit verbracht, sie nach ihrer Lebensgeschichte zu fragen.  
»Tom, I'm so sorry for that dress...«, drang Drus Stimme an sein Ohr.  
Er sah kurz zu ihr herüber, während er die Brille anzog, die er zum Fahren brauchte. »I know... we have to wait and see what this will trigger,. I hope Luke ist still with me.«  
»He seems to be a loyal friend. He surly will manage this whole Loki chaos. Where are we driving to?«  
Aus dem Blickwinkel bemerkte der Brite, dass Dru nervös an dem Saum des Kleides rumzupfte. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel. »The dress suits you better...«

Dru ahnte, dass er das nur gesagt hatte, damit sie sich besser fühlte. Wie sollte sie mit einer Frau mit perfekten Maßen mithalten können, die auch noch großartig singen und tanzen konnte? Und nicht zu vergessen unfassbar reich war.  
Aber egal, in diesem Moment tat es ihr gut, also legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und sah sich ein wenig die Landschaft an, die vorbeisauste.  
»I thought about Stonehenge. That is a place, the paparazzi will need time to get to«, beantwortete er ihre Frage und bog auf den Zubringer zum Highway A4.

»Hätte es ihn tatsächlich umgebracht?«, erkundigte sie sich nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens.  
»Oh, ja... langsam und qualvoll«, erwiderte Loki mit einem Ton in der Stimme, der Amber erschaudern ließ.  
Sie schluckte, um ihre trockene Kehle zu befeuchten. »Wie oft wirst du zurückkommen? Oder wirst du mir einen Partner zugestehen?«  
»Hast du etwa schon wieder Lust?« Er blickte zu ihr und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
Amber überlegte kurz, ob sie Banners berühmtes Filmzitat aus Avengers für sich abändern sollte, ließ es dann aber doch. »Aktuell hält es sich in Grenzen. Ich denke nur an die Zeit, wenn du weg bist. Ich meine, erlaubst du mir wenigstens...« Sie überlegte, wie sie es am Besten formulieren könnte.  
»Was?«, wollte er ungeduldig wissen.  
»Also... hat die Markierung etwas dagegen, wenn Frauen mich berühren oder ich mich selbst?« Amber biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort.  
Der Gott lachte dunkel auf. »Na, da habe ich ja tatsächlich etwas aufgeweckt bei euch mit meinem kleinen Zauber! Ich wünschte, dass er nur halb so gut bei den Frauen in meiner Heimat funktionieren würde!«  
»Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet! Loki, I'm young and I love to be young!« Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Und wenn ich keinen Mann zur Befriedigung meiner sexuellen Bedürfnisse haben kann, dann nehme ich, was immer ich kriegen kann.«  
Loki lachte auf. »Weder Mann noch Frau werden dich ohne meine Erlaubnis berühren dürfen, ohne dass du große Schmerzen leidest«, erklärte er. »Doch nur die Männer wird es töten. Aber gestehe ich dir zu, dich selbst zu berühren.«  
Na, wenigstens etwas.  
Amber holte ihr Smartphone heraus und checkte ihre Messenger. Da Tom offenbar nicht plante, direkt nach London zu fahren, sondern irgendwohin außerhalb, würde sie wohl etwas Zeit haben.  
Gute Güte, hatte sie in den letzten Tagen viele Nachrichten bekommen!  
Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten, bis sie alles beantwortet hatte. Dann kehrte sie zu ihrem Home-Bildschirm zurück.  
»Wer ist das?«, wollte Loki wissen, der ihr offenbar über die Schulter geguckt hatte, und deutete auf ihr Hintergrundbild.  
»Harley Quinn und der Joker«, antwortete sie und strich über die Gesichter der Charaktere aus Suicide Squad. »Bösewichte aus Comics. Verrückt und sehr gefährlich.«  
»Und wieso wählst du sie dann dafür?«, fragte Loki.  
»Weil mich die Beziehung bisher immer fasziniert hat«, murmelte Amber. »So ungesund und doch irgendwie schön.«  
»Erzähl mir mehr«, verlangte der Gott und Amber tat ihm den Gefallen nur zu gerne.  
Obwohl ihr Erzählen irgendwie nicht so ganz richtig vorkam. Sie wählte in ihrer Galerie ein kurzes Video aus, das aus den Szenen, die die Geschichte von Harley und dem Joker zusammenfassten, bestand, und zeigte es Loki. Sie sorgte sich nicht, dass er einen Unfall baute, denn obwohl er sich nicht auf die Straße konzentrierte, fuhr er einwandfrei – war wohl auch so ein Gott-Ding.  
Nach Ende des Videos nickte Loki stumm. »Sehr interessant.«  
»Ich hatte es immer nur für eine seltsame Idee gehalten, konnte nicht verstehen, wie Harleen sich so verändern konnte«, sagte Amber leise. »Bis jetzt.«  
Der Gott neben ihr grinste, legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie und ließ sie langsam nach oben wandern. »Mir gefällt, was ich aus dir gemacht habe«, schnurrte er, während seine Finger ihre Scham erreichten und er sie sanft zu massieren begann. »Die Maske des unschuldigen, kleinen Mädchens stand dir nicht. In deinem tiefsten Innern bist du dunkel. Und du bist mein!«  
Amber warf den Kopf zurück und keuchte auf, als seine Finger in sie eindrangen.

»I still can't believe what he did to Amber! That snake on her upper body and what it can do!« Dru verzog den Mund und drückte Toms Hand fest »I'm so happy that you did not do what Loki wanted you to.«  
Sie wusste tief in ihrem Inneren, dass sie es nicht ertragen hätte zuzusehen, wie der Brite Amber vor ihren Augen gefickt hätte. Ein kleiner Teil war Loki unendlich dankbar, dass es nicht dazu gekommen war. Dru verachtet sich für diesen Gedanken, doch es war die Wahrheit.  
»Me too! I think, he just enjoys his power over us! Maybe in Asgard he is rather a small light. But we will never find out!«  
Sie waren mittlerweile auf die M3 aufgefahren. Als die Überholspur frei war, beschleunigte Tom den Jaguar, sodass Dru in den Sitz gedrückt wurde und einfach das Gefühl der Geschwindigkeit genoss.

Loki genoss die feuchte Enge um seine Finger, sein Daumen massierte ihren Kitzler und ihr Keuchen und Stöhnen ließen ihn schon wieder hart werden.  
Was machte diese Frau nur mit ihm?  
Seine Augen streiften ihren Körper, beobachteten, wie sie sich lustvoll unter seiner Berührung wand, sich seiner Hand entgegen presste.  
Er folgte Hiddlestons Wagen und beschleunigte sowohl den Lamborghini, als auch seine Massage und konnte Ambers nahenden Höhepunkt bereits deutlich spüren.  
Einen Moment später kam sie heftig und stöhnte immer wieder seinen Namen. Oh, er konnte es nicht abwarten, ihrem kleinen Mund gleich das zu geben, was sie so atemlos verlangte.

Amber drückte sich fest ins Lederpolster, als er ihr die Erlösung schenkte, er war so unglaublich geschickte mit seinen Händen. Als sie wieder zu sich kam und sich bedanken wollte, glitt er mit der Hand, die sie eben noch verwöhnt hatte über ihren Mund, sodass sie sich deutlich an seinen Fingerspitzen schmecken konnte.  
»Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, wie gut du schmeckst!«, sagte Loki.  
Statt ihm zu antworteten, blickte sie zu ihm herüber, nahm die zwei Finger in den Mund, die eben noch in ihr gewesen waren und begann genüsslich daran zu saugen. Er befreite seine Finger von ihren Lippen und öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Diese stumme Aufforderung reichte ihr aus, um zu sich bei ihrem Gott erkenntlich zu zeigen.

»Oh, come on!«, hörte sie Tom sagen, der sich gerade im Rückspiegel vergewisserte, ob der goldene Lamborghini noch hinter ihnen war.  
»What?« Sie drehte sich um, damit sie durch die Heckscheibe sehen konnte, was der Schauspieler meinte.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie wusste nicht, was sie gerade schlimmer finden sollte, die Tatsache, dass Ambers Kopf in Lokis Schoß versunken war oder dass der Lamborghini nun ein tiefes violett angenommen hatte.

Glücklicherweise war Loki ein sehr guter Pilot, vermochte jedes Raumschiff durch jede noch so schwierige Umgebung zu steuern. Bei diesem Gefährt war es so einfach, es zu steuern, dass er sich dafür nicht einmal konzentrieren musste. Das war in diesem Moment jedoch von Vorteil, da die Kleine es wirklich schaffte, ihn in ihrer Konzentration ganz erheblich zu stören.  
Ja, Amber machte ihre Sache gut.  
Wie sonst auch schluckte sie alles, was er ihr gab, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete und ihn anlächelte.

Dru wusste nicht, ob sie mit ihrer Vermutung recht behalten würde, doch es war mehr als gut möglich, dass Tom nicht gefallen würde, in wen Loki sich am Ziel angekommen verwandeln würde...  
Zuvor hatte sie befürchtet, dass Loki Taylor Swift imitieren würde, doch mittlerweile drängte sich eine neue Möglichkeit in ihren Kopf.  
»May I ask you something?«, drang Toms Stimme an ihr Ohr.  
»Sure«, antwortete sie sofort.  
»How long are you going to stay in London?«, erkundigte er sich.  
Drus Inneres zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie nachrechnete und ihr bewusst wurde, wie kurz die gemeinsame Zeit, die ihr mit Tom verblieb, nur noch war. »Another three days.«  
»Will you return?«  
Drus Herz machte eine Satz. »Do you want me to?«, stellte sie die Gegenfrage.  
»Definitely!«, kam sofort die Erwiderung, bevor sich Tom ganz zu ihr gedreht hatte. »How could you doubt that?«  
»I don't know«, murmelte sie. »Maybe because I still can't believe that you really could be interested in a normal fangirl like me. I thought that you would be happy to get rid of me as soon as Loki will be gone.«  
»Don't say that and don't even think it«, meinte Tom. »I'm so glad I ended up getting to know you and I would be more than happy to get to know you better once Loki will be gone.«

Tom verstummte. Ihm lag auf der Zunge, dass es ihn nicht abschreckte, dass sie, ihren Worten nach, normal war, sondern ihm das sehr gefiel. Seine Beziehung mit einer öffentlichen Person wie Taylor hatte ihm nur Ärger eingebracht. Ben dagegen hatte eine Partnerin gefunden, die normal war und alles lief super.  
An der Ausfahrt 7 wechselte er auf die A303. Jetzt waren es nur noch etwas mehr als 30 Meilen zum Ziel.  
»But you don't know anything about me«, warf sie ein.  
»Then you will have to tell me«, gab er zurück.  
Mittlerweile war ihm bewusst geworden, dass es ihm egal war, wie viel er über Dru wusste, er wollte sie kennenlernen.

Dru hatte Schwierigkeiten ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen.  
Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!  
Hatte Tom Hiddleston ihr gerade tatsächlich eröffnet, dass er sie gerne richtig kennenlernen würde?  
Das war einfach so unfassbar unfassbar!  
Verträumt strich sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Handinnenfläche, die noch immer auf ihrem Schoß lag. Ein Schild am Straßenrand kündigte an, dass sie bald Stonehenge erreichen würden.  
»I am afraid, I know as who he will appear!«, sagte sie nachdenklich.  
Sie bemerkte, dass Toms Blick erneut in den Rückspiegel fiel »If it has something to do with that car, I expect the worst!«  
»I think, we have the same thoughts and I fear that Amber will totally enjoy this. She adores the Joker and especially his relationship with Harley Quinn.«  
Tom sog scharf Luft ein. »Then I finally understand why she falls for him«, bemerkte er nach einigen Sekunden.  
»Obviously, he knows the perfect mix of punishment and reward«, fügte sie hinzu, denn sie hatte das Bedürfnis, ihm zu erklären, warum Amber so auf den Gott abfuhr.  
»No, Dru.« Sie sah, wie er den Mund verzog. »In my eyes, he is a sick pervert, who uses her weakness and mental instability for himself«

»Wirst du eigentlich auf Toms Wunsch eingehen und als jemand anderes erscheinen?«, fragte sie vorsichtig und suchte den Blickkontakt zu ihrem Gott.  
Ein unheilvolles Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. »Oh, ja, das werde ich. Doch zerbrich dir nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen, du wirst es noch früh genug sehen.«  
Seine Finger glitten durch ihre Haare und sie schmiegte sich in seine Berührung. Er war zu einer Droge für sie geworden, von der für sie niemals die Gefahr einer Überdosis bestehen würde.  
Sie warf einen Blick auf das Display ihres Handys und als sie die Uhrzeit sah, stieg Trauer in ihr auf. In wenigen Stunden bereits würde Loki sie auf der Erde zurücklassen und seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen. Hoffentlich hatte er überhaupt noch Zeit für sie, wenn er auf dem Thron von Asgard sitzen würde.  
»Worüber denkst du nach?«  
Mittlerweile wusste sie, dass es keinen Sinn machte, ihn zu belügen also teilte sie ihm ehrlich ihre Gedanken mit.  
»Oh, Amber, selbstverständlich werde ich zuerst den Pakt mit Thanos schließen und dann sehen wir weiter.« Sein mitleidiges Lächeln versetzte ihr ein Stich im Herz.  
Konnte er denn gar nicht verstehen, dass sie ihn mittlerweile brauchte wie die Luft zum Atmen?


	43. ...die nur 57 waren

Tom hielt auf dem großen Parkplatz, auf dem die Autos dicht an dicht standen. Stonehenge war eine große Attraktion. Da heute ein Wochentag war, waren nicht so viele Menschen hier, doch es waren immer noch genug, um zu garantieren, dass sie auffallen würden und Fotos von ihnen im Internet landen.  
Tom warf Dru einen Blick zu, bevor er aus dem Jaguar stieg und um den Wagen herum ging, um seiner Begleiterin die Tür zu öffnen. Noch während er das tat, schoss der violette Lamborghini in die freie Parklücke neben ihm. Der Brite schloss die Tür, als Dru ausgestiegen war und zusammen warteten sie auf Loki und Amber.  
Zuerst öffnete sich die Tür auf der Fahrerseite und die beiden sahen ihren Verdacht bestätigt; grünes Haar, weiße Haut, zu rote Lippen, Metall in den Zähnen, Tattoos und das Gesicht von Jared Leto – in Anzughose, glitzernden, violetten Schuhen, weißem, aufgeknöpftem Hemd und lose umgebundener Fliege trat Loki als Joker vor sie und wirbelte seinen Gehstock, der vermutlich das Szepter war, durch die Luft.

Dru blickte über die Schulter des Gottes und sah Amber um den Lamborghini herumkommen. Doch das grüne Kleid war Geschichte. Sie trug nun den wahnsinnig kurzen Traum aus goldnen und schwarzen Pailletten, die in Rauten angeordnet und von dünnen, goldenen Ketten gehalten, die wesentlichen Stellen ihres Körpers verhüllten – Harleys Partykleid.  
Na, wenigstens würden die Menschen nicht nur auf sie und Tom achten.  
»Well, what is this place?«, fragte Loki, der Drus Freundin besitzergreifend an seine Seite zog.  
Tom erklärte kurz die Bedeutung von Stonehenge und warum es für die Menschen so faszinierend war.  
»I thought the old mystery here at this place might be interesting for you«, schloss der Brite und wartete auf Lokis Reaktion.  
»Interesting, indeed«, murmelte Loki. »We should take a closer look!«  
»Then we have to buy tickets.« Tom deutete auf ein Häuschen, das zwischen dem Parkplatz und den Steinen am Weg stand und den einzigen Durchgang durch den Zaun bildete.  
Er bot Dru seine Hand an und als diese sie – eine Meisterleistung vollbringend und nicht in Ohnmacht fallend – ergriff, setzte er sich in Bewegung. Loki und Amber folgten ihnen.  
Die ersten Besucher waren mittlerweile auf sie aufmerksam geworden, die Smartphones wurden gezückt.  
Tom Hiddleston bei Stonehenge gesichtet. Bei ihm eine Frau, die das Kleid von Taylor Swift trug, was will er damit sagen? Wer ist sie? Und was machen sie zusammen mit Jared Leto, der als Joker verkleidet ist, und einer weiteren Frau im Harley-Quinn-Kleid?  
Dru konnte die Headlines vor sich sehen.  
Stonehenge war doch ein mysteriöser Ort, war es da möglich, die Leute zu überzeugen, dass es sich bei allem, was sie jetzt und später hier sahen, um außerirdische Täuschungen handelte?  
Wohl eher nicht.

Tom wollte gerade die Tickets kaufen, da drängte sich Loki neben ihn. Seinen Blick auf die junge Kassiererin genagelt, verzog er seine Lippen zu dem Phychogrinsen vom Joker und es dauerte keinen Moment, bis sie den Knopf betätigte und die vier durchwinkte.  
Dru drehte sich kurz zu Amber um und versuchte, deren Blick auf sich zu lenken, doch diese sah nur fasziniert auf ihren Joker. Wie sehr hatte ihre Freundin davon geträumt, einmal dieses Kleid zu besitzen und Dru hatte sich gewünscht, dass dieser Traum eines Tages in Erfüllung gehen würde, doch das ganze war zu einem wahren Alptraum mutiert.  
So neugierig die Blicke auf ihr und Tom ruhten, so erschrocken wichen die Leute dem Gott des Unheils aus. Er spielte, wie es zu erwarteten war, seine Rolle unfassbar gut.  
Auf einmal kam ihr ein Geistesblitz, womit sie das alles würden erklären können, sie tippte dem Schauspieler sanft auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihm, sich zu ihr zu beugen. Sie verlangsamte ihren Schritt, um mehr Abstand zu Amber und Loki zu schaffen.  
»I might have an idea how Luke could explain this shit here«, flüstere sie in sein Ohr. »Have you ever heard of these high class parodies, like, for example, The Hillywood show?« Als der Brite den Kopf schüttelte, erklärte sie ihm kurz, was es mit diesen Parodien auf sich hatte und inwiefern das ihnen helfen könnte, die schlechte Presse abzuwenden. »So all you've got to do is pretending to be an imitator of Tom Hiddleston«, beendete sie die Ausführungen ihres Plans.  
Glücklicherweise war Loki offensichtlich von diesem Ort dermaßen in den Bann gezogen, dass er mittlerweile Amber hatte stehen lassen und alleine über das mystische Gelände schritt.  
Ein wundervolles Lächeln legte sich auf Toms Gesichtszüge er drückte ihre Hand zärtlich.  
»You're awesome!«, stellte er fest und nach dem ersten Anflug von weichen Knien sah sie ihn frech an und sagt nur knapp: »I know.«

Loki genoss die Angst der Menschen, die vor ihm zurückwichen, als er an ihnen vorbei ging. So wie es aussah, hatte der Darsteller dieses Jokers alles richtig gemacht, nicht wie Hiddleston, dem es ja leider nicht gelungen war, ihn so darzustellen, dass die Menschen sich ordnungsgemäß vor ihm fürchteten. Obwohl der Kleidungsgeschmack des Jokers recht gewöhnungsbedürftig war.  
Je näher der Gott den Steinen kam, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass diese ein besonderes Geheimnis beherbergten. Er spürte, wie die Energie durch seine Adern raste und ihn berauschte. Die Magie, die er bereits verbraucht hatte, füllte sich auf, als er die Mitte des Bauwerks erreichte.  
Selten hatte Loki einen Ort betreten, dem solch eine Macht innewohnte und schon gar nicht in Midgard. Er breitete die Arme aus und ließ sich von der Magie fluten, empfing die Kraft mit offenen Armen, als er noch etwas anderes spürte.  
Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Nicht weit von ihm entfernt, eigentlich nur wenige Schritte, fühlte er die Energie eines Portals.  
Perfekt.  
So konnte er ihnen ihr Abschiedsgeschenk früher als erwartet geben. Es würde sie zerstören und ihm seine Rache bringen für alles, was sie getan hatten.  
Loki öffnete die Augen und blickte zu Hiddleston, Dru und Amber, die langsam zu ihm aufschlossen, während er den Steinkreis in eine Illusion hüllte.

Dru lief neben Amber und legte einen Arm um sie.  
»Dru, ich hab endlich das Kleid!«, hauchte Amber begeistert.  
»Ja. Und einen Joker auch«, fügte ihre Freundin hinzu.  
Amber blickte zu dem Mann, der mittlerweile in der Mitte des Steinkreises stehen geblieben war und die Arme ausgebreitet hatte.  
»Ich werde ihn vermissen«, murmelte sie. Dru blickte sie an. »Versteh mich nicht falsch, er ist gefährlich und ich werde es genießen, wenn ich nicht permanent in Angst leben muss, dass ein falsches Wort oder eine falsche Tat mein Ende sein könnte, und auch nicht mehr permanent um dich fürchten muss, wenn ich einfach wieder eine Weile mein langweiliges – und jetzt auch sexloses – Leben leben kann und das hier alles zu einer aufregenden Erinnerung wird. Aber ich werde ihn vermissen.«  
Dru drückte sie an sich. »Ich weiß.«  
»Was meinst du? Ich sollte einen Psychologen aufsuchen, oder?«, fragte Amber.  
Für einen Moment überlegte Dru, doch dann entschied sie, dass sie ehrlich sein musste. »Ja, das solltest du. Loki hat deine Gedanken echt gefickt und ich denke, du brauchst Hilfe.«  
Amber senkte den Blick.  
»Aber bitte vergiss nicht: Ich bin für dich da! Ich helfe dir, so gut ich kann, wieder die alte Amber zu werden! Ich habe dich nicht aufgegeben und werde es auch nie. Zusammen kriegen wir dich schon wieder hin und Loki da raus!« Sie tippte Amber an die Stirn.  
Diese hatte Tränen in den Augen. »Danke«, murmelte sie.  
Darauf gab es nichts zu sagen. Deshalb wohl, zog Dru sie einfach in die Arme und drückte sie ganz fest.  
Über die Schulter ihrer Freundin erblickte Amber das Gesicht des Halbgottes, der sie beobachtete. Ein undefinierbares Lächeln war auf den Zügen des Jokers erschienen, das ihr den kalten Schauer einer unguten Vorahnung über den Rücken jagte.

Tom sah sich um. Es wirkte so, als hätte Loki über das Innere des Steinkreises eine Art magische Glocke gestülpt, da er keine Geräusche mehr von den Besuchern der Sehenswürdigkeit vernehmen konnte und die Luft um sie herum leicht zu flimmern schien – irgendwie deutete Tom das so, dass Loki eine Illusion über sie gelegt hatte.  
Während er sich noch fragte, warum der Gott dies tat, nahm besagter wieder seine wahre Gestalt, oder vielmehr das, was er ihnen als solche verkauft hatte, an. Irgendwie konnte er immer noch nicht fassen, dass Loki ihm tatsächlich zum verwechseln ähnlich sehen sollte.  
Tom blickte zu Amber, die, nachdem der Gott nun in kompletter Kampfmontur dort stand, an sich herunter blickte und – offensichtlich zufrieden – feststellte, dass er ihr das Kleidungsstück gelassen hatten. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und sie verneigte sich dankbar bei ihm.  
»Loki, what's going on?«, wollte der Schauspieler wissen.  
Als dieser sich zu ihm drehte, kam das Szepter seinem Oberkörper bedrohlich nah und er trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück.  
»I have to thank you for bringing me here«, begann Loki zu sprechen. »This place is a source of pure energy and my way back to Asgard!«  
Tom sah ihn erstaunt an. Natürlich gab es verschiedenste Überlegungen, was es mit Stonehenge auf sich haben könnte, was dessen Bedeutung und Macht sein könnten, doch hätte er es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass dieser Ort ein Portal sein würde. Und dann auch noch nach Asgard.  
»So, this means, you will leave us earlier than expected?«, erkundigte er sich bei Loki und konnte eine gewisse Erleichterung nicht verbergen.  
»Oh, yes, I will!«, hörte er dessen Antwort und spürte in diesem Moment, wie sich der riesige Brocken, der ihm in den letzten Tagen auf dem Brustkorb gelegen hatte, in pure Vorfreude auflöste.  
Tom wusste jetzt schon, wenn der Gott endlich durch das Portal verschwunden war, würde er für die beiden Frauen ein leckeres Essen zubereiten und einfach nur die nächsten geimeinsamen Tage ohne Angst im Nacken in vollen Zügen auskosten.  
»This is awesome!«, freute sich Dru neben ihm.  
Die einzige, der es mit der frühen Abreise des Gottes alles andere als gut zu gehen schien, war Amber. Er sah sorgenvoll zu ihr rüber.  
Ein Psychologe würde verdammt viel mit ihr aufarbeiten müssen. Wenn sie überhaupt zu retten war, denn Loki hatte ihr jede Art verwehrt, sich jemals einem anderen Mann in ihrem Leben auf einen andere Art als die freundschaftliche zu nähern.  
Doch Tom hatte sich bereits geschworen, dass, wenn die Zeit es zulassen würde, er für Amber da sein würde, wann immer sie ihn brauchte. Das war er ihr einfach schuldig.

Gleichzeitig mischte sich in Drus Vorfreude auf ein – hoffentlich – Loki-freies weiteres Leben leichte Furcht. Schließlich hatte er angekündigt, ihr sowohl noch ein Abschiedsgeschenk zu hinterlassen als auch seine Rache zu nehmen. Wenn er also wirklich jetzt gehen würde, dann müsste er dies ebenfalls genau jetzt tun.  
Was würde er ihnen antun?  
Der Gott des Unheils drehte sich zu den zwei großen Steinen hinter sich zu und schien sich zu konzentrieren. Die Luft vor ihm flimmerte noch mehr als die um die vier herum es tat und dann schien die Realität aufzureißen. Ganz so als hätte jemand einen Vorhang zerrissen, klaffte zwischen den Steinen ein Riss, durch den man nicht die dahinter liegende Wiese sondern Bäume sehen konnte.  
Das also war ein Portal.  
Loki drehte wieder zu ihnen um.  
»So, my little toys«, begann er, »this is the goodbye.«  
In Drus Innerem krampfte sich alles zusammen.  
Was würde er tun?  
Würde er sie verletzen?  
Oder hatte er es möglicherweise vergessen oder dachte vor lauter Vorfreude, Thanos den Infinitystein zu bringen, nicht daran?  
Für einen Moment spukte durch ihren Kopf die Frage, ob man Loki wegen dem Szepter warnen sollte, dass er es in gar keinem Fall zu Thanos bringen durfte. Doch dann begann der Gott des Unheils wieder zu sprechen und verlangte nach Drus Aufmerksamkeit.

»Very well then«, meinte Loki. »So then step forward, come to me and say goodbye!«  
Es war als Bitte formuliert, doch es handelte sich ohne jeden Zweifel um einen Befehl. Die Augen des Gottes ruhten auf Tom, sodass dieser sich – mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch – diesem näherte.  
Was Loki wohl vorhaben musste?  
Würde er ihn gleich verletzen?  
Tom blieb vor Loki stehen und der Gott blickte ihm fest in die Augen, während er seine Hand auf Toms Brust legte. »Don't forget that you are mine!«, sagte der Gott, bevor er den Briten an sich zog und ihn küsste.  
Gerade als Tom wieder kurz davor war, in den hypnotischen Bann des Kusses zu verfallen, löste sich Loki von ihm und lächelte ihn triumphierend an. Während Tom wieder ein paar Schritte zurücktrat und sich neben die Frauen stellte, blickte er sich unauffällig um, aber keiner der Touristen schien etwas von dem Kuss mitbekommen zu haben – der Illusion sei Dank. Das wären Schlagzeilen!  
Während Tom noch erleichtert aufatmete, hatte der Gott Dru, die ihn verabschieden gehen wollte, an seine Lippen gezogen und küsste sie genauso fordernd wie gerade eben ihn. Eifersucht stach ihn kurz heftig, doch er schluckte sie herunter. Dru kam zu ihnen zurück und dann ging Amber langsam auf den Gott zu. Sie blieb mit gesenkten Kopf vor Loki stehen, der ihr Kinn anhob.  
»Don't be sad, my little Amber«, sagte er. »I will have a lot more fun with you.« Dann legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
Tom fragte sie, ob es das nun war. Hatte Loki wirklich auf seine Rache an ihnen verzichtet? Ein Teil von ihm hoffte das, ein anderer konnte es aber nicht so ganz glauben.  
Nach fast einer Minute löste sich Loki von Amber, die die Arme um ihn gelegt hatte und das Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergrub. Tom verspürte Mitleid und wieder den Wunsch, ihr zu helfen, wo immer er auch konnte.  
Dann begegnete er Lokis Blick, der Dru und ihn über Ambers Schulter hinweg ansah, und das düstere, böse Grinsen, das seine Züge eroberte, sagte Tom im gleichen Moment wie Dru, dass Loki definitiv nichts vergessen hatte – und sein Racheplan kurz vor der Vollendung stand.

Während in seiner Hand der Zeitstein erschien und in tiefem grün pulsierte, blickte er triumphierend in Drus Augen.  
»So, again, thank you for helping me to find these two precious gems!«, stellte der Halbgott mit bedrohlicher Stimme fest.  
Sie erschauderte.  
Wusste Loki etwa doch, dass sich ein weiterer der Infinity Steine in dem Szepter befand?  
Oder hatte sie ihn einfach falsch verstanden, da ihr Herz vor Aufregung so laut schlug, dass ihre Ohren nicht mehr alles richtig wahrnahmen?  
Sie blickte für einen Moment zu Tom, auf dessen Stirn sich tiefe Falten abzeichneten. Er war ebenso wie sie besorgt, was nun geschehen würde. Sie beschloss, ihn nicht zu fragen, was er mit zwei Steinen meinte, stattdessen nickte sie nur knapp und hoffte, dass er endlich durch das Portal verschwinden würde und sie es wieder wagen konnte, frei zu atmen.  
Er ließ den grünen Stein wieder verschwinden, löste Ambers Arme, die noch immer fest um seine Taille geschlungen waren und sah sie intensiv an. Dru bemerkte, wie er eine ihrer Hände mit seiner nahm und fest drückte.  
Offensichtlich lag ihm tatsächlich etwas an ihrer Freundin.  
Dann setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung und einen Fuß in den Eingang des Portals, bevor er sich noch zu Amber drehte, die seine Hand nicht loslassen wollte – oder konnte?  
»Enjoy your farewell gift!«, rief er Dru und Tom zu.  
Mit einem Ruck zog er Amber zu sich in das Portal und ein grausames Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen. Ambers Augen waren weit aufgerissen.  
»Don't worry, the nausea will pass quickly, my little toy!«, war das letzte, was Dru von dem Gott hörte, der hilfesuchende Blick ihrer Freundin das letzte, was sie sah, bevor sich das Portal so schnell wie es erschienen war schloss.  
Fassungslos starrte Dru in die Leere – dort, wo eben noch ihre Freundin gestanden hatte, war nichts als Leere, bevor sich ein beinahe unmenschlicher Schrei aus ihrer Kehle löste und sie sich zu Boden sinken ließ.  
Dort blieb sie einfach sitzen und umklammerte mit ihren Händen das feuchte Grass.  
Irgendwann spürte sie etwas weiches auf ihren Schulterblättern – vielleicht ein Jacke – gefolgt von warmen Hände, die ihr zärtlich über den Rücken strichen, verschwommen Stimmen, die beruhigend auf sie einredeten, jemand drückte sie an sich.  
Dru ließ es bereitwillig geschehen und schluchzte einfach hemmungslos in seinen Armen.  
Sie nahm nichts mehr wahr außer der Leere in ihrem Inneren, den tauben Gefühl.  
Der Gott des Unheils hatte ihre beste Freundin mit sich genommen!  
Amber war fort!

 

To be continued...

http://archiveofourown.org/works/12703986/


End file.
